A Royal Pain
by hooked
Summary: Adam and Teela have been the best of friends ever since infancy. This story chronicles their lives starting from teenaged angst containing romantic misunderstandings, to young adulthood and the impact He-Man ultimately makes on their budding relationship. Rated M for some language and a tad bit of fluffy smut peppered throughout. First fanfic/writing attempt. A/U
1. Chapter 1

15April 2014

**Disclaimer:** _Under no circumstances do I own any of Filmation's, MYP's, or Mattel's characters. I do not profit from writing these stories; this is done only for my own amusement and hopefully for the amusement of others on the site. Please don't sue! I'm not affiliated with the official He-Man/She-Ra universe. I'm just an average schmo who likes reading stories revolving around our lovely Prince Adam._ :-P

**Author's Note:** Hi fellow He-Man fanfic followers! I LOVE reading all of your stories and was inspired to write one of my own. Let me start by saying I am not a writer; I simply had an idea that I wanted to explore. I thought I'd give it a shot and I hope it doesn't suck too badly. This story has the potential to grow to several chapters, however, I'm posting the first chapter to see if anyone likes it. If you do, then I'll post more! If you don't, well, then it'll just be a flash in the pan one-or-two-shot thingy and accept my sincerest apologies. LOL

FYI that the Adam and Teela in my story are based on Filmation however it's my understanding that my Adam's personality strongly favors MYP's version. So, I'm going to say the characters' personalities are a fusion of Filmation and MYP's. I thought it would be fun to make them the same age in this story too.

A HUGE THANK YOU goes to Foxy11814 for beta-ing for me and a thank you and high-five to Alphalover for encouraging me to post my idea. :-D

*gulp* With that said, here goes...

**A Royal Pain**

They stood dumbfounded. Aurellius, Eternos' biggest bully, had just backhanded her across the face. She fell hard to the ground, hip then shoulder. The dust flew angrily upwards in response to the brutality of the attack. He stood over her with a pompous gleam in his eye and a victorious smirk on his lips. He'd just proven that no one, especially a weak little girl, would talk back to him without feeling his wrath. He was the king of the schoolyard. If he wanted to pick on David, it was his business.

A small crowd of teenagers formed around the two to watch the altercation. Until she hit the ground, some were cheering for the redhead. Some supported Aurellius to avoid becoming next weeks' victim. The girl's lip began to bleed, split open as she pawed at the ground dazed by the blow. The spectators were silent as she lifted herself up on shaky arms and wobbly legs. The dizziness threatened to send her into darkness as she fought to regain control of her body.

With determination in her eyes and her jaw set in defiance, she slowly got to her feet for another face-off against the bully. She had witnessed him picking on her good friend David, Duke of Aberra, from afar and knew she had to intervene, especially since Aurellius had muttered something about "wimpy royals" in the past. David was thin and small in stature even though he was the same age as she and her best friend.

He reminded her of her best buddy to some degree: blonde hair, blue eyes. The glaring differences between the two boys was that her best bud was taller, built a little more solid, and had a mischievous streak. David was more mild-mannered and accommodating.

Aurellius was 17 years old, a full two years older than Teela but she didn't care. She always hated seeing the weak victimized by the so-called strong. Her body swayed a bit as she stood toe-to-toe with this monster. She was physically no match for him; outweighing her by at least 40 pounds and built like a shadow beast, her trim 15-year-old frame didn't stand a chance. She began to panic as he geared up for another blow.

As the bully drew back to deliver a deadly punch to her jaw, Teela braced herself lifting her arms in defense to block the intended blow.

Suddenly, there was a gasp from the onlookers as someone slid beneath the crowd into the center of the fray from behind her and swoop-kicked the bully onto the ground. Surprised, Aurellius put his left arm out to break his fall but instead, he broke his arm as he fell at an unnatural angle. There was a distinct "crack" heard and the boy screamed in agony as the crowd let out a sound of surprise and horror. He crumpled to the ground writhing in pain and cradling his arm. The blonde-haired rescuer grabbed both Teela and David's hands jerking them through the crowd, and the trio ran at top speed towards the palace.

After a safe distance, Teela exploded. "Adam! How on Eternia did you know how to do that? And, where did you come from? Weren't you supposed to be at the summit with your father?" She didn't mean to sound ungrateful but it irked her when she had to be rescued, especially while she was attempting to rescue someone else.

"I'm not needed until tomorrow," he calmly replied. "I was helping your father repair a sky-sled out back when I spotted you arguing with some goon down by the schoolyard. After he back-handed you, well, I saw red. I ran down as fast as I could. And, by the way, you're welcome."

Teela seethed a bit while he smirked and opened her mouth to reply when David cut in. "Thank you, Adam, for coming to our aid. I told Teela to ignore Aurellius, but she wasn't having any of it," David quietly explained.

"I had the situation well under control, Adam," Teela replied glaring at David. "You didn't have to do that, you know." Her face reddened. She hated appearing weak, especially in front of the prince.

"I see," Adam quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me, just how much control were you exhibiting by lying face down in the dirt?" The mischievous sparkle in his eyes drove her insane. He did this whenever he knew he was right and she was acting like a moron.

"I was merely following a common military tactic," she lied. "Let the enemy take the first shot. Then, his over confidence will let you exploit his weakness." She swore she had heard that somewhere. Straw grasper, she thought.

Adam eyed her suspiciously, clearly unconvinced. Turning to David, he stated, "Your mother is looking for you. She asked the Queen about your whereabouts. Mom sent word to Man-At-Arms to find you."

"I'll get back to my quarters. Thanks again, Adam. Teela, I'm grateful to you for at least trying to save me," David replied sheepishly before taking off running to their temporary quarters at the palace. His family was in town from Aberra for the Summit of Kingdoms.

Adam glanced at Teela whose cheek was forming an ugly bruise. Not thinking, he reached a hand to her face, furrowing his brow. She flinched causing him to pull back self-consciously.

"Can I get you something for that?" he asked as they both turned to walk towards her father's workshop.

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to dote on me. I can take care of myself. I'm not one of those weak courtiers who fall apart when they break a nail." Teela couldn't understand why she was being so defensive today.

"I never said you were." He was starting to get annoyed. "Why do you become unglued whenever I help you? You always get this….attitude. As if you think you're invincible."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do NOT!"

They stared at each other for a few moments; defiant emerald eyes met a sapphire glare. Teela's fists were on her hips. Adam's arms were crossed over his chest.

"Okay Cap'n," Adam finally broke the stand-off. He seemed to relax. "To answer the barrage of questions you threw at me earlier, first of all, I learned that move from your father. And hey, someone's got to keep an eye on you. Even soldiers support each other as a unit. Leave no man behind, right, Cap'n?" He winked at her knowing she hated the nickname he had saddled her with.

Teela's eyes narrowed. A couple of years ago, she had confided in him about her plans to join the Royal Guard and perhaps make it to Captain. Since then, he knew how to push her buttons whenever she would engage in heroics and fail.

"Are you mocking my aspirations, Prince Adam? Some of us common folk have to make a living, you know. We all can't live the privileged royal life." As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them.

Adam looked stricken. Unbeknownst to Teela, he was actually proud of her bravery and sense of honor. His use of her nickname was a term of endearment and not meant to belittle. He had feelings for her. He had no clue what they were exactly, but he sometimes hid behind teasing in self-preservation. He wasn't sure how she felt about him. Well…beyond exasperation at times anyway.

"No, I suppose not," he replied quietly. "You'd better get that bruise looked at. I'll see you at dinner."

Teela tensed as she watched him turn and walk away. Why did she always seem to act like a brat around him lately? She knew she had crossed the line a little. Sighing, she made her way towards the quarters she shared with her father, the King's Man-At-Arms. She was covered in dirt and had what promised to be a heck of a shiner on her right cheek.

Duncan had walked into the shop. He didn't hear the exchange between the two 15 year olds but he read the body language. Teela was on the defensive and Adam seemed hurt. He walked towards the prince as Adam hovered over the sky-sled.

"Everything alright, lad? Seemed you two were having a little argument."

Adam sighed. "We're okay." He fumbled with the sled's engine absent-mindedly, seemingly deep in thought. "I just don't get Teela sometimes. Lately she's been acting…how do I put it? Mental."

Duncan couldn't help but chuckle a little at Adam's look of confusion. "You're both 15 years old. You're growing up. Your relationship will encounter peaks and valleys during your friendship. It's natural as you grow into the next stage of living."

"Yeah. Mother had an Earth term for it. She called it 'pooburty'."

Duncan laughed loudly this time causing Adam's eyes to fly up in surprise. "That's 'puberty', son. Hormones are changing all while you're dealing with emotions and life experiences. It's normal albeit awkward since you're not exactly children anymore, yet you've not yet reached adulthood. Give it time, son. Your friendship with my daughter will survive." Duncan ruffled the prince's hair as they both walked out of the shop.

_A/N: Please tell me what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Teela stared at her bathroom mirror. She'd just stepped out of the shower and eyed the swollen red lump on her cheek. Her hair was wet and she looked bedraggled. How could any boy take her seriously? David was always attractive to her, but something was missing. He was warm and friendly and never said anything that could be remotely misinterpreted; the perfect duke in the making.

On the other hand, there was Adam. Elders, that boy sometimes got on her last nerve! He had a way of disarming her without trying. For supposedly being the Crown Prince of Eternia, heir to the throne of Randor of the distinguished House of Miro, he sure was a scoundrel at times. If she fell in the creek during one of their explorations of the Evergreen Forest, David was always the first to reach out to help her. Adam, on the other hand, would let out a snort of laughter then eventually lend her a hand. Of course he'd crack a joke and tease her mercilessly for the rest of the day.

Yet, something about him endeared him to her. They would share their deepest, darkest fears and confide in one another about their futures. In their younger days, they would mock the latest screwball fashions the nobles wore to court or they'd run and hide under tables during the annual ball and play marbles. Sometimes they would sneak into the Palace kitchen around midnight and raid the refrigerator. Frozen custard was their favorite. The Queen called them "sundaes".

Teela's teenaged mind was confused. She was drawn to Adam but admired David and the stately air about him. Adam was more of a rough-houser, but she liked that about him. Arguably, her best friend was gorgeous: silky blonde hair, intense eyes of sapphire blue, lithe muscular build, and a commanding way about him. Better looking than David, but David's quiet nature appealed to her. Maybe she was torn knowing that princes never married orphans with questionable lineages. Dukes, on the other hand, had far less restrictions enforced upon them when it came to marriage.

_Marriage?_ "I'm only 15! Why am I thinking about marriage? Crazy. Stick to the plan, Tee. It's the Academy then the City of Wisdom for you. Then, hopefully, the Royal Guard. No time for boys," she lectured herself.

She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Then, she braided it, checked herself in the mirror one last time, and stepped sheepishly into the living room. Her father had just entered the foyer of the suite they shared.

"Chin up, daughter", Duncan encouraged as he held his hand out to her. "From what I hear, you made quite a stand at the schoolyard today. Although I'm concerned that you decided to engage a boy who was much bigger and older than you, I'm proud of your sense of loyalty. Just promise me you won't do that again." She could have been seriously injured. Thank goodness for Adam.

"Oh I'm all right, father, but I'll do better next time."

"Next time?" Duncan quirked an eyebrow in concern.

"Yes. 'Battlefield Strategy' starts next quarter at the Academy," Teela stated matter-of-factly.

Her father shook his head. His only daughter was definitely going to be a force to reckon with once she matures. _The Art of War_ was one of her favorite books. It was given to her by the Queen.

Duncan and Teela sat at the dining table in their usual spots. After a beat, the King and Queen entered the Dining Hall. The King's trusted Man-At-Arms and his fiery red-haired daughter stood bowing and curtseying in deference to the High King of Eternia and his beautiful Earthling wife. King Randor was an intimidating sight. His golden three-point crown, royal blue robes, and dark brown beard added to his stern look along with the scowl he was wearing tonight.

"Where is my son?" he bellowed. The boy was late for dinner two nights in a row.

"He's on his way, dear", the Queen replied in a calming, melodious voice. "Lady Amanda caught her gown in the front gate of the Palace. She broke her fingernail in an attempt to yank it free. Adam is assisting her to her chambers." Teela could barely contain herself. She simply rolled her eyes.

"I see. Please…please be seated," the King gestured to Man-At-Arms and his young daughter.

As the wine was being served, Prince Adam and his pet tiger strode into the dining hall.

"Forgive my tardiness, Father. Lady Amanda had an emergency and needed some assistance." He glanced at Teela, who glared at him in disgust.

"An emergency?" Teela scoffed. "Was it the right or left pinky nail?" Duncan shot her a look that warned her to be quiet. The King and Queen sent looks of confusion her way. Teela felt her face blush.

Adam, however, wasn't fazed. "Left pinky. She had just delivered some food and supplies to a needy family of four and upon her return to the Palace, her gown got caught on the iron bars of the gate. I happened to be talking with her when it snagged." Adam sat down next to his father.

Teela's blushed deepened. Adam didn't seem to notice as he reached down to scratch Cringer behind the ears.

"I-Is something bothering you, T-Teela?" All heads turned towards her. Leave it to Cringer to magnify an embarrassing moment.

"No, Cringer. It's just a little warm in here." If she could crawl underneath the table she would.

"Child, what on Earth happened to your face?" Queen Marlena noticed the developing bruise despite the obvious blushing attack Teela was trying desperately to cover.

"Oh, it's nothing, Your Majesty. It's just um…I fell."

By this time, Adam was staring at Teela with an unreadable look on his face.

"Nothing? It looks like an awful bruise. Did someone do that to you? Did you visit the infirmary?" The Queen's concern although heartfelt was a source of embarrassment for the teenage girl. who wanted nothing more than to disappear at the moment.

"I…"

"Some primate was picking on her at school but she taught him a lesson, right, Tee?" Adam broke in hoping to save her from further scrutiny and possible parental lectures. He knew she hated appearing weak.

The King and Queen gasped. "A _boy_ did this? What's his name?" Randor seemed angry. Adam cut in again.

"Don't know. All I know is he was a big one and Tee gave him an education he won't forget. He got a lick in but she got the upper hand. I saw it. He won't touch her again." Teela's head snapped to Adam, who by this time had the beginnings of a wide grin creeping across his features. The royal couple, eyes locked on Teela, didn't notice the peculiar grin on their son's face.

"Honey, please be sure to get that looked at. Your beautiful face doesn't deserve a bully's mark." Marlena's genuine concern warmed Teela. And, Adam had rescued her once again. She stared back at the prince in confusion. She had attacked him for rescuing her and again for helping Amanda. Yet, he had just saved her from further embarrassment. She felt ashamed at her bratty behavior.

Dinner conversation turned towards feudal lands and kingdom alliances as Adam kept his eyes on his plate. Teela occasionally glanced at him, but he never met her gaze.

Dinner passed uneventfully. The prince excused himself and made his way to the hall towards the Royal Gardens. Cringer lapped up the last of his meal and quickly stood to follow him.

"May I also be excused, Your Majesties?"

"Of course, girl. Good evening to you," Randor replied.

"And to you, Sire." Teela squeezed her father's shoulder as she rushed out of the room to follow the prince.

"Adam, wait up!"

He already had one foot on the courtyard step when he threw a confused look over his shoulder. Teela ran towards him, placing a hand on his bicep.

"Adam, I'm so sorry for earlier. I attacked you by mocking Lady Amanda's predicament. And uh, I was also out of line for that crack I made earlier about royals. I…I'm sorry." Her voice cracked at the end. Apologies were not her strong suit.

"I-I'm c-cold, Adam. I'm going back to the r-room."

Adam blinked and bent down to scratch his pet. "Sure, Cringe. I'll see you in a bit."

The prince's face softened as he turned to Teela. "It's okay. I gave you a hard time earlier for the brawl out on the school grounds. That was insensitive of me."

"Brawl?" Teela squeaked. "I would hardly call that a brawl. It took only one slap and I went down like a sack of potatoes," she whined.

"True. You were a bit pathetic," Adam teased. "I'm surprised you made it out in one piece." His eyes twinkled as his grin grew a little.

She slapped his arms playfully as they began to giggle breaking the tension. "I did look sort of ridiculous out there. If you hadn't shown up, I would have gotten more than this ugly bruise," she rubbed her cheek absentmindedly.

Without thinking, Adam lifted a hand to caress her cheek.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it ugly, more like adorable." His eyes suddenly widened as he jerked his hand away.

Teela stared at his back as he walked towards the stone bench and sat down. Gawking at him, she watched as he studied the stars in the clear crisp night sky. She was unable to move for several moments. Her boots felt rooted to the ground, unable to move past what just occurred. Her mind kept replaying Adam's gesture as if questioning the reality of the moment.

She blinked, willing herself to move forward off of the stone step and towards her best friend. Taking a seat next to him, she decided to focus on something else, a safe neutral topic to dissolve the sudden awkwardness between them.

"Beautiful stars tonight," she finally managed gazing at the night sky. "I wonder what it's like to travel in space. I bet your Mother saw things the likes of which we'll probably never see." When she heard no response, Teela glanced at him.

What she observed perplexed her. Adam seemed to be searching for something in the heavens. Periodically, his gaze would settle on a far off star.

"Adam?" After more silence, she finally punched him in the arm – _hard_.

"Ow!" the prince massaged his upper right arm. "What did you do that for?"

"You were being weird. After you said that weird thing to me earlier, you got weirder," Teela paused at Adam's look of confusion. "You called me adorable, then sat down, and promptly went into a trance. You were staring at something in the sky?"

His quizzical expression morphed into comprehension as his cheeks pinkened slightly. He gazed back at the night sky. "I was just thinking." He abruptly turned to face Teela. "Ever wonder about your purpose in life? You know, why you were born, what everything means? Your place in the universe?"

It was Teela's turn to look confused. "I don't know what you mean, Adam. You're the Crown Prince of Eternia, heir to your father's throne. You were specifically born to one day rule this planet." She furrowed her brow as Adam had started to shake his head in response.

"No, there's got to be more to it than that." He paused and then eyed her. "Besides, you make me sound like some genetically engineered specimen." He grinned at her, that lopsided grin he gets when he's trying to suppress a full smile.

Teela huffed. "Well, you _are_ a specimen; that much is certain." Adam's grin slowly grew wider. "Exactly what kind we have yet to discover. You're part alien, part goofball."

They locked gazes preparing to launch one of their epic verbal sparring matches. "The rest of you, the Ancients only know!" She absent-mindedly brushed the bangs away from his eyes and sighed softly. "Yep, a royal goofball for certain."

Adam grinned mischievously. "Well, obviously you have a penchant for goofballs because…," he paused for dramatic effect glancing about the room, "…you chased me down and planted yourself beside me. There's no one else here in the courtyard with me, Tee."

Teela opened her mouth in reply but could manage nothing more than a light 'squeak'. Adam leaned closer and put an index finger to his right ear.

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

Teela bit her lip accepting the challenge and playfully retorted, "Let's get something straight. You're not even remotely interesting enough for me to want to 'chase you down'…" With that, she made air quote gestures with her fingers. Adam's eyebrows flew up in amusement. She continued. "Secondly, someone's got to keep that ego of yours in check by pointing out all of your flaws…"

Amused, Adam mouthed the word "flaws?" as she rattled off the rest of her retort.

"…and thirdly, you're not all that good looking, so I took pity and decided to hang around you in order to boost your reputation with the ladies." Teela fixed her ponytail and brushed the stray hairs that framed her face away from her eyes. She folded her arms across her chest in mock self-importance, waiting for a reply.

"Flaws?" Adam drew out mockingly. "So by your characterization, I'm an ugly, boring, pitiful goof without a friend in the world. What's next, Esmerelda? Am I to ring the bell atop Notre Dame's tower?" He quirked an eyebrow as he waited for her answer.

Teela wrinkled her nose. "Esmerelda?" she repeated with a curious tone. Understanding dawning, she scolded, "Don't you go throwing classic Earth literature at me to throw me off balance Adam," she shook her finger at the amused prince. "Let's keep this strictly Eternian, smarty pants."

"That's _Mister_ Smarty-TIGHTS to you, Red." Adam winked as he stood up and stretched. "I'm suddenly very tired," he stated with a yawn that Teela didn't think was genuine. "I'm going to bed." Bowing, he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it tenderly. "Goodnight."

"Oh…good night, Adam," Teela replied. She was slightly startled by the romantic gesture.

Neither of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows of the Palace Gardens.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Holy Canoli! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I was shooting for "pass-able" so when I saw that some of you have marked my story as either your "Favorite" or "Follow", I was astonished. Thanks to all of you who read as well as all of you who read and review. You're keeping me motivated_. :-D

Chapter 3

There was a soft knock at the door. Lifting his head, in the darkness he could just make out the slumbering lump on the floor which was now snoring. The great cat had a habit of slipping off into oblivion – _loudly_ – when he felt content.

The prince slipped out of bed and into his sitting room. He was neither alarmed nor concerned as he and Teela had often snuck into each other's rooms at night to talk. Past midnight was prime time as the maids were long since done for the evening and the guards would move to the far end of the corridor, the entrance to the Palace Royal Wing, for overnight detail.

Turning the knob gingerly and opening the door, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I need to talk to you, Adam," David quickly explained.

"Sure, come in," Adam gestured with his arm opening the door wider to allow his good friend entrance. Adam led David to the couch as he himself sat in the oversized chair beside it.

"What's wrong? Are your parents okay?"

"No, all is well with my family, my friend. Thank you. I simply have a question about…" David looked at his hands for a moment clearly uncomfortable with his next choice of words.

"About?" Adam encouraged.

"About…Teela."

The prince blinked. "Teela?" he repeated.

"Yes…" David ventured.

"What about Teela? Something wrong?"

"No," the young duke replied. "It's just…" he paused to gather his thoughts. "She's different than most girls."

Adam's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'different'?" Hit with a sudden urge to protect, he felt his hackles rise a bit.

"Well, I never see her with anyone but us. She doesn't do girly things like shop for dresses or go to the salon," David searched for the next word. "She's like…a tomboy."

"And?" Adam quirked an eyebrow, clearly annoyed at not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Please don't get me wrong, Adam. Teela is quite beautiful. I'm just wondering if she's, you know, interested in boys right now."

Adam's eyes widened. His stomach did a somersault. "Um, well, no….I mean, I don't know. If she is, she never told me. Then again, I suppose she has a right to privacy. I mean, it wouldn't be any of my business or anything." The prince rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable at the awkward turn the conversation had taken.

"I just figured you'd know since you guys seem to be so close, like brother and sister. I've only known you two for several years, but you guys grew up together. Didn't your parents used to put you in the same crib?"

A slight flush crept across Adam's face. "Well, yeah," he cleared his throat. "But it's different when you're dealing with, um, matters of the heart and all. People tend to be uncomfortable about sharing that stuff with others, best friend or no," he replied. He blinked. "Why the sudden interest in Teela's love life?"

"No reason. Just wondering," David's gaze shifted down to the rug on the floor. "I um…I'd better go. Sorry to disturb you my friend. Good night Adam."

They stood and clasped arms. "Goodnight to you, too, David." He walked his good friend to the door and closed it quietly behind him. Adam didn't know exactly what to make of the brief surprise visit, but his gut feeling confirmed what his mind didn't want to acknowledge: David had feelings for Teela.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Adam and Teela reclined on a blanket that was spread beneath them. A large picnic basket containing seasonal fruits, cheeses, baguettes, chocolates, and chilled beverages sat at the corner of the blanket. They lay on their backs, talking and enjoying each other's company. As the setting sun cast a warm rosy glow on the horizon, Teela suddenly turned to Adam, leaned over, and partially draped her body over his. In shock, Adam froze as Teela whispered huskily into his ear, "Finally…I'm glad my first kiss is with you." She then playfully touched her nose to his before leaning in for a passionate kiss that sent shockwaves through both of their bodies. Their kisses became more heated as they embraced, their hands exploring the other, Teela caressing Adam's muscular chest and abdomen as Adam ran his fingers through Teela's hair. Then…_

"Cringer!"

Adam awoke to his pet tiger sloppily licking his cheek. The cat had jumped onto his master's bed and begun licking with a frenzy.

"Cringer, stop that! Get off of me!"

"You w-weren't waking up and I got scared. I thought you were d-dead, Adam," Cringer explained.

Annoyed, Adam sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's almost time f-for your meeting with your f-father, remember?"

Adam paled. "Ohh shhh—". He bounced out of bed and into his bathing chambers. "I forgot all about that," he yelled through the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela gasped and sat up in bed. She had the strangest dream. Already, morning amnesia was threatening to remove the remnants of the dream, but she fought for recall. She remembered a picnic basket, flowers, and someone next to her. Her groggy mind struggled to focus as the figure began to partially materialize in her mind's eye.

"Blonde hair?" she muttered. She blushed as she recalled attacking whoever this was and kissing him with abandon. He was an excellent kisser whoever the mystery man was in her dream. She clutched her comforter and rubbed her eyes. Shrugging, she checked the timepiece on her nightstand and realized it was time to start her day.

xxxxxxxxxx

The King paced back and forth as he came to the end of his long lecture on the importance of punctuality. The prince secretly rolled his eyes in frustration as he sat in the king's study.

"Adam, over the last few weeks you've seemed distracted. You were late last night for dinner and again this morning. This is out of character for you. I understand the reason for your tardiness last night, but what happened this morning? Did you oversleep?" The King had stopped and was now studying his son's features, waiting for an answer.

Adam opened his mouth to reply when the king cut him off resuming his interrogation and pacing once again. "Or, do you think that the Summit of Kingdoms is not important enough in your 15 year old universe?"

The young prince winced at the remark and sighed. "Of course it's important, Father. I simply forgot to set the timer. My apologies. Things have been a little hectic lately…" Adam trailed off seemingly deep in thought.

The King exhaled slowly. "Son, I just want you to learn all you can about Eternia's rich history and the rulers of each region. We have much to go over. Please stay focused."

"I will, Father."

Randor squeezed his son's shoulder. "All right, then. Let's get back to work."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Adam? Teela inquired as they all sat down to breakfast.

"He's meeting with his father today, dear," Queen Marlena replied. "They're finishing the preparations for the Summit next week. They'll have a working breakfast in the King's study. And, by the way, good morning, child." Marlena grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Teela blushed as she glanced at her father. "Good morning, your Majesty."

Duncan, Teela, and Marlena began chatting about the day when the Duke and Duchess of Aberra arrived with their son.

"Gwendolyn, Arthur, please join us," the queen motioned to them.

"Thank you, your Majesty. We were delighted to receive your invitation to breakfast."

As they made their way to the dining table, David glanced at Teela under his lashes. He sat beside her as his parents sat to the queen's right. Teela smiled at her friend as the conversation resumed.

"Hi, David. What's on the agenda today?" Teela asked cheerfully as she bit into a sweet roll.

"Not much. Mother and Father will be meeting with the nobles to prepare for the summit. Of course, school is on break for the rest of the month so I'm just planning on reading a book today."

"Nonsense," Teela replied. "After breakfast we can go to the lake. The weather is supposed to be nice today. School this week has been tough."

David's eyes brightened. "Hey, that's a great idea!"

Just then, a red rocket shot through the room and hovered over the chair across from Duncan. Panting, it began to speak.

"Hey guys!" Orko greeted breathlessly. "I'm sorry I'm late. Uncle Montourk sends his love. I returned from Trolla last night but materialized somewhere in the Evergreen Forest," he explained. "Uncle Montourk wanted to use his magic to send me back home, but I begged him to let me try. Guess I shoulda let him do it, huh?" The little jester shrugged his shoulders.

Duncan snorted. "Next time, Orko, let your uncle help you. Who knows what tragedy could have occurred. You could have materialized underneath that mountain of laundry that's sitting on your bedroom floor," he smirked.

Orko blinked. "Hey, you're right Man-At-Arms. I might never have made it back alive!"

The table erupted in laughter as the meal continued.

Orko glanced around then ducked underneath the table. "Where's Cringer?"

"Adam is having a meeting with the King. Cringer is waiting in the hallway for him", the Queen replied.

"Oh, okay. I missed them, too."

The conversation turned towards the summit while Teela and David chatted excitedly about swimming at the lake.

xxxxxxxxxx

They had taken the Trak to Lake Crystaline along with blankets, towels, and food the Queen and the Duchess insisted they take along. The mothers in their overzealousness provided them with enough supplies to last them a month. They spread a large blanket on the thick verdant grass and set the picnic basket at its corner. After talking for a few minutes, each of them took turns changing privately into their swimsuits inside the Trak. With glee, they charged the lake, each jumping into the pristine waters cold turkey. A chill ran through each of them as they surfaced.

"This is what I call living," Teela cooed. "Sometimes I wish we didn't have to worry about studies and chores," she complained as they tread water.

"Me, too," David agreed as he brushed the excess water out of his eyes slicking his drenched blonde locks away from his face. "If I could, I would give up becoming a Duke."

Teela gasped. "Why? Aren't you proud of your heritage?"

"Yes I am, Teela, but it is a heavy responsibility. It's more than just pomp and pageantry, waving to crowds and attending royal functions. Someday I will be responsible for entire regions. The lives of my people will be in my hands," he furrowed his brow. "I will be expected to govern whole cities and make decisions that will impact their lives, their families, and our culture."

She studied the water's crystal blue surface for a moment. "I never thought of it in those terms, David. Honestly, I thought royal life was all about flaunting how important you are. I mean, Adam and his family never behave as such, but some of the nobles of the court do."

David looked pensive. "I sincerely do not know how Adam handles it. He's the heir to the throne of the entire planet. Imagine what pressures he's under from not only the nobles but being expected by the populace to walk in his father's footsteps, to take the reins and to have the troubles, concerns, judgments, kingdom disputes and future prospects land squarely on his shoulders?" he shuddered. "That is pressure."

Teela blushed as she recalled the crack about the royal privileged life she made to Adam yesterday. "Very true." She slowly swam to the shore and toweled off. Perplexed, David followed her.

Noticing her change in mood, David worriedly asked, "Forgive me. Was it something I said?"

She reclined on the blanket as David followed her down. "No, my friend. I was just thinking about what I said to Adam yesterday. I said it in anger and he didn't respond in kind. I feel awful."

The young Duke searched her features, worried about the remorse he saw there. "What did you say to him?"

Teela related the private conversation she had with the prince after Aurellius' fight yesterday.

"I apologized last night, but after what you said, I still feel terrible. Sometimes I'm surprised that he still considers me his friend," she laid on her back and draped an arm over her eyes as David propped himself on an elbow.

"Don't worry, Teela," he comforted. "You two are good friends—closer than any brother or sister. Nothing you could say would ever permanently scar that friendship." He smiled as he gazed down at her.

Teela removed her arm to look at David. Suddenly, a memory flashed across her mind. She was here before: picnic basket, blanket, flowers on a nearby hill. Teela blinked at David unable to speak for a few moments. Struggling to understand the strong sense of déjà vu, she finally realized what she was remembering. The picnic. His kisses so passionate and tender….

"Teela?" David was watching her. Teela had been staring at him for a full minute.

Blinking, she began to regain her composure.

"Where did you go just now?"

"Forgive me, David," she cleared her throat. "I just remembered that I forgot to do something at the Palace. I'll take care of it when we get home," she recovered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Hi Folks! Just a note that a chapter or two back, I changed the rating of this story to "T" as the story will be taking on some mature elements/themes. There's a little smut here and there (I won't say between who :-P) and I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Kiddies you've been warned. Please don't read if you're underage. I'm not a very good smut writer so I did my best. It's not all that hot and heavy but it's a teaser sort of. Hope you like this chapter. Another thank you goes to Foxy11814 for her expert beta skills and for her taking the time out of her busy life to proof my story! Thanks for all of the feedback and views folks. :-) Here we go..._

Chapter 4

The prince's elbow was propped on the king's desk, his chin resting in his hand. Boredom had settled in about two hours ago when the nobles entered his father's study and began discussing the topics for the summit.

"My King, we must discuss the treaty that the Carpasians have violated. An edict was sent out signed with your signet ring expressly stating they are to remain within their borders which end at the Sea of Carpa," Lord Dewhurst replied. He was concerned about the cache of valuable natural gems that lay at the base of Mt. Kilaro at the end of his land parcel. "They are known to board their ships in the dark of night, cross the natural border, and pillage the resources our rich lands have to offer."

At the term "pillage", the meeting now had the prince's full attention.

Randor sighed. "Yes, we continue to enforce border protection, Lord Dewhurst, but first we must send envoys to present formal citations. We cannot just rush in and arrest. Protocol must be followed lest we open the door to anarchy." The King looked fatigued.

"Very well, my King: protocols. However, I am registering a formal grievance as I feel we are not being heard here in Eternos," he complained. "Our cries for additional protection seem to fall on deaf ears. Eternos is so far removed from Admanthae, I wonder if we have fallen low on your list of priorities due to the distance from your fine city. Does proximity to the capital city push an issue to the forefront?" he snapped angrily.

The king's eyes narrowed as the room went silent. "Are you questioning my leadership, Anthony?"

Realizing his faux pas, the young lord visibly paled. "No…no, Your Highness. Of course not…forgive my tone. I am simply concerned for my land and my people's future."

King Randor placed a hand on Dewhurst's shoulder. "I understand your concerns and I am doing everything in my power to ensure no harm comes to your lands. We must follow procedure or else the border protection edict will become non-enforceable as we would be violating our own laws", he explained. "This would result in nullifying the dictates of the edict."

"I understand. Thank you for your assistance, Your Majesty."

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, the meeting concluded as they broke for lunch. The second half of the day's schedule would be handled by the King's assistant as Randor had business in Eternos to attend to. Father and son made their way to the dining room.

"My dear, you are a sight for sore eyes," the King kissed his wife on the cheek as they sat down at table.

"That bad?" Marlena quipped.

"Worse," he replied. "Every year the complaints increase: Not enough protection here, not enough farmland there, 'Randor, you exhibit favoritism', 'you promised your son would marry my daughter', etc., etc.," he trailed off.

At the phrase "marry my daughter", Adam's eyes shot up in surprise. "Marry who?" he asked in desperation.

"No one, son", he answered. "That was Lord Tewkbury's complaint seven years ago. I promptly told him that you were too young and not 'for sale'."

Adam visibly relaxed. "Thank the elders."

Randor watched his son. Something in his response gave him pause. Admittedly, lately he had not been the most attentive father due to constant demands on his time by kingdom matters, but the relief he heard in Adam's reply made him stop.

"Why do you seem so relieved, son? Is Tewksbury's daughter really that unattractive?" He couldn't help but be curious and perhaps have a little fun at his son's expense when it came to matters of the heart.

Adam shook his head. "No, of course not, Father. It's just that she's very…," the prince stole a glance at his mother. "Aggressive."

Queen Marlena's eyebrows shot up in response. "Aggressive?"

Adam began to feel his face get warm. "Do we really need to discuss this now, Father?"

Suppressing a grin, Randor continued, "I think we ought to. You're beginning to come of age. In three years, you will become eligible for formal engagement for marriage. Yet you don't seem too interested in the ladies of the court," the King leaned back in his chair and lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps you already have someone in mind?" He quickly looked at Marlena who was wearing a sympathetic yet amused look on her face for her young son.

Adam's blush promptly darkened. "No! No. I…I just don't think Amanda and I are compatible, that's all."

Cringer grinned and coughed. Adam sent him a look that said_ don't even open your mouth_.

His mother came to his rescue. "Randor, leave him alone. Teen boys would rather be strung up by their heels in the public square than discuss girls with their parents." She whispered the word 'girls'.

Randor acquiesced but replied with a tone of formality, "I suppose you're right, my dear. The crown prince is off the hook…for the moment." He couldn't help but give one last jab. He had to convey to his son that he was by no means finished with this subject.

The prince, who had begun to relax in relief, stiffened abruptly at the king's last words. Cringer was curled up in the corner trying desperately to suppress laughter. Adam frowned at his feline friend, who was apparently enjoying his discomfiture.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela and David had enjoyed the cool refreshing swim and were now back on the picnic blanket; she was wrapped in a sarong while he was in a bathrobe. After Teela's mind identified that her dream last night had been of David, she had panicked a little and ran back to the water, taunting David in a race back to the lake. Now the two friends were talking and leisurely enjoying their picnic.

"Our Moms sure know how to pack light," David joked. The opposite was actually true; they had enough food with them to choke a Zillicon.

Teela blanched at the term "our moms" but tried to hide it. It didn't work.

"Oh, gee! I'm sorry, Teela! The Queen's not your mother. I know your mom loved you. Man-At-Arms truly loves you and has been more to you than a dozen moms," he rambled afraid he had killed the mood. Until now Teela, after her bizarre staring spell earlier, had loosened up and they had been enjoying each other's company. David in particular was reveling in the time alone with her, but now was afraid he'd ruined their day.

"It's okay, David. I'm an orphan; you can say it. I used to be jealous of the other girls in class who told stories of their mothers and how they went shopping or had salon days and luncheons, but I'm not anymore. I'm proud of my father. He's the King's oldest friend and trusted Man-At-Arms. He's teaching me everything he knows about security, training, combat, you name it. I'm not deprived."

Affection swelled within David for this beautiful warrior girl sitting in front of him. He reflected on his talk with the prince the night before. Of course Teela was a tomboy: her father was raising her the best way he knew how and she was being raised by a soldier. He wondered if the Queen was advising Duncan periodically on how to handle a teenaged girl. This must be a delicate time for Teela. Even though she had a toughness to her personality, she still had feminine allure.

Teela blushed under David's searching gaze. "What is it?"

"I'm just a little taken aback by you."

"What? Why?"

"You're an interesting mix of courage and grace, Warrior Girl."

The redhead's eyes widened in surprise at David's bold words. Then suddenly, her insecurities surfaced. "Warrior Girl? Don't you start on me, too!"

"What do you mean?" his heart jumped. The look of hurt and confusion on her friend's face touched her and she suddenly felt guilty. She began to feel off balance.

"Adam's pet name for me is 'Captain' and he uses it in a derogatory manner to keep me off balance," she explained. "I hope you aren't adopting that awful habit," she playfully scolded.

"Absolutely not, Teela. I wouldn't dream of saying or doing anything that would hurt you or make you feel less than. I was simply…," he swallowed hard, "…admiring you."

He reached out and placed a hand on her arm. In the awkward silence that followed, he began to stroke her arm affectionately. His gaze was earnest and spoke an apology that he couldn't quite verbalize. Teela and David locked gazes. She never noticed his eyes. They were the color of the ocean and she felt his gaze envelope her in warmth. Her mind registered the closeness of their bodies and she began to shiver with nervous tension.

Mistaking her physical cue, David promptly reached over, grabbed an extra blanket from the other basket and draped it over her shoulders. As he did so, his face came close to hers and their gazes locked. She felt cared for and cherished, not in the same way her father cherished her, but appreciated by a boy of her own age. It felt slightly awkward as her mind and body processed new feelings this simple gesture awakened in her.

Realizing she was staring again, David's efforts slowed as he leaned closer to her. He was enthralled by her quizzical expression and it triggered a bit of courage in him. He stared back as his eyes took in her features: long fiery red hair that the sun had dried into a mass of rebellious, loose curls that fell past her shoulders; high cheekbones; emerald eyes; thick dark lashes; perky freckled nose; and ruby lips that were full and parted now. She licked her lips in anticipation and that was his undoing.

He leaned over, closed his eyes, and kissed her softly. Teela, not knowing how to react, froze, blinking furiously at first. As David continued to apply shy, soft, unsure kisses to her lips, her dream flooded back to mind. The sun was hanging low in the sky and the scent of Lillium flowers filled her nostrils. She closed her eyes and decided to tentatively explore the sensations his kisses were creating in her.

As she kissed him back, David moaned softly against her lips and somehow, she found herself half laying over his body, he on his back. As his hands began to caress her back, her mind finally screamed at her to stop. She abruptly pulled away and sat back on her haunches.

She blushed a charming crimson. "I'm sorry, David. I don't know what came over me. I attacked you!"

David smiled. "I kissed you, Teela."

"Okay," she said unsure of what to do now. "Maybe we ought to get back. It's almost four," she fidgeted with the blankets and began gathering up the remnants of their picnic.

"You're right. Let's get going. Our parents are probably wondering about us." He helped her pack up the rest of their things and they hauled them back to the Trak. Teela set the coordinates for the Palace and they were off.

The Palace. The Prince. She felt an odd sense of betrayal but quickly dismissed the feeling. No one had asked for her hand to court. No one had been betrayed. _"All is well"_, her panicked mind reassured her. Yet, she felt uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat the entire ride back.

David felt anxious wondering if he had taken things too far too fast. He wondered what Adam would do if he discovered they had been…making out. He recalled the look on the prince's face when he spoke to him of Teela last night. It was almost a look of possessiveness.

_"I'm so dead,"_ David thought to himself.

They rode home in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After his father's afternoon meeting, Adam had some free time before dinner. He walked the halls of the Palace in search of his playmate. Well, she was certainly far from being his playmate now; they weren't children anymore. They were hopefully maturing into responsible young adults. Their experiences over the last few years up to now were definitely enough to sober them up to understand life was unpredictable and could even be downright dangerous at times. That whole business last year with Lady Deanna, for example. That was a disaster.

Adam recalled the look on Teela's face. Ever since the 'incident,' she seemed to have become slightly guarded around him, as if a bit of the trust between them had crumbled away.

Adam stopped mid-step inside the sky-bridge and moved to a window. He gazed down upon the courtyard where two members of the Royal Guard were sparring outside. He continued to stare unseeing as his thoughts drifted to the memory of the day he had turned fourteen last year:

_The Royal Palace was buzzing with energy. Over the last six weeks, preparations for the Prince's Fourteenth Year kicked into high gear as the staff hurried through the halls carrying decorations, kitchen supplies, and chamber linens for the visiting dignitaries. When an Eternian boy turned 14, he was entering the second cycle of Seven. It was the beginning of his rite of passage into manhood. The Queen would fondly refer to it as the equivalent of the Bar Mitzvah that some Earthlings celebrated on her planet. His mother's ancestry was Terran Scandinavian, but she would often talk about friends originating from certain parts of her world that threw great parties for their young boys as they reached year thirteen._

_The day had finally arrived and Adam was excited. Although he was embarrassed over the fuss everyone had been making in anticipation of celebrating his day of birth, he was looking forward to the promise of a new year. Eternian children celebrated the first three cycles of seven, 7, 14, and 21, as the foundation of the stages of living. It marked milestones in their cognitive and physical development. They would also assume greater responsibilities in their households. Males observed it as their threshold to manhood; girls to womanhood. Rulers of other kingdoms would be in attendance as well as their courtiers._

_Adam had awakened early, bathed, and dressed. He, along with Cringer, were making their way to the Dining Hall. The Royals assembled for the morning meal on the first day to welcome all who had made the journey. It was the official kickoff to the 3-day celebration._

_As he rounded the corner, the prince collided with someone who apparently was in a terrible hurry. The force of the contact threw him off balance while the young lady he crashed into fell flat onto the floor._

_Adam was appalled at his own clumsiness. "Forgive me, my lady! I should have paid more attention to where I was going," he bent over to assist the girl who was wearing a canary yellow courtier's gown….a very LOW-CUT yellow courtier's gown. At the angle she was sitting, it inadvertently gave the prince a full view of her ample bosom. Embarrassed, he quickly diverted his eyes and took her hand to help her up._

_"My Prince," she gasped. "Please, I take full blame. I'm afraid I had forgotten my handbag in my quarters and wanted to retrieve it before the festivities began," she cooed. "I am Lady Deanna, Lord Fayntor's daughter," she curtseyed low…too low. Adam had smiled at her but quickly looked away out of respect. The dress clung to her in all the right places but seemed two sizes too small around the neckline._

_Adam blushed slightly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, my lady," he inclined his head. He really hated the formal court language during official events, but rules were rules. It always made everyone sound stuffy and snobbish. "Shall I see you to your chambers?" he held his arm out as she took it eagerly. They walked the short distance to her door and stopped, Cringer in tow behind._

_"Should I g-go on ahead, Adam? We d-don't want to b-be late." The shock of a talking tiger made Deanna swing swiftly around causing her to lose her balance again. Adam quickly grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling. As he did so, she took advantage of the momentum and the now distracted prince and threw her arms around his neck. She planted her lips firmly onto his and his eyes widened in utter shock. Cringer gasped._

_Adam stiffened. He was about to pull away until she artfully slipped her tongue into his mouth. All rational thought suddenly left his 14-year-old mind. He felt his body heat up and react in an unfamiliar way as her tongue danced with his. She pressed her soft curvaceous body against him as he simultaneously relaxed and tightened his embrace. She ran her fingers through his silky hair as the kiss deepened. His mind was screaming at him to 'back up and move away from the yellow ticking time bomb,' but his body ignored the warning._

_Way off in the distance, he could hear Cringer clearing his throat. Then, a door yanking open and the sound of a female gasp broke the spell. He abruptly broke away from Deanna and to his horror, he discovered that they were in the hall just outside of Duncan's door. Teela's mouth hung open and the two friends stared at each other in complete shock. Cringer cowered and placed his paws over his eyes. Lady Deanna's victorious smirk triggered Teela's temper._

_"Teela," Adam moved towards her as her eyes narrowed. She ducked back into her room and slammed the door in his face. He was certain he could see some of the plaster off of the ceiling fall to the floor, since the door boomed with such force._

_Adam avoided Deanna and spent the next three days and consequently, the next two weeks apologizing to Teela._

Adam's mind snapped back to the present. He shuddered and continued across the busy footbridge. Lady Amanda was crossing in the opposite direction.

"Prince Adam!" she gave a small wave, approached him, and curtseyed. "How are you? Thank you again for rescuing me yesterday. That was embarrassing."

Adam inclined his head. "I'm well, thanks. And, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. That old gate eats many articles of clothing on a weekly basis. Besides, you were doing something nice for someone else," Adam bit his lip and grimaced. "I'm just sorry that your gown made the ultimate sacrifice for your act of kindness."

Amanda giggled. She always liked his sense of humor. "So, where are you off to with such determination?"

"Oh, nowhere, I'm just looking for Teela."

"Oh, yeah? She and David went to the lake for a picnic. Lady Irene saw them head out about an hour after breakfast. They're still not back yet as far as I know. They took one of the Traks."

Adam's heart fluttered as he checked his timepiece on his wrist. "It's almost 4:30. They've been gone all day?"

Amanda nodded and furrowed her brow. "Why, is something wrong? Do you think something happened? I'm sure David will take care of her if they run into trouble on the way home."

That's what he was afraid of. "Forgive me, Amanda," Adam replied. "I have to go." The prince inclined his head and moved past her to go to the hangar, but Amanda put a hand on his bicep causing him to glance at his arm and turn to look at her.

She looked deep into his eyes. "If you need to talk about anything at all, I'm available," and with that, she curtseyed and left.

Adam watched and quirked an eyebrow at her retreating back. "I'm sure you are," he muttered under his breath. He shook his head and continued to Hangar 12.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Trak roared to a stop in Hangar 12, Bay 2 and the two young friends hopped out. Attendants approached and greeted the two as they moved to unpack the evidence… "_Their picnic items!_" she corrected herself. Teela by now had become a bundle of nerves and was uncertain how to best handle the situation.

"I had a nice time, David," she finally managed.

"So did I, Teela. Thank you for the picnic. I must go to my room and study. See you later." He hurried off to the guest quarters without looking back.

She watched his retreating back. She was such a floosy. How could she criticize the flirtatious courtiers who constantly schemed and manipulated for the Prince's affections? She was no better.

"Tee!"

Teela whirled around to find Adam walking towards her. Her mind was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that she was now halfway out of the hangar and about to enter her father's workshop. As he approached, she felt her heart race.

"Oh, hi, Adam. How was your meeting with your father?"

Adam eyed her. She wasn't making direct eye contact and he wondered why. "It was okay. It got a little boring for the first two hours but became interesting after that. Carpasians are randomly attacking villages in Admanthae. That's crazy." He shook his head.

"That's nice. Look, I've got to go to my room. I'll talk to you later." She turned making her way to her quarters.

Adam stared at Teela's back for a moment then jogged after her. He touched her arm and she stiffened, stopping abruptly. She turned a troubled gaze towards him and Adam's heart jumped into his throat.

"What is it, Tee? You just told me that pillaging bands of Carpasians was 'nice'."

Teela relaxed a bit and sighed. "I'm sorry, Adam. My mind is obviously a million light years away. Nothing's wrong! I'm just nervous about my exam next quarter."

Teela had always been a terrible liar. Adam's gaze narrowed as he scrutinized her features. "Well, that's a load of bull hockey if ever I've heard," his gaze bore into hers. "The truth would be helpful, Tee."

She couldn't help but offer a small smile at Adam's Earth colloquialisms. The corners of her mouth twitched in amusement, but he could be relentless sometimes. Adam's eyebrows shot up obviously expecting a reply. Sobering up, she glanced around in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it," she dismissed and turned away heading for her quarters.

Although relieved at her smile, he was still anxious at her demeanor. She appeared to be nervous and conflicted about something and that worried the prince. He grew annoyed that she didn't trust him enough to open up to him about something that was obviously troubling her. Adding fuel to the fire, his usual easy going temperament was set on a slow simmer over the fact that she was alone all day with David. By the time he reached his chambers, he was operating on a short fuse.

xxxxxxxxxx

At dinner, the adults chatted away about foreign customs, protocol, and treaties as the two teenagers ate in relative silence. Although engaged in dinner conversation, the awkwardness between the two children didn't go unnoticed by the Queen. She worriedly eyed the pair as she sipped her wine. Something had happened between them. She always knew Adam had a crush on Teela but wasn't so certain it was reciprocated. She wondered whether Adam approached her today as a result of Randor's gentle teasing and was rejected. Her heart broke for her son.

Others not so subtle in their observations spoke up.

"Hey, Adam," Orko addressed the young prince in his characteristic high pitched voice. "What gives? You and Teela have a fight or something?" Immediately all conversation ceased as the adults turned their attention to the prince and Man-At-Arms' daughter. The Queen wanted to strangle the little jester for his lack of subtlety but admittedly, she wanted to know, too.

Teela blushed furiously as Adam glanced in her direction.

"Nope, Orko. I'm just tired from the summit meetings today." Adam turned to Teela. "What's your excuse, Tee?" He regretted the words immediately and cringed at the sound of annoyance in his voice. He was accustomed to knowing everything about his best friend and it annoyed him that he was left in the dark. Something obviously happened between her and David at the lake and he wanted to know what.

Her initial look of embarrassment morphed into anger. She didn't want to share her concerns with the group and she resented that Adam put her in this position. Her emerald eyes flashed as she fixed a steady gaze at Adam. "It's my time of the month." All jaws dropped. Adam's eyes widened and she knew she got him good. As the two stared at each other, the Dining Hall attendants entered to clear the dishes away for dessert. Only the sound of clanking dinnerware filled the room. Orko cleared his throat.

"Anyone wanna see some magic?" There was a desperate edge to his voice as he struggled to change the subject. The two teenagers continued to stare at each other never breaking their locked gazes. Adam's sapphire blue eyes glinted with heat.

"Good to know," Adam retorted.

There was a gasp and Teela scooted her chair back and hurried from the hall. As she left, all eyes turned to Adam who promptly asked to be excused. Without waiting for an answer, he left and headed towards his room. Their parents sat shocked, not knowing what to make of the scene they had just witnessed.

xxxxxxxxxx

She glanced at her nightstand. It read 1:30 A.M. by the muted green glow of her timepiece. She couldn't sleep. Her mind replayed yesterday afternoon at the lake with David and she touched her lips as she recalled his kisses. She then thought of how she had coldly dismissed Adam when they had returned, not willing to confess to him what she'd done. He looked so hurt and angry in the hallway. And, the scene they both made at dinner… Well, that was his fault! She laid the blame at his feet, hoping to alleviate the added guilt she was beginning to collect.

A soft hesitant knock drew her attention to the door. It couldn't be any louder as the visitor obviously wanted to avoid waking Duncan in the next room. She knew who it was. She crawled out of bed and found her way to the back door of their suite in the dark.

"Jerk," she spoke in hushed tones through the closed door.

"Come on, Tee, please open up," a muffled voice answered back. "Hey, I'm sorry about tonight. My behavior was unacceptable."

Another pause as she decided to let him beg a little more.

"Tee? Did you fall asleep?"

More silence.

"Don't make me come through this door, Tee." Sensing his growing agitation, she decided to open the door. He was her best friend and always had a calm, easygoing way about him, but on rare occasions if pushed, his anger could be intimidating. She only saw that side of him twice: once when a boy from class continued to make unwanted sexual advances towards her, and the other when she was injured by a "stray" arrow shot by his evil cousin Edwina, who had nothing but disdain for "the help" as she called her.

She unlocked the door and walked back towards her bed. Adam came in and quietly shut the door. She sat erect, arms folded across her body, willing herself to give off wave after wave of indignation. Adam walked towards her using smooth strong strides and sat down beside her.

He looked deep into her eyes and began.

"Tee, please forgive me. How I behaved tonight was completely wrong and I'm so sorry. When you returned this afternoon, you seemed upset and wouldn't open up nor look me in the eye. Then when you casually dismissed me as if our friendship meant nothing, I…," he trailed off and glanced down at the plush rug. "It was painful and I lashed out at you. We share everything and I felt shut out. I'm sorry."

When she continued to keep silent, he stood up and started towards the door.

"Well, that's all I came here to say. Goodnight."

"Adam?"

He stopped and turned towards her.

Her eyes had softened and her posture was slumped a little. She shot up from bed and embraced her best friend. Adam tightened his arms around her. A few minutes passed by without notice as they quietly held each other, neither speaking.

Teela buried her face into his chest. "Adam, I'm sorry. Your friendship means the world to me. I didn't mean to make you feel slighted or inconsequential. I just didn't know how to deal with it."

"Deal with what? Teela, what happened? My imagination is running wild here." David is a good friend, but he couldn't have…no, he wouldn't.

Taking his hand, she led him back to the bed and sat down. She took both of his hands in hers and started.

"David and I went on a picnic today…"

Adam's concerned gaze leveled off into something unreadable.

"We had a great time. but I had this strange dream the night before. I was…" she trailed off as her cheeks began to heat up. She decided to keep the details to herself but continued on.

She cleared her throat. "Back to the picnic. As we chatted, he was making observations about my personality and…we kissed."

Adam blinked. His gaze narrowed.

"He kissed you?"

She nodded.

"On the lips?"

She nodded again.

His eyes searched hers for a moment. "Did you…kiss him back?"

She stared at him for a moment, trying to recall her feelings during the kiss, a distant look in her eyes.

"At first I was surprised," she reminisced. "Then, I was curious. I've never been kissed before." She thought she caught something in his eyes, but it quickly left.

"Never?"

"Never."

"That was your first kiss?"

"Yes."

"And you were curious, not…um…turned on." That last question was said more as a statement than a question.

She eyed him. "I guess not really turned on per se, but I felt warm, comforted." Her blush deepened as Adam searched her gaze. She glanced down at her hands.

"How do you feel about him?" Now his beautiful sky-blue gaze held what looked like concern.

"I don't know. I like him as a friend. But that weird dream…I don't know, Adam."

"Was David in your dream?

She hesitated. "Yes. I distinctly remember the place..."

"Did you get a look at his features?"

"No. I couldn't remember all of the details once I awakened yesterday morning. Morning amnesia stole most of my memory of it."

_"Yesterday morning"_, he thought. Adam stared at her a moment. Thoughts were racing through his mind_: _"_Did we share the same dream? That's not possible! If so, this is very unsettling. Worse, she thinks it was David who kissed her!_"

"Adam?" Teela's worried gaze roamed his features. "Are you angry? I gave you such a hard time about Lady Deanna last year. Now, here I am, doing the same thing." Her back straightened. "This is absurd. You and I aren't courting, so I don't know why we get so weird about possibly going out with people."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not angry at all, Tee. I have no right to be. You're my friend and you're free to spend time with whomever you wish." "_Just not with him, that's all_," his mind muttered. The prince stood, pulling her up with him.

"It's all right, Tee. I was just concerned for your welfare. Amanda mentioned that you and he were gone all day and when you returned, you seemed a little distraught."

Teela's eyes became cloudy. "Amanda told you where I was?"

Adam drew a mental sigh in preparation for the outburst that would come next. "Yes, I was looking for you and I bumped into her in the sky-bridge. She said Lady Irene saw you guys leave."

Something about Amanda always brought out the worst in her. "I'm sure she was all too happy to inform you that I'd been gone all day, alone with a Duke," she spat. "No doubt to drive a wedge between us so she could sink her sharp claws into you." Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth.

Amused beyond mention, Adam tugged at her braids. "What's this? Jealousy? I had a short conversation with Amanda. You spend six hours alone on a blanket kissing the Duke of Aberra, and you're giving me grief?" The corners of his mouth twitched into a small grin. As Teela continued to stare at him, his grin grew into a full wattage smile. "_Perhaps she does feel something for me…_" he thought. His heart began to hope.

"Ok, Red," Adam stated. "I'd better get back to my room. It's 2 A.M. and if your father found me in here with you…let's just say Cringer would be the next King of Eternia." He winked and turned to go. Teela who had flushed cherry red released a giggle at the thought of 'King Cringe' wearing the 3-point Eternian crown, lounging on the throne. She was thankful for his well-timed humor. It deflected the extreme embarrassment she had been drowning in at the possessive tirade she unwisely left fly.

"Adam, wait." He stopped and swung back around. "Are you in the mood?"

He furrowed his brow. "For what?"

"For….sundaes?" She offered a tight grin. Her hopeful gaze settled on him.

His features relaxed into a thoughtful smile. "Yeah, it's been a while. Sure. But, we may have lost some of our skill for stealth. We have to remember how to sneak past Logan and Kater. They double back in five minutes, right?"

Teela shot him a grateful smile at his memory of their grade school exploits. She moved towards him and grasped his hand. They both turned towards the back door. Teela cracked it open, peeking left and right. It was difficult to read the partially shadowed hallway despite the moonlight that was shimmering through the sky‑light. Her night vision was a bit rusty.

"Adam, quick, take a look," she coaxed. They quietly traded places as he slowly peeked into the hallway. He silently motioned for her to come through the door. She closed it quietly. They both stood flush against the outer wall.

"They're at the other end," he quietly observed. "Now!" he whispered. He grabbed her right wrist as he skillfully and silently pulled her across the hallway, around the corner, down past the King and Queen's chambers, and towards the kitchen. She didn't know how he pulled it off. He sometimes had moves like a cat.

He opened the door and the two slid into the dimly lit kitchen. They stared wide-eyed at each other for a brief moment, realizing they had held their breath almost the entire way there. They released the air and erupted into fits of laughter. There was no concern over being discovered here as the kitchen walls were insulated from sound. There was always a soft light that warmed the vast space. It was a safety measure giving off enough light in case a family member or visiting dignitary needed to stop in the Palace Kitchen for a glass of water or a small snack during the night.

Teela watched Adam as he moved towards the cupboard selecting crystal goblets for their late night treats. He pulled out silver dessert spoons from one of the drawers and placed everything on the kitchen island. He went to another drawer and pulled out place mats for each of them. Setting their places, he moved to the other side, Teela's side, and pulled out a bar stool.

He bowed slowly and gestured toward the stool. With a deep soothing voice, he coaxed, "My lady," and he took her right hand guiding her to her seat.

"Stop that, silly!" she chucked. She was slightly embarrassed by the pomp of the entire scene.

"What?"

"I'm not accustomed to all of this attention. I feel like a courtier," she confessed. Truth is she felt out of her depth as she knew full well she was more akin to a clumsy low-level guardsman than an elegant, well-groomed, ridiculously coiffed lady of the court.

"Why do you believe you have to be a courtier in order to be appreciated?" He was looking at her questioningly. "You're a kind, intelligent human being with a noble heart." "_Not to mention smoking hot!_" his 15 year old mind added. He shook his head and simply smiled as he went back to work.

She noticed the almost imperceptible pause and a small twitch of the corner of his mouth as he moved towards the freezer. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You sort of blanked out for a millisecond. Are you all right?"

His mind raced to conjure up a reply that would cover his moment of improper thoughts. Thankfully, his back was to her as he was pulling out the frozen tubs of custard. She wouldn't be able to witness the look of sheer panic that flashed across his features.

"Yeah. Fine. I was er…um…trying to remember whether you liked whipped cream or not." "_Dammit!"_

"Adam. Your face is turning red."

"Is it? I have no idea why – which do you prefer, chocolate, longe-berry, or swirl?" "_Crap! Crap! Crap!_"

Teela studied the flavors he was holding out to her. She grinned at his sudden attack of awkwardness and was wondering what was going on in that gorgeous head of his. Their gazes locked as she replied, "Swirl."

Adam turned to put the other flavors away. He did an eye roll as he closed the freezer unit and fished a custard dipper from the drawer of utensils. "_I'm a pervert_," he mused.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **Thanks again for your continued support of my story! I posted two chapters today because this chapter is a little short. Plus, next week is going to be crazy at work so just in case I don't make my usual Thursday update next week, I'm posting Chapters 7 and 8 today. And by the way, the owner of the mysterious pair of eyes in the Palace Gardens from Chapter 2 will be revealed somewhere in Chapter 8! heh heh heh..._

_Please don't forget to review for me! :-) I'd like to know if you still want me to continue. Besides watching the steady upticking of viewers, reviews encourage me to keep going as well because I love to hear your opinions. :-D_

Chapter 7

The prince finally settled in across from Teela and they dug into their sundaes. After a couple of beats of silence, Teela eyed him.

"It never ceases to amaze me how much of a servient leader you are, Adam, even at this age. I just sat here watching you as you led me to a chair and waited on me," her eyes, filled with appreciation, settled on him.

Adam looked embarrassed. "Thanks, but I don't deserve such high praise, Tee. It's my parents and your father who are the true servants." He munched on a few chocolate chips thoughtfully. "I'm just the token alien specimen they parade around every now and then to keep everyone entertained," he joked.

Teela let out a bark of laughter. "And add humble to the list of qualities, too," she smiled.

Adam blinked and turned a slight shade of pink which evoked more laughter from the redhead. He watched her for a moment as Teela glanced at him wearing a shy smile.

She quickly looked down at her crystal goblet and played with the creamy cherry and vanilla swirl custard. Adam had added hot caramel, whipped cream, nuts, and a perfectly plump red cherry. He knew what she liked. Of course he did—he was her closest and dearest friend. Now that she thought about it, quite possibly her only friend in Eternos! Her reputation for being blunt had not won her a lot of female friends; that and the fact that she was so close to the prince. That one fact alone made her one to be singled out and hated.

Adam continued to study Teela. Her giggles always encouraged him to continue; he loved her laugh. Whenever she was alone with him and her insecurities about propriety were set at naught, she would release hearty belly laughs which always made him smile. He also liked the way her lips would curl when she was amused and how her hair would fall over her left eye when she felt shy. Her eyes were amazing: the color of sparkling emeralds. He watched the play of emotions slowly overcome her features as she worked on her sundae. What started as amusement had now appeared to become mild concern. Perhaps his silence was unsettling to her.

"Did Mr. Stratton grade your test before the break?"

"No, and I wished he had. I'm going to be nervous for the rest of the break worrying about my grade for the quarter," she whined.

"Trust me. You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you did better than you expected."

She smiled. "I trust you."

They stared at each other, absorbing the implications of her reply. At the risk of ruining the moment, Adam ventured a question. He had to know.

"So, you still trust me even after the Deanna thing last year?"

Teela paused for a beat. "Of course I do! Admittedly, I was a little upset when I saw you two…" she trailed off not willing to explore the reason for her visceral reaction. There was a brief awkward silence with only the sound of Teela's spoon against her goblet ringing in the air.

"Why were you upset? Had Deanna mistreated you in some way?"

"No."

"Then, I don't understand."

"Boys usually don't," she grinned.

Adam quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "You sure about that?"

Her head jerked up in surprise. Adam went back to work on his sundae as he let the question hang in the air for a few moments.

"Why were you so upset over me being alone with David?"

Adam hesitated. If he was honest with himself, he was upset over this kissing business because of David's interest in her and she seemed to return his affections. Adam always had very strong feelings for Teela, so much so that when he was seven, he had once asked his mother what love felt like. Her simple answer, which was explained in the best way possible to a child, was that you know you love someone when you cannot stand to be apart and you want to protect them from harm. Perhaps this was love?

Teela waited patiently for a reply as she watched him sort through his thoughts.

"Adam?"

Adam started in his chair and blinked at her. He couldn't profess love or it would scare her off. He also couldn't divulge the conversation he had with the duke the night before. David had come to him in confidence. Plus, it would totally expose the fact that he, out of jealousy, did not want David anywhere near her. He decided to play it safe.

"Like I mentioned in your room, you had been gone all day and you seemed upset in the hangar. I was simply concerned for your welfare." "_Coward_," his mind accused.

Teela's hopeful gaze seemed to dim. Adam wasn't concerned that she was in another guy's arms; he was simply concerned about her safety. It stung a little knowing that Adam only saw her as a good friend and nothing more. That word: _more_. She was an orphan, end of story. Princes don't marry orphans. There would be no romantic future for her and the prince.

"You don't have to worry about David, Adam. He's a perfect gentleman. I like him a lot." The instinct to self-protect kicked in and she replied without thinking through the repercussions of her remark.

"_Ouch_." Adam pursed his lips. His heart sank. "_Well, there's my answer. We're just friends_." "Are you through?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks." Adam took their dishes to the sink, rinsed them, and placed them into the washer.

"Ready for bed, Tee?" The prince held his hand out to help her down from the bar stool. An improper thought raced through Teela's mind at his suggestive question. "_Behave_," she thought.

"Yes, I'm ready," she took his hand, but the prince moved in closer to her, wrapped his hands around her waist, and slowly lifted her off of the stool. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he set her down in one fluid movement. "_Wow_," she thought. She liked the feel of his strong arms around her.

Time stood still for a moment as he looked down at her, staring at her with his handsome lopsided grin. He seemed taller. At 15, he was already almost six feet tall. She giggled inwardly at how her father tried to keep him a child by ruffling his hair even though they stood almost eye to eye. Their physicians had technology to estimate the height they would reach in adulthood. They discovered that due to his mother's Terran Scandinavian heritage and the fact that the King is 6'4", the prince would reach at least 6'4" in height, if not more. She was projected to reach 5'10". Her mother must have been unusually tall for a woman.

"What's funny?" he asked his smile widening.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how tall you were and the fact that Father likes to pretend you're a child."

He snorted. "Technically, we still are, Tee. We're not even sixteen, yet. And, my father wants to marry me off at eighteen," he grimaced and turned for the door.

"What? To whom?" Teela's heart started to pound.

"He mentioned Lady Amanda, but I didn't think we were compatible. But who knows, maybe it'll work. What's the point of bucking the system anymore?" He wore a sad expression as they reached the kitchen door. He turned back to look at Teela. "Ready to sneak back?"

Teela's heart lurched. Once he married, these clandestine custard raids would cease. No more closeness, no more sneaking into rooms and confiding in one another. Gone. "Yes."

He took her hand and flicked the main lights off carefully cracking the door open. She could make out his silhouette in the darkness. He peeked into the hallway and quickly pulled her down the hall, around the corner, past the Royal chambers and to her room. At her back door, he bid her good night and disappeared.

Teela slipped back into bed and sobbed quietly to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N:** Adam and Teela are teenagers so you know how that goes; in conversation, they tend to engage in a series of "near misses" when it comes to getting to the heart of matters. Let's hope these two can settle down long enough to have a real conversation sometime soon. ;-)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adam snuck back to his room, stepped over a sleeping Cringer, and slipped into bed. He tossed and turned for hours until the rising sun crept through his window. His timepiece read 6:30 A.M. Realizing sleep was a lost cause, he got out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. Eternos was beautiful, especially at sunrise. Most of the city's inhabitants were still asleep but there were a few owners who had arrived to open their coffee shops and start the day. The bakeries were already open and the smell of fresh bread and pastries wafted across the rooftops. The royal guard was on beefed up patrol due to the many dignitaries who were in town for the Summit next week.

As he watched the scene below, a figure had stopped in the center square and was waving its hand at him. He squinted as his mind tried to recognize the person waving frantically at him.

"Prince Adam!"

Recognition dawning, Adam waved back.

"If you're not busy, come on down for a walk! It's a gorgeous morning!"

He thought for a moment. What did he have to lose? "Let me get showered and I'll be right down," he shouted back. He disappeared into his room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped over a still sleeping Cringer and walked out the door. He decided to change up and wear black slacks, a blue short-sleeved shirt, and a white tunic instead of the usual crazy lavender princely tights. He made his way downstairs and to the Palace gates. The guards, shocked to see the prince out this early in the morning, bowed frantically and greeted him. "Good morning, my Prince," they stated in unison. They almost didn't recognize him in slacks.

"Good morning Rowan, Kennedy," the prince inclined his head towards each man. "I'm sorry for the short notice but this is all unplanned. I'm out for a quick early morning walk. I'm only going to stay within the confines of the city, okay? I'll be back before breakfast."

"Very good, my Prince," Rowan, the lead guard, answered. "We'll send in the prince's security detail and instruct them to give you a wide berth. Let us know if we can be of any other assistance."

"Thanks."

Adam overheard Rowan calling in the prince's status to the rest of the royal guard as he exited the Palace's grand entrance and walked toward his walking partner, who had been waiting on the street bench across from the guardhouse.

"There you are, my Prince," she cooed as she curtseyed. Her gaze swept his body as she smiled in approval at the new look. She noted his hair was still damp from his shower and his usual sunny locks were now a deep golden blonde. Her body twitched in arousal at the charming smile he was wearing. "You certainly took your time."

Adam inclined his head. "What kind of a gentleman would I be if I met you in rumpled pajamas?" Adam joked.

"A man on a mission, I'd say," she countered.

Adam quirked an eyebrow at her reply. "Lady Amanda, what brings you out here so early? Do you go for a walk every morning?"

"I try to. It's good exercise and it's so peaceful out here first thing in the morning. The streets are quiet and there's really no one around. Only a few coffee shops open. Where do you want to go?"

"This is your gig, my lady," he smiled. "I'll follow your lead."

As the sun came up, they walked down the quiet cobbled streets and admired the scent of beautiful fresh flowers spilling over flower boxes from apartment windows. They walked into a nearby coffee shop where he bought them freshly bottled waters. The surprised merchant, startled at the honor of having the Prince of Eternia in his shop, let them have the waters for free. Adam tried to protest but the merchant wouldn't hear of it. With a smile and thanks, they left the shop and made their way towards the central park, strolling leisurely around the royal lake populated by elegant swans and other various colorful water fowl. The ornate fountain in the middle of the lake was at full blast and the pleasant breeze cooled them as they found a park bench.

Adam gestured to the bench and waited for Lady Amanda to sit down before settling beside her. Her soft fragrance filled his nostrils and he breathed in her lovely scent. "_Nice_," he thought. He was enjoying the peace and serenity of the lake, as well as the pleasant conversation he was having with Lord Tewksbury's daughter.

She was wearing a simple sky blue tea length sundress that was cinched at the waist and was full at the bottom. Her modest scoop neck was trimmed with lace and her chocolate brown hair was swept up in large loose curls revealing a long graceful neck. She wore dangling earrings and her make-up was light but flawless.

They sat quietly for a few moments listening to the birds and watching the sun dance on the surface of the lake.

"My Prince, we've known each other for several years now," she began.

"Yes, my lady," he replied, wondering at the direction of this conversation. He took a sip from his bottle.

She continued, "Please forgive my bluntness, but I must ask you something. I see you with Man-At-Arms' daughter frequently. Are you two dating?"

Adam choked on the water in surprise at the directness of the question.

"No, we are not," he finally managed.

"Then, why did you two spend a romantic evening out in the Palace Gardens the other night? You bid her good night then bowed and kissed her hand. I always understood that gesture to be a sign of courtship."

Adam's eyes widened. He had no idea anyone had been watching them goof off in the gardens that night.

"Teela and I have been best friends since infancy. We enjoy spending time together and joking with each other. I wouldn't have called our interaction indicative of a 'romantic evening' per se, just friendly teasing," he eyed her. "I wasn't aware anyone was observing us. Were you hiding somewhere?" he was a little hacked off that someone had invaded their privacy.

Amanda looked embarrassed. "No! No, your Highness! I wasn't hiding. I enjoy walking through the gardens after dinner and noticed you guys sitting on the bench across from the Palace fountain. I was just wondering." Slowly taking his hand in hers, she looked deeply into his eyes.

"If you hadn't noticed, my Prince, I like you…a lot."

Adam shifted uncomfortably at her forwardness. He liked it when a woman knew what she wanted. He just didn't know what to do when a woman he wasn't interested in wanted him in particular…in that way.

"I'm flattered, my lady, but—"

"Amanda," she corrected.

"Amanda," he smiled. "It's just—"

She cut him off. "I don't expect you to reciprocate, my Prince. I know your heart lies elsewhere. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you," she squeezed his hand.

He glanced at their hands and back into her eyes.

"You are such a good hearted person and I don't want to you to end up alone or see you unhappy with whomever the kingdom eventually forces you to marry, your Highness."

Speechless at her heartfelt profession, the prince stared at her. Her sincerity and resignation touched him deeply. He understood the pain of unrequited love and his heart connected with hers. He already knew that Teela had made her choice, so what was the point of hoping anymore?

"Adam," he corrected.

She blushed and offered a shy smile. "Adam."

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"No, your…I mean, Adam," she grinned.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure! Where?"

He sent her a look of confusion. "The Palace," he answered.

Her eyes widened. "You mean, the Palace Dining Hall? I've never attended a private royal family breakfast. I wouldn't know how to act! I mean, I don't feel like I'm dressed for it," she panicked.

Adam gave her a warm smile. "It's informal and you look fine, Amanda. Come with me?" he stood up and held out his hand.

She hesitatingly took his hand as he helped her up. She put a hand on his shoulder as she stood on tiptoes. He bent over slightly allowing her to give him a kiss on the cheek. As she pulled back, she noticed that his eyes were the color of her sundress, as blue as the sky on a crystal clear day. His shirt matched his eye color today and her heart warmed at the way he was looking at her.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Prince and Lady Amanda made their way through the front gate, across the courtyard and to the Dining Hall. The King and Queen were standing outside the doorway wearing worried expressions. They studied their son then glanced at the beautiful young lady on his arm. Amanda curtseyed as they relaxed and smiled at her.

"Father, Mother, you remember Lady Amanda, Lord Tewksbury's daughter?" he introduced.

The King responded with a huge smile, "Of course we do, Adam! It's very nice to see you again, young lady. I'm afraid I've held your father captive in summit meetings for the past three days. Please forgive me for monopolizing his time. You must be quite bored when he's gone," he gave a sympathetic smile.

"Not at all, your Majesty. I'm just happy to be back in Eternos. I spent my childhood here and even though our new home in Shivol is only thirty minutes away, I really miss the city," she glanced at Adam. "And its inhabitants," she smiled.

Adam blushed. The Queen giggled.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, child," the Queen gestured to the Hall. "Please make yourself comfortable. If you don't mind, we just need a quick conversation with our son before breakfast."

"Of course. Thank you, your Majesty," Amanda curtseyed, glanced at Adam and walked inside.

Adam turned to them expectantly. "What's up?"

"Do you remember last night, son?" Randor questioned. "You and Teela were completely at odds. And now Amanda is with you. What on Eternia is going on between you two? We're just concerned."

The prince made a mental forehead slap.

"I forgot about the scene we caused last night. I'm so sorry Mother, Father. Teela and I had a small misunderstanding, but everything is okay between us now."

Marlena studied her son. "Are you sure? You two were so upset last night that you never came out of your rooms. We thought it best to let you two cool down before approaching you."

Adam winced. He and Teela snuck out of their rooms last night and had been doing so for years without his parents' knowledge. He felt badly about keeping it from them all these years.

"We actually talked last night…late last night," he looked sheepishly at the two of them.

His parents blinked at him. "What do you mean 'we talked late last night'?" Randor replied.

Adam shifted from side to side. "I snuck into her room and asked her to forgive me."

The King and Queen's eyes widened. "You what?" they shouted in unison.

"No! I didn't sneak in without her knowledge," he quickly explained. "I knocked on the door and she let me in."

His parents visibly relaxed. "Well, that's slightly better but not by much. Visiting a young single girl's bedchambers late at night is very inappropriate, son," Randor chided. "If you were caught by any of the guards, do you know the damage it would cause to Teela's reputation? It's shameful that we have to deal with society's double standards; you would be congratulated, but Teela would be looked upon with disdain. You must be careful, son. You must be more responsible."

Adam cringed at the thought of being the cause of nasty rumors and gossip surrounding Teela's virtue. He would never dream of hurting her in that way.

"I hadn't thought of that, Father. You're right. I'm sorry," the prince replied with remorse.

"It's all right, son," Marlena put an arm around him. "You're young and will learn to think through the consequences of all of your actions more clearly as you mature. We have all been your age," she smiled.

Adam's eyes widened in mock surprise. "You guys were my age once?" he teased.

The Royal Family chuckled as they made their way into the dining hall. The Duke and Duchess of Aberra arrived with David and Teela in tow. Duncan would miss breakfast today on account of running security drills in preparation for the summit next week. Orko and Cringer were out in the courtyard practicing the jester's magic trick for the dignitaries who would be in town.

The King sat at the head of the table, the Prince to his right, the Queen to his left. Amanda was placed at Adam's right, Teela sat across from him. David sat at Teela's left and The Duke and Duchess sat next to Marlena. Introductions were made among the visiting nobles.

As they all settled in, David glanced nervously over at Adam. The prince simply glared at him. Teela watched the two boys and shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Amanda eyed Teela with curiosity. Teela gave Amanda a tight lipped smile and greeted her with a slight inclination of her head. Amanda returned the gesture.

Randor and Marlena observed the tension between the children with renewed concern. David appeared to be afraid of Adam, Teela seemed to resent Amanda, and Adam and Teela didn't even acknowledge each other. The royal couple exchanged glances and decided on a topic of conversation to break the tension in the room.

"So what is on the agenda for you kids today?" Randor asked.

Teela was the first to answer. "Oh I don't know, your Majesty. Maybe we can all visit the aquarium downtown?" She glanced at Adam, who was still glaring at David. "Adam, don't you think that's a good idea?" Teela was so nervous she was nodding her head at the prince encouraging him to respond positively. She didn't know what he would say at this point.

The prince tore his eyes from David and settled a friendly sapphire gaze on his best friend.

"Sure," he replied in an upbeat tone that belied what he was truly feeling. "I think that's a great idea, Tee," he turned to Amanda. "Are you interested?"

Teela's face fell as she watched Amanda.

"Sounds like fun to me!"

"David, how about you?" Teela asked. Adam's eyes narrowed as he searched David's features. He couldn't help but feel jealous over the fact that his friend had won Teela's affections. Were her feelings for David something that had built up over time? Or was it perhaps the dream that led her to believe there was potential for a relationship?

The duke looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, I would love to go. I've never been."

"It's settled then," the red-head announced. "We'll all meet after breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxx

The four friends all piled into the royal chauffeured ground vehicle with the prince's security detail in tow. Adam rolled his eyes. Although he was deeply appreciative over their dedication and their sworn vow to protect the crown prince, being fussed over always made him uncomfortable.

The Aquarium of Eternos was impressive. It was ten thousand square feet of massive glass tanks filled with seawater which housed many different marine species large and small. The tanks were beautifully decorated, clean and well cared for, and created to mimic the sea animals' natural habitats. The King, ever mindful of all life, had ordered an annual rotation. Each year, all of the animals caught during a season would be released back into the ocean. They never maintained young offspring; they would have no understanding of self-sufficiency and would never survive the open waters. They only maintained adult marine life. The purpose of the aquarium was to help biologists understand the world they shared with these beautiful creatures.

Teela and David walked ahead of the prince and the noble lady. Adam and Amanda walked slowly side by side and seemed to be getting along very well as they chatted and laughed about court life. Both were oblivious to the stares of the Eternian citizens who were gawking and pointing excitedly at a rare glimpse of the crown prince. Their camaraderie was beginning to bother Teela. She grabbed David's arm.

"David, let's get something to drink." She glanced back at Adam who didn't seem to notice that they were breaking away.

David, still nervous about being alone with Teela with the prince so nearby hesitated. "Um, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes", she barked at him. "Let's go. Now!"

They walked over to the juice bar and sat down. Adam had stopped and was staring at Teela from across the room. He said something to Amanda who nodded in agreement and he approached the bar alone.

"Teela, can I see you for a moment?"

"Fine," she replied hotly. Turning to David, she stated, "I'll be right back."

They moved to a solitary corner of the bar.

"Is everything alright? You look upset," Adam observed.

"Everything's fine, Adam. Are you enjoying your time with Miss Chatterbox over there? All she's doing is stroking your ego, you know," she snapped.

Adam's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Is that what this is about?"

"What do you mean? What do you think this is this about?" she spat. She couldn't help but feel hurt at the obvious good time he was having without her and the fact that he and Amanda had even dressed in the same colors today. Not to mention what she witnessed from her balcony early this morning. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

Adam sighed. "We'll talk later." He returned to Lady Amanda as they resumed their tour of the aquarium.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was early afternoon when they returned and the two young couples exited the vehicle and entered the Palace gates.

David turned to Teela. "This certainly was fun. Thanks for the great suggestion, Teela. See you tomorrow."

"I'm glad you had a good time, my friend. Have a good evening, David," Teela cheerfully responded. She hugged him and watched as he retreated back to his quarters.

Likewise, Amanda had similar words for the prince. "Thank you for a lovely time, Adam. I appreciated the invitation to breakfast and enjoyed getting to know you better. Maybe we can do this again."

"Thanks for accepting. I was honored by your company," Adam replied. Without warning, Amanda cupped his face in her hands, brought his head down to hers, and kissed him sensuously on the lips. She curtseyed, inclined her head to Teela, and made her way back to her quarters. Shocked, Adam and Teela stared silently at her retreating back.

Teela's heart fluttered after having witnessed the entire exchange and glared at her friend. They momentarily locked gazes, each one attempting to read the reaction in the other's features. Teela noted that Adam seemed just as shocked as she was at the kiss. Nevertheless, her heart broken, she turned on her boot heel and headed for her quarters.

Adam, staring silently after her, studied the ground for a few moments then went the opposite direction towards the Palace Gardens. He often visited the gardens after he and Teela had a huge argument. It always gave him a measure of peace as he sorted out his feelings. This time, he was making a visit due to a heavy and confused heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Thanks again for your support! I don't take readership lightly; it means a lot that you guys are still interested. _

_These two, the source of so much frustration for all of us lately (LOL) are 15 years old so at times they can downright miss obvious signs when it comes to heart related issues (well, at least I know I did at 15!). _ _Be encouraged...the wheels of their minds are turning here. But first we've got to do some soul searching...on everybody's part for that matter. _

_I'm posting double chapters again, 9 and 10. I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 9

Teela entered the quarters she shared with her father. After closing her bedroom door, she robotically peeled off her knit top and khaki cargo pants, dropping them to the floor as she made her way to her bathing chambers. She stopped mid-step to pull off her boots letting them drop with a thud onto her closet floor. She switched the lights on in her bathing chambers and ran the water, getting the temperature just right for a long hot bath.

She opened the cabinets to retrieve bath gels and scented oils. Sitting quietly on the edge of her sunken garden tub, she poured the oils and gels into the flow of water, letting the silky bubbles multiply to white fluffy peaks. The drone of the running water made her mind drift back to the scene she stumbled on early this morning.

After what seemed like a long night of tears, she had awakened with a start four hours later. Her mind was groggy as she recalled the wonderful night with Adam in the kitchen—that is, until he made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in her romantically. He was only concerned for her safety and nothing more. He didn't show a bit of jealousy that she was alone all day with the duke.

Teela recalled how the Palace halls were quiet this morning and how she decided on some fresh air to help relieve her bitter disappointment over the knowledge that she was not going to be allowed to pursue a romantic relationship with the prince.

Stumbling sleepily to her balcony rail, she glanced down at the courtyard and in the distance, she noticed a blonde male wearing black slacks walking to the Palace gates. She initially thought it was the duke until she noticed the broad shoulders and muscular build. The guards came to attention and bowed, tipping her off that this was indeed the prince approaching the front entrance. He talked briefly with them, then made his way to a girl dressed in blue on a street bench. They greeted one another warmly and took a stroll. Teela eyed them until they disappeared from view.

At breakfast today, they seemed to have strengthened their rapport in just a few short hours. She lamented over the fact that Adam and Amanda were getting reacquainted and recalled with sadness Adam's remark last night that his father wanted to marry him off in three years possibly to Amanda.

Removing her undergarments and pinning her hair up off of her neck, she stepped into the hot luxurious bath. Allowing the water's silkiness to wash over her, she leaned back as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxx

David resumed reading his book in his quarters. He needed a way to relax after making a pass at Teela yesterday. His nerves were on edge at the thought of Adam's displeasure and protective nature. The duke assumed she was available for courting because he had never seen the prince make a move on Teela…that and the fact that they always seemed to carry on as if they were involved in a sibling type relationship. Adam is an only child, so is Teela. Perhaps they're protective of each other due to the closeness of their parents' relationship and the Royal Family is close knit with a very small inner circle. Man-At-Arms is the King's dearest friend. It made sense that the Prince and the Warrior Girl would develop a strong bond. But was that bond filial or romantic?

David casually flipped a page in his book. He had been reading an Eternian love story where the female protagonist's love interest was a member of a rival tribe. He had always been a romantic at heart. Now, he only had eyes for Teela. She seemed to return the interest if that kiss was any indication. His curiosity had grown to full blown desire over the last couple of years and he only now had enough courage to act on his feelings.

His thoughts again shifted to the prince. Adam seemed downright angry and didn't speak a word to him all day today. Of course, they didn't have a chance to interact really as the prince was with Amanda and he was with Teela most of the day. Still, his friend seemed guarded and upset. Did Adam feel that he wasn't good enough to court Teela?

The timepiece on his night stand showed 5:38pm. He usually had dinner with his parents and the other visiting dignitaries in the Nobles Dining Hall at 6 P.M. Setting his book on the table, David stood and made his way to the bathing chambers to clean up and dress for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam sat on the stone bench, his usual spot by the fountain in the Royal Gardens where he could be alone with his thoughts. The peace and tranquility of the Gardens was in sharp contrast to the daily grind of official visits, state dinners, and other Kingdom business. Not to mention the constant pressure of being pursued by courtiers of marrying age throughout the Kingdom.

He was nearly 16, yet already he had learned the subtle art of sidestepping flirtatious women without causing offense. He had been groped countless times while attending royal balls by courtiers of his age and even sometimes by their mothers! He had friends in the form of other princes throughout the Kingdom. Some who lacked better judgment enjoyed informing him of their adventurous romantic exploits. These guys seemed to enjoy the attention and indulged in every excess imaginable, including sleeping with anyone who pursued them. He recalled two such playboys in particular who have since married and have fathered several children, many of whom are of questionable parentage.

"Way too complicated," Adam muttered.

Teela came to mind. No one stirred his heart and emotions more than she. Sure, she was beautiful without even trying, but her heart, her character, her intelligence and her sense of honor added to her allure. His earliest memories are of his mother, his father, and Teela in that order. He recalled being 5 years old and being placed in bed next to a sleeping Teela. Their parents were visiting the kingdom of Dachan, a somewhat poorer kingdom than Eternos. Despite their lack of resources, the rulers there were kind and generous. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough accommodations for everyone so the kids shared a bed. After Adam settled under the covers, Teela immediately snuggled against him. He put an arm around her and drifted to sleep. Looking back, he deduced that must have been the precise moment he assumed the role of her protector.

Over the years, they bonded primarily due to the fact that they were always thrown together. They did homework together, ate together, traveled together, and even bathed together as infants. Thankfully, they were both too young at the time to remember being naked as jaybirds in a tub together! A while back his mother mentioned that as infants whenever they were around each other, they had always made each other giggle uncontrollably. The adults had no idea what they found amusing. That, to this day, remained a mystery.

As they got older, they would joke and tease each other, but they were also overprotective of one another, which led to many passionate arguments. Her "jealous behavior" towards him with regard to Amanda was what he believed to simply be her protective nature shining through—she was simply protecting his reputation.

Throughout their life thus far, Adam never shared his growing feelings with Teela because he didn't know where he stood with her. The lines were blurred. Was he her brother or her potential lover? He seemed to get on her nerves more often than not, so he kept silent. He had always set her feelings and wishes ahead of his own.

Now she was interested in David. Adam angrily clenched his jaw at the thought of David with his woman.

"_My woman_?" Adam's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his own musings. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

"And, this is not complicated?" he muttered in frustration.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Duncan entered the foyer of his quarters that he shared with his daughter. As he removed his helmet, he heard a faint sigh emanating from his daughter's bedroom. As he approached her door, the sighs turned into faint sobbing. He knocked softly on her door asking if he could come in. She answered in the affirmative and as he entered, he saw her underneath her covers in bed, face buried in a pillow.

"What is it, daughter?" he rarely saw her cry, so this was upsetting. What possibly could have happened? She hesitated which spurred Duncan on.

"Where's Adam? Is he all right?"

Despite her tears, Teela offered a small smile. Her father knew her well. He knew the only subject that could bring his daughter to tears was Adam.

"He's fine, Father," her muffled voice replied through her pillow.

"Then, what is it, dear? You two had a heated exchange at the dinner table last night. The King and Queen and I didn't know what to make of it. They've since told me that Adam said it was a misunderstanding between you two?"

"Oh, Father, everything's fine. He's with Amanda now," she choked out without thinking.

"Lady Amanda? He's courting her?"

"No, but he will soon. The King wants him to court her because I'm not good enough for the Prince of Eternia!" Teela let out another sob. Her troubled teenaged mind inserted her own insecurities into the King's intentions regarding Adam's future.

Duncan knew Randor would never imply nor even think that Teela wasn't suitable for his son. He loved Teela as if she were his own daughter.

"Randor said that?" He already knew the answer, but he asked this question so his daughter would learn how to refrain from jumping to conclusions and to keep a clear, logical mind even amidst anguish.

She raised her head form her pillow and glanced at her father whose features were etched with love and concern.

"No, Dad. At least, I don't think he said that." She sniffled and wiped her face with a handkerchief. "Adam said something about not bucking the system and that his father wants to marry him off at 18. He mentioned Amanda."

Duncan paused for a moment and sat on the edge of his daughter's bed. The soft ivory quilt of her bed covering carried delicate needlework displaying a beautifully detailed royal court scene. Another patch showed a young prince on bended knee holding the manicured hand of a young noble lady, and yet another displayed a tranquil verdant countryside dotted with grazing sheep on a shimmering lake. He glanced about her room. There was an eclectic mix of stuffed animals, colorful potted flowers, and frilly ivory and powder blue fringe around her bedroom. Hair brushes, jewelry, and bubble bath were strewn on the vanity in her bathing chambers. The décor held an odd combination of young girl/young woman in her bedroom, and Man-At-Arms blinked.

For all her rough, put-up-with-nothing exterior, she was a romantic. Of course, the rough exterior partially was his fault. Parenting a daughter alone was daunting. Marlena had assisted from time to time, though, when he felt out of his depth when it came to dealing with "womanly things", as the Queen had put it.

Now, his daughter was crying over the thought of losing a boy she cares for to another girl. Duncan stroked his chin. Knowing his daughter often would hide her heart for fear of getting hurt, he always suspected she harbored deep feelings for this boy. And, this was no ordinary boy. She was no ordinary girl for that matter. How could he encourage her to see past the surface of their relationship for what it really was without coaxing her? No doubt there was indeed something unspoken between the two children, but he wanted it to take place naturally and without any pressure from him.

He listened to his daughter's soft sobs and his heart lurched. She didn't need a "Master" right now. She needed her father.

"Daughter," he breathed.

Something in his tone made Teela pause. She raised her head and blinked at him with red puffy eyes.

"I must ask you to forgive me."

Her eyes widened. "What? Forgive what, Father?"

Duncan took a deep breath and began. "I am a soldier and an engineer. Before I adopted you, that was the world that I knew. When I was gifted with you—a beautiful, emerald eyed baby girl—I was at a complete loss. I hadn't the faintest idea where to begin with you. I knew absolutely nothing about raising an infant girl, having grown up the eldest of five boys. Occasionally, I sought out the Queen for guidance, but as with all things, I felt compelled to tackle this challenge primarily on my own."

Teela silently stared at her father. He continued.

"Before you get the wrong impression sweetheart, let me say this: you have grown into a lovely young girl who finds herself on the cusp of transition. Your Fourteenth Year celebration last year is testament to the fact that you stand at the threshold of womanhood, and out of fear, I willfully turned a blind eye to that fact. You've been Daddy's Little Girl for so long, but now that role is too confining. My error was in attempting to keep you in that position. My subconscious feared that you were entering into the next stage in which I had no experience and dreaded that I would someday lose you." His voice cracked as he attempted to pull himself together. "_By the Ancients, I will get through this 'talk'_," he thought.

"Father." Teela, who was sitting up now, reached out to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to–"

Duncan cut her off by raising a hand as he fought to regain his composure. Teela furrowed her brow and offered a small smile. She patiently waited as he gathered his thoughts.

"You need to know something, my daughter. You have a loving heart. You are intelligent, caring, and fiercely loyal to your family and friends. You are a beautiful girl who happens to know a few moves in Kar-jitzu." He smiled, eliciting a shy giggle from his daughter. He went on.

"You're a fascinating young woman with the capacity for monumental courage, bravery, and love. And any boy who doesn't see that is not worth your time." He stopped and placed a hand on her arm. "With that said, please do not jump to conclusions about how others perceive you, and do not compare yourself to others as there is no point to that. It only serves to cloud your thinking and undermine your self-confidence." He paused as he observed his daughter nodding slowly, her gaze locked with his own.

He continued. "Listening to your concerns and observing you in this setting, I realize that despite some mistakes I've made in rearing you, you have turned out beautifully. Your father, as you may already know, has the tendency to become extremely focused and task oriented, not to mention a bit out of balance at times," he stated with a chuckle. "My workshop tends to become a man cave of sorts where I lose myself in designing and testing my latest work," he stated sheepishly. "As of today, I will endeavor to be a more complete, available and balanced father to you." His eyes filled with tears as he studied his daughter's features.

Her loving gaze settled it for him. For in those eyes, he saw a maturity and intelligence that he hadn't noticed before. "_She's growing up_," he mused, "_and I must allow her the freedom to do so_."

Duncan cleared his throat and swiped at his eyes.

"Don't ever be afraid to be yourself, daughter. There is only one Teela on all of Eternia. Never forget that. I love you very much."

Teela's lower lip quivered as her eyes filled with new tears; tears of unconditional love and acceptance. Something deep inside her felt affirmed. Although she always knew her father loved her, it felt good to hear it. Her insides suddenly turned to jelly.

"Oh Daddy…," she managed as she crashed into her father's arms.

Duncan hugged her tightly patting her back softly as her tears quieted down. He pulled back and reached into a pocket producing a handkerchief. Teela took it gratefully and softly blew her nose.

"Now," Duncan announced. "Back to Adam. What is this 'Amanda' thing?"

Sniffling, Teela chuckled softly and relayed to him what happened after their fight at dinner. When she got to the part where she and Adam snuck out of her room late last night, his eyes widened.

"You two sneak into each other's rooms after dark?" he asked incredulously.

Teela panicked. "It's not what you think, Father!" she quickly explained. "We just talk. And we used to play games when we were little." Teela watched her father hoping he wouldn't ground her…or kill Adam for that matter.

Duncan hesitated and expelled air loudly out of his lungs. He shook his head and stared lingeringly at his hand cannon.

"What am I going to do with you two?" he stated, chagrined.

Teela looked sheepishly at him. "Love me anyway?" she ventured with a toothy grin. "And not strangle Adam?" she added.

Duncan smiled and shook his head. "Go on dear. What else happened?"

She then told him about the picnic with David and the kiss leaving out the dream and the fact that she was actually lying on top of him in reality. _"That would be too much information,"_ she thought.

Duncan had to secretly count to ten in order to calm himself as his daughter related what happened at the picnic. _"She's growing up,"_ his mind kept chanting. But now Adam's reaction at dinner made sense. He had his suspicions about Adam's feelings toward his daughter. The prince had difficulty hiding his feelings for Teela at times. He smiled inwardly at that. Always coming to her rescue, protecting…yes, he'd make a wonderful husband for his little girl. If these two ever stopped hiding from the other for fear of rejection, Eternia would spin off its axis.

After Teela finished informing him of the events of the last few days, Duncan heaved a sigh. _"They're young,"_ he thought. _"Too much left unsaid. Both afraid of total transparency."_

Not wanting to goad his daughter, he offered the one piece of advice he felt would help them begin to work out their feelings for each other. He leaned over giving his daughter a peck on the cheek. Standing, he turned to Teela who was now watching him with a questioning gaze.

"Sounds like you two need to have a talk." And with that, he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Father!" Teela called out in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N:** Let me know what you think! I've just finished chapter 13. You can expect some mayhem and fireworks in the next three chapters. LOL_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Thanks again for your continued readership! It's a little quiet out there in He-Man fanfic land, but I can see by the continuous ticks of "views/visits" that you guys still seem to be interested. :-) Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. I'm posting another double update with chapters 11 and 12. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 11

Cringer sat on his haunches underneath the garden's arched entryway, staring at his friend's back. He remained silent not wanting to intrude on his moment alone. Although his back was to him, Adam seemed troubled. He sat on the bench for what seemed like an hour, shifting his position periodically from leaning forward with his elbows on his knees to straightening up, only to let his shoulders eventually slump.

"A-Adam?"

At the mention of his name, the prince's back straightened abruptly and his gaze snapped over his shoulder.

Cringer slowly padded towards him, head down, shoulder muscles rolling. He settled beside the bench emitting a low rumbling purr. Adam smiled as he reached down and scratched behind the cat's ears.

After several more minutes of silent introspection, Adam stood up and made his way to the Dining Hall with Cringer following. Stopping just inside the entrance, the prince froze, eyes wide. Lord Tewksbury and Lady Amanda sat at table, chatting happily with the King and Queen.

"_What are they doing here_?" his mind muttered.

Gesturing to his son, the King shouted, "Adam, join us! We have invited Lord Tewksbury and his lovely daughter for dinner tonight."

Adam stood statue-still. His mouth went dry as panic seeped in.

"Adam?" his father called out, concern lacing his voice.

The prince blinked and slowly, his legs finally obeyed his brain's command to move forward. The only seat vacant at the table was next to Amanda. Refusing the offered seat would be considered offensive. For all he knew, it could lead to a civil war between Eternos and Shivol. He sighed quietly. As he approached, Amanda patted the seat next to her, a small smile tugging at her lips. He hesitated slightly then took his seat as Cringer curled up in the corner.

Their fathers discussed the Summit as the children quietly worked at their meal. Noticing the tension, the Queen spoke up.

"Adam, where is Teela?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders while keeping his eyes on his plate. He didn't trust his voice right now as he simply wanted to finish the meal and escape to his room. Amanda's kiss earlier rattled him—not because he disliked it but because his body responded so strongly to it. "_Traitor_," he thought to himself. His throat was dry and tight. He half expected Teela to come marching in any minute and spot him having dinner with the "flirtatious courtier".

As the adults chatted on amiably, Amanda discreetly slipped her left hand underneath the table and squeezed Adam high on his right thigh. He sucked in air as his head snapped to her. She continued to eat calmly without missing a beat as the prince stared at her in disbelief.

Randor had stopped mid-conversation and gazed questioningly at the prince. "You're behaving strangely, son. Did you fall and bump your head at the aquarium today?"

Adam sent him an annoyed look to which the King chalked up to teen angst. Nodding his understanding, he went back to his conversation with the visiting lord.

Amanda eyed the dessert. "I adore Longe-berry custard," she whispered into the prince's right ear.

Adam stiffened. "Not my favorite," he finally managed.

Amanda leaned in speaking loudly enough only for the prince to hear. "Are you upset over the kiss earlier? I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just that I find you incredibly attractive and it's sometimes difficult for me to behave with any decorum around you," she stated sheepishly. She finally removed her hand from his leg.

Adam thought for a moment then turned to her. "I wasn't particularly offended by the kiss. I was mostly taken by surprise. We're not that well acquainted," he rubbed the back of his neck and turned again to her. "I'm also wondering at your forwardness. It's been my experience that that's usually a sign a girl wants something from me." He took a sip of water and setting it back on the table, he looked her straight in the eye. "I don't respond well to manipulation."

That last statement was uttered by the prince with such authority and finality that it caught Amanda off guard. She eyed him for a moment. "You are very different from your counterparts throughout the rest of Eternia. I am so accustomed to the open display of affection they engage in that I just assumed…," she trailed off. She took a breath and regained her composure. "Please forgive my ignorant assumption, my Prince."

He watched her. As long as they were communicating openly like this, he thought they might as well go back to first names.

"Adam, remember?"

"I remember. Adam. Hard habit to break." She gave a small smile and took a sip of water.

The prince reflected on her last remark. "You mentioned the other princes. If you don't mind me asking, have you courted any of them?"

Amanda hesitated. If he's considering her as a potential mate, of course he needs to know about any past relationships. "Yes, Prince Zurekesh of Denarba," she rolled her eyes. "He was a real scoundrel. All hands, no brain."

Adam lifted an eyebrow.

"In his kingdom, the courtier is to share his bed. Then, and only then if he's pleased with your performance, he assigns you to his household with all of the other women. I suppose it was naiveté to think I could influence him to change their traditions on choosing a bride."

Adam nodded.

"And in case you're wondering, the answer is no, I did not sleep with him."

Adam raised both eyebrows this time, tilted his head, and nodded again. "You are seeking a husband?"

She thought for a beat. "I am hoping he will seek me."

The prince looked pensive. He shifted in his seat and turned back to her. "What are your goals in life? What's important to you?" He already knew what Teela wanted: to lead the Royal Guard and to protect and defend Eternia. Noble aspirations. Adam needed to know what this girl was after.

Amanda blinked. "No one has ever asked me before," her eyes searched his. "I want to make a home with someone. I want to be cherished by a man head-over-heels in love with me."

They stared at each other as Amanda slowly covered his hand with hers.

Marlena eyed the two children. She furrowed her brow in concern over Teela's absence. Lord Tewksbury was a known opportunist so she was wary over his daughter's true intentions. She supposed it wasn't fair to assign the shortcomings of a father to his child, but still, he raised her and most likely instilled his own set of values into her. She also noticed how uncomfortable her son seemed around her. She trusted her son's instincts; he is a very good judge of character. He mentioned himself her affinity for aggressive behavior when it came to pursuing what she wanted.

The Queen snapped out of her internal dialogue and returned to the conversation between her husband and Tewksbury.

"So your Majesty, how will we convince the Mandovians to agree with us on the Trisken Trade and Weapons Agreement?"

Randor took a sip of wine and set it down. "We should advise that most of Eternia's leaders are on board and that it would be to their advantage. They would have our armies as protection in case negotiations fell apart. But if it did work out, Mandovia would prosper on a level it has never experienced before."

Adam suddenly cut in. "Forgive my interruption, Father, but may I be excused?"

Randor's head snapped to Adam, who seemed a bit on edge. "Son, what's going on? You've been on pins and needles all night. Are you ill?" The King's face was etched with worry. The Queen eyed Adam.

"No, Father, I didn't get much sleep last night; that's all." Adam's tired gaze drifted pleadingly to his mother, then back to the King.

The King gave an understanding smile. "Of course, Adam. Get some rest. The opening meeting for the Summit is at nine tomorrow morning. We'll meet in my study at 8:30, okay, son?"

"Yes, sir. Goodnight, all," Adam bowed to his parents, inclined his head to the visiting nobles and headed for his room. He rolled Amanda's answers to his questions around in his head. Something wasn't adding up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, the Palace was alive with activity. Elaborately dressed nobles from almost every continent descended upon the Royal Palace of Eternos chatting excitedly about the discussions over the next three days and the opportunity to meet and talk with the Royal Family.

Adam made his way to his father's study and arrived with Cringer at 8:30 A.M. sharp. This event was too important for him to arrive late, especially since he was giving the opening speech to 3,000 participants.

Before leaving dinner last night, Amanda had boldly asked to accompany him to the ball tonight. In his haste to get away, he accepted then took off to his room. Adam sighed. Something about Amanda always made him jittery despite the genial conversations they had recently enjoyed.

Placing it at the back of his mind, he arrived at his father's study and knocked on the door. His father's voice answered from the other side and he and his feline partner entered.

Randor beamed at his only son. Adam was wearing black dress slacks with a double gold strip lining on the side pant leg, a royal blue long sleeved button down silk shirt, a white suit jacket, and a gold embroidered patch on his left pectoral displaying the Crown Prince's Coat of Arms. The cuffs of his jacket were embroidered with gold cording, and his black dress boots were shined to perfection. His hair was neatly trimmed at the nape of his neck and his normally unruly bangs had been tamed. Randor smiled and approached his son, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Son, today is your first public address and I'm so proud that you chose the Summit as your first occasion. Do you have any last questions for me before we enter the Great Hall?"

"Yeah," Adam replied nervously. "Is it too late to back out?"

The King quirked an eyebrow. "Don't even think about that back door, Adam. Armed guards are posted on the other side."

When the prince rolled his eyes in frustration, the King gave a hearty laugh and slapped Adam's back so hard that it made him stumble forward.

"I'm joking, son. You'll be fine! I've seen your speech and watched you rehearse it several times by memory. Duncan has also witnessed your rehearsals and stated that you are more than ready for this."

Adam winced inwardly at the King's dry humor. Sometimes, it was just plain not funny. He took a deep breath and expelled it loudly. "Let's do this," he stated.

Before leaving, the prince quickly knelt down and stroked Cringer's back. "Hey pal, I'll see you on the other side." He stood and turned towards the door.

"Break a l-leg, Adam."

At Cringer's reply, Adam did a double-take as the cat winked at him.

"Yeah, thanks. Poor choice of words there, Cringe." Adam smirked and he left with his father.

The Great Hall was packed to capacity. The architecture contained arched entryways and 100 foot fan vaulted ceilings ornately decorated in golds, royal blues, and rich crimson colors. On the gold colored walls were frescoes depicting ancient battles throughout Eternia's history. Portraits of the prince's grandfather, King Miro in his battle armor and later in his royal robes at coronation, were displayed throughout. Marble floors completed the design.

The noble families were seated at long tables draped in rich ivory fabrics. Each table contained a floral centerpiece, a golden carafe of ice cold water, crystal goblets, delicate bone china place settings, napkins of fine linen, and bowls of fresh fruit. The Palace dining attendants stood suited up, lining the walls with linen towels draped over their folded arm ready for service.

At the back of the Hall were curious everyday Eternian citizens who wanted to catch a glimpse of the opening ceremony. The Summit is normally closed to those who are not of the nobility; however, Randor had allowed a small amount of the general populace to attend the first hour. It was standing room only in the back. It was likely the young girls in attendance were there to see the Crown Prince deliver his speech.

The Eternian Royal Orchestra was situated on the upper level of the Hall and were signaled by the King's attendant to start the processional as the fifty highest ranking nobles entered the Hall first followed by the Royal Family.

As the family entered, the whole assembly rose and bowed as the King and Queen took to their thrones. The Prince stood at the King's right hand. The King wore the gold Eternian 3-point crown, black dress slacks, a royal blue shirt and a red suit jacket. His gold embroidered crimson floor length mantle was gathered at his neck. The King's coat-of-arms was embroidered at the bottom of the elegant robe.

The Queen wore similar colors; a royal blue gown cinched at the waist with a gold belt, a bejeweled Eternian gold crown, a crimson gold embroidered mantle and her beautiful auburn hair was slicked back and pulled into a low intricately braided bun.

The royal vizier took the podium to announce the Prince.

"Our esteemed Noblemen and Noblewomen of the Five Kingdoms, welcome to Eternos. The King and Queen are honored that you are here today to attend The Summit of Kingdoms. It is their wish and deepest hope that these proceedings will continue to promote peace and prosperity throughout all of Eternia."

At that, the attendees applauded and cheered at the warm greeting.

"And now for the official greeting. It is the King and Queen's great pleasure to present to you their beloved son Adam, Crown Prince of Eternia, to open this year's proceedings."

More cheers rang out, wild this time, accompanied by several whistles of approval from the young ladies in attendance.

Adam strode to the podium and with a smile, studied the crowd. His gaze settled on Teela, who was seated next to her father in the front row. After the cheers died down, Adam and Teela locked gazes. Adam's smile widened as Teela smiled back shyly.

The Prince spoke in a commanding tone, clearly and distinctly. He welcomed the nobility and the citizenry, spoke of the Ancients and their world vision, as well as talked briefly about the current state of the Kingdom. As he continued, he occasionally glanced at Teela and smiled. That sent heat to the core of Teela's body. Thereafter, whenever he glanced at her, she would look away.

Adam spoke eloquently, never betraying an ounce of nervousness throughout the entire speech. As he closed, the attendees felt an even greater respect for the young prince. Their confidence in him as Heir was strengthened that much more and they cheered rising to their feet at the conclusion of his opening speech.

He smiled and winked at Teela as he turned on his boot heel and took his place back at his father's side. His parents beamed with pride as they smiled at him, nodding their approval.

After the announcement of the day's schedule, the Royal Family exited the platform as Man-At-Arms and Teela filed out through a side door. Breakfast had been announced and the attendants began serving the nobles.

In the Dining Hall, Randor scooped Adam up into a huge bear hug, lifting him off his feet. Marlena kissed and hugged her son as they all spoke of how proud they were at the fine job he had done at his first official event.

Duncan entered and offered his congratulations to Adam on his first address, but Teela stood silently behind him. As the adults talked excitedly with one another about the opening ceremony, Adam and Teela gazed at each other for a few minutes. Adam noticed that her guard was back up and in full swing.

Exasperated, Adam reached for Teela's hand and pulled her to the Palace Gardens. She gasped as she struggled to keep up with his long strides. When they arrived in the courtyard, Adam stopped and turned to face her.

"What is this?" the prince's lips were set in a terse line.

Teela furrowed her brow in confusion. "What is what?"

"This dance that we do."

"Dance?"

"Yes, dance! You waltz that way skirting the issue, I waltz in the other direction, dodging a beam here or there. I know why I'm afraid to speak up, but what's your reason for hiding?"

Her throat went dry tightening slightly. She wasn't ready for this conversation. What if it ended badly? What if she ended up hearing that he had chosen Amanda? Or worse, what if they engaged in the mother of all arguments and their friendship ended?

"You first," she squeaked out.

Adam tensed up. She could be maddening at times, constantly sending him mixed signals.

"Not this time, Tee. I won't allow you to turn the tables on me like you did in the kitchen the other night. You threw a tantrum at the aquarium yesterday morning, then stomped off to your chambers when we returned to the Palace. Then this morning at the Assembly, you're smiling sweetly at me from the front row. Now, your guard is back up. What is this?" he asked, totally annoyed.

Teela's eyes flashed as her temper began to rise. No one is going to tell her what she can and can't do. If she wants to behave like a brat, it's her business! Plus, Adam cornering her like this, forcing her to speak her heart before she was ready rankled her. With her back against the wall, she'll do what she does best: claw her way out.

Teela waved an index finger at him, her fist resting on her left hip. "Don't you tell me what I can and can't do, Prince Adam! I consider it my duty as your friend to inform you whenever an empty headed courtier blows smoke up your ass!" Her face reddened in anger as Adam angrily narrowed his eyes at her. She continued. "I can never stand it when a spoiled noblewoman garners your attention. Those flirtatious tarts shove their breasts in your face and you instantly forget who you are! It's like the oldest trick in the book and you fall for it!" she shouted.

"I am NOT falling for it!" Adam shouted back. "These girls don't give a damn about me, Tee! They just want the throne! Holy Ancients, do you think I'm that stupid?" He turned his back to her and walked toward the Fountain, running a hand through his hair. Whirling around to face her again, he added, "You know what this is about? This is about you and abandonment issues." he spat.

Teela's mouth flew open, completely undone. "Abandonment issues? Okay, so maybe my mother left me, but my father certainly did not!" she folded her arms and thought for a moment. She was angry and wanted to push his buttons. Something came to mind. "At least David was honest about how he felt about me. You've had your whole life to tell me but haven't said a word! What's your excuse, Adam?"

Adam glared at Teela, his blue eyes hot with anger, and his jaw clenched. He advanced toward her with such speed that it took all of her strength to stand her ground and refrain from taking a step back. Her chin set, she looked up at him directly in the eye.

In a flash he was standing over her, a look of pure anger laced with exasperation on his face.

"Do you want to know why, Tee? THIS is why!" he shouted. "Getting you to open up starts a full blown war! You put up the Mystic Wall a mile high around yourself and I have no way of breeching it. But you have one stupid dream about a boy kissing you at a picnic and you immediately let down your guard to him!" he shouted and shrugging his shoulders in frustration. He barked, "Why?"

A couple of beats went by as they both glared at each other in silence. The only sound in the Gardens was the babbling fountain and their heavy breathing due to the heightened emotions of the moment.

Teela blinked at him for a moment, unable to respond to that very valid question. Out of frustration, she suddenly grabbed Adam's face and kissed him. Surprised, Adam jerked away, staring at her in utter disbelief. Interpreting his pulling back as rejection, Teela's eyes began to fill with tears.

Adam blinked and seeing her tears, shook his head. He stepped back to her, cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss that was so passionate, heat shot through her entire body. He then pulled back a little and brushed her lips lightly with his until she opened her mouth granting him access. When he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth, her knees almost buckled. His kisses were pure heat.

Teela's arms encircled his waist as he moved his hands down her back. As their tongues twisted around each other, a deep moan escaped her throat. Their kisses became hungrier as the dam broke, spilling forth years of pent up emotions which washed over them.

Then, as if on cue, they both broke apart and simply gaped at each other, each surprised by the other's passionate response. Adam caught movement in his peripheral and his head snapped over to the arched entryway. Their parents were standing in the hallway as were several servants, eyes wide in disbelief at what they just witnessed.

Teela, following Adam's line of sight, turned to see all of the adults gawking. Embarrassed, she fled out of the courtyard towards her chambers, leaving Adam alone to explain what just happened.

"Umm…"

"Adam! You know better than to put on a display like that for all to see!" Randor snapped. "You had a very loud, very personal argument then followed it up with….oh Ancients. You need to exhibit better control over your emotions, young man!"

The Queen placed a hand on Randor's bicep causing the King's head to whip angrily in her direction. He immediately calmed at her touch and began to breathe deeply, attempting to regain his composure.

The prince was still standing in the middle of the Gardens' courtyard with clenched fists, his blue gaze filled with confusion and anger. Dealing with Teela's unstable emotions was enough; now his father was starting in on him.

The Queen approached her son and caressed his cheek.

"Adam," she calmly stated. "Go to your chambers and rest. I know you haven't been sleeping and the pressure of dealing with your tumultuous friendship, and the Summit must be challenging." She kissed his forehead. "Go, my son."

Adam released a small sigh and nodded. Kissing his mother's face tenderly, he turned to go. The servants, still gaping, stood staring at the end of the hallway.

"Show's over," Adam angrily snapped as he brushed past them and towards his chambers.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N:** Yeah, rough day. Tell me what you think about the blow up._


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** I've got to be honest here. I'm only posting a one chapter update this time because I'm struggling with chapters 14 and 15. I went through a couple of drafts but they both still seemed "off" so I'm still working on them. The last time I posted a two-chapter update was 11 and 12 so a friendly reminder that if you missed chapter 11, please go check it out. There are clues in 11 that will surface in upcoming chapters. Thank you Foxy for your honest to goodness beta-feedback! And t__hanks to all for your continued readership and support of my story. :D You guys are awesome._

_Chapter 13_

Teela rushed through her bedroom door, slamming it shut and locking it behind her. She couldn't believe their parents caught them making out! She also couldn't believe that Adam kissed her back and with such intensity. He was out of his mind livid when she brought up David. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. So, he was jealous after all? It was never her intention to deliberately make him jealous or angry, but she was relieved to see that emotional response rise up within him, nevertheless.

She sank into her love seat, folding her legs underneath her. She hugged a pillow to her chest as she thought through what happened earlier.

He had basically questioned her as to why she emotionally held him at arm's length all these years, yet allowed David inside immediately after one dream. What was the difference between the two of them? That was essentially the million dollar question he was posing. Deep down, she knew the answer to that question: he was royalty and she was an orphan.

Yet, David belonged to the nobility, so why did she seem more comfortable pursuing a relationship with him and not Adam?

She thought for a few more moments. Now, she was able to see more clearly: Adam was heir to the throne of Eternia versus David, who would become the next Duke of Aberra. Life with David seemed more realistic, a lot smaller, more anonymity. Becoming the Princess of Eternia and eventually its next Queen seemed fantastical and daunting. Way too high profile.

She didn't feel good enough to become Princess. She didn't feel smart enough nor at all refined enough to become Princess. She paused as she realized that she had just made an assumption. If she and the prince officially courted, it may not result in marriage. It could very well simply be a courtship and nothing more. It's very possible that he may decide to remain friends and choose someone else, someone with the formal training of the court.

Her father's words came back to mind: "_Don't be afraid to be yourself…don't jump to conclusions about how others perceive you_." When Adam initially pulled back from her kiss, she assumed it was done out of revulsion and began to tear up. When he shook his head and kissed her back with such force, it was an undeniable indication that he was interested in her to some degree.

But, how does he really feel about the so-called "Lady" Amanda? He seemed interested in her, as well. Boy, was she pursuing him with abandon: inviting him on an early morning walk, flirting with him at the aquarium, and then kissing him in front of her afterwards….

Which leads her to another question about her own actions: why did she herself kiss Adam so unexpectedly today? He had basically asked her why David was allowed inside her "Mystic Wall" as he put it. Not only was she afraid to speak her heart at that moment, she wasn't even sure of the answer herself until now! So, out of desperation—and to be honest, maybe a little bit of 'testing' on her part—she grabbed and kissed him. The insecurities she harbored while growing up together were taking their toll on their friendship.

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization of something he said during their argument: "…_one stupid dream about a boy…kissing you…at a PICNIC_!" Teela's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't told anyone about the details of her dream! How did he know she was kissing someone and that it was at a picnic? Her mind was reeling.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door and she groaned because she wasn't ready to see anyone. Despite the feeling of wanting to be left alone, she grudgingly climbed out of the love seat and entered the living room's foyer. Opening the door, a servant, one she recognized from David's household, inclined his head.

"Hello, Miss Teela, David has asked me to deliver this to you," he handed her an ivory envelope sealed with a gold ribbon. "Good day," and with that he departed.

Teela shut the door and eyed the large envelope. She untied the bow and, opening the card, she scanned its contents. David invited her to the ball this evening.

"Well, that's just GREAT!" she shouted sarcastically at no one in particular.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam was on his back, lying on his couch and staring at the ceiling of his sitting room. He had just created a huge scene with Teela, losing his cool and then to complicate matters, French kissed her into an oblivion.

Mental note: "_Why does Mother refer to it as French kissing? Must ask what exactly is a 'French'_?" his mind questioned.

He shook it off and continued to stare at nothing. He managed to complete his Summit address to the nobles then promptly dragged Teela into the Gardens for a very loud screaming match.

He wondered if the whole assembly had heard them shouting. And his father, oh Ancients, he was completely disappointed. And Duncan! He had just walked into the courtyard and witnessed the King's son putting his tongue down his daughter's throat!

"Ohhh...that's so not good," he moaned.

He pulled a pillow over his face, then abruptly pulled it off, his eyes wide.

"He's got those hand cannons!" he muttered to himself.

He grabbed the pillow and placed it over his face again, hoping that the gesture would somehow result in magically allowing him to disappear. He knew his parents. He was not looking forward to the very long, very humiliating lecture on the 'birds and the flies', or whatever his mother called it. He knows the anatomy of a girl and boy. He doesn't need to be reminded of what happens when girls and boys come together.

He again pulled the pillow away from his face and rolled his eyes.

"A kiss is not going to make her pregnant, for Ancients' sake!" he stated loudly to himself. Then he tilted his head and shrugged. "But it certainly could lead to the opportunity," he mumbled.

He furrowed his brow and thought about Teela. What possessed her to grab and kiss him? He noticed that she never answered his question. Why was David allowed into her personal space but he was not? And another thing, she never gave David attitude whenever he assisted her. He blinked and thought for a moment. There was a chip on her shoulder when things got too personal with him but not so with David. "_What is the distinction she's making between us_?" he questioned.

His mind began to run down the list:

_"David lives in Aberra, outside of Eternos. I live in the Palace with Teela._

_She met David when she was 10. She met me when she was 1._

_David is more quiet and reserved. I am…..well, I'm wild._

_David's parents are the Duke and Duchess of Aberra. My parents are the King and Queen of Eternia."_

He thought for moment. Maybe that was it? Was she intimidated by his parents? When he initially pulled away from her kiss, her eyes had filled with tears.

Rejection!

"_So, that's it! She's insecure_!"

He paused to let that sink in. "_Wow! Invincible Teela is insecure_?"

Whenever she picked a fight, he figured she was just stubborn but low self-confidence never crossed his mind. She was always jumping in to save someone, like she did defending David from Aurellius on the school grounds. She loved competitions and talked trash when they would spar together. It made sense now; all of those things were done to prove self-worth.

He ran a hand down his face.

"_I was so blind_," he mentally chastised himself. "_How could I not see that_?"

There was a knock at his door. Adam groaned at the thought of who that could be. Father, Mother, Duncan, even Teela…any of the above were not visitors he felt particularly ready to see at the moment.

He slowly stood up from the couch and headed to the door. Swinging it open, his eyes widened in surprise.

xxxxxxxxxx

_I know...couldn't resist a teeny tiny cliffhanger. Sorry! :-)_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Thanks for hanging in there with me guys. I'm sorry for the long wait. As I mentioned earlier, chapters 14 and 15 had me struggling with how to transition everything...not to mention the site's formatting is acting sort of whacky. So finally, here's 14. I might post 15 today too...I just have to review it to ensure it's post-worthy. :) FYI that Teela and Adam are finally talking in chapter 17 and I'm working on chapter 19 right now. I hope this was worth the wait and meets your expectations. Thanks to all who have favorited and followed since my last posting! :D _

_All mistakes are mine. Please don't forget to review as they keep me going!_

Chapter 14

Teela stared at the invitation. She was planning on skipping the ball this evening but the Duke of Aberra sent her a formal invitation. Turning it down would be considered highly offensive. Yet was it fair to David for her to accept knowing her feelings for Adam?

Should she go with David? She had to be honest with herself; she actually wanted to see Adam. What if he didn't want to see her? He was furious today yet that kiss almost caused her to collapse.

An aberrant thought flashed through her mind. What if it's all just hormones on both their sides? "Is this…," she hesitated. "What is this?" she unintentionally echoed Adam's question from the Gardens.

_"What is this feeling I get when Adam is nearby?"_ she thought. She enjoys being with him, especially when they're alone. When they're apart, she longs to be in his presence. He triggers a flurry of emotions when she's around him: happiness, anger, and sadness...rarely; it depends on the situation. But for the majority of the time, he makes her feel good; cared for, protected, and appreciated. His talent for showing up precisely at the moment she needs him is just…weird! But in a good way. His latest heroic act was to rescue her from catching a beating from Aurellius. She was pretty good at Karjitzu but not against a 200 pound 6-foot gorilla.

Yes, the handsome prince rescued her from the evil monster. She smirked at how that sounded; true fairy tale material. "The prince saves the damsel in distress," she stated sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "I hate that phrase. I am NO damsel in distress," she huffed.

Teela paused. She had no idea what love felt like but she pondered that this might be close. She always figured true love was something only found in storybooks. She recalled the Queen's recounting of Earth-based fairytales of valiant knights who were sworn to protect the kingdom; their lady-loves fighting alongside them.

She looked deeper into her heart. Perhaps that's what influenced her to want to join the Royal Guard? Love for her country….and to share love with someone. She blinked.

_"Adam,"_ she breathed.

The prince's protective behavior over the years, when it came to her, certainly played a role in her desire to become a defender of Eternia. He was always there for her, through good and bad.

Thoughts of her best friend shot through her mind as words began to form: cared for, protected, appreciated, respected. "Is this love?" she pondered.

Her thoughts shifted to David. She had to get to the bottom of her feelings for him. Granted he's good looking; his eyes the color of the ocean, dark blonde hair, slim build, just an inch taller than she. She liked David but his kisses paled in comparison to Adam's. She was more overcome by curiosity when David kissed her at the picnic. But with Adam she was simply overcome!

Perhaps to explain the differences she has known Adam forever and they share a level of emotional intimacy. That's why the kiss was so intense today.

She smiled. Who was she kidding? Adam is just plain hot. _"Okay, it's both," _she thought. Intimacy, friendship, and extreme good looks...which don't hurt.

Teela smiled again. But it faded just as quickly as the Ball came to mind. "I should accept," she stated aloud. "But first, we need to talk. Then, I have to talk to Adam…if he's not angry that I deserted him in the Gardens' courtyard."

She pursed her lips and left her room heading for the guest quarters with determination.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam stood gaping at the open door.

"May we come in, son? Or are you going to continue to stand there catching flies?"

The prince shot a confused look at his father until he realized his mouth still hung open in shock. Regaining his composure, he backward walked the open door to allow them entrance. Facing his father alone would have been bad enough, but his father, mother, AND Man-At-Arms? Together? So soon?

_"Great,"_ his mind mumbled sarcastically.

His mother cast him a sympathetic look as they crossed the threshold into his chambers, but Man-At-Arms looked like he would only be too happy to dangle him by his heels over the balcony's edge.

His father abruptly asked, "Duncan, where is Teela?"

"In her room, Sire," he replied.

They settled into the prince's couch and chairs as Adam closed the door and walked the short distance from the foyer to the sitting room to join them. The room suddenly felt very small. He took the chair opposite Man-At-Arms and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"Would you mind explaining what happened earlier?" the King's typical fashion of getting right to the point, no small talk, no beating around the azaleas, kicked off the interrogation.

Adam didn't hesitate_. __"Tell them the truth, deal with the fall out, and get it over with,"_ his mind told him. "We had an argument, we kissed, and then we left."

The King narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Nice try, son. We all have eyes and we saw what happened so save me the sarcasm young man. I need you to tell me what prompted the outburst," he demanded sharply.

Adam sighed. When his father called him "young man", he knew he was in trouble. Guess it was time to confess…a little. He was torn between protecting Teela's privacy and the obligatory telling his parents the entire truth. They deserved the truth. They were technically still minors. Their parents were responsible for their children's welfare; providing guidance, love, support, and protection…even if the protection they offered was from themselves and whatever foolhardy, idiotic situation he and Teela frequently got themselves into.

"Adam? Randor asked impatiently. "We are waiting."

The prince looked his father in the eye and decided to tell him the truth; his truth. He'll refuse to divulge anything about what Teela may have been feeling or struggling with over the last several weeks.

"I recently came to the realization, in a very roundabout way that…," he turned to Duncan, "I'm in love with your daughter, Sir."

Adam might have heard someone gasp as Duncan's eyes which up to this point had been clouded and questioning, widened in surprise then suddenly softened. The corners of his mouth curled ever so slightly into a conservative smile as he eyed the prince.

Adam locked eyes with Duncan and continued. "And you have my sincerest apologies over the scene you just witnessed between us, Sir. I had no intention at all of letting things get out of hand the way they did, but nevertheless I am sorry. I have nothing but respect and admiration for Teela," his line of sight drifted away from Duncan's face and took on a distant look. "Although it didn't appear as such today," he muttered to no one in particular. Suddenly, his blue eyes snapped back into laser focus and he retrained them on Man-At-Arms. "I'll understand completely if you no longer wish for me to associate with her."

Teela's father stared at the young prince. The look of determination and honesty in his eyes, his forthright way of expressing his feelings for his daughter, and the mature way of taking responsibility for his actions resulted in Duncan's increased confidence that this boy was not only the right choice as a spouse for his daughter, but the right choice made by Greyskull.

The Queen simply smiled at her son as Randor blinked in confusion.

"You love Teela but decided to take Lady Amanda to the ball tonight? Son, that's very confusing and not very wise," Randor furrowed his brow in frustration.

Adam's gaze shifted to his father.

"Yes sir, extremely confusing." He winced. "And sort of dumb. I wasn't sure I knew what love was exactly. I struggled with the notion as I examined my feelings for Teela. I knew that I wanted to protect her from harm, ensure that she was comfortable around family and friends, and see that she was happy," the prince glanced at the rug. "I also know that I love being around her and if there's news, she's the first person I want to share it with." He felt his face get warm and cursed inwardly at his tendency to blush so easily over stupid stuff. He took a breath and continued, glancing back at their parents.

"While I struggled, I was unsure about how she felt about me," he bit his lip in frustration. "Actually, I'm still not sure." He took a breath. "Meanwhile, Amanda kept showing up and taking an interest in me. After a couple of conversations with Teela, I concluded she only wanted friendship so I decided to spend time with Amanda. We seemed to be getting along okay but her aggressive side kept surfacing."

Randor and Marlena together wore concerned expressions.

"Explain 'aggressive'." Randor lifted an eyebrow, his stomach somersaulting at the idea of a courtier making overt sexual advances toward his teenaged son.

Adam shrugged. "She kissed me twice; once on the cheek, once on the lips. Told me she liked me. She brushed her hand across my backside a couple of times. Then she grabbed my thigh. She makes innuendos here and there. You know…forward, I guess."

The King's eyes widened along with the rest of the adults in the room.

"She keeps touching you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes but so far it hasn't crossed the line into…well you know," he offered. "Last night at dinner, that's when the thigh thing happened underneath the table."

"So that was the reason for your odd behavior," Randor stated, a look of concern in his eyes.

Adam nodded.

Marlena broke in. "Son, has this happened with anyone else?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

Adam ran a hand over his face in frustrated resignation. "Yes." He stopped and eyed his parents. "I suppose I should tell you. I tend to get groped at official functions."

Marlena went pale as Randor clenched his jaw.

"By whom?" he barked.

The prince rubbed the back of his neck feeling very awkward discussing this with his parents...and with Teela's for that matter.

"By girls, older women…," he trailed off.

Man-At-Arms angrily clenched his jaw as Adam's parents exchanged worried glances.

"Son, why didn't you tell us before?" Randor asked.

Adam shrugged again. "Just comes with the territory, I guess," he shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable.

Marlena stood, sat on the arm of her son's chair, and silently pressed his head to her bosom kissing the top of his hair.

"Adam, if this happens again, I don't care who touches you, you come and tell me immediately do you understand?" Randor pleaded.

Totally embarrassed, the prince simply nodded. "Yes sir."

The four of them sat quietly for several moments, all trying to process this distressing news. Finally Randor resumed.

"Now, back to Teela…,"

Adam groaned involuntarily. "Dad…"

"Do you suspect she returns your feelings?"

Adam shook his head. "I won't speak for Teela, I can only tell you of mine. There are other issues…I would be betraying a confidence so I won't say, but I'd really rather talk to Teela privately," he turned back to Duncan. "If that's okay with you. Closure one way or the other would help us remain friends, I think."

Duncan smiled. "Of course, Adam. But let me address something you stated earlier. I wouldn't dream of separating the two of you. I wish for both of you to always remain good friends, no matter what occurs." He dipped his head and grinned eyeing the prince. "I believe she enjoys having you in her life. More so than you think."

Adam's eyebrows shot up.

Duncan smiled and shook his head.

Adam furrowed his brow and crinkled his nose. "You mean, it's obvious and I'm just dense?"

Duncan chuckled softly. "Let's just say, it's obvious to her father."

Adam took a deep breath as his gaze shifted back to the floor.

"And you are a bit dense." Duncan added ruefully.

Adam's eyes flew back up in surprise as Duncan laughed heartily. The King smirked while Marlena stroked Adam's hair, a cautious smile on her lips. She still didn't like the thought of girls and grown women touching her 15 year old son. She met Randor's gaze who seemed to read her mind.

"Adam, about Amanda. Since she is making sexual advances towards you, I'm not comfortable with you being around her right now. I'm going to have a discussion with her father as her behavior is completely inappropriate. She is 18 for goodness sakes and should know better. This is akin to molestation," he stated angrily.

The prince's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "_Eighteen?_ As in 18 _years old?_" he stated shocked. The prince leaned forward and rubbed his face in frustration, his elbows resting on his knees. "I thought she was 16. Well that makes sense now," he mumbled into his hands. He abruptly sat up straight. "I hope I didn't get her into too deep of trouble. She's a nice girl…well sometimes nice. It's just…," he shifted positions again. "She just seems experienced. Kind of makes me nervous."

"Me too," Randor conceded. "I don't want to be a grandfather at 40."

Adam sucked air. "And I don't want to be a father at 15. I can barely manage my own life, let alone a child's."

The King eyed his son. "You remember that while you're with Teela, son because from what I observed today, it looked like you were certainly heading in that direction," he admonished.

"Dad!" Adam shouted, his blush deepening.

Man-At-Arms gave Adam a look that said, I'm watching you.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Can we please change the subject?" he pleaded.

"You're not entirely off the hook with regard to Teela, Adam. But for now, we actually must change the subject. The Mandovian meeting is first and will convene in thirty minutes in the Greyskull Assembly Room. You and I must make haste."

The prince released a deep sigh as he stood to go with his father. He was hoping what promised to be a long tedious day would come to a quick end.

Man-At-Arms and Marlena exchanged knowing glances as they all moved towards the door. Randor gave his son a loving embrace as they continued down the hall to the Assembly.

xxxxxxxxxx

As Teela quickly made her way to David's quarters, she had just passed the entrance to the royal kitchen when someone behind her cleared their throat. Teela stopped in her tracks and whirled around only to come face to face with Lady Amanda.

"So, I heard you and the prince had a quarrel?" she sing-songed.

Teela frowned. "Frankly, it's none of your business."

" 'None of your business, your Ladyship', you mean." Amanda haughtily corrected. "You forget your place, dear."

"I'm not your 'dear', _A-man-daaah_," Teela sarcastically over articulated. "And my place is here. I live in the Palace." She quirked an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side mockingly adding, "Where exactly do you live?"

"Shivol," Amanda barked. "My father is Lord Tewksbury, head over all of Shivol. He was comissioned by the King to preside over the territory after the Mandovian near civil war with the indigenous Shivalares. He's an important man and the King trusts his advice," she boasted.

"And?" Teela retorted. "Am I supposed to be impressed now?"

Amanda frowned. "You're supposed to curtsey when you're in my presence."

"I only show respect to those who deserve it." Teela's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Oh, you'll soon see how much respect I will garner when you see me at the ball on the Prince's arm tonight." She paused as she watched Teela's eyes widen then snorted, "Oh, you mean he didn't tell you?" She mockingly placed a hand to her cheek and shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's a shame you two aren't as close as you let on. He apparently keeps secrets from you, dear."

Teela's temper flared as her face reddened and her jaw clenched. "You know nothing about our relationship, so back off, girly," she shot back.

Amanda, wearing a pompous smirk, sashayed close and moved a hand to Teela's shoulder, picking at her clothing. Teela angrily slapped it away. "Back up, Amanda. I'm warning you."

Unfazed, Amanda shook her head in mock pity. "Too bad you know nothing about good quality apparel, or make-up, or even hair for that matter. You are positively a mess. I honestly do not know what the prince sees in you."

She turned her back towards Teela and flung her exquisitely coiffed curls in dismissal. "I guess it doesn't matter really. He's made his choice and it appears the better woman won," she tossed over her shoulder. "The future Princess of Eternia bids you good day," and with that she walked off, swaying her hips.

Teela, hiding the pain she felt at the news finally let her guard down. She took a deep breath as she felt her spirits begin to sink. That is, until she recalled Adam's passionate kiss earlier. She began to feel hopeful as she pondered that no one could fake a kiss like that. He had to be interested, at least a little.

"We'll see," Teela spoke aloud and turned to find David.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Okay so I've decided to post this update right along with chapter 14 today. LOL If you haven't read 14, please read that one first! :) Again thanks for sticking with me after the long delay...had to work a few kinks out. Once again, I hope this meets your expectations. All mistakes are mine. Please review! It's how I know y'all are still out there kickin' it with me! :D_

Chapter 15

David was in his chambers reading while his parents attended the Mandovian meeting. They would return in three hours for a lunch break after which he would accompany them to the afternoon Carpasian meetings. Lord Dewhurst had been making a fuss all week worrying that those "marauding bands of thuggish raiders" would eventually seize his property. Word is, King Randor sort of put him in his place when he became a little disrespectful with his Majesty during an earlier exchange.

The truth is, he was a little nervous about the invitation he sent to his Warrior Girl. How would she interpret it? He knew about the fight she had with the prince this morning; gossip travelled in the Palace faster than anything he'd ever seen before. Aberra was bad, but Eternos…wow! The royal family was always the talk of the town here.

He wondered if Teela would develop a lesser opinion of him if she realized the timing of his bold invitation. He had to admit, he felt badly about capitalizing on the current discord between them but she was worth fighting for. On the other hand, he didn't want to be out of favor with the prince. That plus he didn't want to get on Adam's bad side. True, he'd never ever seen the prince out of control nor exhibiting ill will against anyone, but this was about a beautiful girl between them and if Adam disapproved of him somehow, he knew he'd lose if he engaged in any physical altercation with him. Adam was a fighter and outweighed him by at least 30 pounds of muscle. He'd lose in an instant.

Shifting in his seat, he struggled to focus on the book in front of him while thoughts of beautiful Teela assailed his mind. His eyes clouded over with worry. This was bordering on mini-obsession. He had no idea what triggered his feelings to begin considering Teela as more than a friend, but he did know that he began to take notice of her a couple of years ago.

He shrugged his shoulders and made another half-hearted attempt at reading when a knock at the door interrupted his reverie. Placing the book on his nightstand, he stood and moved through the foyer. Turning the knob, he threw the door open to find the object of his desire standing in front of him, her eyes heavy with concern. His heart sank. He knew she was going to turn him down. He glanced at the invitation in her hand then up at her eyes once again.

"David."

"Teela."

They stood frozen staring at each other, neither knowing how to proceed.

"May I come in?" Teela asked hesitatingly.

"Yes! Yes of course. Forgive my lack of manners," with that David swung the door open the rest of the way in haste. He was so nervous that he lost his grip on the door and the knob crashed against the wall. His cheeks pinkened slightly as he scrambled to gain control of the intricately carved wooden chamber door.

"Forgive me," he coughed out, struggling to regain his composure.

Teela's eyebrows flew up as she crossed the threshold. He seemed as nervous as she. This was going to be difficult.

David gestured to the love seat, "Would you like to have a seat?"

She hesitated briefly at the notion of the 'love seat'. "Thank you." She strode past him and sat down. He followed taking his place next to her. She noticeably stiffened a bit as he settled himself.

"Does this bother you?"

"Does what bother me? Oh, the invitation?"

"No. Me sitting so close to you. I can move," he stood and made a move toward the ottoman when she put a hand on his arm. He stopped and looked expectantly into her eyes.

"No, your nearness is okay. You're my friend. I'm just a little nervous about…," she trailed off not knowing how to begin. She stared at the ivory card in her hand.

The duke sighed as he sat back down. "The invitation clearly troubles you," he stated with a tone of disappointment.

"Not in the way you might think," she shifted her position and turned to face him. David, Adam and I are…," her voice cracked a bit. She cleared her throat and began again as David gave her his undivided attention.

She squared her shoulders. "Adam and I had an encounter earlier," her gaze dropped again to the invitation.

"I know."

Her eyes flew up in surprise. "You know?"

He nodded sadly.

She blew out a sigh. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Whenever there's gossip surrounding Adam, it travels like wildfire throughout the whole house," she shook her head in disgust.

He couldn't help but offer a little smile at her usage of the word, 'house' when referring to this hulking, magnificent palace. "I noticed. We've been here almost a month and already I can tell who around here occupies the minds of the people of Eternos," he pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders in silent resignation.

Teela nodded in agreement. "David, there's something I should tell you about Adam and me, but I don't know how to exactly put it into words. I guess because I'm not all that clear on what's going on myself."

David closed his eyes and nodded slowly as he waited for the rejection speech. She eyed him and placed a hand on his forearm. He stilled and met her gaze.

"Adam and I have known each other for years. We're only 15, but I can't remember him NOT ever being a part of my life. We were together so often that when I was seven, I erroneously believed that he was my brother! My father then took it upon himself to explain my adoption, his friendship with the King, and that the King had a son that was my age but we were not related, etc. etc."

David nodded again as Teela paused to gather her thoughts. She continued.

"Through the years, we played together, laughed together, fought one another, and played tricks on each other. Throughout most of our lives thus far, we treated each other as siblings but somewhere things changed. I don't know what exactly has changed, when, how or why, but I feel in my gut that the nature of our relationship is evolving. I began to view him differently at some point; I don't know when but I started feeling self-conscious around him. I also began to pay closer attention to my appearance whenever he was around," she blushed. "My father told me to look deeper and explore the reasons why."

She leaned closer to David and squeezed his hand.

"David, I like you a lot but I think I'm in love with Prince Adam. I wasn't sure how he felt about me for a long time but when we kissed today, it was pretty intense so I know he's at least interested," her gaze dropped to the floor as she felt her face grow warm.

David gasped as his eyes widened in surprise.

"He kissed you?"

Teela cast a confused look at the duke. "You said you knew!"

"I knew about the argument but not about the kiss! I thought maybe he considered you as more of a sister!" He paused thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I had HOPED he did," David stood abruptly and paced the room as Teela stared worriedly at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to just blurt it out. I thought you knew," she stated apologetically as she bit her lip.

David's mind was churning. He stopped and met her eyes. "What about our kiss at the picnic? Did you feel anything between us at all?"

She shifted uncomfortably in the love seat and crinkled her nose in pensive panic. "Well, sort of."

David narrowed his eyes at her. "Please don't placate me."

"Ok, it was more curiosity than anything else. I always felt you were very attractive," she tried to explain her very confused, very conflicted heart to the best of her ability without hurting David in the process.

David dropped into the chair in defeated resignation. "So you love Adam."

Teela nodded. "But I would still like to accept your invitation and accompany you to the ball if you still want to go." Her gaze was hopeful. "I'll admit, I want to see Adam because we have to talk through some things but I want to remain friends with you if that's alright."

His shoulders slumped slightly as the full feeling of disappointment sank in. He suddenly met her questioning gaze.

"Teela, that's kind of confusing don't you think? I mean, going to the ball with me but seeking out the prince?"

Her blush deepened. "Oh, I guess you're right. That would appear sort of wanton I suppose; as if I can't make up my mind between two boys," she pursed her lips and fingered the invitation.

He blinked as he watched her. Struck with empathy for her conflicted emotions, he rose and sat next to her. He hooked a finger under her chin raising her eyes to his.

"It's okay to be confused, Teela," he offered a sad smile. "I'll take you to the ball, but it'll be understood that you're not 'with' me; you're only allowing me to escort you there but after that, you're free."

She smiled shyly, a tinge of sadness lacing the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you David…for understanding. I'm new to all of this. I feel so out of sorts. I've never felt so out of control in my life! I feel like I want to see him, but then I don't. Then next I want to jump him and rip his shirt off…," she trailed off, a distant look in her eyes.

David's eyes widened and he cringed. "That was too much information, Teela."

Her look of surprise and embarrassment made him chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, David. I don't have many female friends. I have a couple of acquaintances but you and Adam are my closest buddies," she smiled demurely then fixed her gaze onto the rug as she shuffled a little in her seat. "Who am I going to talk to about…feminine stuff?" she questioned more so to herself than to her friend.

He thought for a moment. "The Queen perhaps?"

Startled, she redirected her gaze at him. "The Queen? Absolutely not! Oh yeah, I can just see myself discussing my urges to engage in hot steamy sex with her son," she scoffed.

David again made that "Ugh," face as his shoulders involuntarily cringed. "You did it again, Warrior Girl," he stated flatly.

Embarrassed, she clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

He grinned and patted her shoulder. "We need to get you a female friend, WG…and quick."

xxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N:** RIP Robin Williams 1951-2014_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much for all the reviews from the last two chapters! I hope you enjoy this update. The ball comes next in chapter 17. I'm still reviewing it to ensure it makes sense. I may post chap 17 today if I have time but if not, it's definitely coming tomorrow. :) All mistakes are mine. PLEASE review! I love reading your thoughts on what's going on between these two...and the parents as well._

Chapter 16

Adam was at the head negotiating table between his father and mother. The Mandovian/Trisken Trade and Weapons talks were proceeding relatively well for the most part, occasionally offering a spirited exchange between the leaders of the two nations. Emotions ran high throughout the meeting causing the King to have to periodically demand everyone to remain calm. Even the young prince was adept at bringing each side back to each other when the charged atmosphere threatened to bring the meeting to an abrupt and premature end.

Randor marveled at his son. Sure, he was exceptionally intelligent having consistently outscored his royal peers throughout the years in every academic subject; but the wisdom and insight he demonstrated in his interactions with people were astounding. He displayed a maturity beyond his years. He read the Mandovian and Shivalares leaders so accurately that he was able to stave off moments when disagreements had the potential of escalating into international incidents.

The dichotomy was puzzling; Adam seemed comfortable operating under political and even military pressure, strategizing and catching loopholes in the treaty. But he seemed completely out of his element when it came to understanding women. Randor smiled. His son was now at an age where he would need to talk with him about relationships. His son knew the mechanics of sex; they had had a discussion a few years ago. But he could be under informed about the wiles of some women; the innuendos, the double meanings, the play making, the games.

Randor felt compelled to educate his son in this area as soon as possible, especially in light of the bombshell he dropped earlier regarding the court perverts inappropriately touching his son. He recalled his own childhood; the girls who went to great lengths to get his attention; the games and the bold flirting were constant. He glanced at his wife and smiled, grateful that Marlena never behaved as such. She was a breath of fresh air. Always herself, never hiding her feelings, straightforward and forthright, he fell in love with her immediately. What you see is what you get with his Queen. Maybe Terran females were different?

Marlena glanced in his direction and smiled, which then quickly morphed into a look of confusion. Her eyes slowly widened as she gestured to the center of the table with her head. It was then he realized he was wearing a goofy love sick expression and someone had been calling his name…for the third time.

"King Randor?" Tewksbury called out in exasperation.

The King cleared his throat. "Yes, you were saying?"

"Your Majesty, we are ready to conclude and will reconvene tomorrow. I must compliment you on the Prince's impressive performance today. He has a knack for discovering new angles about the treaty that, quite honestly, I would have never discovered."

Randor knew Tewksbury was a shameless opportunist; a flatterer, schmoozing in order to advance in the kingdom. But nevertheless he was right about his son.

"Thank you, Aldon. I am aware of and very proud of my son's abilities," he replied, beaming at his son as the Queen looked on lovingly.

"Thank you, Father," the prince shyly replied.

Duncan gazed at Adam wearing a distracted smile, preoccupied by his thoughts. Marlena noticed the distant look in Duncan's eyes and filed it for later.

As the meeting adjourned, the King's assistants briefed him on the results of the other talks that were concurrently taking place. The Queen and Man-At-Arms walked to the Dining Hall for lunch as Adam nearly broke into a full sprint in the other direction to look for Cringer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam found Cringer napping on the brick floor of the Palace courtyard, basking in the warm afternoon sun.

"Hey Cringe," Adam shouted as he approached the massive green and gold striped tiger.

The cat snapped his tail and lazily opened an eyelid in response. Seeing Adam, he released a huge yawn bearing his sharp canines and stretching his paws. "What's up, A-Adam?" he asked sleepily as he finished his yawn and smacked his lips.

The prince approached his companion with a wide grin. "You ready for lunch, pal?"

"Of c-course I'm ready for lunch, Adam. I'm always r-ready for lunch."

Adam smirked. "Of course. What was I thinking?"

Cringer stood and walked beside the prince as they headed towards the Dining Hall. They chatted, with Adam mentioning he had skipped breakfast.

"You weren't h-hungry this morning?" Cringer asked wide eyed.

Adam looked sheepish. "That wasn't the reason. I guess you haven't heard, buddy," he offered. "I sort of had a big fight with Teela this morning."

"Fight with Teela?" the cat almost shouted. "What was it over?"

"Whether we liked each other or not."

"Y-you fought over whether you two liked each other?" Cringer repeated incredulously. By this time, he'd stopped in his tracks and was glaring at his friend. "How stupid was that? Isn't it supposed to b-bring you closer when d-discussing that subject?"

Adam shrugged. "Supposedly. But then again, this is Tee and me we're talking about. We don't do things like normal people," the prince replied chagrined.

Adam took a seat on a nearby stone bench as Cringer sat on his haunches. He related what happened over the past few weeks in abbreviated form to get his friend up to speed.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me all of this was going on? Aren't I your b-best friend?" he asked, a tinge of pain in his voice.

The prince frowned. "Of course, Cringe!" he kneeled and hugged his cat around the neck. "I'm sorry. I haven't been myself over the past few weeks. I've been trying to figure out why I can't stop thinking about her as well as trying to deal with this weird foreboding in my gut. Feels like something bad is going to happen and I can't shake it." He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's just nerves."

Cringer studied Adam with a worried expression. "Usually your g-gut feelings are correct, Adam. I'm s-scared," he confessed.

Adam stood and scratched Cringer behind the ears. "Don't worry, Cringe. I'm sure it's just me feeling on edge about Teela and the Summit meetings."

At that moment, Orko came flying towards the two pals.

"Adam, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! What's going on between you and Teela? The Palace is talking about some argument you two had," he rambled breathlessly. "One version has you two all over each other and rolling on the ground and the other version has Teela slapping you in the face. Then yet another version has the King sending armed guards to break you two up. What's going on?"

Adam grimaced and ran a hand down his face. "Can someone else be the Prince for a while?"

xxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, Randor sent word via a palace messenger to Adam that he would be stuck in meetings for the rest of the day. He also promised he would talk to Tewksbury about the Amanda situation.

Orko, Cringer, and the Prince all finished lunch around 2PM as his mother and Duncan had eaten and left to fulfill earlier commitments. Somehow, thankfully, Adam had managed to avoid Teela, Amanda, and David today. He knew he had to prepare himself to see Teela so the later he sees her the more likely he'll avoid fumbling nervously around her.

Not seeing Amanda goes without saying. And David...he wondered whether he had heard about the blow up or not. He also wondered how David would handle the news that he had kissed Teela. Would he feel he was moving in on his girl?

_"She's mine,"_ his mind huffed.

He frowned as he realized how misogynistic that sounded. _"Well, of course she's her own person. But, she's still mine,"_ he joked to himself. He thought he might as well be honest about his feelings.

The trio broke up as Orko needed to prepare his act for the ball tonight and Cringer was late for another nap. The prince had some free time as he was not scheduled until tomorrow morning for the second group of Carpasian meetings. He went to his chambers and changed into a pair of khaki cargo pants, a white short sleeved cotton T-shirt, and brown hiking boots. He decided to go for a walk to help clear his mind.

Ever responsible, he approached the Palace gates and informed the guards that he was going for a walk in the Evergreen Forest. As usual, they called the Royal Guard and immediately, seven armed guards led by Rowan surrounded him. He cringed scrunching his face in displeasure. Noticing, Rowan made a gesture and they all backed off.

"Sorry about that, your Highness. We'll track you and hang back a little."

The prince offered a grateful smile, "Thanks, Rowan."

Going through the gates, Adam walked through town preoccupied by the gnawing in his stomach and thoughts of Teela. He didn't notice the excited stares and the shocked expressions of the people on the streets as they reacted to his close proximity. A young girl approached and asked for an autograph. Shocked, he smiled and obliged. Her parents smiled from afar and gave him a thank you wave.

After finally reaching his favorite spot by the brook, he sat down in the lush verdant grass and reclined against an oak tree. Taking a deep cleansing breath and slowly expelling it out of his lungs, he crossed his legs at his ankles and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes as he listened to the tranquil sound of the babbling brook, chirping birds, and the rustling of the leaves in the pleasant cool breeze. It was enough to relax his mind and body…for an hour at least.

xxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Randor had just completed the last of today's meetings and his talk with Tewksbury afterwards had gone well. At first, the Lord sharply denied any wrong doing on his daughter's behalf but after the King, highly offended at the Lord's implication of Adam not being entirely truthful in the matter, raised his voice slightly causing Tewksbury to abruptly end all protests. The Lord seemed disappointed at the fact that his daughter was now no longer in the running as Eternia's next Queen. He bowed low and made haste out of the King's study. Randor next called a palace scribe and dictated a statement detailing appropriate behavior that should be followed by the courtiers as it relates to his son and the consequences that will follow if not adhered. The statement will be read at the next court gathering.

Later in their chambers, Randor related what happened to Marlena. The Queen was relieved.

"Thank you for handling that so quickly and definitively, my dear," she replied. "I can't bear the notion of our son being violated and manhandled by those….sharks!" she spat angrily. Her eyes closed as she settled a bit, a look of worry shadowing her features. "I'm worried, Randor…" she trailed off.

Her husband stepped closer and drew her into himself, kissing her softly on the lips. "I don't like it either, my love," he replied. "We know now that we must keep closer watch over him. I've instructed Rowan to increase the amount of guards assigned to him. He won't like it but he'll understand." A smirk slowly claimed the corners of the King's mouth. "Adam went for a walk earlier and I'm told he was less than thrilled at the enthusiasm of the guards' execution of their duties."

"What did he do?"

Randor grinned. "He 'made a face'."

Marlena laughed softly. "He's always been independent, both in thought and action. He and Teela are similar in that regard," she mused. "He's a good and loving boy, albeit wildly passionate at times," she replied, a distant look in her eyes.

Randor smiled, "Not unlike someone else I know," he playfully retorted.

The Queen blushed, grinning sheepishly as the King tightened his embrace and kissed her lips again; softly at first then more deeply.

As the kiss broke, Randor released her and turned to remove his suit jacket and gold belt. Marlena eyed her husband.

"What do you think about his feelings for Teela?"

Tossing his things onto the living room chair, he replied, "It makes sense. They are the closest of friends and know just about everything about each other. She comes from a good family. Duncan is the best of men and he's done a fine job raising the girl," he began removing his boots.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?" she quipped.

Randor stopped and met her eyes. "Marlena, she's wonderful but…a little rough around the edges," he confessed with concern.

"And?" the Queen lifted a dangerous brow.

"And what?"

"And who does she remind you of?" she questioned.

"Oh come on that was years ago, my dear," he waved off.

"Yes and like you, she can quickly master etiquette and hone her diplomatic skills. You know how you used to be; always shooting your mouth off before thinking and getting into fights? And you didn't turn out so badly," she quipped, her arms folded across her chest, a foot tapping the floor in demand of a reply.

"Yes," the King replied distractedly, resuming undressing.

"And occasionally, I see remnants of the young man I met years ago, popping up every now and then. You blasted Adam today in the Gardens in front of everyone, you know," her eyebrows shot up, waiting for acknowledgment.

"Yes, yes, yes," the King responded in annoyance, waving a dismissive hand in the air.

Marlena smiled and approached her husband. His back was to her as he bent over to pick up a fallen piece of clothing. "No one is perfect, my love." She closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his waist, embracing him from behind and placing her cheek against his back. He stood up straight and covered her hands with his as they rested on his muscular abdomen. He gave a listless sigh.

"I'm sorry, you're right, my dear. I did blow up at him earlier. I wasn't thinking. I'll apologize to him later," he smiled and closed his eyes as he slightly leaned backward into his wife's embrace.

"Good boy," she quipped. She removed her arms and playfully slapped him on his backside as she made her way to her own bathing chambers to get ready for the ball.

Randor abruptly straightened in response as his eyes widened. His gaze immediately softened in desire as he looked toward her bathing chambers. He would definitely have to continue this "discussion" tonight. A lustful smile claimed his lips.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** Hey guys! So we've finally arrived at the Ball. First, I need to advize that I'm taking this story totally A/U going forward (well truthfully, I never adhered to canon from the get-go LOL) but I'm going to be describing certain dress uniforms and noting something about Adam in particular (the unit he's a member of may sound crazy given He-Man canon, but I think it'll work for the story). I also needed to become descriptive due to the nature of the chapter (ballrooms, gowns etc) and the evening will cover a couple of chapters but hopefully won't be too long in duration. I apologize ahead of time if I get royal military dress and/or rank wrong, but I've always been fascinated by the Windsors and wanted to include some of that here. :) And please forgive the name "Pippa" in this chapter (LOL) but I absolutely love that name! haha _

_All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy and this doesn't disappoint. REVIEWS PLEAAAASE! Send me some love!_

Chapter 17

There was a knock at her door. Teela lowered a book onto her lap and glanced curiously at her timepiece. It read 5:01PM. Placing the book on her table, she stood and went to the door. Swinging it open, her eyes doubled in size as she took it all in. Three of the Queens Ladies In Waiting were on the other side, holding a large white garment bag and carrying several travelling bags differing in size. One of the ladies also carried what appeared to be a large black cosmetics case with silver hinges and a large gold and silver lock.

"Hello, Teela," the woman in the front known as Maia cheerfully greeted. "The Queen sent us here to get you ready for the Ball."

"I….I…," Teela stuttered, frozen in place.

"Now don't you worry, we'll take care of everything. All you need to do is stay still and cooperate while we have our way with you," Maia playfully admonished. "I've been dying to get my hands on you and transform you into the regal beauty you truly are," she confessed as she brushed past her into the sitting room, the other two ladies smiling and following closely.

Teela whirled around. "B-but the Ball isn't until seven-thirty," she finally managed.

"You're joking, right?" Maia replied incredulously. "Every woman worth her salt knows it takes a good three hours to get properly fitted in the appopriate war paint and body armor," she scoffed good-naturedly, then sobered. "You do realize that there will be noblewomen from nearly every kingdom in attendance? And there is only one Prince. The sharks are in the water circling their prey and you need to be ready for them, sweetie." Maia smiled.

She placed her things on the table and reached a hand out to caress the stunned redhead's cheek. "We've already lost an hour. We've got two hours to get you suited up for battle, young lady." The women behind nodded enthusiastically in agreement then resumed setting up.

Maia pointed at a door. "In you go, sweetie. Chop chop."

Shocked, Teela jumped and hurried towards her bathing chambers.

xxxxxxxxxx

David clasped the last cuff-link and checked himself in the mirror one last time. Checking the timepiece on his wrist, he walked into the foyer and joined his parents.

"Are you ready, son?" his father asked lovingly, concern in his eyes.

"Yes, Father," he replied sadly.

"Don't worry, son. Life has a way of closing one door and opening another," he squeezed his son's shoulder in support as his mother gave him an encouraging smile.

David managed a small smile in response and nodded, "Thank you, Father."

The three of them walked out the door of their guest chambers and moved into the hallway. His parents headed toward the Ballroom as David went in the opposite direction towards the royal chambers.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela sat on her love seat and nervously waited for David alone, hands in her lap. Maia, Julie, and Pippa had done a marvelous job at getting her ready in record time. After bathing and donning her undergarments, they herded her into the sitting room and placed her in a tall make-up chair. Julie was in charge of her hair, and Pippa, her manicure and pedicure. They had gadgets and gizmos that aided in quick drying her nails and styling her red mane.

With the instruments of beauty, using subtlety and elegance Maia had done a miraculous job applying her foundation, powder, and blush, being careful to enhance her natural beauty. She emphasized her emerald eyes with the right shade of shadow and applied a silky gloss to her rosy lips. Her thick auburn lashes were touched with mascara and her eyebrows had been waxed and shaped beautifully. Her make-up was flawless.

Her ivory taffeta ball gown was immaculate. The bodice fit snug accentuating her every curve. It was lightly trimmed with glistening crystal beads and featured a sweetheart neckline framing her décolletage in a tasteful and elegant manner. The full floor length skirt featured two large pleats front and back and shimmered under the soft light revealing barely there pale pink undertones.

Her red mane was swept up revealing a slender graceful neck and a few ringlets hung loosely from the crown of her head. She wore simple yet elegant chandelier crystal earrings, opera length ivory gloves, and soft ivory slippers.

At seven sharp, David knocked on her door. She gave a nervous shudder and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Tonight, she would see Adam at the Ball. It felt like ages since she'd last seen him and it was only this morning! Cautious excitement grew within her. Her lips gave an involuntary tingle as she recalled his kiss today and she wondered how he'd feel at seeing her arrive with the Duke.

She stood and quietly made her way to the door. Opening it, she curtseyed with her eyes to the floor observing the traditions of the Eternian court. As she straightened, her eyes locked…..with the Prince's.

The two friends stared at each other for a few speechless moments. Each took in the other's appearance. Adam's blue gaze travelled slowly over Teela in amazement, taking in every detail from the top of her head to the bottom of her skirt as if committing it to memory. Teela blushed at his scrutiny.

She stood motionless as her eyes hungrily roamed over him. His thick blonde locks were smoothed back into a perfect regal pony tail and parted on the left side. He was wearing his official full dress military uniform, since at age 14 after completing the training and battle experience requirements, he officially became a member of the Royal Eternian Air Command.

His brilliant scarlet military jacket featured a gold collar, a blue sash over his left shoulder, gold aiguillettes over his chest, the gold patch of the Crown Prince's Coat of Arms on his right pectoral, and gold braided epaulettes on each shoulder. His cuffs were trimmed with gold cording and he wore perfectly pressed and creased black slacks with a crimson strip lining the sides of his pant legs. The tips of his shiny black boots peeked out from under his pants hem.

His eyes held hers. His long, dark thick lashes shadowed his sapphire gaze under the lights of the foyer's chandelier. Her breath caught in her throat at the way he was looking at her. After several moments of silence, she finally managed to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

He blinked as he tried to regain his composure. "I'm your escort for the Ball tonight, Tee," he replied quietly. _"Holy Mother of God,"_ his mind muttered as he studied her.

"I thought…well actually I was expecting David, but...," she blushed and glanced at the floor, "I'm glad you're here instead." _"Ancients he's gorgeous!"_ her mind shouted.

Adam was eyeing Teela when his eyes suddenly widened in surprise. "You're happy to see me," he said more as a statement than a question.

She hesitated then replied, "Yes."

They both stood still for a moment.

"This honesty thing is going to take some getting used to," he finally responded.

"It's…hard."

"We have to talk, Teela," he said, searching her gaze.

Her stomach dropped in panic. A small part of her was still afraid of rejection. She was so accustomed to it, being scorned by many of the girls at court for so many years.

"Yes," she almost whispered as she smoothed her skirt nervously with her hands.

Adam was now paying a lot closer attention to her non-verbal cues and noticed some hesitation in her body language. He held a gloved hand out to her and gave her a warm, albeit cautious smile.

"My Lady?"

Her head jerked up in surprise in response to the title. Thinking he was joking, she searched his eyes, seeing no mirth at all, simply care and friendship.

She tentatively took his hand stepping over the threshold and closer to him.

"May I?" he asked.

She nodded not entirely sure what he was referring to.

He dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful, Tee," he smiled.

Her eyes widened and eventually softened as she studied him. "So do you, Adam," she blushed again.

"I'm beautiful?" he teased, playfully batting his lashes.

She slapped him on the arm. "Stop it! You know what I mean, smarty pants!" she laughed.

He waggled his eyebrows provoking more cascades of laughter from her.

"You're such a goofball."

"I try," he jokingly replied.

She smiled.

"Tee, at some point tonight, I'd like to get you alone –"

"To do what?" she interrupted, fear lacing her voice.

Adam furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

Teela's cheeks pinkened slightly. "Um, nothing."

"Nothing?" he repeated quirking an eyebrow. "My Lady, I would have to surrender my man card if I did nothing in response to the way you look in that dress."

Her mouth dropped open as her blush deepened.

"Sorry," Adam stated, half amused, half serious. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." He cleared his throat. "What I was trying to say was that I'd like to talk to you alone, before the night is over. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Adam held his arm out as she threaded her arm through his. She pulled the door shut and they made their way down the hall. Two Royal Guards paced behind them as they walked towards the Ballroom. Teela's mind began to reboot as she remembered something.

"Hey what happened to Amanda? Weren't you supposed to escort her tonight?"

Adam cut his eyes to her. "Yeah, but that's part of what I want to talk to you about," he stated grimly.

Teela glared at him expectantly as they continued to walk.

He finally met her gaze. "Alright, fine! I'll tell you a little bit right now since you have absolutely no patience," he jokingly chided.

"And like, you do?" she playfully retorted, the corners of her mouth curling into a smile.

"I'm the epitome of patience and understanding."

"Yeah right, Mr. Hot Lips."

Adam's eyebrows shot up as his head snapped over to her. She grinned even as color appeared over her cheeks and began to splash down her neck.

"Hot Lips?" he mused. "You think so?"

"Mm hmm," she nodded, wearing a small grin and a twinkle in her eye. She began to relax the more they talked and joked with one another. Leaning closer to him, she whispered in his right ear, "You're the best kisser I've ever had. But I've only been kissed twice so I might require more samples from you. You know, to help me make up my mind and all," she teased.

She couldn't contain the bark of laughter at the look Adam was now giving her. He seemed intrigued yet afraid.

"What's wrong? She asked with a snort of laughter.

"I was thinking about your father and those hand cannons. If I'm not careful, he could easily toss me into Greyskull's abyss," he said, an involuntary shudder running across his shoulders.

That statement only served to increase her laughter at his expense.

The Prince playfully glared at her, slightly amused. "I'm so glad you find the real possibility of my death so amusing, Red," he teased.

Her laughter died down a bit as she stopped mid-step. Adam stopped and turned to face her in response.

"I've missed this with you."

He held her gaze and smiled. "Me too, Tee. Which is why I'm anxious to get you alone somewhere tonight so we can work through all of this."

She smiled back and reached a hand up to caress his cheek. "Me too," she brought his face closer to hers and kissed him softly, savoring his minty taste.

Adam suddenly tensed after the kiss broke. "I can't do that with you too often," he confessed as he started them walking again.

"Why?"

"Because I've wanted to kiss you for some time, and now that we're doing this…," he trailed off then restated, "Let's just say it's taking all of my strength not to back you against a wall."

She gasped as heat shot through her stomach at the thought of Adam taking her right there in the hallway.

She cleared her throat. "Then I agree. That would lead to umm…other problems."

Adam locked gazes with her. "Exactly."

They were quiet for a moment, each mulling over tonight.

"Tee," Adam ventured. "About Amanda. My father talked with hers today. He put an end to something that, well actually, something that never had a chance to get off the ground anyway," he said, contemplatively rubbing the back of his neck.

Her eyes flew to his. "What? Why did your father get involved?" she asked worriedly.

"Long story. I'll tell you later."

With that, they reached the Atrium of the Ballroom. The main doors had not yet opened to the guests and their parents were standing and chatting with each other. Randor was the first to spot them as they made their way down the long strip of red carpeting.

"Good evening, children!" he bellowed from across the room.

Adam leaned over and whispered, _"Children,"_ out of the corner of his mouth. She covered her mouth and laughed softly.

The King wore a military dress uniform similar to Adam's with medals and other state decorations along his chest. He did not wear the blue sash as that was specifically designated for the Crown Prince. The Queen looked radiant wearing a diamond tiara and a snowy white taffeta ball gown featuring a high neckline and a slightly open draped back, suitable for the occasion yet beautifully sexy. Her mermaid style floor length gown flared at the bottom and flowed out forming a train. At first glance, the gown was brilliant white, yet at angles under the lighting, the dress shimmered a very pale light powder blue.

Teela curtseyed. Adam bowed.

Duncan was also dressed in formal military attire however his jacket was black with hunter green slacks and a black strip lining the sides of his pant leg. He too wore epaulettes and aiguillettes and state decorations similar to the King's. Commander Trevian wore similar colors to Man-At-Arms as they were both representatives of the Royal Guard and the Eternian Military respectively.

The King's face brightened as he gazed at the two teens. The Queen smiled warmly and Duncan beamed at his beautiful daughter.

"Are you two ready?" he asked, his voice slightly elevated so as to be heard over the full 100 piece orchestra playing in the main ballroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Adam replied.

"Yes, Your Majesty," came Teela.

The members of Eternia's inner royal circle all lined up properly as the Royal Social Secretary advised. He fussed over them as he placed them shoulder to shoulder by rank to create the receiving line for the fifty highest ranking nobles that would be in attendance tonight. The Ballroom stewards, literally an army of them, were all lined against the walls of the massive Ballroom adjacent to the atrium. The room boasted six magnificent chandeliers, fifty foot vaulted ceilings, and windows that stretched from the polished marble floors stopping within twenty feet of the ceiling. Elaborate window treatments featured soft draperies and intricately weaved valences.

Elegantly adorned 12-foot round tables fitted with long ivory table cloths and gold place settings stood around the Ballroom's perimeter. The room shimmered in golds, blues, whites, purples, and crimson fabrics. Outer doors led to the adjacent terrace which was lined with beautifully sculpted greenery, flowers, and stone benches. At night, the terrace offered beautiful vistas of the Kingdom's landscapes and star filled crystal night skies.

At seven-thirty sharp, the stewards opened the main Ballroom doors with a flourish and nobles dressed in formal royal attire spilled into the room as lively stringed music played in the background. The ranking nobles had a separate entry in the Atrium which led to the Royal Family's receiving line.

As the Atrium doors opened, the ranking members entered with smiles and jovial greetings. The King was the first Royal host as the highest ranking official in the Kingdom. He smiled and chatted briefly while clasping hands as laughter immediately filled the room. Occasionally he would smack good friends on their shoulders and exchange quick stories as they made their way down the red carpet. The next royal host was the Queen, whose appearance was widely praised. Ever graceful, she smiled and chatted amiably as women curtseyed and men bowed to the royal couple.

Next was the Crown Prince, whose friendly smile welcomed his father's friends and counselors. The Prince was met with more curtseys and bows as the nobles honored the family responsible for the well-being of the entire kingdom.

Most of the high ranking officials were temporarily stumped when they met the next greeter, prompting the Prince to introduce Teela as his royal consort. Eyes widened as name recognition was realized and many compliments on her beauty and the bravery of her father, the King's Man-At-Arms, came forth. Teela's mind was reeling at all the activity and the celebratory atmosphere as she expertly navigated diplomatic protocols with a dazzling smile.

That is, until Lord Tewksbury and Lady Amanda reached the Royal family. Tewksbury seemed tense and uncomfortable as he clasped hands with the King. Randor eyed him closely as Amanda wore a downcast expression. Nevertheless, she curtseyed the King and Queen and afforded them every honor and respect.

Adam and Teela spotted them and quickly exchanged knowing glances. As the Lord and Lady made their way down the line, Adam and Amanda locked gazes. She curtseyed as he politely inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Good evening, my Prince. I trust you are well?" she asked with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I am well, My Lady," Adam replied cordially. "And in return, may I inquire after the Lady's health?"

"Very well, I thank you Your Highness," she answered. She stopped and eyed him sadly. "I wish you every blessing and good fortune."

Adam inclined his head as she curtseyed once more before stepping aside. "And I wish you as much if not more, My Lady."

As Amanda moved on to Teela, her eyes turned cold and filled with condescension. She made a move to snub her completely when Adam spoke.

"Amanda!" he snapped.

Startled, she jumped, whipping her head in the Prince's direction.

"Don't even _think_ about spurning Lady Teela," he warned. "She is my partner in every way." He took Teela's hand in his and narrowed an icy blue stare at Amanda. Quirking an angry eyebrow, he ordered, "Understand?"

Attempting to regain her composure, Amanda replied, "Of course, Your Highness! Forgive my unintentional error." Quickly turning back she stated, "Lady Teela," as she curtseyed, wobbling nervously on her expensive high heels.

More than amused, Teela bit her lip to suppress a grin. She inclined her head in response as Amanda moved on.

"Error my foot," Adam quietly mumbled to himself. He smiled at Teela and released her hand as he turned his attention to the next couple.

She gaped at the Prince's back. _"His partner in every way?"_ her mind repeated.

The Duke and Duchess of Aberra arrived next along with their son David. Adam's parents chatted amiably with David's parents but the boy silently bowed to Adam and Teela and moved down the line. They both sadly watched their friend hurry through the doors of the Ballroom without a word.

As the last of the couples came though, the ranking nobles entered the Ballroom where the other attendees were already enjoying the wine and festivities.

The Royal Doorman stood at the grand entrance of the Ballroom as he pounded the bottom of his staff onto the floor three times to signal his announcement. The music ceased.

"Honorable Noblemen and Noblewomen of the Five Kingdoms, may I present the King and Queen of Eternia!"

The Ballroom erupted with applause and cheers as the door swung open and the King and Queen entered first. Randor held Marlena's hand. She held his hand with her palm faced downward as her left hand held her dress. The doors closed behind them as they slowly made their way down the grand steps.

As Adam and Teela waited side by side, he glanced over at her.

"Are you ready?"

Teela let out a puff of air. "I think so. I really hope I don't fall down the damn steps and make a fool of myself," she confessed nervously.

Adam took her gloved hand and smiling, kissed her knuckles with his lips. "You'll do fine, Tee."

She immediately calmed and sent him a grateful smile. He winked at her and straightened up to face the doors.

"The Crown Prince of Eternia and the Lady Teela of Eternos!"

There were several surprised gasps uttered by the eligible ladies of the court. The mingled sounds of shock and excited applause filled the room as Prince Adam and Lady Teela made their way down the steps. Adam, in like fashion, held her hand as she clasped his, palm facing downward. They joined his parents at the center of the massive floor and waited.

"The King's Man-At-Arms of the Royal Guard!"

Duncan entered reluctantly and quickly descended the grand stairs feeling very uncomfortable garnering this much attention. He smiled tightly as the nobles greeted him with applause. Teela bit her lip to suppress a giggle as she watched her father's uneasiness.

"And, Commander Trevian of the Royal Eternian Armed Forces!"

The Commander, a noble and courageous good hearted man himself, also disliked the attention. In like manner, he covered the steps in quick long strides and joined Duncan at the head table.

The attendees all stood around the perimeter of the dance floor as the waltz began. Randor took his wife's hand and slipped an arm around her waist as they floated across the floor in accord with the music. The prince did the same with Teela.

Adam tried unsuccessfully to suppress laughter as Teela sent him a look of confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it wasn't funny this morning but it is now."

"What?" she asked, her nose crinkling.

"We are literally waltzing this time. But at least it's not metaphorically in an attempt to avoid issues," he smirked.

Teela's eyes widened as realization dawned. "You have the weirdest sense of humor. You know that, don't you?" she teased.

His smile broadened as they finished the first dance with many guests staring at the red haired beauty. Word spread quickly through the crowd that this was Man-At-Arms' daughter. The second dance invited everyone to join the royal couples on the dance floor.

The young couple danced four dances before deciding to slip away onto the terrace alone. As they strolled the terrace, admiring the fragrant flowers and beautiful topiaries, Adam gestured to the stone bench. He waited as Teela took a seat before taking his own next to her.

A Ballroom steward stepped out onto the terrace catching the Prince's eye. Adam gestured something with his fingers and the servant disappeared only to reappear almost as quickly carrying a tray with two flutes of champagne. Adam thanked him and removed both, handing one to Teela.

For several minutes they sat quietly together, sipping the sparkling drink and listening to the muffled sounds of music and merriment. It mingled strangely with the peaceful sounds of nocturnal insects in the clear summer night. Finally, Adam spoke.

"Tee, thanks for coming to the party with me," he gave her a shy smile.

She smiled back, "Thanks for escorting me."

Silence.

Finally, the Prince turned sideways to face her. "I must confess, I think I've loved you since we were 7."

Startled, Teela's eyes widened as she held his gaze. "Seven? That early? How did you know what it was? What triggered it?" she rambled nervously.

Adam shifted uncomfortably as he scratched his cheek.

"Not sure. I remember at that age asking Mother what love was and she listed the characteristics. That's when I felt love for you," he shrugged and held her gaze for a few beats.

"Wow," she mumbled as her line of sight slowly drifted down to the terrace's stone pavers. She blinked and snapped her head back to him.

"Why did you never tell me?"

He snorted, "Umm…sometimes you're not the easiest person to get close to, Tee. I mean, you don't exactly lay your vulnerabilities bare to everyone. And understandably so." He thought for a moment.

"Wait, that sounds like I'm blaming you which I'm not. What I mean is, I was too chicken to speak my heart without knowing how you felt first." He glanced down into his glass and studied it for a moment, rolling it around in his hand. "Not only was I afraid you wouldn't return my feelings, but I thought you'd be happier joining the Royal Guard. You talked about it a lot. If we came together, you may not be allowed to serve," he bit his lip, "And you'd probably be pissed at me…like…forever."

She continued to stare at him. He took a breath and continued.

"I've always been, and will continue to be, proud of you for wanting to defend Eternia. It's a very noble, very selfless thing to do, Tee. I didn't want to take that away from you."

Teela felt a stab of guilt. "You mean, the nickname you gave me…that wasn't to deride me?"

He slowly shook his head no.

An awkward silence fell between them as they both stared at the quiet lush scenery. Lanterns were lit as the sky had now grown darker due to the late hour.

Teela turned back to Adam. "Why do you love me?"

His eyes flew up and met her gaze. "I love your honesty, bravery, your love for your father, your intellect and wit, your passion for life," he rattled off.

She gaped as he continued.

He eyed her nervously. "Then of course there's the physical attraction," he muttered almost inaudibly.

She blinked. "Physical?"

He nodded.

"I usually run around with crazy wild hair and no make-up! I wear khakis and cargos and frequently sport skinned knees from falling out of trees. I've only had my first manicure today and I'm adopted too! So there's that whole orphan thing. Then there are the freckles…," she rambled nervously.

Adam's smile kept growing as she listed one by one, all of her so called flaws.

"The freckles are the best part," he replied.

She stared wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

He studied her face. "Talk to me, Tee."

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes to steel herself. She licked her lips to prepare to speak when suddenly, she felt gentle hands caressing her face. She opened her eyes to find Adam's hungry blue gaze roaming her features.

Quietly, he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips across hers. Her eyes involuntarily closed as she reached up and placed a hand over his. Slowly and gently, he pressed his lips against hers as she parted her own to let him in. He lingered for a moment, nibbling on her bottom lip then slipped his tongue inside. It was smooth and hot and tasted like champagne as it hungrily explored her mouth. When her tongue met his, he slid his tongue sensually against hers and fire shot through her stomach like a lightning bolt, travelling further down. They both moaned as her hands travelled along the tops of his thighs and ventured higher.

Suddenly, his father's "grandfather" remark shot through his mind and he abruptly broke off the kiss as they stared at one another.

"What is it, Adam?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes pleading.

"I just remembered what my father told me today," he replied between ragged breaths. "He wants to avoid becoming a grandfather at 40."

"Oh. Right," she replied.

More silence.

After several moments, he finally shook his head as if to clear it. "Back to our discussion…"

She shot him a crazy look. "How can you switch gears like that?" she complained. "I can't concentrate now!"

He shrugged. "Lots of practice compartmentalizing," he stated flatly.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N:** RIP Joan Rivers 1933 - 2014 (I cannot believe we've lost another comedic icon. Thoughts and prayers to the family of this comedic female trailblazer.)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **__Hi Guys! I hope you like this chapter. I'm posting another double update so 19 immediately follows. I'm thinking I'll keep that pattern until the end of the story. He-Man is coming up in a few chapters. :)_

Chapter 18

"_Compartmentalizing?_ Only guys know how to do that sort of thing," she huffed as she removed her gloves and laid them on her lap.

Adam watched her movements then began staring at her lips.

"Adam?"

He blinked and straightened. "What?"

Her lips curled into a slow smile. "You're staring at my mouth."

"Oh. Sorry."

Feeling safe, Teela decided to open up a little. "You know, when I was 7, I thought you were my brother."

He winced provoking peals of laughter from her.

"Don't worry. Father explained how we were friends and everything. But sometime later, I started noticing you."

The Prince raised his eyebrows in expectancy.

"I don't know when but I began to notice that when we were apart, you always showed up out of nowhere to help me out of dangerous situations."

Adam continued to watch her and waited patiently as she talked through her feelings for him.

"Although I always resisted it, somehow you became my protector. Like when that awful boy…what's his name," she snapped her fingers as if to help her recollection. Her eyes jumped in recognition. "Judson! Judson kept hitting on me. It started with dirty talk then eventually he began groping me," she shuddered, crinkling her nose.

In spite of the mounting anger swelling inside of him at the memory, the prince outwardly remained calm and quiet as she gathered her thoughts.

"You kept warning him whenever you caught him harassing me, giving him multiple chances to stop. Then one day, I guess it was the last straw for you. Judson grabbed me around the waist! I tried to fight him off but he was pretty strong. He was slurping all over me, wet disgusting kisses all over my face," she gave another involuntary shudder.

"Then someone, _you_, yanked him off of me! I've never seen you so angry. You two were rolling on the ground beating each other. I thought you were going to kill him."

Adam gave an embarrassed shrug. "I didn't like him," he explained quietly.

Teela scoffed in laughter. "That's sort of understating things, don't you think!"

Adam grinned then sobered. "Not exactly the proper behavior of someone in my position. I guess I should have just taken the diplomatic approach instead of beating him up."

Teela smiled. "But, that's what I like about you. Well, one of the things anyhow."

"What do you like about me?" he asked, his blue gaze hopeful, staring intently into hers.

She thought for a moment. "I like how you're always there for me. I like how optimistic you are, your integrity, and your warmth. I like how you treat everyone equally. You're not snobby or off-putting. You're also intelligent, courageous, and…," she stopped abruptly as panic darkened her features.

He stared worriedly at her. "And what?"

"And you're…"

_"What?"_ he asked more firmly.

"You're…hot." she stated awkwardly. Her blush now went into overdrive; a full dark crimson.

Adam blinked in surprise. His mind tried to grasp that these compliments were coming from Teela. "Really?

"She glanced at the ground. "Really."

"And, I'm not your brother?" he asked.

She shook her head no, unable to trust her voice.

"So…do you 'like-like' me? Or do you just 'like' me?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I mean, do you feel love for me? Or is it more of a strong…um fondness for me?" Adam's cheeks pinkened slightly as he rubbed his neck again uncomfortably.

She pondered for a moment then cleared her throat.

"I um…I believe I um…love you but I'm not exactly sure what love is supposed to feel like. I mean, romantic love. I love my father and your parents of course, but outside of that, I'm not sure how romantic love feels."

He watched her for a moment. "What do you think it's supposed to feel like?" he asked.

"I don't know," she thought for a beat. "Like you can't live without this person I guess."

"Do you like being around me?" He removed his gloves as he studied her.

"Yes."

"And when I'm away, how do you feel?" he asked as he placed his left hand palm down between them, leaning into his arm.

"Umm…a little sad, like a part of me is missing," her eyes searched his.

Adam's heart excitedly skipped a beat. "When David kissed you, what did you feel?"

She thought for a beat. "I liked it but I was more curious about the mechanics of it since I'd never been kissed before. It didn't, you know, make my stomach jump around and give me goose bumps like yours did."

Adam's eyebrows flew up in amusement.

"And, I felt as if I had just cheated on you," she confessed.

The prince straightened. "Really?"

She nodded. "Which reminds me," she stated, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "How did you know what I dreamt?"

He sent her a look of confusion. "What you dreamt?" he repeated.

"You know; the dream I had about kissing David."

Realization dawning, he replied, "Oh," then he stopped. "How did you know I knew?"

"You totally shouted it at me during our fight this morning, remember?" she gave a small grin.

A look of regret covered his features. "Oh that. I'm sorry, Teela. Forgive me for yelling at you today," his gaze dropped to the ground. "That was completely inappropriate."

She covered his hand with hers causing him to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry, too, Adam. I was too scared to tell you how I felt and I snapped at you. I struggle with things like, where I belong and all. Father had a talk with me yesterday. I think it helped."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. She inhaled sharply at the sensation.

A couple of beats went by as they stared at each other, then down at their hands, their fingers intertwined.

He met her eyes again. "I knew the details of your dream because I had the exact dream on the same night as you," he revealed.

She gasped. "You're telling me…," she trailed off.

He nodded. "I believe you were kissing _me_, Teela."

Her mouth dropped open as he began to list the details.

"Picnic by a lake, wicker basket, flowers on a nearby hill. I was on my back when you suddenly leaned over and kissed me," he rattled off.

She stared, blushing and motionless as her mind raced through the images.

He continued. "You whispered, 'Finally, I'm glad my first kiss is with you.'"

Another gasp.

"It _was_ you!" she shouted. "But how could that be?" she asked no one in particular. Her eyes went distant at the memory as she continued. "How could I have forgotten? Those sky blue eyes were so intense…and your arms…," she trailed off then blinked at him. "You're such a lean hard-body. I wonder what you'll look like when we grow up." she suddenly stated.

Embarrassed, Adam blushed and bit his lip. "Umm…thanks I guess?"

She let out a snort of laughter and collapsed into his arms giving him a playful hug. "Goofball!"

This prompted more laughing.

As they quieted down, he stood, pulling her up with him. He touched his forehead to hers as he slipped his arms around her. He kissed her softly which she then deepened as she wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies pressed together, their hearts beating against one another.

Adam's hands moved down her back but stopped respectfully at her waist. Teela removed an arm to position his hand directly over her derriere.

He made a happy sound as he gave her bottom a little squeeze causing her to moan against his lips.

The moment began to intensify as she moved her hands down his body savoring his firm backside. At that moment, someone cleared their throat.

They jumped away from each other to find the Queen standing in the doorway, her brow knit in mild annoyance, her lips set in a terse line.

_"Adam,"_ she stated, her commanding voice smooth as steel.

He shot her a toothy grin, totally embarrassed at being caught yet again. "Yeah, Mom?" he asked innocently.

"You two had better cool your jets. Remember your discussion with your father today," she admonished, raising an eyebrow in expectancy.

"Yes, Mother," he replied with a sigh.

She made a move back towards the ballroom and gestured with her head for them to follow.

They glanced at each other, slightly embarrassed and both flushed from the passion of the moment.

"Ready to go back in?" he asked wearing a small smile.

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

He leaned over and collected their gloves from the bench. He stepped aside and gestured politely towards the door, allowing her to walk ahead of him.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**__ If you haven't already, please check out chapter 18 as I've posted that one today as well. Thanks to those of you who have "followed" my story since my last update. You have no idea how that makes me feel. :) All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy! :D_

Chapter 19

The two teens rejoined the Ball which by now was in full swing. Groups of people were gathered all throughout the room; some laughing, some engaged in lively discussions. Others were consumed in political debates while still others danced or dined in merriment.

Orko, the Court Magician, had just completed his magic show albeit unsuccessfully. Apparently, he made Cringer disappear only to reappear inside the massive drink fountain at the end of the room. The ballroom had erupted in laughter. Annoyed and drenched, the tiger crawled out of the bowl and sopped his way towards the terrace to find a bath. The Palace attendants followed him as other stewards removed the fountain.

Heads turned as the Prince and Lady Teela followed the Queen inside from the terrace. All noticed the look that passed between them along with the slight rosy flush to their countenances. Some covered their mouths and whispered. Others, namely the ladies of eligible marrying age, wore a scowl as their jealous gazes locked onto Teela.

Lady Amanda was standing in the corner with a group of girls and all glanced at her to gauge her reaction. Her expression was impassive, her posture straight and aristocratic.

"What's going on between those two?" Lady Irene asked.

"I'm sure it's simply a curious fling on Adam's part. It won't last." Amanda replied bitterly.

Some of the ladies gasped. "You called him by his first name!" they reacted nervously.

She smirked as she boasted, "He told me I could address him as such."

Their eyes widened in awe.

"We thought he was interested in you, not Man-At-Arms' butch daughter," Lady Candace spat.

Amanda shrugged. "Who says he's lost interest?" she quirked an eyebrow.

This provoked more speculation among the ladies as they watched the couple.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam led Teela by the hand to the head table and pulled out a chair for her. She thanked him and took a seat as he took the one next to her. The King cast a warm gaze at the young couple sitting to his right as the Queen settled in her chair to his left.

He turned to Marlena. "Did you catch them in time?" he asked under his breath.

She nodded with a nervous grin. "They were about to shift into high gear when I got their attention. But it could have been worse," she quietly replied. "They could have steeled away to his room," she mused, a nervous look passing across her features.

Randor's eyes filled with concern. "True."

The Queen affectionately patted his knee. "They're good kids," she reassured him. "Deep inside both of them is an unspoken boundary that they know they cannot cross."

Randor nodded in agreement and pondered for a moment. "We raised them well."

Marlena's eyebrows shot up in response. "And your thoughts on Teela's diplomatic protocol tonight?"

The King shot her a sheepish look. "She's doing remarkably well, my dear. I'm very impressed," he conceded.

"Then you're not opposed to them together?"

His head snapped back to her. "Opposed?" he asked incredulously. "I was never opposed to their union! As a matter of fact, I'm very pleased at the notion. I can think of no one better suited for Adam."

"Then what was that business earlier about her being unrefined?" she squinted in suspicion.

"I had doubts as to whether she could make a quick transition without seriously harming her already fragile self-confidence," he explained. "And I didn't want her experiencing any further emotional damage. But I'm very proud to say she's exceeded my expectations," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Good," she replied with a nod of approval.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Teela had finished dinner and were now talking when Adam's eyes focused on something just past Teela's right shoulder. She watched as his eyes widened then he quickly covered her with his arms and upper body.

Suddenly, a wine glass sailed over their heads and exploded into the back wall.

Adam shot to his feet. "What on Eternia?"

There was a scuffle as Palace guards subdued the perpetrator and several guests huddled nearby looking on nervously. The music ceased as nervous chatter filled the room.

Man-At-Arms stood and barked orders at the guards as they struggled to remove the guest from the ballroom. As they struggled, an opening appeared and Adam caught a glimpse of Lady Deanna. Obviously inebriated, she was cursing as the guards restrained her.

The prince tried unsuccessfully to suppress a small grin as Teela whirled around in her seat to shoot a death glare at Deanna.

"He's mine! Don't you ever forget that you _bitch_!"

The Prince's amused grin disappeared.

The King stood and angrily demanded, "Lord Fayntor!"

Her father was a large man, heavily bearded and overweight by about 100 pounds. The belt to his tunic strained against his massive belly as he scurried to the center of the fray.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked nervously.

"Attend to your daughter. Her behavior is beyond unacceptable!" he barked. The King's eyes narrowed as he trained them on Deanna. "You will offer apologies to Lady Teela for the remark. _Now!_" he commanded.

Her father sent Deanna a look of warning as she ceased struggling and fearfully cast her eyes downward. "My Lady, please forgive my unkind words. They were unwarranted," she ground out.

"And, to my son?" he demanded.

She slowly curtseyed to Adam, bobbling slightly. "My Prince, please accept my sincerest apologies for the lack of respect I have demonstrated towards you and your royal consort."

Both Adam and Teela inclined their heads slightly, the Prince's jaw clenched in anger as Teela's eyes shot daggers at the girl.

She was escorted out of the Ballroom by the guards as her father followed. The King gestured to the conductor and the music resumed as the guests, doing a valiant job at getting over the shock of the incident, went back to their discussions.

The King motioned for Man-At-Arms. "Duncan, would you please tell Langston to have his staff supervise the Fayntors as they pack for home? They must leave at first light."

Duncan inclined his head. "Yes, Sire." He gestured to the two guards behind them and relayed the message.

Adam glanced at Teela. "Are you alright?"

Teela nodded, "Yes." She casually smoothed her clothing with her hands. "She's nuts. I honestly don't know what you saw in her," she quipped, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Adam snorted, "You don't want to hear my reply, Tee."

Her lips parted in surprise. "You can't pin anything inappropriate on me, Adam," she warned.

"What about Ivan? You were all hot and bothered over him two years ago," he retorted.

Her mouth flew open. "Not fair! And plus we were only thirteen," she explained. "How was I supposed to know he still slept with his stuffed bunny and was afraid of the dark?"

Adam smirked at her. "You're such a softie. The way you protectively held that bunny—"

"Don't you start!" she interrupted as she slapped his arm playfully.

Adam's grin grew wider as he eyed her. "You can't help it. It's the way you're wired. You're compelled to protect _all_ Eternians, Cap'n," he winked. "Even fake bunnies."

"I like that nickname, Adam."

He held her gaze and took her hand in his smiling in relief.

David had been surrounded by a flock of young ladies all evening, all vying for his attention. At Deanna's outburst, his first thought was to run and protect Teela. But he was restrained by the protective body language exhibited by both the Prince and the King. Adam looked like he wanted to strangle Lord Fayntor for his daughter's behavior and Teela had given Deanna a look that reminded David she could handle herself.

He continued to watch the couple as the ladies around him chatted nonstop about frivolous meaningless things. Tuning them out, he recalled Teela's soft lips at the lake and their numerous deep conversations. He grimaced. Of course Adam was with them when most of those interesting conversations took place but he reflected on his good friend. Adam is smart, important and brave. He sighed wondering if he would ever find someone like Teela to settle down with.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was approaching 10:30PM as the Royal family bid their guests good night. The guests bowed and raised their glasses as the family exited the Ballroom and moved into the Atrium.

After saying goodnight to the family, Duncan embraced Teela. "I'm so proud of you, daughter. You look beautiful and you executed protocol to the letter. I'm especially proud of how you conducted yourself during Deanna's indiscretion," he smiled.

Teela chuckled inwardly at her father's usage of the military phrase, 'executed protocol'. "Thank you, Father. All credit goes to you for my success this evening, "she smiled back. "Thank you for your encouragement, as always."

Duncan glanced over at Adam who, oblivious, was talking with Commander Trevian. He gestured with his head towards the prince, an eyebrow raised in warning. "Did he behave tonight?"

She made an eye roll. "Father! Of course he did!" she responded embarrassed.

He grunted, "We'll see." He kissed her on the forehead and left for their quarters. The Commander bowed to Teela and offered his good night wishes as well.

The King and Queen approached Teela, both beaming at her. The King gave her a one-armed hug around the shoulders.

"My dear, we couldn't be more proud of you than we are tonight. You conducted yourself with a grace and elegance that outshined all of the girls in that room tonight," he said as he gazed down at her wearing a fatherly smile.

The Queen, smiling warmly, was also very pleased. Adam was a few yards behind his parents wearing a smile.

The King's smile morphed into a lopsided grin. "You just make sure to keep that boy of mine in line, okay?" he remarked, tossing a backward thumb at his son. Adam rolled his eyes making Teela laugh softly.

"Yes, Sire," she replied as she curtseyed.

The Queen bid Teela good night with a warm hug and the royal couple left the atrium, Palace guards in tow.

Adam and Teela walked towards each other, each staring at the other in amazement.

"Does that mean…?," she trailed off, eyes round with wonder.

Adam nodded. "We've officially been cleared for courtship, my Lady."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys. I was out of town last week. Thanks for hanging in there with me. These two chapters are relatively short helping with transition and reaction to Adam and Teela's status. I hope you like them. Chapter 21 follows as well. :)_

Chapter 20

The Prince escorted Teela back to her chambers; two Palace guards pacing well behind. She held his arm as they made their way silently to her door, neither speaking for the last few feet as the shock of the realization that they were about to court one another sank in. They stopped at her door.

"Thanks. I had a nice time with you tonight," she blushed glancing at the guards.

Adam smiled, "So did I, Tee." He suddenly cleared his throat and collected himself. "Do I have your permission to ask your father for your hand in courtship, my Lady?" he asked, a grin slowly moving across his features.

"Of course!" Teela almost shouted. Then catching herself, she nervously glanced down the hallway and cleared her throat. She curtseyed eyes to the floor then straightened. "It would be an honor, Your Highness, not only for me but for my family."

They locked gazes then burst into laughter.

"Well, that was awkward," Adam scoffed.

"I think that was the first time I've ever used your title," she confessed.

"And let that be the last time, Tee," he replied.

They burst into more fits of laughter before shushing themselves so as not to be overheard.

Adam's smile began to fade. "If we court, you may have problems joining the Royal Guard," he warned.

Teela sobered. "Maybe I can ask my father to petition your father for an exception? It's peace time and most of the more volatile coastal squirmishes have been put down. I see no reason why I can't do both. Do you?"

Adam shook his head. "I don't either. Although I'm going to be worried about you 24/7," he gave a shrug as he thought for a moment. "What if full scale war breaks out somewhere and your unit gets activated, Teela?"

She grimaced. "You'll most likely get activated too, won't you?"

He nodded, "But I'm aerial support not boots on the ground."

She looked pensive. "Then we'll have to be sure we're married and have a baby before that happens," she responded too casually.

The prince's eyes went round in shock. "Did you just suggest marriage?"

Teela nodded nervously.

"Holy Ancients-good-googly-moogly," he rambled unsure of what to say to that notion. He ran a hand nervously through his hair.

She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "What's so shocking about that idea, Adam?" she stated sharply offended at his response.

"There's a lot for me to do…," he trailed off, his mind going in every direction at once.

Teela's mouth dropped open. "You're serious?"

Adam knit his brow in confusion. "Weren't you?"

"Well…sort of…," she replied weakly.

Adam glared at her. "What do you mean, sort of?"

She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I'm nervous about…," she held her breath.

He eyed her. "About what? Sex?"

"Shhh!" she held her finger to her lips. "Keep it down, our parents will hear!" she whispered.

He lifted an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"No, not that…well actually, that's second on the scary list."

Adam suppressed a grin. "What's first?"

"'Princess Teela' ", she said flatly.

He mouthed the word, "Oh" then glanced at the floor. Meeting her eyes, he replied, "Maybe we're sort of getting ahead of ourselves. Let's start with the Royal Guard thing. But I have to be honest, Tee, if I had my way I wouldn't want you anywhere near a battlefield. You'd be considered a high value target," he glanced back down at the floor. "But I'd be miserable knowing you wouldn't be allowed to pursue your dream so it'll be tough on me…on us both."

"Because you will also be fighting and in harm's way," she finished for him.

He nodded.

Several beats of silence went by.

"Let's just pray that it doesn't come to that," he finally said.

Teela nodded as they locked gazes.

Adam bowed and lifted her hand to his lips. "I bid you goodnight, my love."

Teela made a noise in her throat which sounded like a hiccup.

Adam straightened and sent her a confused look. "What was that?"

"Nothing! Goodnight to you too…m-my…l-love," she stuttered, a full blush covering her features.

Adam bit his lip.

"Stop laughing Adam," she growled.

Her warning had the opposite affect and he snorted in laughter. She gave him a hard shove making him stumble backward.

"Sorry," he cleared his throat again and took her hands in his. "This is the longest goodnight on record, Tee." he joked and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

She grinned. "Goodnight, Adam."

Smiling warmly he waited as she opened the door. As she entered her chambers, she turned around and peeked through the slowly closing crack of the door until it finally closed.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: If you haven't checked out chap 20, please do before this one! Again, short chapter as transition. :) Thanks!

Chapter 21

The next morning, Eternos was abuzz with news of the Prince and Man-At-Arms' daughter. The King, who had awakened early and was already in his study, was inundated by nobles who had prior hopes of their young daughters being chosen by the Prince.

"Silence!" Randor commanded, standing with arms raised in an attempt to settle the nervous Lords. "My son has made his choice and I support it completely." The room quieted down as he continued. "I'm sorry if you had expectations to the contrary but the Queen and I have given our blessing and we couldn't be more thrilled. Now I will hear no more protests."

"But Sire," Lord Bonieaa replied, "My daughter Nancee has been in love with your son ever since she danced with him at his 14th Year celebration. Her heart was set on a courtship," he complained.

"As was mine," Lord Zurvic interjected. "That girl monopolizes all of his time and it's unfair. She's not even royalty," he spat. "This relationship is totally beneath him."

All of the air was sucked out of the room as everyone went completely still. Randor leveled an angry hazel gaze at the now perspiring noble.

"How many times has Man-At-Arms protected this Kingdom? He's risked his life again and again all in the name of love and dedication for not only my family but for all of Eternia." He clenched his jaw. "You of all people should have no objection. Need I remind you of how he rescued your wife from the Carpasian marauders when you were nowhere to be found?"

The room filled with nervous chatter and sounds of acknowledgement as Zurvic shamefully lowered his gaze.

The King continued. "I've heard enough. I will have no more disparaging remarks concerning Man-At-Arms' daughter. A father could not ask for a better partner for his son." He waved a dismissive hand at the group. "An announcement will be made today at the opening meetings."

At that point, the King's assistant quickly herded everyone out while Randor dropped tiredly into his chair. He angrily grabbed a file from his desk drawer as the nobles filed out of his study.

xxxxxxxxxx

At 830AM, Adam nervously knocked on the chamber door. It immediately swung open and Duncan settled an appraising eye on the Prince.

"Good Morning, Man-At-Arms. May I please come in?" Adam asked politely.

Duncan suppressed a smile. He wouldn't make it too easy for Adam. "Certainly, lad." He gestured with his other hand and Adam inclined his head and entered.

Teela sat on the couch of the sitting room looking every bit as nervous as Adam yet both smiled warmly at each other. She stood as her father and her soon to be boyfriend entered together.

"Teela, the Prince and I have some things to discuss. Would you please give us a few moments alone?"

She nodded, "Yes Father," and curtseyed to Adam. "Your Highness."

Adam winced at the sound of his title as Teela snorted in laughter and hurried out of the room.

Duncan motioned to the chair as they both took a seat.

"So, Prince Adam, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked knowing full well the purpose.

Adam didn't hesitate. "Sir, I am here to humbly ask for your daughter's hand in courtship."

"I see," Duncan contemplatively rubbed his chin. "And please tell me what makes you a worthy candidate for my daughter's affections?" he couldn't help but size him up a little.

Adam's expression leveled off even more to something all business. "Of course it is Teela's decision whether she accepts me or not, but I'm willing to love, protect, and support her for as long as I live."

Duncan narrowed his gaze. "My Prince, what are your intentions with regard to my daughter?"

"I wish to marry her when we are of eligible age," came the quick reply.

Duncan blinked. Adam's answer was so swift and sure that it momentarily stupefied him. Regaining his composure, he released his daughter with a smile. "Son, you have my full blessing to court my daughter."

Adam grinned.

"Unless of course you do something idiotic. Then I'll have to come after you," Duncan teased.

The prince's expression quickly turned suspicious.

Duncan laughed and swatted the boy on his back. "I'm joking, lad! I couldn't be happier. You're already a son to me," he smiled warmly.

Adam's stared in exasperation. "Neither you nor my father are very funny, Duncan," he replied, squinting his eyes.

At that moment, Teela's bedroom door burst open and she tackled the prince giving him a tight embrace. He hugged her back matching her enthusiasm then quickly tensed and released her, suddenly aware of her father's presence.

Duncan smiled and nodded in approval.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N:**__ I have a few days off this week so I have more free time to write/post. I posted 20 &amp; 21 yesterday (written a couple of weeks ago), and now I'm posting 22, 23 and maybe even 24 today! I tend to go on writing binges late at night so I was up late last night penning 23 &amp; 24 haha. _

_Umm...this is my first fight scene so I __**really**__ hope it doesn't suck. :-/ LOL. I hope you guys enjoy these latest updates. Thanks for the reviews and your continued support of my story. You're a tremendous inspiration. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 22

King Randor began the Carpasian meeting at 9AM with the announcement that the Crown Prince of Eternia and Lady Teela of Eternos have begun courting. Many nobles applauded as others murmured disapprovingly. The Prince, trying his best to refrain from angrily telling everyone off, stood beside his father wearing an impassive expression. After the room quieted down, the meeting finally reconvened.

xxxxxxxxxx

Around lunchtime, Teela was finishing up a sparring lesson with a young member of the Guard in the Palace courtyard. Her instructor continued with her training, occasionally offering encouraging observations of her remarkable progress.

Carrying sword and shield, Teela dodged and parried as members of the guard and several off-duty Palace attendants gathered to watch out of curiosity now that she was officially the Prince's girlfriend.

Teela entered her zone and quickly subdued the young cadet as spectators applauded. Startled, she responded with a bow and an embarrassed smile. As the well wishes died down, the sound of sarcastic clapping rose above the others. The group parted and Lady Amanda entered with a malicious smirk.

"So, Lady Teela, you think you're so important now that you've captured the Prince's attention?"

Teela glared at her while the crowd murmured nervously. "No", she replied, "I know who I am now. I don't need to act all high and mighty like some people I know."

"It's not an act, little girl," Amanda spat. "I'm the daughter of a nobleman. No matter what, you will always be the daughter of 'The Help' ".

Gasps and protests rang out as Duncan was widely respected among the soldiers and Palace staff.

Teela's face reddened as she narrowed her gaze. "'The Help' huh? Why don't I _help_ relieve you of a few teeth, brat?"

Some spectators chuckled in amusement.

"I'd like to see you try, hussy," she glanced at Teela's sword then back at her. "Let's see how good you are in hand to hand combat."

Teela tossed her sword and shield aside as Amanda charged her. Teela side stepped and gave a shove to Amanda's back causing her to tumble into a nearby bush. Wild-eyed, Amanda untangled herself and jumped to her feet. They circled each other as a staffer ran to the Palace to notify the Guard of an ensuing fight.

Amanda lunged and grabbed Teela's hair yanking hard causing Teela's body to jerk backward. Teela by reflex reached back grabbing Amanda's wrist and, turning her body around using forward momentum, twisted Amanda's forearm behind her back. Amanda shrieked in pain as Teela quickly released her arm and jump-kicked her square between the shoulder blades. Amanda hit the ground face down. The crowd responded with gasps and shouts.

Her face filled with dirt, Amanda stood slowly as Teela shook her head indicating to her to back down.

Disregarding the warning, Amanda advanced and swung at Teela. Teela ducked and swoop-kicked her causing Amanda's legs to fly up from under her; her butt hitting the ground hard. Despite the ache, she sprung up and tackled Teela, both girls crumpling to the ground. After an intense struggle, Amanda quickly straddled Teela as her left fist connected with Teela's jaw. In response, Teela's right elbow slammed against Amanda's temple, temporarily dazing her.

Teela quickly threw a right cross causing Amanda's nose to explode, blood splattering everywhere. Momentarily dazed, Amanda cried out and rolled off of Teela holding her nose with both hands. Teela scurried to her feet and nursed her jaw. The crowd reacted with cheers as Teela was pronounced the winner.

Just then, Duncan, four guardsmen, and two infirmary attendants arrived at the scene.

"That's enough!" Duncan angrily shouted. "Everyone back to your stations!" He moved to Teela and examined her face as the crowd dispersed and the nurses tended to Amanda's wounds. Amanda cried out in pain as a nurse re-adjusted her misaligned nose. They helped her to her feet and, holding gauze against the flow of blood, walked her quickly to the infirmary.

"What in the name of all Eternia were you thinking?" her father demanded.

Annoyed, Teela shrugged her shoulders in frustration. "She attacked me first, Father! She started it and I ended it," she explained.

Duncan shook his head. "With your new position, you cannot allow anyone to cause you to lose your composure," he warned. "You're the Prince's consort and could quite possibly become Princess of Eternia," he scolded. "You must learn how to turn the other cheek in personal conflicts such as this, daughter."

"Turn the other cheek?" Teela scoffed. "Only to have it busted open? No way!" she huffed.

Duncan grimaced. "Then I have no choice but to tell King Randor and Prince Adam that you decline the Prince's offer of courtship."

Her eyes widened then saddened. "That's so unfair, Father! Besides, the Queen was an astronaut and a black belt in Karate on her home world. Why should it be any different for me?"

Duncan moved closer to her and slipped an arm around her shoulder. "Because, Eternians only know you as the daughter of the King's Man-At-Arms. They had no such history with Marlena, daughter. Earth is a distant planet located in a solar system light-years away. They have no point of reference," he sighed. "When Randor chose her as his wife, sure there was dissension and pushback. But he was already King and 21 years old at the time. The protests quickly ceased."

Teela sighed. Her father had a point, but as much as she respected his judgment, she felt that she and Adam were different. They were a new generation of Eternians with a different world view. And if she and Adam ended up marrying, they would be regarded as a different breed of royalty: fighters.

Despite her ruminations, she replied dutifully, "Yes, Father."

He nodded. "Now let's get that bruise looked at."

xxxxxxxxxx

The meetings broke for lunch. The last two hours of the Summit will be spent in the Great Hall with the closing ceremony. Adam's parents were in his study tending to a dispute between two local weapons manufacturers that couldn't be resolved by the Council. Adam was making his way alone towards the Dining Hall when two Palace staffers ran towards him.

"My Prince," they called out both bowing in respect. "Your lady friend is in the infirmary," they informed him breathlessly. "Apparently there was some sort of altercation in the courtyard and she was injured."

Adam stood still as a stab of panic shot through him. "How serious are her injuries?" he asked, his brow knit in concern.

"Not life threatening as far as we know, your Highness. But we were sent by Man-At-Arms who thought the royal family should be informed immediately."

The Prince inclined his head. "Thank you for letting me know. I'll go at once." Although still worried, he was relieved to know that her wounds were not serious. He wondered in the future how he'd be able to handle any news of her being injured on the battlefield.

"We will inform your parents as well, my Prince."

"Please do. Thank you again."

They bowed and quickly made their way to the King's study.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**__ I posted chaps 20 &amp; 21 yesterday and 22-24 today. Don't forget to check out the previous chapters first before reading this one or you might get a little lost! :) All mistakes belong to me._

Chapter 23

Adam sprinted to the infirmary as all sorts of wild thoughts ran through his mind. He reached the foyer and burst through the entrance's glass doors.

A sweet matronly nurse sat at the admittance desk. She lifted her eyes from her paperwork and they quickly went wide; probably in reaction to the prince's harried demeanor. She stood and curtseyed along with the other attendants milling around who all bowed and curtseyed after spotting the prince.

"Your Highness, Lady Teela is in room 131," she quickly explained.

Adam nodded. "Thank you, Miss Ruth."

He tried to compose himself as he straightened and smoothed out his clothing with his hands. He calmly walked to the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Teela replied.

Adam opened the door as Teela's eyebrows flew up in surprise. She was sitting up slightly in bed smiling brightly as her father sat in the chair across from her.

"You alright? I'm told there was a fight," Adam approached her and sat on the side of the bed, his eyes roaming over her body checking furiously for injuries.

She chuckled. "I'm fine, Adam. It was only a minor disagreement. I don't even know why I'm in bed. They checked my vitals and all is well. I just took a punch to the jaw."

Adam's eyes widened in anger. "Who punched you?"

"Lady Amanda," came the reply accompanied by a slight grin.

He knit is brow. "You fought with…_Amanda_?" he repeated incredulously.

She nodded. "She doesn't approve of our courtship," she stated ruefully.

Adam blinked then chewed his lip. He stole a glance at Duncan who stood from his chair.

"I'll let you two talk," he glanced at Teela. "Keep ice on that face, daughter."

"Yes, father."

The two men nodded at each other as Duncan left the room. As he closed the door behind him, he heard a sudden burst of mingled laughter emanate from the other side. He shook his head and made his way down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam's gaze was full of amusement. "Who started it?"

"Amanda, of course," she replied with a small smile. Then she recounted in detail what happened earlier in the courtyard.

Adam folded his arms across his chest and stared down at her. "So her nose is broken?"

She nodded sheepishly.

He quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. "She's not going to be very happy to have to return to Shivol with two black eyes," he smirked.

"Serves her right! She shouldn't have started something she was incapable of finishing," she barked angrily.

Adam placed his palms flat on her quilt, leaned over, and kissed her on the lips. "That's my girl," he whispered.

She shifted her gaze to the quilt and blushed slightly then again met his gaze. "So, you're not upset?"

"Upset? At you? Heck no! If someone attacks you, I expect you to defend yourself," he stopped and gazed at her. "But if you find yourself facing someone you can't handle, please remember to call for back up," he lifted her hand and stared at it.

"Swollen, but not broken" he mumbled to himself as he studied her red and slightly puffy knuckles. "This is the hand that broke her nose?"

She nodded.

"Good shot." He kissed them softly and ran his hand through her hair. "I'm glad you're okay—"

Just then, the King and Queen burst through the room's door.

"My dear, are you alright?" Randor asked abruptly as Marlena rushed to her side opposite the prince.

"I'm just fine, your Majesty. I only got punched in the face. Don't worry, I'm fine," she reassured them.

_"Only?"_ Marlena echoed.

Adam by now had gotten up from the bed to allow his father access to Teela. He leaned against the wall, arms folded as he watched them.

"My dear, please do be careful. It could have easily been worse," Randor chided. Duncan had related to them in the hall what happened.

"Yes, Sire," she replied.

"Wretched girl," the Queen spat making her son's eyebrows fly up in surprise. He'd never heard his mother speak in such a manner about anyone.

xxxxxxxxxx

A half hour went by and the family had to leave to take lunch and prepare for the closing ceremony.

"Stay as long as you need to dear," Marlena counseled, "Just to ensure everything is healed."

"Yes, my Queen," Teela replied with a smile.

The Queen smiled and kissed her on the forehead as the King smiled in relief. They stood and after giving Adam a quick hug, they left the room.

"Your parents are sweet, Adam."

He gave a lopsided grin. "Yeah, they are." He walked toward her. "I have to go, too. I'll see you at dinner tonight?"

"Yep. Good luck with the ceremony."

He nodded and kissed her lips before turning to leave. "Feel better, Slugger," he smirked and walked out the door.

She huffed and tossed a pillow at the now closed door.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the family prepared for the closing ceremony, Adam waited for his parents in the atrium of the Great Hall. He gazed out the window which looked out at the Palace front gates. There, he saw Amanda wearing a bandage across her nose and another on her cheek. He noted that her eyes had already begun to develop angry dark rings in response to the broken nose. Despite her bad behavior, he felt sorry for her, but he was relieved to see her go; she and her father had been sent home by the King. He mused that at this rate, his father wouldn't have many nobles left.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the ceremony, the ranking nobles all said their farewells to the royal family of Eternos. Amidst the throng of guests, Adam and David's eyes locked.

The prince approached David with a sad look in his eyes. The duke tensed and stood completely still.

"David, may I talk with you please?"

"Absolutely, your Highness," David replied in a detached tone.

Adam winced. "Please don't make this harder than it already is," he implored.

His friend sighed as the tension slowly left his body. "Fine, Adam."

They walked together to the side of the atrium to speak privately. Then Adam took a breath and began.

"David, I need to apologize to you for causing you pain regarding Teela. You came to me in confidence that night asking about her single status. I knew immediately that you were interested in her but I kept silent because…well, I was interested too. I wasn't as honest with you that night as I should have been and I'm so sorry," Adam held his gaze.

David angrily narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, why didn't you say anything to me about how you felt that night?"

Adam sighed. "Because I wasn't sure how Teela felt about me. I knew my feelings could have been one-sided and I didn't want to complicate things further. I figured I'd keep silent and let her decide."

David nodded then thought for a moment. "Why did you kiss her yesterday morning?"

"That was unplanned. We were arguing when she suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me," he explained.

David's eyebrows flew up. "She kissed you?"

"Yes at first. Then I immediately kissed her back so it was all unintentional. But somehow, that broke down the unspoken wall between us."

The duke sighed. "I see. I guess your whole relationship is complicated. I always thought you two regarded each other as brother and sister, but I was obviously dead wrong," he conceded.

Adam chewed his lip. "I'm sorry, David; sorry it went down the way it did. I sort of made a huge mess," he glanced at the floor then back into his friend's eyes. "I hope we can remain friends?" he stared at him intently.

David held his gaze then answered, "Of course. We've been friends for a long time. But I have something to confess to you first."

Adam remained still as he waited for David to continue.

The duke sent him a guilty look. "When I'd heard you two had argued yesterday, I immediately sent Teela an invitation to the Ball."

The Prince's eyes widened. "That's when you asked her?"

He nodded slowly. "I tried to take advantage of the discord between you two. I'm sorry, too my friend," he stated, his gaze falling to the floor.

Adam blinked then gave a small smile. "It's okay. I guess we both could have made better decisions," he shrugged.

David nodded. "Friends?"

"Friends," Adam replied as they clasped arms.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N**__: I've posted chapters 20 &amp; 21 yesterday and now 22-24 today. Please check those out first before reading this one or you may get confuzzled! Ok so I was sort of writing like crazy these last few days. :-P All mistakes are mine._

_-Three months later-_

The last quarter of school started back up and Teela finished up her last year at the Academy without major incident. However, it was an interesting experience as students were aware that she was now dating the Prince. The reactions to her varied from open-mouthed awe to snotty dismissal. All of the dismissals came from the female population, of course.

Teela had persuaded her father to petition to allow her to begin studies at the City of Wisdom. She would spend three years studying and training for the Royal Guard. Her grades were excellent which qualified her to attend, but since she was the Prince's intended, joining the Royal Guard after graduation required the King's personal approval.

Both Duncan and Randor struggled with the idea of Teela joining the Guard. After weeks of contemplation, Randor gave his blessing on the condition that she would not be deployed to the front lines of combat; she would stay behind and protect the Palace. Although Teela initially inwardly rejected the condition, she eventually accepted due to her love for Adam and the realization that at least she was able to join at all; that is, if she passed all of the exams and combat training. Admiringly, Duncan believed in skill and hard work as the keys to promotion, not nepotism.

Meanwhile, Adam assumed greater responsibilities in the daily political matters of the Kingdom. In the last three months, his duties took him on the road often, using his negotiating skills to mediate between territorial Lords in the Southern Kingdom. Teela accompanied him whenever she could, travelling with a tutor on most days.

The last few months were busy ones for the teens, punctuated by Adam's 16th birthday in the Autumn month, and Teela's Academy graduation and subsequent 16th birthday in the Winter month. However, they spent every possible moment together in the weeks before she leaves for school. Her attendance would require her to move on campus with only two months every summer to spend back home in Eternos with Adam.

During their courtship, they learned how to become more readily open and honest about their feelings when presented with differing opinions on matters. They grew and matured greatly in the short time together and being together began to take on a more natural feel. They formed an even stronger bond than before the courtship which would no doubt sustain them while Teela was away at school. They would only see each other for a cumulative period of six months in the next three years and would also miss each other's birthdays during that timeframe. As a result, they took advantage of their constant time together by going to the lake, discussing their favorite books, shopping in town—which Adam despised but compromised for Teela; especially since she didn't engage in this activity too often—and attending the opera. They earned their parents' trust so they spent lots of time alone; as alone as could be expected with the Prince's fortified security detail in tow whenever they travelled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Today, it was the middle of winter and they were back at Lake Crystalline at the family cabin along with Cringer. Orko had gone back to Trolla for the season to visit his Uncle. The three of them sat on an oversized thick blanket on the floor in front of a warm fire.

"So, can you trust Lady Irene?" Adam asked.

"I believe so. She was initially Amanda's friend but they had a falling out once she found out about our fight and how sneaky she really is," Teela replied. She thought for a moment. "I think she'd make a good companion for David," she mused.

Adam's eyes flew up from the book he was holding. "Really? How so?"

She squinted and cocked her head to the side in contemplation.

"She's very sweet and incredibly well read. She also doesn't have a judgmental bone in her body. She and I have become pretty close in the last several weeks. I don't detect anything disingenuous about her at all."

Adam smiled. "I noticed you two. I think it's nice that you have a female friend now."

"Yeah, it was all too obvious that I needed her friendship. I needed someone to talk to."

Adam feigned offense. "Oh, and you can't talk to me?"

She slapped his leg. "Of course, silly. But I can't talk to you about some things."

"Such as?" he pressed slightly amused.

She chewed her lip. "Hair, make-up…,"

Adam smirked knowing full well that wouldn't interested him in the least.

"…womanly monthly cycles…," she continued.

Adam cringed.

"…sex, and…you," she concluded.

Adam straightened. "What do you mean, 'sex and me'?"

Teela eyed him. "Exactly that; sex and you."

Adam threw her a suspicious look. "Do I want to know what you discuss?"

She grinned. "Probably not."

He nodded in resignation as Cringer by now had his paws over his ears.

"Cringe, what's wrong with you?" she asked with a snort of laughter.

"I-I heard 'womanly monthly cycles' and felt I'd heard enough of y-your c-conversation," he complained.

They laughed as they settled on the floor. The Prince's security detail was outside and their parents realized Cringer made a good chaperone as, out of fear of getting in trouble, he would rat them out in a second if anything improper transpired between Adam and Teela.

As the evening went on, they had discussed everything from favorite plays to war strategies discovering new things in common with one another every day.

By 9:00PM, Cringer was now curled up in the corner sound asleep and Adam and Teela snuggled together with Adam embracing her from behind in a spoon position. They both had fallen asleep in front of the fire.

After a couple of hours, Adam's body began to twitch involuntarily. A woman with an intense emerald gaze appeared in his mind.

_"Adam!"_

He jerked awake inadvertently waking Teela in the process.

"What is it, Adam?" she asked out of concern as she had now turned her body and propped herself on her elbow to look into his eyes.

He gave his head a shake as if to clear it. "I keep having the same dream. A woman with piercing green eyes keeps calling my name."

She blinked. "What does she want?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but the dream is always accompanied by a sense of danger."

"Is it some sort of vision?"

He shrugged. "Could be. But it doesn't make sense. There's more but I never seem to remember the rest of the dream."

She caressed his face. "Go back to sleep, my love. It'll work itself out."

He nodded and kissed her lips as they both drifted back to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**__ Geez, I hope this chapter's not too sappy, but it's a short one LOL. He-Man appears in chapter 28. Chapter 26 immediately follows this posting (maybe even 27 too.) All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 25

Two weeks later, it was time for Teela to move to campus and officially register. Adam insisted on accompanying her as did everyone else; the royals felt as if Teela were already their daughter. But they realized it wouldn't be feasible for the entire family to go, so they settled on Duncan and Adam as the obvious choices although Marlena protested a little as she really wanted to come.

The City of Wisdom is located in the northern quadrant of Eternia beyond the snowy mountainous regions thus requiring the group to travel by air. After saying goodbye to all at the Palace and to her good friend Irene, they piled into the Wind-Raider piloted by Adam so as to allow Duncan time with his daughter. In the air, they were flanked by the Royal Guard to which Adam gave a small unnoticeable eye roll.

They arrived at the school's hangar, transferred her things to the ground vehicle and made their way the short distance to her dorm.

"The Miro Building! There it is!" Teela excitedly pointed out.

Adam squinted then focused on the large stately 6-story brick dorm named after his grandfather. It was surrounded by lush green trees and the façade featured wide steps with students milling about the entrance. Others busily made their way across campus carrying books and backpacks.

The prince hopped out of the vehicle to which immediately, female students began screaming and pointing. Startled, he glanced around and behind to decipher what exactly they were focused on when it dawned on all of them that they were pointing at…_him_.

This caught the attention of others nearby and soon a mob of students began rushing towards them.

"Maybe coming with you was a bad idea," Adam murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

Teela grinned. "You bring drama everywhere you go, sweetie," she said playfully rolling her eyes.

He sent her an offended look. "I don't bring drama!" he stopped. "Ok, maybe I cause it but I don't bring it with me," he corrected with a lopsided grin.

In response, the Guard set a protective perimeter around them but Adam instructed them to back off a little. The students clamored around him introducing themselves, all gibbering excitedly. Keeping Teela at his side, Adam talked to and shook as many hands as he could for almost twenty minutes until Duncan called out that it was time for them to disperse.

Disappointed, the students cheerfully said their goodbyes as the crowd thinned. Adam absentmindedly reached into his pocket and found several pieces of paper containing ladies' phone numbers. His eyes went wide as Teela narrowed her gaze at him. Sending her an apologetic toothy grin, he glanced around and discretely tossed them into the wastebasket.

"So much for anonymity, Tee. Sorry about that," Adam apologized.

She smiled and slipped her arms around his waist. "It's okay. Word would have spread eventually throughout campus once the faculty saw my father's name on the registration papers," she stated with a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

After moving her things to the top floor, the three of them, with an armed guard, walked to the registrar's office. School administrators beamed as they welcomed Teela to the school and introduced themselves to the rest of her royal companions.

After settling her in, Duncan suggested lunch before heading back home. They found a quiet family-owned restaurant a few blocks away from school and enjoyed each other's company for the last couple of hours.

Afterwards, they walked back to campus and stopped just inside the school's gates. Adam scooped Teela up in his arms and gave her a long, deep, kiss goodbye.

"I love you," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she replied, "I love you too, Adam. I'm going to miss you," she mumbled into his shoulder as she held him tightly around the neck.

He swallowed roughly. "And I you. You'd just better not forget me," he warned playfully.

She swatted his back, "Right, like I'm going to forget the boy I shared a cradle with and have known all my life!"

He pulled back and shrugged his shoulders. "It's possible," he winked.

She smirked and slowly shook her head. She gave him another long embrace and passionate kiss as her tears stubbornly began to fall.

"Okay, say goodbye to your Daddy," he rasped as he released her and walked to the vehicle several yards away to give them privacy.

Teela stepped over to her father, a small tear already rolling down his cheek.

"Daughter, I cannot be more proud of you than I am at this moment. Remember that I love you and am here whenever you need me," he stated, his voice rough with emotion.

Teela choked back a sob as the tears began to flow freely. "I will remember everything you've taught me, Father. And I'll keep the love you've shown in raising me close to my heart." She grimaced and brushed the back of her hand against her face. "Stupid tears!"

He chuckled and embraced her. "I love you, daughter."

"I love you too, Daddy."

She pulled back and glanced at the prince who was leaning against the vehicle, arms folded.

"You watch over him, okay?"

Duncan nodded. "Always."


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:**__ I wrote 26 and 27 to demonstrate something about Adam's character and physical agility as well as illustrating he and Teela's maturing relationship. Also, the Masters are starting to enter the story. I'm posting chapters 25-27 today so don't forget to check the previous chapters out first. :D I hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mine. Thanks again for your support._

Chapter 26

The winter months passed quickly as Teela acclimated herself to the schedule and new environment. She made friends and flourished at school, excelling in her studies and combat training. The Masters were there guiding and training the young cadets increasing Teela's enthusiasm for learning.

Likewise, the prince's schedule stayed full with state functions, mediations, and physical training. His mother taught him Earth-Karate and he polished his already acquired skills in other martial arts and swordplay. During down time, he and David spent lots of time together. David also occasionally accompanied Adam on state business as the ranking noble.

The summer couldn't arrive soon enough as Teela returned home and flew into Adam's arms the moment they saw each other. The reunited family enjoyed each other and the teens spent every waking moment together; with Cringer present of course, but as a friend not only as an unintentional chaperone. Orko floated happily, calling attention to himself by blowing up a soufflé here and there and inadvertently dropping eggs on Duncan's head in magic tricks gone wrong. Regardless, the family laughed heartily at his antics; Duncan, maybe not so much.

xxxxxxxxxx

Autumn arrived and with that, the prince's 17th birthday. A celebration ensued and Adam of course enjoyed himself, however feeling slightly melancholy as this was his first birthday without Teela. Knowing her schooling was important, he pressed on and appreciated his friends and the festivities.

Winter came prompting the prince to send a card and gift to Teela's school for her birthday. Her two friends were in her dorm room as she opened them. To her shock and to the others present, a beautiful emerald necklace twinkled at her as she unwrapped the tissue. She called later to thank him and to talk more with her beloved.

A second summer arrived and Teela came home to Eternos. For this visit, she was able to see David for the first time since the Summit almost two years ago. She took the opportunity to introduce Lady Irene and the two hit it off immediately to Adam and Teela's delight. The two couples were inseparable.

xxxxxxxxxx

That same summer, Adam prepared to make one final visit to Carpasia as Lord Dewhurst sent word that the coastal leaders were once again violating the treaty. Knowing the King would be engaged in talks elsewhere, the Carpasians specifically asked for the Prince as they had heard of his wisdom in his dealings with other territorial disputes and trusted no one else. The King reluctantly agreed on the condition that Adam would travel with a full Royal Guard and two Masters, and if talks became volatile in the least, they would pull out altogether with no chance of renegotiation. The terms were accepted.

Teela knocked on the door.

"Come," Adam replied.

She entered the foyer and crossed the threshold to his bedchambers wearing a solemn expression. She sat on his bed as she watched him pack.

"You're going," she huffed.

He stopped and placed his hands on his hips. "I must," he answered sadly. "They will have no one else," he explained as he resumed packing.

"Then I go with you," she stated emphatically.

He stopped again and gazed at her, concern written across his handsome features. "We've been through this, Tee."

She folded her arms defiantly. "We have, but it was never resolved."

"Sure it was: I go. You stay," he answered matter-of-factly.

"That's not how I remember it," she replied sharply.

Adam sighed. "First of all, it could take weeks to resolve; you have school. Secondly, they're crazy out there. One slip up by us could result in all-out war. We may end up having to fight our way out of there."

"And your point?" her eyebrow quirked in response, holding his gaze.

He stopped for a beat then grinned and sat down beside her.

"Okay here's what I think is happening. The two sides accepted the established border agreement but there's one small group spurred on by a low life continuing to sabotage the peace there. His name's Jakarton and he's a sneaky rat. My idea is that if we can entrap him with a mock meeting and lock him up, then the rest of the northern coast of Carpasia will be on board."

She nodded. "What about Dewhurst? Does he know about Jakarton?"

"Nope. And let's keep it that way because he has no clue on how to keep a secret, let alone keep an ambush a secret," he scoffed.

She smiled. "I like it. Who's the bait?"

"Me."

"Wrong."

"And I'm wrong because…?" he asked annoyed.

"For obvious reasons, Adam! You're the sole heir to the throne. Our fathers were completely against you even going at all but they had no choice. Your mother is already beside herself with worry."

He waved a hand, "I know that but he won't believe the meeting is legitimate unless I'm there. How else am I going to lure him?"

Her steely glare slowly morphed into a sly smile.

"No," he replied.

"Oh, come on Adam! It'll work."

"No."

"We can release a bogus communique that says you've become ill on the road and I'm to fill in for you on the first day of talks," she explained.

"Your father would have my head, Tee."

"And your father would have mine if I let you waltz into the middle of some sting without support."

He gave a lopsided smile. "I hadn't planned on waltzing. I rather planned on strutting into the din and striking a pose," he joked.

"Stop it Adam, this is serious," she pleaded. "Do our fathers know of your suspicions?"

He blew out a breath in frustration. "Yes. And intelligence gathered by the Masters confirmed Jakarton is aware of our impending arrival and he's moved money between accounts. No doubt to bankroll another raid while I'm there."

She glared at him. "Why didn't I know any of this?"

"Because our parents didn't want you to worry while you were in school," he cupped her face with his hands. "And neither did I."

She covered his hand with hers. "Ignorance is not bliss, my love."

He shrugged and stood, making a move toward his bag. "True, dear heart. But it can be useful," he quipped.

She smirked and shook her head. "Too bad. I'm coming with you and that's final. In case there's trouble, you've got another Kar-jitzu fighter on hand to watch your back," she persuaded.

He cut his eyes to her. "You forgot that I know Kar-jitzu too, babe. And Karate which no one here on Eternia even knows, besides Mother," he winked.

"Show off," she stuck her tongue out at him.

He made a quick playful move towards her catching her off guard as he began tickling her mercilessly. Between peals of laughter, she cried out, "Auntie! Auntie!"

"The word is 'Uncle', Tee," he snorted with laughter.

"Whatever just stop…please!" she laughed, tears rolling down her face.

"Fine. Let that be a lesson to you, babe. No one sticks their tongue out at me without suffering the consequences," he joked.

She settled down and wiped a tear away as she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine, you'll be the bait but I'll be hidden nearby in case it gets rough."

He nodded then thought for a beat. "It would actually be much better if _we_ could get rough instead," he teased as he kissed her lips.

"_Much_ better," she echoed as she sensuously licked his bottom lip.

"Careful," he warned. "We're in my room. Alone. Cringer's not here."

"And your point is again?" she teased.

"I don't remember," he replied as he deepened the kiss.

When the kiss broke, the two 17 year olds stared at each other, then down at the bed, then back at each other.

"Okay, that's enough," he stated nervously.

"Quite," she agreed and cleared her throat.

They awkwardly shook hands as she hurried out of his room to head for her chambers and pack.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:**__ Had to include this chapter so we can see that Adam has fighting skills as well as diplomatic skills. Only my second experience writing a fight scene so I hope it's not terrible haha. I posted chapters 25-27 today so please don't forget to read those first! Hope you enjoy. He-Man makes his first appearance in the next chapter. All mistakes are mine._

The next morning the Queen, eyes filling with tears, embraced her only son, kissing his cheek. She did the same with Teela.

"Please do be careful," she pleaded.

"And don't try to play the hero. Neither of you," the King admonished as he embraced the children.

"We'll try not to, Father," Adam replied.

"Don't forget to use your beacon if you have trouble disentangling yourselves," Duncan advised. "We'll have a retinue of back-up two miles out. They can be there in under two minutes."

"Yes, Sir," the teens replied before hugging Duncan goodbye. The older men watched them wearing concerned expressions.

The convoy moved out with Adam on a ground-cycle and Teela on the back, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The night before, they had a long talk with their parents who grudgingly allowed Teela to accompany him for lack of a better plan.

After stopping a few times for rest breaks, they finally reached Carpasia four hours later and set up camp on the seashore.

That evening, they all had dinner and discussed the details of the mock meeting. Mekenek, Ram-Man, and the Guard all retired for the night with several soldiers serving as lookouts. Adam and Teela decided on a short walk along the shore before bed to watch the sunset.

They held hands as they watched the sun slowly descend behind the horizon.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Let's just get it done and get out of here," she stated.

He smiled. "Agreed."

They walked back to their tents and kissed each other good night.

xxxxxxxxxx

The group of Eternian ambassadors awoke before dawn and moved camp farther up the shore. They set up mock camp with empty tents at the site of the talks. Word came two hours later.

"Prince Adam, Jakarton is positioning his men along the hills," a guard informed him.

"Tell the fake Carpasians to take their positions," he instructed quietly. "Status on the others?"

"Lady Teela, the Masters, and the guards are already in place," he responded.

"Good."

The party settled down to begin the 'talks' with Adam at the negotiating table. The decoys in attendance wore hooded Carpasian clothing as was customary for their culture for this type of function.

About ten minutes into the meeting, a shrill scream rang out from the brush along the perimeter of the camp as the wild-eyed marauders led by Jakarton charged them. They got within 15 feet of the Prince when, giving the signal, Adam suddenly shot to his feet overturning the table as the hooded guards jumped to their feet flinging off their robes revealing swords at the ready.

Furious at the obvious ambush, the band of men began their attack, the sound of swords clanging in the wind. Jakarton, sword held high for a strike, charged Adam who quickly pulled his own sword from underneath the table and blocked the intended blow. They powerfully crossed swords multiple times, the raid leader being unable to find an unprotected spot on the prince.

Backing off, Jakarton in a flash lunged again making another swing. Adam ducked, swoop-kicking the thug who hit the ground. Recovering quickly Jakarton tossed his sword and somersaulted into the air heel extended as Adam quickly crossed his arms to protect his chest from the blow. His boot sole struck Adam's forearms causing him to fall on his back, yet the prince quickly recovered with a forward flip onto his feet and responded with a spinning roundhouse kick to Jakarton's chest. The leader fell backwards, the wind knocked out of him.

During the melee, the Guard, Masters, and Teela rushed the band of men, surrounding them as they joined the fight. The raiders were obviously outnumbered and some tried to escape to a nearby cave as the fighting became more heated. Ram-Man ran ahead of the cowards and stopped them by ramming a large boulder head first, causing the boulder to crash obscuring the mouth of the cave.

Adam stood opposite Jakarton, assuming a two-fisted kokutsu-dachi stance waiting for the villain's next shot, however he didn't stir.

Once the marauders realized their leader was down, they began to crumble as the Guard chased them down, seizing everyone.

The prince slowly straightened and cautiously approached the bandit who by now was out cold. He carefully scanned the area to ensure no one else attempted to engage him.

xxxxxxxxxx

The bandits were cuffed and Mekenek radioed the backup team for them to be loaded onto the prison carriers. Adam searched the crowd for his love finding Teela doing the same. When their eyes met, they smiled warmly at each other.

Two days later, the authentic talks took place and were a success after it was explained that one rogue group of raiders caused most of the previous conflict among the factions. Three weeks later, they all headed home unintended heroes but the teens were just glad it was over and they could go home to normalcy.

They settled into a routine during the ten month cycle with Teela away at school and Adam ensconced in his princely responsibilities. Time away from each other was hard, but they endured knowing that short-term sacrifice yielded long-term benefits.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N:**__ Allow me to apologize ahead of time for this HUGE chapter. I began to break it up into two parts, but I realized I promised you He-Man in this chapter. So here goes. I had to be more descriptive than usual on the characters so please forgive and bear with me :). Most of the recounting of the details surrounding the first mention of 'Skeletor' and the first transformation is directly borrowed from the MYP episodes, "The Beginning", parts 1 and 2. I changed some of it to condense and add my own musings...you'll see what I mean LOL :D. _

_Superman is owned by DC Comics, and The Hulk is owned by Marvel Entertainment. I do not profit from writing these stories and do not own any stake in any of the holdings of Mattel, MYP, Filmation, She-Ra universe, DC Comics, nor Marvel. :) I hope you enjoy and it doesn't totally suck. All mistakes are clearly mine. LOL_

**-Edited for grammatical errors/typos-**

Chapter 28

This time, Autumn arrived quickly and that meant another birthday for the Prince; his 18th. Over the last year, Adam experienced a growth spurt giving him another three inches reaching to a height of 6'5". As a result of his ongoing physical training, he developed additional bulk with major muscle definition including large biceps and triceps, brick-hard abs funneling to a narrow waist, and muscular thighs and calves. His good friend David also grew over the summer to reach 6'2" and developed nicely from the slender wiry boy to firm muscle-toned athleticism.

Despite his physical attainment, Adam occasionally developed headaches and continued to have unexplained dreams featuring a woman to the point where he feared he was cheating on Teela. They talked about it and thankfully, she simply viewed it as a vision and encouraged him to record and examine the elements of his dreams.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Is she on her way?" the Queen asked her husband.

"Yes, and he still has no idea," Randor replied with a sly grin. "Duncan will pick her up and hide her somewhere until the cake arrives."

"Adam will be so surprised when he sees she's made it home for his birthday. I cannot wait until tonight," Marlena replied excitedly.

"Thankfully her professors allowed her the time off," the King mused. "She is so advanced in her studies that they stated she wouldn't have a problem missing a week this semester."

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening, the Palace threw a lively celebration in observance of Prince Adam's 18th year. Shy as always about parties being thrown in his honor, Adam gave a small smile as he reclined at the head table, arms folded across his muscular chest. He was joined by his parents, the Duke of Aberra and Lady Irene of Marsallus.

"So, Adam, are you enjoying yourself?" David asked with a grin, knowing what was ahead.

The prince smiled tiredly. "I am. I always do," he replied in full baritone. "I'm appreciative of all the time and effort that goes into putting something like this together," he replied. He tried to ignore the raging headache that was building behind his eyes.

Suddenly, the Prince grimaced in pain and Cringer fled in fear as fireworks exploded over the glass dome of the Dining Hall and the 5-tier cake rolled to the center of the room. The 250 guests in attendance, along with the court jester, all cheerfully began to sing the birthday song that the Queen had taught them. However, most forgot the words and many sang off-key. David slid a glance at Adam and they both bit their lip in an attempt to keep from laughing.

The song ended and the room burst into applause as someone tapped his right shoulder. Adam nonchalantly glanced up to find Teela standing beside him and his parents staring at him in excited anticipation. Duncan stood by the doorway, arms folded, wearing a wide grin.

He gaped at her, blinking a few times to ensure this was real and that he wasn't asleep.

"Teela?" he managed.

"Good boy, you remember my name," she teased with a sultry grin.

Due to her advanced year in school, she wore the uniform of a female junior cadet; a white leotard overlaid with armor of gold and winged breastplate, a high protective neck collar, and gold wrist protectors. Her red mane was swept up into a bun ornamented by a golden tiara indicating her status as the Prince's consort. She wore crimson 3-inch heel boots trimmed with northern white fur.

The hours of physical training had disciplined her body to develop beautifully strong shoulders, muscular arms, and a trim hourglass figure. Her bare, long shapely legs boasted lithe muscular thighs and defined calves. She had grown to a height of 5'10" and carried an expression full of self-confidence.

Adam's eyes widened as his gaze roamed her body, speechless for a full minute.

"Well, aren't you going to give me a hello kiss?" she teased.

Adam blinked and stood, inadvertently towering over her.

She gasped. "Adam! The last time I saw you, you were 6'2". What on Eternia…?" she trailed off, eyes wide in wonder.

He shrugged and smiled, "No clue."

He then scooped her up into his arms and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Unfortunately, they'd forgotten they had an audience and the guests burst into cheers. Promptly blushing, the two broke apart as the Prince pulled out a chair for his beloved. The two couples talked excitedly and enjoyed themselves as their parents looked on lovingly.

xxxxxxxxxx

The cave was shrouded in darkness, cold and ominous, the kind of darkness one can feel. Terrifying screams emanated from the cavernous bottom and above, the thunderous pounding of molten lava cascading like waterfalls echoed off of the craggy stone walls.

A malevolent hooded figure sat upon a dark throne; a long staff topped with a ram's skull in his left hand, a vicious purple panther sitting at his right. The panther released a ferocious roar signaling someone's approach. He stroked its head in silence, unmoving, watching, waiting.

A shapely woman wearing a long purple cloak strode confidently toward the throne.

"And you are?" the figure asked, his voice menacing and gravelly.

"Lyn."

"Wrong. You're the undisciplined daughter of that empty-headed nobleman," he accused.

"I am the adopted daughter. My biological father is the Faceless One, my lord," she corrected coolly.

Two red orbs glowed from the hood of the throned-one then quickly faded into shadows. "I see. What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"I want revenge. I offer my services to assist in destroying the royal family of Eternia," came the angry reply.

"Revenge?" he scoffed. "Little girl, no one who joins me has their own agenda," he scolded. "Besides, why should I accept your offer?"

Saying nothing, she pulled off her hood to reveal short, snowy white locks and piercing violet eyes brooding underneath long dark lashes. A small hump in her nose was the only imperfection. Silently, she raised her staff as it glowed and hummed in her right hand.

Directing her staff at the panther, a brilliant white light suddenly shot from its head and stung the cloaked one's purple pet, transforming him into a harmless three pound kitten. The kitten mewed sweetly in confusion.

He snorted. "I need more than a simple magic trick to make up my mind, child."

She nodded and raised her hands as the ground began to quake, her body lifting off the ground as she became engulfed within a translucent lavender sphere. The cave shook in increased intensity as she levitated higher and higher. Suddenly, the entire cave began to move as a giant snake's head slithered its way into the mouth of the cave, its forked tongue flicking in and out, just reaching the foot of the dark throne. Rocks fell as the throne room began to fill with molten lava and quake uncontrollably.

"Not bad," he mused. "I've seen enough."

She gently lowered herself to the ground as the cave slowly settled back into place, the snake's head retreating as the lava cleared. The two figures stared at each other in silence.

"And Panthor?" he gestured to the frightened kitten.

She smirked and waved a hand. A loud blinding explosion resulted in Panthor's restoration to the 9-foot, 400 hundred pound fanged feline it was before. It suddenly crouched and released a low growl at the woman.

"You're hired," he barked. "But _I_ am your master now," he stipulated.

She bowed and backed away in deference.

"Trap Jaw! Beast-Man! Tri-Klops!" he summoned impatiently. They all emerged from the shadows and surrounded Lyn.

He gestured to the woman. "Meet Evil-Lyn."

They stared at her; some licking their lips in anticipation, others giving her a cold hard stare.

"The device!" he demanded.

A large lobster-like creature emerged carrying a heavy device shaped like an anvil and ornamented with a human skull.

"This device will cause a massive quake," the figure enthusiastically explained, his nasally, gravelly voice echoing off the walls. "The corodite crystal from the depths of the Sea of Rakkash will give it its destructive power," he stated excitedly.

He cackled uncontrollably as he placed the corodite into the device. The device crackled and roared to life as everyone jumped back in fear.

"The Mystic Wall will be no more and Eternia…._will_ be mine," he proclaimed coolly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam smiled brightly as Teela regaled them with funny stories about school life. Until now, he had no idea that students could be that careless with weapons.

"So, the Professor's cap was obliterated?" Lady Irene snorted in laughter.

Teela nodded in laughter. "Simka hit the trigger prematurely. He didn't have a strong enough hold on it and the gun went off," she replied. "Thank goodness it was a practice beam and not live ammunition. It only destroys inanimate objects, not flesh."

David shook his head. "Our tax dollars at work."

The couples burst into more laughter.

As the laughter died down, David and Irene talked amongst themselves as Adam's intense blue gaze quietly studied Teela. She smiled and held his gaze as she felt something shift between them.

"I need to speak with you in private, Tee," he stated huskily.

"Of course, my love" she replied as they both excused themselves from the table and headed into the atrium.

xxxxxxxxxx

The motley crew of villains stood at the Mystic Wall. Clawful and Whiplash set the device in place and dropped the crystal into its mouth.

Nothing.

"Duhhh…maybe it's broken!" Clawful offered.

"Try _pushing_ the _button_," Tri-Klops instructed with annoyance.

"Oh. Yeah. Button," Clawful replied sheepishly.

He pressed the red button and immediately the device crackled, shimmied, and roared to life again. Sounding akin to a time-bomb about to explode, the device rumbled and intensified in power.

Whiplash glanced at Clawful. "Maybe we shouldn't stand so cl—"

_POW!_ – the device detonated with such force that it sent the three villains shooting into the air. They each crashed to the ground with a thud.

"A crack!" Tri-Klops noted.

"Duhhh…but we were supposed to knock it down," Clawful observed.

"Idiots!" came the exasperated voice from behind. The cloaked figure impatiently instructed them to weaken the crack. Each took their turn, all striking mighty blows as the crack slowly gave way. Finally, the cloaked one shot a powerful energy beam through the ram's head of his staff. The Wall crumbled to the ground as the figure cackled maniacally.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Palace foundation shook violently causing the guests to lose their balance. Nervous chatter spread throughout the room. Randor quickly shot to his feet.

"It's only a harmless quake," he cast a concerned look at Man-At-Arms.

In the atrium, the ground shifted underneath Adam and Teela. She began to lose her balance when Adam quickly grabbed her around the waist.

"What was that?" she shouted, a look of shock in her eyes.

Adam knit his brow. "Don't know." Gazing out of the window, he saw guards running to their stations.

"Something's going down," he mused as Teela rushed to the window.

They turned and locked gazes as Adam stated flatly, "We're going to get activated."

"Adam!" Duncan called.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need to see you for a moment," Duncan demanded, jaws clenched.

He nodded and kissed Teela's lips. "I'll be back, my Heart."

Eyes wide in curiosity, she nodded as the Prince followed her father out to the balcony.

When they reached the rail, Duncan turned and stared at the Prince. "I need you to come to Castle Greyskull with me…._now_," he implored.

"Greyskull?" he repeated incredulously. His look of surprise morphed into suspicion. "You're not finally going to toss me into the abyss after what Teela and I did last summer?" he quirked an eyebrow

Man-At-Arms shot him a look of confusion. "What are you talking about, Adam?"

Adam's eyes went round at the realization that they were having two different conversations. "Nothing," he replied with a cautious smile. "Why Greyskull?"

Duncan narrowed his gaze for a moment then returned to the matter at hand. "You'll understand when we get there, son."

Adam followed Duncan to the hangar as they hopped onto Sky-sleds and launched into the sky.

xxxxxxxxxx

The merchant gasped in pain.

"Don't know! It's gone! I thought everyone knew!"

"_Where_ is the Hall of Wisdom and _where_ are the Elders?" the hooded one pressed with growing impatience. "It stood on this very ground," he insisted.

"I s-said I d-don't know!" the man wheezed then took his last breath.

Trap Jaw, holding him in a vice grip, tossed the dead man's body to the ground.

"No matter. We will find the elders. And they will pay," the villain calmly stated.

xxxxxxxxxx

As they flew over the Evergreen Forest, the mysterious castle loomed in the distance surrounded by dense fog. The closer they got, the creepier Adam felt.

They landed on the east side of the cliff. The castle stood on a precipice, its drawbridge down in invitation. Adam hopped off of the Sky-sled and stared at the ominous skull façade, the drawbridge attached by heavy chain to its gaping maw.

"So, this is Castle Greyskull," he mused. "Could use a coat of paint," he shrugged.

Silently, Duncan approached as the prince followed. Crossing the bridge, Adam stooped and marveled at the abyss underneath. He cast a look of distrust at Duncan's back then sprinted to catch up. Once inside, the chain groaned and clicked as the drawbridge slowly rose and slammed shut behind them.

Adam stared at the door. _"There's no escaping now I suppose,"_ his mind muttered.

They made their way through the dark halls as decrepit gargoyles stared ferociously down at them, perched atop ancient pillars. Another turn and they entered a throne room containing stone pillars and a long narrow set of stairs leading up to a gold-plated throne. Wings stood outstretched behind.

A falcon cried out and flew over their heads, hovering over the throne. In a flash of blinding light, a woman appeared wearing an armored dark green breastplate, a white skirt, and huge white wings. She wore a falcon headpiece and held a staff in her hand, her intense emerald gaze settling on the prince.

Adam's eyes widened in recognition. _"You!"_

Duncan's head snapped towards him in surprise.

"Yes. Welcome, Prince Adam. I knew this day would come, but I did not think it would arrive so soon," she greeted, taking a seat upon her throne.

He quirked an eyebrow at her use of words. "What day has 'arrived' exactly?" he asked suspiciously.

She raised her staff and a vision of the past appeared before them. Adam's mouth flew open as Duncan stood silently to his right. She began to recount the history of the Dark Hemisphere; how Commander Trevian and Man-At-Arms, leading King Randor's forces, drove the villains hence and the necessity for the Mystic Wall and how it came into existence. She also recounted the fate of the Elders and how they transformed themselves and all the power of Eternia into a magical orb.

"As Guardian of Castle Greyskull, I am to watch over the orb which lies hidden within these walls," she finished. She gave the Prince a silent, hawk-like emerald stare.

Adam stared up at her, his brow knit in suspicion. "So what are you not telling me?"

Suddenly the woman teleported to his side. Startled, Adam, by reflex, assumed a fighter's stance as he stared at her, then back at the throne, then back at her.

"Yes, there is more," she continued unfazed. "It was foretold by the Council that the time would come when a hero would emerge who would do justice and love mercy and protect Eternia."

Adam slowly straightened as his stomach did a somersault. Her hawk-like stare bore into his sapphire gaze and he knew instinctively what was coming next. The problem was, he wasn't sure he was ready to hear it.

"So…," he drew out.

"So, you are that hero, Prince Adam." She leveled her steely gaze at him. "You shall be transformed into a great warrior: He-Man, Guardian of the Secrets of Castle Greyskull, and Defender of Eternia."

Silence.

Adam blinked at the beautiful Guardian who had haunted his dreams. His thoughts traveled to the kingdom, his family, and to Teela. The kingdom would lay upon him a huge burden; greater than the one he currently carried as its Prince. He questioned whether he had the fortitude at 18 years of age to carry it all.

_"He-Man?"_ he repeated. "Couldn't we have found a better name?" he snorted. "Like the fictional heroes on my mother's home planet. The Hulk maybe?" he rambled, unsure of what to say to the notion of becoming the planet's protector. "He-Man sounds sooo…arrogant."

"I am afraid you are stuck with He-Man, Prince Adam. But we must hurry. The enemy has breached the Mystic Wall—"

Adam cut her off. "Now? They're through now? How?"

"No time, we must get you to—"

"I haven't yet agreed to this, Ms. Guardian. I'm sorry but…," he trailed off and blew a puff of air in frustration. "Why me?"

The castle's long-time Guardian realized that this was a lot to absorb, especially for one of 18 years. She approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My name is Teela'na. And you were chosen, young prince, because your heart is pure and open. You are also a direct descendant of King Greyskull," she replied, her eyes softening.

Adam's eyes widened. "King Greyskull?" he ran a hand through his hair. "So this was what you were trying to communicate to me through visions over the last couple of years, is it not?"

She nodded as Duncan's eyes went round.

"Any more surprises, Miss Teela'na?" he asked tiredly.

She nodded again.

"You're joking," he stated.

She slowly shook her head no.

"So, you're telling me just what I need to know to handle the current situation," he surmised. "How long will I have to be this…He-Man? A day? A week?"

"For as long as it takes until all evil is vanquished from Eternia," came the reply.

His mouth dropped open as the sound of a heavy door slammed shut in his mind. "_What?_ Don't you think people will notice that I'm missing?"

"You will be capable of transforming at will and reverting back to Adam," she explained.

"This is actually _Superman_," he mumbled under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm caught in a freaking comic strip!" he shouted in frustration.

The Guardian and Man-At-Arms stared quizzically at him.

"Nevermind," he dropped tiredly onto a stone bench. "Alright. I accept –"

Suddenly Duncan's communicator chirped to life.

"Calling Man-At-Arms!" a guard shouted urgently.

Duncan held his com-link to his lips. "Go."

A gang of violent usurpers just entered the city and trashed the Palace! Sir…the King is missing."

Adam's eyes went round as he shot to his feet. "Where are the others?"

"My Prince, your mother and the nobles are in the safe house. Lady Teela is in the Evergreen Forest along with the Guard and the Masters fighting the gang members. We currently do not have a location on your cat or the magician, your Highness," came the desperate reply.

Adam clenched his jaw in anger.

"Hold them to the eastern perimeter of the Forest. Do not let them disperse. Where is Commander Trevian?" Duncan asked.

"He's moving the soldiers to engage. Most of the Royal Guard are down. It was a surprise attack, Sir. They somehow flew underneath the radar," he added sadly.

"Copy. Will be there in 10-klicks." Duncan snapped the com-link shut and put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Son, thank you for accepting this burden, even before news of this development broke. You…," his voice cracked a bit as he restated. "You are truly noble, my Prince," and with that, Man-At-Arms sprinted to the castle's entrance.

Teela'na gestured with her left hand. "Quickly, this way," she floated ahead within a glowing ball of light, lighting the path for the Prince. He quickly sprinted to follow her through winding staircases, stone bridges, and dark passages. Suddenly, they stood within a sealed stone room. Teela'na tapped the stone with the bottom of her staff three times and the slab immediately descended into the bowels of Greyskull.

They stood on the floating slab as it made its way through some sort of dimensional gate full of twinkling constellations and crystals. Adam was reminded of the star gazing he used to do in his younger years. The star-filled alternate universe hummed with energy as they approached a crystal platform.

The Guardian gracefully floated toward a sealed compartment. Adam hopped off of the slab and approached the compartment as it magically opened with a burst of light to welcome him. He stared, mesmerized at the pulsating ball of energy.

"The Crystal Orb?" he asked.

She nodded. "The power of Eternia's Elders," she explained. She eyed him. "Are you ready, Prince Adam?"

He sighed. "As I'll ever be."

She lifted her staff as volts of energy surrounded its head. She then slung the energy beams toward the dark abyss then backed away, her wings folded around her for protection. Adam stared at her, wondering if he was going to get zapped.

Suddenly, a large ancient wooden chest floated from the dark abyss below and settled directly in front of the Prince. The case opened of its own volition and Adam stared at the glowing object; a massive sword of forged steel. As he gazed at it, it seemed to call to him. He reached inside and with both hands, pulled it away from its case. It felt heavy and immediately pulsated to life at his touch. The hilt was engraved with what appeared to be a red Crusader's cross, of the kind during Earth's Middle Ages.

Suddenly, his blue gaze snapped into trance-like laser focus and his back straightened as words came to him.

He suddenly lifted the sword over his head and shouted, "By The Power Of Greyskull!"

His battle cry echoed throughout the walls of the castle as beams of energy surrounded him. The hilt of the sword shifted into alignment as beams of light shot through the crevices of Greyskull. The blinding torrent swirled around and through him, almost to the point of pain until suddenly, a blonde, mature man of seeming 25 years of age stood in Adam's place.

"I…Have…The POWER!" he finished.

Silence.

Adam slowly lowered the blade and stared down at his body. He cut his eyes to the Guardian.

"Are you _serious_?" he then clapped a hand to his mouth. "Is that my voice?"

She nodded.

He looked down again. "You expect me to walk around in only a skimpy furry loin cloth and a harness? What am I, a mule?"

"That is the ancient garb of He-Man, Prince Adam," she explained.

"And what happened to my voice? It's deeper than usual and…I sound like I'm in a cave," he observed.

"That is the power of the Elders emanating from your vocal chords," she replied.

"Umm…is there any way to turn the echo off or at least turn the volume down?" he implored sheepishly. "I might get confused when I speak if I keep hearing feedback."

Suppressing a grin, she waved her staff.

"Hello? It worked! Thank you," he knit his brow. "But I still have a bizarre deep voice."

"To help disguise you. We cannot have He-Man speaking in Prince Adam's known voice."

"Oh no, the secret identity thing?" he moaned.

She nodded.

"That won't go over well with my girlfriend. Keeping secrets?" he pointed out.

"It is critical that you tell no one of your true identity. The safety of your family and friends depends on it."

Suddenly, she raised her staff and removed a hanging crystal platform to reveal Orko and Cringer cowering behind them.

He-Man's eyes widened. "What….?"

"We followed you and Man-At-Arms after the quake. We were scared!" Orko explained.

"You will need a companion," Teela'na suggested.

Seeming to know what to do next, He-Man reluctantly directed his sword at Orko who drew back in fear. He then moved to Cringer who crouched even lower, exhibiting greater fear, his paws covering his eyes.

He-Man gave a lopsided grin and shot a volt of energy at the crouching tiger.

Suddenly, Cringer grew to three times his size, growing massive canines and wearing a saddle. He released a fearsome roar, ready for engagement.

"Really?" He-Man mused. "Sorry, Cat. I had no idea I would have to ride you like a horse," he apologized.

"BattleCat expects you to hop on," the Guardian directed.

"Battle…?" He trailed off and rolled his eyes. _"This is totally nuts,"_ his mind muttered.

_"But necessary, He-Man,"_ Teela'na replied in his mind.

Startled, he snapped his head to her. "You can hear my thoughts?" he exclaimed.

She nodded.

He-Man stood motionless for a beat, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Great."

"Gotta roll, He-Man," the cat growled…_loudly_.

He-Man jumped, suddenly startled. "Your voice changed too, huh pal?" He shook his head and hopped into the saddle as BattleCat leapt from platform to platform and galloped through the mouth of Greyskull, over the drawbridge, and toward the ensuing battle.

Orko, seemingly left behind, shrugged at Teela'na and waved nervously as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:**__ Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys! I love your feedback. Again, I'm totally new at writing so here's my first larger-scale fight scene and I hope it's not...__**blehh**__. LOL The location of the initial battle and some of the elements found here are borrowed directly from the MYP 200x episode, "The Beginning, Part 2. I changed most of it and added my own details. Apologies again for the longer chapter (it's not as large as the last one) but there was a lot going on in this update. I have new off days at work so my usual Thursday updates should now happen Tuesdays (I tried to write another chap for my usual dual-update but work got crazy and I got too busy...sorry about that). __As always, thanks again for your support. All mistakes are mine. :)_

Chapter 29

Angry wisps of smoke coupled with violent explosions were seen from miles away as the forces of good and evil clashed underneath the verdant tree tops of the Evergreen forest.

Man-E-Faces' body slammed against the trunk of a nearby oak, thrown by one quick snap of Whiplash's powerful tail. Wounded and coughing up blood, he crumpled to the ground.

With a shark-like grin, Whiplash drew back for a finishing blow when his vision exploded into a ball of white heat. Dazed, he staggered and found himself flat on his back; the wind knocked out of him courtesy of the Prince's beloved. She had spotted Man-E-Faces in trouble and, sprinting toward the attacker, she pole-vaulted off of her staff and forcefully snapped her boot heel against his temple. She quickly followed it up by hooking the staff between his legs and flipping him onto his back.

Meanwhile, Tri-Klops and Mekenek squared off near the river. The villain threateningly flipped the cold blade over his head, caught it behind his back and in one fluid movement, swept his sword across his body at an angle slicing at the Master with deadly speed. Mekenek jerked left, then right, barely missing the deadly blade and quickly jumped high into the air to evade a slash intended for his knees. Airborne and twirling his staff over his head, he brought it down for an axe move slamming it square onto Tri-Klops' left shoulder. Crying out in pain, his opponent fell to one knee.

Man-At-Arms generated rapid-fire laser cannons launching them at Trap-Jaw, throwing him 30 feet off the ground and into the path of an oncoming gryphon controlled by Beast-Man, the two colliding at high speed.

The ground shook as Ram-Man, with rhino-like force, charged head-on into Clawful's chest sending him swiftly to the ground. Evil-Lyn moved in front of her downed comrade and slung volts of energy at Rammy, painfully electrifying him into momentary paralysis.

Teela struggled with Mer-Man when Stratos swooped low and snatched him away into the air only to drop him into a nearby mud swamp. She whirled around to find Rammy immobilized by the witch. Somersaulting behind Evil-Lyn, she twirled her staff around her waist, over her head, and connected the end of it at the base of the witch's neck. The volt of energy was broken as the evil sorceress pitched forward and hit the ground hard.

Teela did a quick scan and located Randor approximately 100 feet away fighting with an unknown assailant.

"_There!_" she pointed getting Stratos' attention amidst the melee.

After plummeting to the ground, Trap-Jaw recovered and traded punches with Rammy as Evil-Lyn stirred, still on the ground, fighting to regain consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxx

The hooded master and the King of Eternos faced off in a nearby clearing, the villain snarling in anger and exertion. They disengaged and reassessed each other; circling slowly, swords unsheathed.

"Who _are_ you?" Randor angrily demanded. "And how dare you attack Eternos!"

"Never you mind, Randor," he replied coolly. "I've got important business with the Elders. You will tell me where they are," he hissed.

The King furrowed his brow. "I know that voice," he mused. Eyes promptly widening in recognition, he muttered, "_Keldor?_"

"That fool is _dead_," he cackled as he slowly removed his hood to reveal a hideous bony visage.

"My name is _Skeletor_, Ruler of Snake Mountain, Lord of the Dark Hemisphere, and soon to be _ruler_ of all Eternia," he threatened boastfully.

Ignoring the prideful words, Randor gasped. "My Ancients, Keldor," he repeated, shocked. "What happened to you?"

"I told you he is _DEAD_!" Skeletor growled. "You will not mention that name in my presence again!"

"It is the name of your true self—"

"_Silence!_"

He charged Randor sword upraised and they resumed their bitter swordplay, Skeletor somehow gaining the upper hand and shoving Randor roughly to the ground. Holding the tip of his blade dangerously close to the King's chin, he demanded again. "Again I ask you for the last time, _where_ are the Elders?"

"Why don't you ask _me_, Handsome?" a deep voice taunted from behind.

Startled, Skeletor whirled around to find a tall, heavily muscled silhouette standing menacingly in the shadows. As the silhouette calmly approached the clearing, he noticed it belonged to a young man. His sword sheathed behind his back, he wore fur trimmed boots, a loin cloth, and a harness over his chest ornamented with a large red cross.

"Who are you?" Skeletor demanded, unnerved at sensing the amount of power emanating from the stranger.

"Not important. Let him go," he snapped.

"And why should I?" the villain taunted.

"If you want to see tomorrow, back up," he stated carefully, keeping his rising anger in check.

"And if I don't?" he asked arrogantly.

The man shook his head and reached behind his back. Slowly unsheathing his sword, he gripped the hilt one-handed and stood, watching silently.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, boy," Skeletor threatened.

"Neither do you, Shin Bone," came the reply.

"That's _Skeletor_, you muscle bound buffoon!" he angrily corrected.

He gave a lopsided grin and a shrug. "Sticks and stones," he quipped.

Successfully distracting and luring him away from the wounded King, He-Man slowly approached. They sized each other up, circling one another as sounds of fighting echoed in the distance.

The blonde warrior wore an unreadable expression as his mind quickly calculated distance and reaction time between them.

They stopped and stared at one another, both gripping swords. Because Skeletor did not possess facial features from which to discern emotional state, He-Man decided on another tactic to bait him: he smiled and winked at him.

Enraged, Skeletor came at the young warrior with a downward thrust of his sword. He-Man quickly blocked it; the ground giving a powerful quake at the initial contact between ultimate good and despicable evil. Above them, hundreds of birds at once escaped the tree tops screeching in fear.

Again and again the self-proclaimed Lord of the Dark Hemisphere furiously slashed and sliced at the mysterious warrior, the younger man expertly blocking every blow. With each stroke, He-Man mentally recorded Skeletor's attack patterns, memorizing the flow of the encounter and filing it away for retrieval when useful. In defense mode, the warrior skillfully protected his own fighting style not once giving away his own attack strategy.

They clashed over and over until, turning the tables in one sweeping move with his sword, He-Man slung Skeletor's sword onto the ground, rendering him momentarily defenseless.

Obviously shocked at the skill level in one so young, the villain quickly called his havoc staff to himself and shot a powerful bolt of energy at his opponent.

Dodging the beam, the young man did a double back flip onto a nearby boulder. Skeletor promptly shot the boulder into pieces barely missing He-Man as he jumped away. But rock fragments struck him in the back causing him to fall to one knee. Cackling, the evil one released another bolt as the agile warrior suddenly shot to his feet and moved his sword over his heart, blocking the beam and ricocheting it back at the villain.

Skeletor was thrown 50 feet by his own magic colliding with Trap-Jaw who by now was approaching to offer assistance. The two toppled over one another, landing in a pitiful heap.

He-Man took a kokutzu-dachi fighting position, gripping his sword over his head, palm extended, back knee bent, and front leg straight. He quickly scanned the area for other bogies.

The King sat frozen on the ground, propped onto one elbow, slack-jawed as he watched the scene unfold.

Recovering, Skeletor climbed to his feet and signaled a retreat as his minions quickly followed.

"Next time, Muscle Boy!" his gravelly insult was partially lost on the wind as they surged back toward the shadows.

The warrior straightened and stared after the villain, standing still, unmoving. He then carefully sheathed the power sword and approached his father.

"You alright?" the mystery man asked the elder, reaching down and offering a hand in assistance.

Randor swallowed roughly. "Why, yes, thank you," he stuttered getting to his feet. He stared in wonderment, feeling a slight pull at his heart as he studied him.

"Do I know you?" he knit his brow. There was something familiar about this man.

He blinked. "No, I don't believe we've met," he reached out and clasped arms with the King.

"What is your name, boy?" Randor inquired.

He winced inwardly. He could not believe he was acting as if he'd never met his own father!

Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to reply when suddenly Teela, the Masters and members of the guard quickly approached the clearing. Night began to fall and Commander Trevian's men had advanced on the eastern perimeter succeeding in pushing the evil forces south, back toward the Dark Hemisphere.

Amazed, the Eternian fighters all began talking at once, curious as to the identity of this stranger who seemed to be fighting on their side.

Teela immediately locked gazes with the warrior and her eyes went round as she inhaled sharply; her heart quivering, her stomach somersaulting in shocked reaction. Despite the initial shock, she managed to remember to curtsey to the King in his presence. The rest of the party bowed, following suit.

"Who is this fine warrior and can we call him Friend?" Mekenek pondered aloud.

The man gave a small smile.

"I was just asking for his name before you all arrived," Randor explained. "Young man, your name please?"

The young man eyed the King for a moment then replied, "My name is He-Man."

In response, his name quickly travelled through the group of warriors, each passing it on excitedly, all completely puzzled at the meaning.

"And who are you?" the King asked eagerly.

Holding the King's gaze, he respectfully answered, "I am the Guardian of Greyskull's secrets and Eternia's defender," He-Man felt silly giving that unbelievably goofy answer but kept a straight face.

"Greyskull?" Randor barked. "As in, _Castle_ Greyskull?"

He nodded.

"I had no idea it was inhabited," he mused. "Do you dwell there?"

He shook his head no.

"Then where do you reside?" Randor pressed.

"No place," came the guarded reply.

"I don't understand," the King furrowed his brow.

"I come when I am…summoned. When I am needed," he added carefully.

"Are you a ghost?" Rammy asked.

He-Man snapped his head toward him and gave a lopsided smile. "No, my friend. I'm flesh and blood," he stole a glance at Teela.

Teela continued to stare at him as he quickly glanced away. She stepped close to him and held out her hand. "My name is Teela," she offered. "Thank you for your help today."

He-Man gazed down at her and slowly took her hand. When they touched, she immediately felt goose bumps rise upon her skin and gave an involuntary shiver.

He sent her a confused look. "Are you alright, Miss Teela?" he asked out of concern.

"That there is Lady Teela," Rammy corrected. "She's the Crown Prince's girlfriend," he inadvertently blurted out. This resulted in more curious outbursts from the guard members and Masters.

By now, Man-At-Arms had just arrived and caught Ram-Man's remark. He stopped and stared at He-Man as they eyed each other. Duncan's eyes glistened with tears as he blinked them away.

"Yes, speaking of which, where is Prince Adam?" Stratos asked.

"He's helping to clean up at the Palace," Duncan broke in hoping to get ahead of any suspicion as to his whereabouts.

"I must go," He-Man stated abruptly and turned his back to everyone. "_Cat!_"

A monstrous green and gold striped tiger wearing a partial muzzle pounced from the brush seemingly out of nowhere and let out a ferocious, blood curdling roar. As a result, some of the guard began to scatter in absolute fear.

"It's okay. He won't bite…_much_," He-man quipped as he agilely hopped atop the gigantic feline and waved a friendly goodbye before quickly galloping away.

Teela, still stunned and unsure of how to interpret her visceral reaction blinked and turned to Man-At-Arms.

"Father, who was that? Do you know him?"

"Yes," Duncan replied as honestly as Greyskull would allow, "He is…a friend."

xxxxxxxxxx

Once they cleared the eastern perimeter, He-Man and Battlecat slowed to a light gait and made their way to a more hidden area of the forest. A natural cave carrying fresh water stood nearby. He-Man hopped down and quietly approached the mouth of the cave as Battlecat followed.

"Here Cringe—, I mean _Cat,_"he corrected nervously. "Holy Ancients, I need to watch that," he stated quietly.

Battlecat snorted in laughter as He-Man slid him a look and led him into the cave for water. They both drank from the natural spring and settled onto the ground, both fatigued by today's events. After about ten minutes of rest, He-Man glanced at his partner.

"You ready to turn back?"

"Yes, He-Man. This saddle's a bit demeaning and chafes me something awful," Cat complained.

The young man chuckled. "But add to that prancing around in a _loin cloth_ and attempting to keep your dignity," he snorted. "_That's_ the real challenge."

He again checked outside the cave to ensure they were alone and returned. He stood motionless for a few seconds, as if receiving instruction then nodded as the words once again came to him. Raising the sword over his head, he stated calmly, "Let the power return."

In a flash of blinding white light, Prince Adam and Cringer now stood in their places.

Suddenly, the power sword slid out of Adam's hand as he collapsed to the ground.

The last thing the Prince heard was Cringer frantically calling his name as he finally lost consciousness.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N:** Hi folks. I'm updating with chapters 30 and 31 today. Just for clarification for those of you who've never seen the 200x series, chap 28 was not plagiarized. As I stated in my author's notes in that chapter, I borrowed a few key scenes from it. The 80's series didn't cover the initial transformation and I also wanted general recognition of those particular 200x episodes giving credit to MYP. I then changed a lot of the content and added details of my own to it. Hope that clears any misconceptions. :) All mistakes are mine. Hope you all enjoy._

Chapter 30

That same night, after Skeletor and his thugs were pushed back to the Dark Hemisphere, clean up and maintenance crews were on site at the Palace repairing the damage that was done by the villains. They hoped to be completed by the end of the week. Members of the royal guard who were injured during the attack were being tended to in the infirmary. Duncan, Trevian, and Teela visited with the soldiers and informed them that the King and Queen were on their way to make sure they were comfortable and getting proper treatment.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't understand. Why would I react the way I did to a perfect stranger when I'm in love with my best friend?" Teela later worriedly asked in her chambers.

Irene studied her as she talked through her confusion. "Maybe he reminds you of the Prince. What does he look like?"

Teela blinked in exasperation. "How shallow would I have to be to become smitten by a man in a loin cloth when Adam and I have been through so much?" she pondered irritably.

Irene's eyes widened. "He was in a loin cloth? Oh my…," she trailed off, a delicious smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm serious, Irene!" Teela huffed then offered a sly grin as they eyed each other.

"Tell me, was he good looking?" her friend asked excitedly.

"We are both in committed relationships, sis," Teela admonished with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course we are. And I love David with all my heart as you love Adam. But sis, we are not dead. It's okay to appreciate a male specimen of premium quality every now and then," she joked. "Now, describe him and don't leave anything out," Irene shifted eagerly in her seat as they talked in Teela's chambers. The King and Queen had moved her to her own suite last year since she was now at a more independent age.

"I'm going to hate myself for only focusing on the physical attributes," Teela began, "…but yes, he does look a lot like Adam, only older. He's got the same shade of blonde hair, very tall, unbelievable muscular build, and blue eyes," she stopped as her eyes went distant, apparently deep in thought.

"Go on," Irene encouraged. "Describe the loin cloth."

Teela's eyes snapped back into focus. "Well, it was brown and made of fur. He wore a crisscross harness over his bare chest and brown boots trimmed with light brown fur," she took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion.

"Bare chested and only wearing a loin cloth?" her friend's eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. "Ancients, he sounds gorgeous! What do his pectorals and abs look like?"

"Amazingly hard...and huge," Teela reluctantly replied. "He looks so much like Adam," she pondered.

"You've seen Adam's bare chest?"

"Only when we were younger and even then he looked really good," she replied.

Irene cast a suspicious gaze. "What was the occasion?"

"We were swimming!" Teela blurted out, totally embarrassed.

"Oh, ok," Irene nodded. "Now that that's cleared up, go on."

"I have yet to see Adam without a shirt or in something other than slacks since we've gotten older, but sometimes his silk shirts fit so snug that I can see the outline of his pectorals and abs," she went on to explain. "And when we embrace, I can feel his hard muscles pressed against my body. But hey who's looking and touching, right?" she smirked.

"What about He-Man's legs?" Irene pressed, wanting to know.

"Fabulously toned. Strong thigh muscles and calves, all well-defined. Beautifully slightly tanned skin, just like Adam. Not a flaw on his entire body," she rattled off.

Irene by now began to fan herself in response to the description.

"But, it's more than his looks," Teela continued. "When our eyes met, it was as if I already knew him, and knew him well…as if he were looking into my soul or something." She stopped and shook her head. "I sound foolish."

"No you don't," Irene countered. "You sound like a woman in love."

"But with whom?" Teela's eyes were full of pain and confusion.

They stared at each other for a beat.

"Adam," Irene stated confidently.

Teela nodded in agreement. "Yes, Adam is the love of my life, and my beloved." Suddenly she began to glance around the room. "I need to see him. Now!" she jumped from her couch as Irene followed.

She opened her door as armed members of the guard rushed by in the hallway, seeming in harried panic.

"What's going on?" Teela asked, her brows knit in concern.

"The Prince is missing!" a guard threw over his shoulder as they ran past.

Teela's hand flew to her mouth as she and Irene stared at each other in fear.

"God, please let him be alright," she prayed as her eyes filled with tears. Irene grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze of support.

xxxxxxxxxx

The King and Queen visited the infirmary to check on the injured men and women of his Royal Guard. There were many wounded with two fatalities. About fifteen percent of his guard were incapacitated and the royal couple was concerned for their welfare and the welfare of their families. They talked with them and thanked them for their bravery. They intended to meet with the families of the deceased members when the physician there noticed the King's wounds and insisted he get examined.

Randor sat on an infirmary table having his wounds from the sword fight stitched by a nurse. Queen Marlena stood opposite him, concern lining her beautiful features as she watched.

"And you never saw Adam the whole time you were in the forest with that maniac?" she asked worriedly.

Randor slowly shook his head. "The party was the last time I saw him. He and Teela were talking in the atrium," he replied, his eyes full of worry.

Marlena chewed her lip. "Where's my son?" she blurted out in anguish.

Randor, ignoring the nurse's gentle protests to remain still, hopped from the table and slid his arms around his wife. "We will find him, my love."

Just then, the physician knocked and entered the room to take more readings.

"McKenna, how is Man-E-Faces faring? Has he stabilized?" the King inquired.

"Your Majesty, he has cracked two ribs but his status has been upgraded to 'good'. He's going to be alright. We're simply monitoring him right now."

Despite their concern for their own son, the royal couple blew out a sigh of relief over the Master's good report.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Duncan and Trevian stood in Hangar 5 discussing the Prince's disappearance.

"Your men saw him at the Palace after Skeletor retreated, yes?" Trevian asked.

Duncan shook his head. "I had knowledge that he was there earlier but my men did not physically see him."

The Commander pursed his lips. "My men will scan the southwest quadrant in case that vile fiend kidnapped him on the way to the Dark Hemisphere."

Man-At-Arms raised an eyebrow in thought. "But by this time, they would have boasted as much if they'd captured the Crown Prince," he pondered. "Still, the southern quadrant is a good start. My men will re-trace our steps at the Palace and the eastern quadrant of the forest."

Trevian nodded in agreement. "Good. We'll radio when we've finished scouring the area or when we've found the Prince, whichever is first."

"As will we," Duncan replied.

They clasped arms and went their separate ways to gather their men.

It was now midnight and a full scale search had been initiated for the Prince. Cables were sent out to neighboring kingdoms and their leaders warning them of the Wall's breach and the evil bandits that were now on the loose. They also informed them of Adam's disappearance and to contact Eternos immediately if he is spotted.

xxxxxxxxxx

Man-At-Arms led his men back to the eastern perimeter of the forest, silently following the path He-Man took when he left them hours ago.

"Come on Adam," he begged under his breath. "Where are you?"

_"Man-At-Arms,"_ a familiar voice echoed in his thoughts.

_"Yes, Sorceress?"_

_"Prince Adam is unconscious,"_ she calmly stated.

_"What? Where?"_ his mind barked impatiently.

_"I do not know the location, only that our connection has been severed. I can only locate him when he is awake,"_ she explained.

_"How do you know he's not…,"_ he couldn't finish his thought; a thought too terrible to even consider.

There was silence for a moment.

_"The Castle would have informed me if the Prince were no longer alive,"_ came the eventual reply.

_"I see."_

_"His last known location was here,"_ she opened a digital grid in his mind with a red cross displayed over the place he was last tracked by her.

_"Thank you, Teela'na. I and my men will head to that area immediately."_

_"Yes, Man-At-Arms, and hurry. The initial transformation may have overloaded his system as he is half Terran. That quite possibly could be the reason for his current condition,"_ she added. _"I will continue to reach out to him."_

_"Now you tell me,"_ his mind muttered irritably.

_"I heard that, Duncan,"_ came the terse reply.

He simply grunted and focused on finding his possible future son-in-law.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela, Irene, and David were nervously waiting in the hall outside of the King's infirmary room.

"Do you have any idea at all where he could have gone?" David asked.

"No," Teela replied, wringing her hands in frustration. "The last time I saw him was a few hours ago. We were in the atrium of the Dining Hall," she swallowed roughly.

"What did Adam want to discuss with you?" Irene inquired.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But he took my hands in his and was about to ask me something when the explosion rocked the Palace," Teela remembered.

Irene gasped as Teela's eyes widened in realization. "You don't suppose…," Teela started.

David raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He was going to ask her to marry him, silly," Irene slapped David on the knee in frustration. Rolling her eyes, she spat, "_Men_."

"Well, I'm not sure if that's what he wanted to discuss," Teela replied. "It could have been anything. Maybe he was just glad to see me?" she nervously rambled.

David's eyebrows flew up in response then quickly furrowed. "We've got to find him."

Just then, the door to the King's room flew open as a nurse gestured for the young people to enter. Randor was still holding his wife in his arms.

"Kids, please come in. We had no idea you were in the hall. You could have entered at any time," he explained.

The three friends bowed and curtseyed to Adam's parents, their eyes wide with fear and concern.

"Your Majesty, do we know yet where my friend may be?" David asked chewing his lip.

"I'm afraid not, David," the King sadly replied. "But Man-At-Arms and Commander Trevian have hundreds of men out searching for him now. And in addition, every ally of ours in the Kingdom is on alert as well. We will find my son," he reassured.

Queen Marlena reluctantly released Randor so the nurse could finish up his stitches. She met Teela's worried gaze and reached over to embrace the younger woman; each struggling to remain strong and hopeful for Adam's, and for that matter, the Kingdom's sake.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:** I've updated chapters 30 and 31 today. Don't forget to check the previous chap out before this one! :) As always, all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy this chap and it doesn't disappoint..._

Chapter 31

Duncan and his men searched the forest combing every part of the eastern section carefully.

"Sir, I know some of our men are searching around the Palace right now, but why are so many of us out here when his last known location was the Palace?" the Captain of the Guard asked innocently.

"We're leaving no stone left unturned, Rowan," he replied cautiously. "That villain could have kidnapped him underneath our noses and this was one of the areas the bandits were last seen before we pushed them back."

"Acknowledged, yes Sir, thank you Sir."

Duncan couldn't tell his men that this is actually where He-Man was last tracked. He hated having to be less than honest with his own men, but he had no choice. The safety of the royal family and all of Eternia was at stake.

He also hoped not to find "He-Man" unconscious or that would confuse everyone and possibly blow the Prince's cover. Yet, Teela'na did mention him by name, so that means he must have reverted back to Adam before passing out.

During his ruminations, a weak 'yelp' was heard west of Man-At-Arms' location. He quickly motioned to all and turned to follow the sound. He spotted a small cave where, as he came closer, the sound intensified; the sound of an animal in distress.

"Hello!" Duncan shouted.

"Man-At-Arms, we're in here!" came the desperate reply.

They hurried to the cave and upon entering, saw Cringer sitting on his haunches next to Adam's prostrate body. The Prince was unconscious and lying face down next to the spring. Cringer, beyond distraught, was licking the side of his face in an attempt to rouse him.

"What happened?" Duncan barked as they all came closer.

"After he tran—," Cringer quickly caught himself. "After the bad guys left, Adam just collapsed," he replied.

Duncan kneeled over him, feeling for a pulse.

"Pulse is weak. Get me the stretcher and bring the Wind-Raider, now!" he ordered.

While his men ran for the stretcher, Duncan quickly located the power sword and wrapped it in a blanket. He packed it in his satchel away from curious eyes.

When the men returned, they carefully turned him onto his back as Adam remained unconscious, never once stirring. Placing him on the stretcher, they transferred him to the Wind-Raider. Duncan, two guardsmen, and Cringer boarded with Duncan radioing Trevian that the Prince had been found. He then radioed the infirmary to prepare the trauma center and to notify the King.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Your Majesty!" the chief trauma physician burst through the King's door. Five pairs of eyes all snapped in surprise towards her.

"They found the Prince, but he's unconscious. They're flying him to trauma right now. We're prepping the room as we speak," the physician informed them.

"Thank you, Anna. We'll be ready," Randor replied calmly. She quickly left the room as all fell silent. At the words "unconscious" and "trauma", Marlena and Teela exchanged worried glances. Irene and David sucked air and squeezed each other's hands. No one said a word for a full minute.

Everyone jumped when Orko suddenly flew through the door.

"Is Adam alright? Did they find him?" he asked breathlessly. "And how about Cringer, is he okay too?"

As everyone else was still processing the latest information, David finally replied, "They found him, Orko, but he's hurt and we have no idea what shape he's in, only that he's unconscious," his brow furrowed, he glanced back at Irene and Teela.

"We don't know where he was found, or what the circumstances were surrounding his disappearance," Randor added, his heart beating rapidly in concern for his son.

Shocked, Orko muttered, "Ohh…I hope he's alright."

xxxxxxxxxx

In the air, during the entire choppy ride, Duncan kept his hand protectively on Adam's chest. A blanket was thrown over him as he had begun to shiver and had yet to open his eyes. Duncan gripped his satchel and mentally calculated that he had probably been out for approximately four hours.

_"Thank you, Teela'na,"_ his mind remarked.

_"Thank YOU,"_ came the quiet reply.

The trauma physicians along with the family all made their way to the landing pad as the call came in from Man-At-Arms that ETA was two minutes. All eyes were glued to the Wind-Raider as it approached.

Upon landing, the doctors rushed to transfer the patient onto the gurney. Being sure not to get in the way, Randor, Marlena, and Teela inched over carefully to get a glimpse of their loved one: his eyes were closed as if in peaceful sleep but he was frighteningly pale and shivering.

Duncan hoped off of the vehicle and hugged his daughter as the team rushed him to the room and began work. Cringer followed never taking his eyes off of his master.

The team entered the trauma room and transferred Adam onto a table as the family, along with his pet tiger, waited out in the hall. They cut off his clothing and checked his body noting no signs of cuts or puncture wounds. They also began an IV for fluids and hooked him up to an EKG.

After about forty-five minutes of examination, they determined that he had a condition mimicking cardiogenic shock, although he didn't exhibit all of the classic symptoms. His tests showed no tears in his heart valves, no blood backing up into his lungs, and a healthy heart. However, his blood pressure was dangerously low so they started a medication drip to help improve his heart function. They were unable to determine a cause for his condition so they would continue to monitor him and run more tests to ensure it wasn't a hidden condition masquerading as something else.

xxxxxxxxxx

The family, along with Adam's friends all waited patiently and quietly in the waiting room. The little Trollan was so nervous that he paced back and forth in the air, floating from one end of the hall to the other.

Anna finally entered the waiting room. Randor stood as the rest stared at her wearing hopeful expressions.

"The Prince has somehow sustained major trauma to his central nervous system akin to cardiogenic shock," she paused to let everyone process her diagnosis.

"We have no idea what caused his condition at this time, but we know he lost consciousness about five hours ago. His blood pressure was life threateningly low so he's taking meds through IV to assist with proper circulation. He's stabilizing which is good," she paused to offer a small smile. "He's very strong. If this happened to anyone else, I doubt they would have survived."

"Can we see him?" Randor asked.

"Yes, but only two at a time. His nervous system took quite a blow," she advised. "He's been in and out of consciousness over the last thirty minutes so he may not make a lot of sense if you try to converse with him."

"Understood," Randor replied. "Thank you, Anna, to you and your team for helping save my son," he smiled tiredly.

She gave a small smile in return. "Your Majesty, you and your courageous family consistently risk your lives to keep our kingdom secure. Thank you," she replied. She curtseyed and left the room to meet with the trauma staff to set up shifts for monitoring the Prince.

The Queen stood as Randor took her hand. She glanced back at everyone. "We'll be sure not to take too long to allow everyone time to see him."

Everyone protested at once encouraging them to take all the time needed. The royal couple nodded graciously in reply and entered the trauma room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam was bare chested, a blanket covering him from the waist down. The shivering had ceased yet his coloring had not completely returned to normal; he was still somewhat pale. An IV had been inserted into his right arm and heart monitors were taped to his chest. He still seemed peacefully asleep as his parents approached. Marlena stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead as Randor squeezed his hand.

"Son, we're so glad you're here with us," his father managed, his voice full of emotion. "We were out of our minds with worry when you went missing."

His mother continued to wordlessly touch and kiss him as she stared at his quiet, expressionless face.

After several minutes of talking to him in quiet soothing tones, Adam's eyes finally fluttered open and fixated, staring at the ceiling. His parents excitedly leaned over him and called his name.

Blinking slowly, his eyes finally settled on his father first, then his mother.

"Adam?" Marlena called.

He slowly gave a small smile. "What…are…you guys…doing here?" he rasped, his voice gravelly and quiet.

"You're in the infirmary, son," Randor explained tenderly.

"What's…an…_in-furm-a-lly_?" he choked out.

"Just rest, son, save your energy so you can get better," his father advised with a smile of relief, squeezing his shoulder in support.

xxxxxxxxxx

The door to Adam's room opened as his parents motioned for the next two visitors. David and Irene glanced at Duncan and Teela.

"Go," Irene encouraged.

Teela nodded as she and her father spoke briefly to the King and Queen on their way out.

She nervously approached Adam's side and took his hand with Duncan coming up behind her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"My love, I'm so glad to see you," her eyes twinkled with unshed tears as she studied his face, grateful he was alive.

Adam slowly turned his head and smiled at her.

"Babe…," he trailed off, eyelids closing heavily then popping back open as if fighting a losing battle with sleep. "This…has been…the…wildest…birthday…everrrr," he choked out as she began to chuckle and swipe at her tears.

He eyed her and furrowed his brow. "Why…are you doing…that?"

"She's just happy to see you, Adam," Duncan explained.

"But, I just…saw her five…minutes ago, right?"

Duncan tensed. Teela, obvlivious to Adam's cryptic statement just smiled.

"Not exactly," she replied. "You go back to sleep babe," and with that she kissed his lips tenderly.

"Mmmm…yum…," came the approval, his eyes closing again.

She chuckled in relief as they walked out to allow everyone else time with him.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:**__ Thankfully I had some more time this week so I was able to finish two more chapters! Updating with chaps 32 and 33 today and...with all the craziness happening in the news these days, I sort of wanted a little fluff for some escapism so it's in the next chapter. I changed the rating of this story to "M" due to the update, but I don't think the scene is all that "M" rating worthy but better safe than sorry. LOL Don't want any kiddies to get a hold of it (don't read if you're under age, my children) nor did I want my story to get deleted. :-/ These are short chapters serving as transition. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 32

Two days later, Adam was sitting up in his infirmary bed in night clothes and a lot more alert. They had transferred him out of trauma and into a recovery room to monitor his health. Color had returned to his countenance and his tests came out normal. They checked his vision and reflexes and all checked out; the only unexplained mystery was the cause which is why he hadn't yet been released.

David was called back home yesterday on an urgent political matter and was very reluctant to leave his friend. After Adam reassured him several times, David finally left with Irene with assurances that they both would return immediately once he settled matters in Aberra.

Duncan made an early morning visit alone with the Prince today to discuss the events surrounding the Wall's breach, Skeletor, and the fainting episode.

"I did not faint!" Adam shouted in frustration.

Duncan, amused at Adam's bruised ego replied, "Cringer said you collapsed after you transformed. If you didn't faint, then what exactly _did_ happen, lad?" A small smile tugged at the older man's mouth.

Adam narrowed his eyes. "Okay, so I fainted," he conceded quietly. "But it wasn't psychological! I've never fainted due to stress," he explained. "Actually, prior to this I don't think I've ever fainted before," he mumbled.

"The Sorceress told me your body might have been overtaxed by the transformation due to your Earth heritage," Duncan explained, his arms crossed over his chest. "Did you feel anything before you blacked out?"

Adam rubbed the back of his neck pensively. "I felt only slight pain transforming into He-Man," he replied. "But when I transformed back, no pain at all…only dizziness, then nothing."

Duncan's eyes narrowed. "Describe the pain."

"It was as if someone had shot a volt of electricity through me. It surged through my body then quickly backed off so it wasn't as intense as it could have been." He stopped and eyed Duncan. "But I certainly felt it shoot through my nerve endings."

"Did you feel anything else peculiar?"

"No."

Man-At-Arms thought for a moment. "I'll let the Sorceress know. She's going to discuss your body chemistry with the Castle."

Adam quirked an eyebrow. "A stranger…discussing my body…," he trailed off and blinked, blushing slightly.

Duncan grinned at the Prince's modest reaction. "She apparently had foreknowledge that something like this could possibly occur but didn't mention it."

Adam's eyes flew up. "Why?"

The older man shrugged. "She has her reasons."

Adam stared at Duncan in annoyance then glanced away giving a small sigh of resignation. "So this will be my life."

"Yes, for the foreseeable future," he replied empathetically.

"I don't feel in control anymore. I feel like someone else's weapon to wield at their disposal," he sighed. "But I suppose that's what I signed up for," Adam stared hopelessly at his hands.

"You had no choice. It was either accept the sword, or stand idly by and watch Eternia be destroyed," he paused for reflection. "And for putting you in that position, I'm so very sorry son," Duncan's eyes were full of sadness and compassion.

Adam was now staring at his bed quilt. "It's not your fault," he mumbled quietly. Suddenly his eyes flew up in recollection. "What did I tell Teela the other night?"

"You mean, after you were admitted?"

He nodded.

"You didn't say much…er, except for the slight gaff that hinted at your secret identity," Duncan replied.

Adam sent him a confused look.

"When you noticed her crying, you became confused and mentioned seeing her 'five minutes ago'."

Adam sucked air. "Oh…right. That was almost a disaster. In my mind I myself had just left her in the forest when it was actually He-Man who saw her last," the Prince rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I've got to be more careful."

"You were on drugs, Adam! Don't be so hard on yourself. You had no control over what you were saying," Duncan offered. "And besides, the physician warned us ahead of time that you would be groggy and slightly incoherent."

Adam shrugged as they heard a knock.

"Come," the Prince replied, glancing at the door.

Teela bounced into his room carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Adam's eyes slightly widened in concern over her hearing their confidential conversation, but he quickly recovered.

"Flowers?" he remarked in surprise. Shouldn't I be giving them to _you_?"

"These are get well flowers," she explained. "They give off a soft healing fragrance that makes the whole room pleasant. It's supposed to help you heal—," she stopped abruptly as her eyes dropped down to Adam's unbuttoned night shirt which was hanging open and revealing an incredibly hard chest and abdomen. She stopped and gaped midsentence.

The Prince's eyebrows flew up in amusement. "I'm up here, babe," he smirked.

Teela blinked and pinkened slightly before stealing an embarrassed glance at her father.

"I'm going to the workshop," Duncan stated. "Lots of work needed to help restore the Palace."

"Can I help?" Adam asked.

Man-At-Arms shook his head. "No, lad, you concentrate on getting better. Your father and I are working together to get it back to full operation," he smiled and patted the Prince's shoulder. Kissing Teela goodbye, he left for his office.

Teela placed the flowers on a nearby table and moved to Adam's bedside. She slowly slid both hands underneath his shirt and encircled his waist, kissing him deeply. He moaned as his hands caressed her back, her tongue playing with his.

"Good morning," she smiled after the kiss broke.

"It is now," he replied with a wide grin.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still a little dizzy but better. I no longer have brain fog."

"Good."

"I'd just finished brushing my teeth when your father arrived. Would you mind giving me a few minutes to grab a shower?" he asked.

"Absolutely, but only if you let me watch," she replied with a sly grin.

His eyes went round. "You're joking."

"Sort of," she quipped.

They stared at one another in silence, both wearing blank expressions when Adam's blue gaze suddenly morphed into something dark and dangerous.

"It wouldn't be enough for me for you to simply watch," he finally replied, his voice low and rough, their gazes locked.

She swallowed roughly, "Me neither," she confessed.

They nodded in understanding as he gingerly got out of bed. She eyed his ab muscles as they rolled and tightened when he moved, savoring the view of his beautifully sculpted upper body.

"When you return, let's talk about He-Man," she threw over her shoulder as she got up and arranged his flowers.

He stopped mid-step at the bathing chamber door. "Okay," he replied without looking back as he entered and shut the door.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:**__ Posting chapters 32 and 33 today. All mistakes are mine. Don't read if you're underage as this contains a little fluffy smut (but not at all explicit). I'm not the greatest smut writer but this story is now rated "M" just to be on the safe side. Hope you enjoy (she says as she covers her eyes with her hands in fear and trepidation). _

Chapter 33

Teela assisted the room attendant in making his bed and helped set out scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, chilled juice and a pitcher of mineral water with two glasses. The thoughtful staff had made enough for both of them for which Teela thanked them profusely; she was absolutely starved.

The food remained under the warming covers as she settled into an oversized chair listening to him shower. She tried not to imagine him in the next room…unclothed…with hot soapy water but so far she was unsuccessful.

She shook her head and placed her fingers at her temples in an attempt to focus on an innocuous image that didn't provoke such a hot response within her body. She sat cross-legged in the chair concentrating with all her might on cute wholesome little puppies.

Just then the water stopped and a couple of beats later, the door to the bathing chamber swung open.

Adam strode out with dripping wet hair and wearing nothing but a white bath towel slung low around his waist. He stopped and met Teela's shocked emerald eyes.

She jumped from her seat and they stood there frozen in time; Adam's seductive blue gaze holding hers until her eyes slowly roamed is body. In two steps they were suddenly on each other kissing hungrily as his hands caressed her curves, hers exploring his taut muscular frame. Carried away, she lost her balance when Adam caught and held her as her body brushed against his torso, her clothes now slightly damp from the contact.

They sunk to the bed with Adam hovering over her, his now dark blonde locks dripping onto her cheek. He gently brushed them away with his thumb.

"Sorry about that."

"Are you kidding me?" she replied breathlessly.

He smiled and lowered his face to hers; kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose, then finally claiming her lips. Fire shot through her and traveled downward as she caressed his back, loving the feel of his smooth skin stretched over muscles of steel. His shoulder blades and back muscles rolled with his every movement as their kisses deepened, their tongues playing together as reality took a back seat for a few stolen minutes.

He nuzzled her neck as the sensuous, masculine fragrance of his shower gel filled her nostrils turning her mind temporarily to mush.

"Closer…_please_," she whispered into his right ear.

In compliance, Adam lowered and pressed his body directly onto hers as she gasped at the sensation of their bodies touching; the feel of most of his weight covering her. She ran her fingers through his wet locks, his towel gapping slightly as she boldly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Trailing kisses over her chin, her neck, and her collar bone, he suddenly stopped at the line just above her breasts and looked into her eyes.

"Next time, I won't accept _sort of_ as a real answer," he rasped into her ear then reluctantly hopped off of her.

"Yes, sir," she replied shakily.

She propped herself up on her elbows watching him tighten the towel as it had begun to slide dangerously too low. He winked at her and turned toward the bathing chamber to finish dressing.

"One day, I'll feel the magic," she teased with a chuckle.

He tensed and whirled back around, his eyes registering surprise. "What magic?"

"You know," she gave a sultry smile glancing down at his towel.

"Oh…," he relaxed.

She quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What magic did you think I was referring to?"

"I don't know. Guess I got a little confused," he explained away as he stepped back into the bathing chamber.

"Did father tell you about He-Man, the stranger that rescued your father?" she asked.

Silence.

"Yes," came the eventual muffled reply through the door.

"He's pretty incredible, don't you think?"

"I guess," came the unenthusiastic reply.

"What do you mean, _you guess_?" she protested. "Mekanek said he caught most of the fight as he made quick work of Skeletor. He said the villain himself seemed totally unprepared and exasperated at his inability to beat the man."

The Prince calmly returned to the room, fully clothed.

"Well?" she pressed.

He shrugged. "He sounds helpful enough."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you jealous, my love?" she teased.

His eyes flew to hers. "Of course not!" he furrowed his brow. "I was unconscious and…not myself at the time," he replied carefully.

"What happened to you? And what were you doing in a cave unconscious for five hours?" Teela wanted to know.

He held her gaze for a moment then glanced away as he lifted the warming covers. "After the explosion, your father and I decided to investigate. While we were away, we got word that Skeletor and his crew had attacked the Palace. We split up then traveled to the areas of the forest that were by then under attack," he paused and eyed her. "I tracked down and fought with one of them. After he fled, I found a cave and took a quick drink of water. It was then I must have gotten blindsided," he stated quietly while setting her breakfast in front of her. He silently prayed she would refrain from asking why Cringer was with him. He had no answer ready for that one.

Teela studied him. Something about his body language wasn't right. "What did the villain look like?"

He shrugged, "He was blue."

"It's not like you to get jumped from behind," she pondered aloud. "The joke amongst the guard is that you have eyes in the back of your head. No one can surprise you during a fight," she explained, her brows knit in confusion.

"Guess I was a bit careless this time," he replied and took a gulp of water.

They began breakfast as Teela's mind struggled to understand something that seemed out of place.

"This He-Man says he's the Guardian of the Castle's secrets," she began. "What secrets could he be referring to and why would he appear now after all these years?"

Adam chewed a piece of toast contemplatively. "I suppose he comes when he's needed."

She took a bite of egg and chewed slowly, her eyes fixed on his features. "He looks a lot like you would about ten years from now."

The Prince choked on the toast and took a drink of water.

"We look alike?" he coughed out.

"Well, he's your height and has the same hair and eye color. And it's weird how he looks at me."

He lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Does he leer at your? Is he a pervert?"

"No," she replied. "Weird in the sense that he seems to recognize me, as if we know each other," she explained.

Adam's heart jumped in panic. "But you two have never met," he pointed out, eyeing her closely.

"Right," her eyes narrowed taking on a distant look then redirected its curious gaze back at him, studying him once again.

He decided to try to deflect. "Maybe that's one of the secrets he guards for the Castle," he offered. "If Greyskull knows everything, maybe it told him of you? Perhaps it also informs him of others in the kingdom?" he secretly rolled his eyes in exasperation. This line of conversation was getting too close to the truth for his comfort.

"Maybe," she replied, her mind attempting to put the pieces together. She couldn't shake the odd feeling she was developing over He-Man. Who was he? And why did she feel vulnerable around him?

xxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N:**__ Umm...I hope this didn't suck_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:**__ Hi guys. I'm updating with chapters 34 and 35 tonight. I hope it makes sense and you enjoy. All mistakes are mine._

Chapter 34

They finished breakfast, Adam quietly observing her as she struggled to make sense of the stranger from Greyskull.

"So, if he knows me, why did he act like he didn't when I introduced myself?" she asked as she cleaned their dishes.

_Aww hell._ "What makes you believe it was an act? Did he ask you for your name, or did you volunteer it?"

Teela deflated. "I thought I was onto something but you're right; _I_ approached _him_," she flicked her eyes at her boyfriend who was watching her with an unreadable expression. "What do you make of all this?" she asked, frustrated from the unanswered questions.

"I think it's great that we have another fighter who's willing to help in defense of the Kingdom," he replied.

She placed their dishes on the cart and opening the door, rolled it into the hallway. "You don't seem to question his origin. You're simply happy to have another fighter," she replied sharply.

_That stung._ "Trust me," he said rising from his chair, "I have a _lot_ of questions surrounding this new development," he replied. "I just have faith that the answers will come in time."

"Patience?" she barked as she stood in front of the door, hands on her hips. "You certainly surprass me in that area," she replied with a shake of her head.

He smirked as she walked towards him, swinging her hips and slipping her arms around his neck. "When will we ever get to finish what we started earlier?" she asked as she seductively licked his bottom lip.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his lips to hers. "When you say yes...," he whispered as he placed kisses behind her ear, along her jawline, and down her neck.

Her eyelids which up to this point were closed in ecstasy, flew open in response. "You...you don't mean...," she stammered.

"Soon," he explained as he claimed her lips once more. When they broke apart, Teela opened her mouth to reply when a knock came at the door. She bit her lip as Adam lowered his head onto her shoulder and sighed wistfully.

"Come."

The nurse popped his head through the door. "Your Highness, we're going to check your vitals once more. If the readings are normal again, you'll be released this afternoon."

He nodded in reply and sat on the side of the bed as the nurse entered and began the examination. The Prince smiled apologetically as Teela sent him an encouraging smile.

After a few minutes, the nurse began to pack up his instruments. "You're in excellent physical shape, my Prince. And your parents are on their way to see you," he said cheerfully.

Adam smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Doran, for everything."

He nodded with a smile and hurried out of the room.

Teela stepped closer and gazed down at him. Slipping her arms around his neck once more, she laughed, "I certainly do not need medical equipment to tell me you're in top physical shape," she quipped, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

He smiled as he wrapped his hands around her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I could make an inappropriate suggestion right now but I'll refrain from commenting."

She released a bark of laughter as they kissed tenderly, she standing between his legs, her body pressed tightly against him. Their kisses became hungrier and more urgent until the door flew open causing them both to jump in surprise.

"How's our-," the King and Queen froze as Teela jumped away from Adam. The Queen pursed her lips in amusement behind Randor's back as her husband stood gaping.

"Hi Dad," Adam waved innocently from the bed.

The King narrowed his eyes. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Yes," Adam retorted, one eyebrow quirked in annoyance as he came to a standing position, folding his arms over his chest in defiance.

Teela's eyes widened as she glanced at the Queen who was desperately trying to maintain a blank expression.

The King and the Prince stared silently at each other for several moments, each holding their ground.

"Child, why don't we step out for a moment so these two can hash it out," Marlena reached for the younger woman as Teela blinked stealing a glance at Adam. He kept his gaze locked on his father, never breaking it as the women stepped into the hall.

The two took a seat on the cushioned bench in the hallway. Shortly thereafter, they heard shouting coming from Adam's room, both men's voices raised in an apparent battle of wills.

"How long has this been going on? Adam never mentioned this to me," Teela asked unnerved by the sudden discord between Adam and his father.

Marlena patted her hand. "Oh, a few months," she said with a sigh. "But I'm not too concerned. My son adores his father," she reassured. "It's simply a disagreement over crossing personal boundaries right now. Adam is becoming a man and I'm afraid my husband is having a little trouble adjusting."

The younger woman nodded in understanding. "I see." Her worried gaze wandered back to the closed door.

"I must admit however, that it is my sincerest hope that they resolve this quickly without damaging their relationship beyond repair," she added as she clasped her hands and rested them on her lap.

Teela put an arm around her love's beautiful mother. "I see it takes strength and courage to know when to withdraw and offer silent support versus attempting to get between them, Mum."

"It's a fine line, dear," Marlena replied. "I know when to back out, and when to butt in," she replied with a wink and a grin.

Teela snorted in amusement; that was Adam's wink. "A balancing act I'd very much like to learn from you, Mum."

"You will, dear," the Queen took Teela's other hand and squeezed it in encouragement. "You will."

Just then the door swung open and Randor stepped out. Adam was farther inside the room, still standing where they left him. His blue eyes glinted with heat, arms at his side, his hands balled into fists.

The King wore an intimidating scowl as he held his hand out to his wife. She stood and took it as she met his eyes.

Randor's stormy hazel gaze softened and calmed. "We're okay, my dear," he reassured. "My boy and I have called a truce for now. But we will settle matters soon," he offered a small smile.

Caressing his cheek, she smiled and kissed his lips. "Very well, my love."

Adam stepped into the hallway as he and his father nodded to one another in mutual respect. The King gazed at Teela, her eyes filled with concern.

"Don't worry my dear," he told her. "My son is as stubborn as a mule but he'll soon see things my way," he quipped as Adam rolled his eyes. Turning toward the lobby, the King threw over his shoulder, "Your mother and I are visiting with Prime Minister Tarkon this afternoon so we will see you both at dinner tonight." They left as the staff bowed and curtseyed.

Teela turned a worried gaze at Adam. "Care to tell me what's going on between you two?" she probed.

He shrugged. "It's nothing. He's just being a monarch," he said with a dismissive wave.

"With you?"

"Yes."

"But in private, shouldn't he be your _father_ and not _the King_?" she asked carefully, her brow slightly furrowed.

"On most days, he _is_ my father," he explained. "He just gets those lines blurred on occasion when dealing with me. No worries," he said with a peck to her lips.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N:**__ Again, updating with chapters 34 and 35 tonight so please check out the previous chapter first! :D All mistakes are mine and again I really do hope the intense scenes make sense and that you enjoy._

Chapter 35

Anna released the Prince that afternoon assigning a follow up visit in two weeks. Adam shook everyone's hand in appreciation as the staff bowed and curtseyed in response. He thanked them all for saving his life to which they all acknowledged his efforts in ensuring the Kingdom's welfare. He smiled shyly and left the infirmary holding Teela's hand with Cringer and Orko in tow, both grateful for their good friend's full recovery.

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening, the two couples met in the Dining Hall for dinner as father and son clasped arms in a sign of momentary solidarity. The women glanced and smiled at each other in support as they all sat at table together as a family. Cringer settled in his usual spot in the corner as they all talked and began dinner. Duncan took an early dinner as he needed to resume his project in his workshop.

A half hour later, the sound of an explosion rocked the center of town followed by screams. Randor and Adam shot to their feet as the Captain and two members of the Royal Guard ran into the room, weapons drawn.

"Your Majesty, someone has detonated a bomb in the city square! Commander Trevian is sending men now," Rowan informed breathlessly.

"Keep me informed," Randor replied. "Follow Threat Protocol within the Palace."

"Yes, Your Majesty," they replied with a bow as they hurried into the hall.

"Something's not right," Adam remarked. Suddenly, the glass dome to the Dining Hall shattered as the King and Adam yanked the women out of the way of the falling shards of glass.

Teela extended her staff. The couples were separated by several feet; Randor shielding Marlena with his body as Adam and Teela scanned the room, both assuming a fighter's stance.

Wild cackling was heard as three bodies began fast-roping through the open dome. Teela's eyed widened in recognition of the voice.

Adam glanced and nodded at Cringer who by now was cowering in the corner. Understanding his silent message, the tiger ran toward the south exit. Adam turned and sent Teela a pleading gaze, their eyes locked. He then turned and bolted in the other direction, seemingly running after Cringer.

Her mouth flew open. "What on Eternia...?" she trailed off then redirected her attention back to the villains.

The three ropers quickly hopped down and arrogantly approached the three royals.

"So," Skeletor began. "The Prince had to eat and run, did he not?" he said with a cackle.

"What do you want, Keldor?" the King barked angrily.

Skeletor's body went rigid with anger. "That's _Skeletor_ you idiot!" he shouted.

"A villain by any other name is just as vile," the King smirked.

"Silence!" he snapped. "You will tell me where the Elders have gone and why the Hall of Wisdom has been destroyed," he demanded. "If you refuse to provide this juicy tidbit of information, I will take these women apart right before your helpless eyes," he taunted.

"Like Hell," Marlena retorted.

Skeletor directed his hollow gaze at the Queen. "Ahh, the lovely Earthling," he sauntered over to her as Randor stiffened and continued to shield her. "Tell me, are Earth women as easy as they say they are?" he raised a hand toward her face when Teela jumped between the royal couple and the wizard. The King's face reddened with anger at the insult.

"Lay off!" Teela shouted.

He turned and waved a hand at his cronies. "Beastman, Trap-Jaw, make this little girl go away."

The King and Queen protested immediately, each threatening him with bodily harm if he touched her with the Queen adding, "Don't you lay a hand on her you filthy worm!"

"I like spunk," he hissed. "I think I'll select you. You'll make a lovely addition to my bedroom, darling," he taunted, his voice gravelly.

With that, all hell broke loose.

The King roared as he attacked the blue wizard. Teela, twirling her staff, struck Beastman in the ear as he advanced toward her. Stunned, he put a hand to the side of his head as his ear began to bleed. He quickly backhanded her sending her to the ground.

Randor exchanged punches with Skeletor as the Queen high-kicked Beastman knocking him off balance. Trap-Jaw lunged for Marlena. She spun and swoop-kicked him to the ground.

Recovering, Teela gave a side-kick to Beastman's groin. Howling, he crumpled to the floor in pain.

"_Enough!_" a deep voice boomed.

All eyes turned as a figure emerged from the north entrance. He was gripping a sword, a huge green and gold striped tiger snarling behind him. His blue gaze was filled with fury as he slowly approached them.

The King grabbed Marlena and pushed her away from the villains. He turned to Teela, "You two, get to safety now!"

Skeletor swung around and, with the palm of his right hand, shot Randor in the back with an energy beam. The King cried out falling face down onto the floor. Marlena ran to him kneeling down as Teela stood protectively in front of them, her staff held ready in defense.

He-Man's eyes widened then narrowed in anger as he sheathed his sword. As Skeletor turned back to face the young man, the warrior was suddenly on top of him as the Cat roared and lunged at Beastman, toppling and pinning him to the ground.

The fight was quick and violent; Skeletor swung at He-Man's chin but He-Man blocked it as he grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled his head down, shoving a knee into his bony face. Wobbly, Skeletor suddenly straightened and aimed his fist for He-Man's stomach but it was blocked as the warrior threw an elbow at the villain's cheekbone in response. They then traded blows with He-Man finally laying a round house kick against Skeletor's temple. Off balance, he hit the floor.

Teela fought with Trap-Jaw evading his energy beams. She back flipped and, using her boot heel, landed a blow to his nose crushing it. He cried out as his nose exploded, blood gushing rapidly down his chest.

Beastman managed to grab a knife from his belt and swiped at the feline's underbelly. BattleCat yelped and growled, jumping away only to lunge again, sinking his teeth into Beastman's forearm. The villain cried out in agony.

Marlena tried desperately to awaken her husband who was out cold, lying face down on the floor. She hovered protectively over him as she called out to the guard for help.

The blonde warrior landed a right and left cross to the villain's jaw, his fists smashing against hard bone. Skeletor fell backwards onto the floor then shot a beam in an attempt to cease the assault. The young man ducked then somersaulted over the villain's head while simultaneously pulling his sword from his scabbard. He blocked another beam as his feet hit the floor, defelcting it at Beastman stinging him in the back.

Trap-Jaw struggled with Teela then somehow landed an upper cut to her left jaw. She fell hard to the floor.

Incensed at witnessing the blow, He-Man evaded Skeletor's energy beams and leapt behind Trap-Jaw. Grabbing him from behind, he swung him around tossing him directly into the energy beam's path. It stunned the villain as he fell limply to the floor.

Skeletor, prostrate on the floor and realizing his men were down, waved a hand as the three of them teleported from the room. He-Man kneeled over Teela who was out cold.

Guards finally came rushing into the Dining Hall.

"What happened to you guys?" He-Man asked, a slight tinge of annoyance lacing his baritone voice as he touched Teela's arm.

Rowan's eyes went wide surprised at seeing Greyskull's Champion at the Palace. "There were forty of us surrounding the entrances to the Palace. Shortly after we briefed the King on the explosion, we were all frozen in place by an energy beam," he explained. "We heard the commotion but we were paralyzed," he glanced at the Queen. "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

Marlena shook her head and waved a hand. "No apology necessary, just please help my family," she implored.

Teela's eyes fluttered open as she raised a hand to her head. Her vision slightly blurred, she began to see someone kneeling over her and calling her name. The blurry figure came into focus as her gaze locked on the warrior, down on one knee, his hand holding hers. His brow furrowed he watched her, his features laced with worry.

"Are you alright, Miss Teela?" he asked.

She began to prop herself on one elbow, "Yes, He-Man. Thank you," she tightened her grip as he helped her up.

"Not too fast, Tee...la," he corrected.

Getting to her feet, she did a double take. "Did you just call me _Tee_?" she asked, her face contorted in confusion.

He shook his head, "No."

"There's ringing in my ears...maybe I'm hearing things," she mumbled.

He-Man approached Randor and knelt down. "How is he?" he asked the Queen.

She shook her head. "Still out cold," she replied worriedly. "Thank you for helping us...," she trailed off.

"He-Man, Your Majesty," he replied.

"_You're_ He-Man? I see," she responded.

"Where's Adam?" Teela asked as the medics rushed into the room. "Is he alright?"

"He's okay," He-Man responded as the attendants began to lift the King onto a gurney.

BattleCat hunkered in the corner as Man-At-Arms and Commander Trevian quickly entered the Hall.

"He-Man!" Duncan called. "What happened?"

"You should ask Miss Teela and Queen Marlena," he responded. "They were fighting Skeletor and his goons when I arrived."

"Daughter?" Man-At-Arms switched his gaze to the red-head.

Still a bit wobbly, she replied, "After the explosion in the city square, Skeletor and two of his men blew the dome and entered on ropes. Adam fled. He began to question the King about the Elders when he threatened us," she explained. "After he insulted the Queen, His Majesty became enraged and the fight began. Then He-Man showed up and beat Skeletor senseless. They all fled shortly after."

At the statement, 'Adam fled', the corner of He-Man's mouth twitched. Duncan quickly glanced at him and back at Teela.

"Thank you, He-Man, for saving the Royal couple and my daughter," Duncan offered.

The warrior nodded silently.

"I am Trevian, Commander of the Eternian Armed Forces," he put out a hand. "It is an honor to meet you, young man."

He-Man took his hand shaking it gently. "Thank you Commander, and an honor for me as well," he replied with a nod.

He suddenly straightened his back. "I must go, please excuse me," the young warrior replied moving quickly towards BattleCat.

"Wait!" Teela called and ran to his side.

He stopped and turned as she took his hand and met his gaze. "Thank you, He-Man," she said, her voice soft and full of emotion as they locked gazes. Her heart began to pound as her lips parted.

He-Man gazed down at her appearing to want to respond but simply nodded and released her hand. He hopped onto BattleCat as he roared and galloped out of the Hall.

xxxxxxxxxx

Making it to the edge of the dark forest, He-Man hopped off of BattleCat who gazed at him sadly. The young warrior stared silently at the ground then pulled his sword from behind him, held it over his head and stated, "Let the power return."

There was a flash of blinding light as waves of energy boomed and crackled around and through his body until Prince Adam and Cringer appeared where He-Man and BattleCat stood.

Adam fell to one knee, palming the ground, panting heavily as sweat dripped from his brow. His heart pounded in his chest as he took a moment to collect himself.

"A-are you okay, Adam?" Cringer asked worriedly.

Still on one knee, he silently held an index finger up as he let his breathing slowly return to normal. The dizziness abated and the nausea began to subside.

He slowly lifted his head and met the tiger's fearful gaze. "Did somebody catch the number of that truck?" he joked, coughing slightly.

Cringer sent him a confused look as Adam shook his head.

"Nevermind."


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N:**__ I sort of got on a roll, so I'm updating with chapters 36 and 37 today. Sorry if this is too many updates. Hope you enjoy anyway. :)_

Chapter 36

"I-is this going to happen every time you transform back, A-Adam?" Cringer asked fearfully.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Adam slowly and painfully stood to his feet. "I don't think so, pal," he replied breathlessly. "The reaction this time wasn't as severe as before. Hopefully, my body will get accustomed to…," he snorted at the notion, "Morphing into someone else," he remarked sarcastically.

"B-but, you're not really someone else when you're He-Man, A-Adam. I noticed th-that you still have the same fighting skills; you're just stronger. I saw you throw Trap-Jaw as if he w-weighed nothing more than a f-feather," Cringer observed.

Adam cocked his head to the side as he rolled this over in his mind. "You're right, Cringe. And that could also blow my cover if someone recognizes my fighting style," he pondered. "I'll have to lay off the Karate as no one on this planet knows it. Dead giveaway for sure," he stopped for a moment. "But how do we explain why I appear older?"

_"Prince Adam, I will explain your transformation here at Greyskull,"_ a voice echoed in his mind. _"Come to the castle as soon as you have checked on your father and have gotten rest. He is alright and will recover fully,"_ the Sorceress reassured.

_"I will. Thank you Miss Teela'na,"_ his mind replied.

_"Simply Teela'na is fine, young Prince,"_ she replied with a smile in her voice.

He gave a small smile, _"Teela'na."_

"A-Adam? What happened just now?" Cringer probed.

"The Guardian of the castle was speaking to me," he replied. "Come on! We've got to get back and check on father." He narrowed his eyes in jest. "And you're too puny to ride now," he grinned.

"V-very funny," Cringer spat as they broke into a flat-out sprint the entire way back to the Palace infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the waiting room, out of breath and sweating over the mile long run. Orko, Duncan, Trevian, Marlena, and Teela were outside of the King's room as once again Anna and her staff tended to another royal emergency.

"Can't one of us stay out of here for two days at a time?" Adam pondered aloud.

All heads snapped in his direction, eyes wide. The Queen's eyes lingered on her son as Orko floated nervously in front of the King's door attempting to peek through. Duncan and Trevian returned to their urgent discussion regarding fortifying the security of the Palace in response to tonight's attack.

"Adam! Where have you been?" Teela stepped towards him wearing a bandage on her jaw which covered the blow by Trap-Jaw earlier. "And why did you just run away like that? You never do that," her eyes were wide and full of questions.

Adam gently caressed her injured jaw and opened his mouth to reply when his mother inadvertently cut him off.

"Son, you're sweating profusely," Marlena noted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom," he replied. "I ran to get help," he replied then averted her gaze.

His mother's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Teela placed a hand on his cheek.

"Adam, what's going on? You gave me the weirdest look before you took off," she probed. "I know you so I knew you weren't afraid…so what's the real reason you left us?"

He grimaced as that last question twisted like a knife in his gut. "Like I said, I went for help, Tee," his reply came more sharply than intended. He stopped, took a small calming breath and started again. "I'm sorry. I went out the back way and saw that the guards were paralyzed," he explained. "I hid behind a wall then snuck out and ran into the forest to evade any more bandits and to find help," he held her gaze hoping she believed him. He despised misleading his love.

She blinked at him. "So you found He-Man in the Evergreen Forest? What was he doing there and why didn't you return after you found him?"

The Prince started to reply as Anna entered for an update. All eyes were quickly glued to the trauma physician.

"His Majesty is suffering from temporary dysautonomia. That magical beam he was hit with interfered with his autonomic nervous system," everyone sucked air as she continued. "Thankfully, his breathing was not affected but his blood pressure did rise significantly. We're administering medication to bring that down," she paused for a beat. "He's got some lacerations and a burn on his back from the beam's impact but having said that, due to his overall physical condition he should make a full recovery. But we must keep him under observation for the next few days to monitor his pressure and his heart function and to ensure those cuts and bruises do not become infected," she explained.

There was a sigh of relief as Marlena asked, "May I see him, Anna?"

"Absolutely," she replied and gestured toward Adam. "As with the Prince, I'd like only a few of you at a time please," she grinned slightly. Adam responded with a sheepish smile.

"Thank you," the Queen responded. "Adam, Teela…," she glanced their way as she held her hands out behind her. The two young people took her hands in theirs and followed her.

"When can we go next?" Orko asked nervously, his pitch higher than normal due to the stressful situation.

"You can enter immediately after the family returns, okay?" Anna smiled at the jester.

"Thank you, Miss," he replied as he floated toward Cringer.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone looked in on the King, the Queen insisted everyone return to their chambers and get some much needed rest as she would stay behind with her husband. After the others tried to protest, she explained that they would both be fine and there was no sense in everyone losing sleep.

The Prince ducked back into the room and kissed his sleeping father's forehead. After kissing his mother, Teela did the same as they made their way out of the infirmary holding each other's hands. Orko and Cringer walked ahead of them as Duncan and Trevian stayed behind briefing the guards on their nightly rotation of the King's wing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela studied Adam's profile as they walked the halls of the royal wing. "You never answered my question, my love."

He snapped his head towards her. "What question?"

"He-Man out there lurking in the forest for you to find, then your complete disappearance shortly after," she clarified, narrowing her eyes.

Orko and Cringer exchanged nervous glances.

He quirked an eyebrow. "I never said he was _lurking_, my love," he explained. "I was looking for anyone to help and he happened to be there. He was patrolling Evergreen's perimeter and evidently heard the explosion in the city so he was nearby. I told him about Skeletor and he and the cat outran Cringer and me," his stomach twisted into a knot over the lie that kept snowballing.

She studied him. "So, he came to the rescue before you could return," she said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"Alright, well thank you for finding him. But I just don't get it," she pondered.

He glanced back at her. "Get what?"

"You are more than adequate help, Adam. More than capable of defending us all. Why did you feel your fighting skills were inferior to warrant eliciting someone else's help this time?"

He bit his lip as his mind raced for an answer. "I'm only hours out of the infirmary, Tee. I wasn't sure I'd be strong enough physically to stave off Skeletor's attack," he cringed inwardly. More lies.

She nodded hesitantly, temporarily satisfied with his answers. But she sensed deep within her that something was awry. "Understood," she finally replied as she squeezed his hand.

They arrived at her chambers. She reached for Adam as they clung to each other and kissed good night.

"Sleep well, my heart," he stated.

"You too, my love," she replied.

As she entered and shut the door, Adam, Orko, and Cringer proceeded to their own chambers.

"That was a close one, Adam!" Orko remarked.

"_Shhh!_" Adam placed a finger to his lips. "She has phenomenal hearing, Orko," he whispered, "Especially when it involves me," he added sarcastically.

"Th-that lie you told about being too weak to fight," Cringer began, "That's not going to work the next time we have to d-ditch," he stated matter-of-factly.

Adam's lips were set in a terse line. "You know what? Neither of you are helping," he replied sharply, totally annoyed.

"We're just sayin'," Orko huffed.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N:**__ Updating with chapters 36 and 37 today because, umm, I couldn't stop myself. It's a short chapter and I hope this all makes sense because I was sort of chugging away on a steamroller here. LOL All mistakes are mine as usual. :) Hope you enjoy..._

Chapter 37

The Prince awoke before dawn and snuck a sky-sled out of the hangar. He headed to Greyskull, as the Sorceress requested, to hopefully get a few answers to He-Man's mysterious transformation process.

He set the sled down in front of the gloomy castle as the drawbridge automatically dropped in invitation once again. His eyebrows flew up in amusement as he walked across the abyss and entered. The drawbridge closed tightly behind him as he made his way, by memory, to the throne room.

"Greetings, Prince Adam. I trust you slept well?" the Sorceress greeted as she floated from the top of the throne meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you Teela'na," he responded cordially. "I actually had trouble sleeping since you asked."

"Tell me what is bothering you, young Prince," she encouraged.

He sighed and stared at her before answering, "A number of things. Truthfully, I'm troubled over the recent attacks, my father's health, lying to Teela and the rest of my family and friends, and my diminished condition after transformation," he noted as he eyed her. "Forgive me, but I don't understand why you never mentioned the affect the transformation itself would have on me," his questioning gaze held hers.

She nodded. "Come with me."

She floated to a sitting room adjacent to the main area. It was richly decorated with burgundy rugs, oversized couches and chairs, and soft pillows. A fire was lit as the plush décor helped to offset the cold stone walls.

"Please," she gestured to a chair as she settled in her own across from him.

"Thank you," he nodded and took a seat.

"Prince Adam, I did not know what affect, if at all, your transforming would have on you as you are the first warrior whose body make up is of two worlds," she began.

His eyes went round. "First warrior? You mean, there are other He-Men?"

"Not are…_were_…," she replied.

He pursed his lips. "Okay…," he drew out as he eyed her.

"I withheld that information from you when we first met simply because we did not have time to discuss the history of He-Man. By the time Man-At-Arms sought you out in the atrium of the Palace, Skeletor had already breached the Mystic Wall. We were out of time. I am sorry, young Prince," her emerald eyes held his.

He studied her features for a moment and nodded. "I understand. Although I was initially upset at not being fully informed, being a soldier myself I understand the reason you couldn't go into it," he reassured. "So, explain to me the physical alteration happening in my body?"

"The power of the Elders originated when this planet was formed by the Omniscient One. Throughout millennia since, it has increased in strength in part due to the energy waves surrounding the planet. All Eternians, of course, have originated from this planet," she narrowed her gaze. "You, Prince, are a child of Earth and Eternia. Earth has similar origins to this world however your body chemistry is both carbon and crystal based."

He swallowed roughly and kept silent, waiting for what comes next.

She continued. "Greyskull is recreating your DNA after each transformation and reversion. It taxes your system immensely thus the vertigo and nausea. You do not sense it when you are He-Man as the flow of power is sustaining you with super-human strength. However, when you revert to Adam you no longer wield the power and are left to your own natural ability and strength to absorb the transfer," she paused for a moment.

"Your body has its advantages and disadvantages to becoming He-Man," she continued. "Firstly, your Earthen and Eternian blood cells, as different as they are from one another, are accustomed to co-existing and functioning within you allowing you to withstand the massive transfer of power. Secondly, your excellent physical condition allows you to recover quickly afterwards.

"Ironically, since you are in fact part Earthling, the onslaught of an alien force invading your body severely hampers your nervous system. However once again, your natural chemistry and physical condition allow you to eventually recover." She held his gaze. "You were correct in assuming that your body would adapt to the trauma of the transformation process. The more your transform, the easier it will become," she added.

He nodded as he processed this new information. "Question: you mentioned there were other He-Men before me. Who were they?"

"The first was a member of the Council of Elders chosen to wield the power sword by the others. The second was your ancestor, King Greyskull after whom this castle was named."

He blinked. "I see," he replied. "Another question, please. Why do I appear older as He-Man?"

"The reason is two-fold; it is the resulting effect of the repositioning of your DNA and inadvertently serves to disguise your true identity."

He bit his lip and blushed slightly. "Does any of this have any lasting negative physical affect on me? I mean, I'd like to have a child one day," he gave a lopsided smile.

Teela'na suppressed a smile. "This will not keep you from the ability to reproduce, Prince Adam. And when you do bear offspring, your children will not be harmed."

His mouth flew open. "_Children_? As in, plural?"

This time, the Sorceress smiled.

Adam narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Then that would make you a grandmother, correct?"


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N:** Thanks for your patience. I was battling a case of the blahs and a little distracted by real life but I was finally able to resume. I hope this doesn't disappoint. Reviews are extremely helpful as it helps me to know that you guys are still out there reading "A Royal Pain" and want this story to continue. Thanks again._

Chapter 38

They both stared at each other in silence; stone emerald and burning sapphire bound and determined to read the other's soul. Finally, Adam broke the silence.

"I'm sorry to just blurt it out but it's sort of obvious. I'd know those beautiful eyes anywhere; even if they're seasoned with a bit more life experience than my own love's emerald orbs," he explained, now leaning forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees. Teela'na held his gaze until the Prince's eyebrows flew up in amusement over a suddenly speechless Sorceress. He was not going to back down.

She stood abruptly from her chair prompting Adam to stand politely in response, evidence of his courtly training. She paced the room, unsure how to answer him. A part of her wanted to confirm her identity and confide in him; they were both hand-picked to defend Eternia and by default, entrusted to guard important secrets. As the Guardian and Protector, she and the Prince would no doubt develop a bond over time, forged with trust and eventually familial love. However, she fretted, she couldn't let that love become evident to others. For one thing, their care for one another's well being would tip off the enemy making each of them bigger targets and secondly, casual observers would misinterpret their friendship.

Lost in thought and pacing furiously, the Sorceress neglected to notice Adam had begun to slowly shake his head. His deep voice sliced through her rambling thoughts.

"You're as bad as Teela, ma'am," he smirked. "I counted fifteen strides."

She froze then blinked, her clouded gaze meeting his mirthful ones. Her eyes began to soften and a conservative smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she began to relax.

Suddenly, they both stiffened in alarm. Adam felt a cold chill run down his spine as Teela'na's wings twitched in warning. Their eyes darted to the window as the castle's shields angrily flew up in defense from an unknown evil presence. The Prince swung around and hastened to the nearest window as Teela'na teleported to the throne room. He carefully peered out of the corner of the stone window sill so as not to be seen.

In the distance, a lone woman, arms raised, stood on the opposite cliffside bombarding the castle with violet magical beams in an attempt to test its defenses.

He gave a small angry shake of his head and stepped back from the window out of sight of the witch. Pulling his sword from his invisible scabbard, he shouted, "By the Power of Greyskull!"

The now familiar blinding light and raging energy currents sliced through his body as he held his sword aloft, his eyes fixed on the hilt. In one last surge of powerful energy, He-Man emerged, taking a step forward.

Grasping the hilt with one hand, the blade with the other, he finished with, "I...Have...The Power!" His booming baritone echoed off the walls.

Taking a deep breath, he hurried through the door cutting across the throne room, sprinting through the atrium and toward the entrance. Anticipating his approach, the castle's drawbridge shuttered and began to lower for him. The shields flinched, eventually dematerializing altogether as He-Man ran atop the slow downward turn of the bridge and leapt from the end, clearing the abyss below. The shields immediately re-energized around the old castle.

He somersaulted clear over the witch's head as she began to redirect her deadly beams at the warrior. Sword drawn, he landed on his feet behind her and quickly deflected two shots when the assault suddenly stopped.

"Who are you?" her raspy alto demanded, her voice echoing off of the abyss behind them.

"What's it to you-" he began when his eyes widened in recognition then narrowed angrily. "You're one of Skeletor's groupies," he observed. "Tell me, what's it like to be forced to cater to his every whim?" he jabbed.

Her violet eyes flashed angrily. "I am _nobody's_ groupie! she countered. "I am my own woman and I do as I please," she hissed.

He cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. "I don't think so. Looks like you're running an errand for him, Sweetheart," he taunted. Even though she was evil, he felt badly for playing the chauvinist card but he had to discover her weakness.

"Evil-Lyn, you moron!" she shrieked.

"You and old bone-brain get so hung up on names," he calmly countered.

She snorted and waved a dismissive hand. "Skeletor's an idiot. I'm the one who has figured out that Greyskull is the key to Eternia's power," she scoffed arrogantly. "He's busy trying to find the Elders to exact some type of revenge. That blinds him from the real treasure," she monologued.

He quirked an eyebrow. "And that treasure would be?" he drew out, working to keep his expression impassive.

She leveled a lustful gaze at him. "Power that would result in world domination with the Royal family of Eternia at my beck and call," she stated haughtily.

He gripped the hilt of his sword and steeled himself in anticipation of her next move. "What do you want with the Royal family?"

She raked her hungry violet eyes over the warrior's powerful body. They darkened in desire as she met his suspicious blue gaze.

"I want the Prince," came the cryptic reply before suddenly shooting a beam aimed at his heart.

He quickly deflected it back at her as she flipped, narrowly missing her own dark magic. She came to a crouch, one leg outstretched, the other bent with one hand palming the ground. A wicked grin played over her full sensuous lips.

Taking a fighter's defensive stance, the familiar chill once again ran up his spine. _"Teela'na,"_ his mind called. _"Is back up coming?"_

_"Already on the way, He-Man,"_ she answered.

_"Good because I think she has reinforcements-"_ he broke off as his mind suddenly exploded in pain. He grimaced as his left hand shot to his temple and he fell to one knee, his right hand gripping his sword tightly. Evil-Lyn's grin widened as she carefully watched him.

He grunted in agony as he felt an evil entity attempting to push its way into his mind. A hollow echo of a woman's voice called to him competing with another more sinister in nature. Excruciating pain akin to a thousand needles assaulted his brain as he fought against losing consciousness. The evil presence continued its relentless attempts to probe his inner thoughts.

He palmed the ground as the pain intensified, breaking into a sweat as he labored in maintaining mental blocks. He must prevent it from discovering his secrets and those of Greyskull.

The pain blurring his vision, he managed to slowly stand to his feet as Evil-Lyn's eyes widened in shock at his mental stamina. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself even as the mental onslaught continued. He narrowed an angry gaze at the witch and slowly shook his head.

"You're not getting in, Evil-Lyn," he stated.

His spine again tingling, he swung around to find Beastman nearly on top of him ready to pounce baring sharp fangs, his claws outstretched. He-Man barely jerked away as Beastman slashed at his bare chest ripping his flesh leaving four angry bloody red strips diagonally across his left pectoral. He-Man side-kicked the rabid villain in the chest sending him twenty feet and crashing into the trunk of a 200 year old oak.

The warrior sheathed the power sword and began to approach Evil-Lyn when he felt another presence. Spinning around, he blocked a deadly punch from Trap-Jaw. The villain followed his assault with an attempted right then left cross, however Greyskull's Defender expertly blocked both albeit blindly; He-Man's vision was still hazy as voices continued to attempt to confuse his mind, the pain now moving over his right eye.

The two traded blows as the witch stealthily approached He-Man, his back to her, when a shot from a laser cannon caught her in the chest knocking her unconscious to the ground and severing her mental asssault on his mind. Although freed, the pain subsided only slightly as he continued to fight Trap-Jaw.

Man-At-Arms rushed toward the two as Beastman, snarling and wild-eyed, recovered and advanced to intercept. The two warriors fought bitterly with Eternia's enemies in the castle's shadow.


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N:** I'm updating with another chapter today. If you haven't read Chap 38, please check it out! Please forgive any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise. Again, I hope you enjoy. Thanks_

Chapter 39

The Queen paced the room nervously.

"My dear, it's alright," Randor reassured weakly. "He knows court starts in an hour. He won't let us down."

Marlena wasn't concerned with Adam's reliability so much as she was fearful for his safety. Staring into the young warrior's eyes last night she saw hidden within, her son's blue gaze, filled with concern over the condition of his unconscious father. God knows where he is now with Keldor and his henchman running amok throughout the city.

"I'm sure he'll be here, Randor," she replied with a calm that belied her anxiety. "I'm just concerned for our family's safety. Why after all these years would Keldor show up now?" she stopped and met her husband's gaze.

The King carefully propped himself up into a sitting position in his infirmary bed.

"Keldor is a homicidal maniac," he spat. "He has a one track mind bent solely on amassing power and control. He is dangerous and unpredictable. There's neither rhyme nor reason to his madness," he stopped and stared unseeing at the pitcher of water on the tray next to him, his eyes growing distant and troubled. "Father identified that failing in him and made the hardest decision of his life."

Marlena hurried to his side fluffing his pillows, her brow furrowed. "Is it futile to continue to hope for reconciliation between you two?"

Randor cut his eyes to his wife. "I ceased hoping many years ago, my love," he replied sadly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela had awakened with a start an hour ago unable to shake the feeling that her love was in danger. She quickly showered, pulled on her khaki cargos, knit tank top, and hooded jacket and pulled her long red locks into a tight pony tail. Lacing up boots, she shut the door behind her hurrying to Adam's bed chamber knocking and anxiously calling his name. Unable to bear the tension, she resorted to picking his lock with a hair pin; a skill she learned from her school-mate Simka.

She entered the cool dark room to find Cringer slumbering peacefully in the middle of the Prince's king-sized bed.

"Cringer, where's Adam?" she barked impatiently.

Startled out of his dream state, he flinched and popped his eyes open. Lifting his head, he replied," I-I don't know, Teela. When I woke up at dawn, he was g-gone. I th-thought he was with you," he explained, a look of worry in his golden eyes.

She pursed her lips in dismay. "I don't like this, Cringer," she confessed. "Adam has been acting strangely and disappearing ever since his birthday celebration last week. Something's not right," she pondered as the cat stared at her in frightened silence. "I'm going to find Father," she huffed as she turned on her heel and made her way to the workshop.

xxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the shop's doorway, her mind spat,_ "Empty!"_

"What's going on?" she demanded angrily, her voice echoing off of the quiet walls of her father's workshop. She turned and stormed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

He-Man landed a right cross to Trap-Jaw's chin sending the blue cyborg into a nearby tree. Beastman grabbed him from behind, trapping his arms at his sides. Slightly weakened by the mind probe, He-Man ground his teeth and struggled before finally bending forward and pushing off his heels, lurching up then backward and sending them hard to the ground. Beastman's lungs let out a whoosh of air as he landed flat on his back. His grip loosened as the young warrior wriggled free and sprang to his feet. His head snapped to Man-At-Arms who was lying on the ground having taken a shot in the back courtesy of Evil-Lyn's magical beam.

The witch, grinning menacingly raised her arms. "It appears it's just you and me again, Handsome," she purred as her palms glowed and generated power. White hot beams shot from her outstretched hands as He-Man spinned right, unsheathed his sword, and on one knee deflected the beams toward Trap-Jaw rendering him unconscious.

Evil-Lyn's violet eyes widened as she surveyed the field. Her two co-horts were on the ground and she was alone faced with the strongest, most intimidating man she had ever met.

"Next time, Blondie," she spat as she quickly wrapped her cloak around herself and disappeared, taking Beastman and Trap-Jaw with her.

He-Man's shoulders gave an involuntary slump as he winced in pain touching his right temple and his wounded chest. He hurried to Man-At-Arms who was beginning to regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered open.

"I'm okay; my armor took the brunt of it," he glanced around. "Are they gone?"

The warrior nodded and immediately regretted it as the simple gesture sent tendrils of pain shooting throughout his skull. He winced again as his friend and mentor narrowed his gaze.

"You're in pain. What did they do to you?" he asked worriedly.

He-Man swallowed roughly. "Mind probe," he rasped as he assisted Man-At-Arms to his feet.

_"Gentlemen,"_ the Sorceress' impatient voice echoed in their minds causing He-Man to gasp in pain and reflexively move his hands to his forehead.

_"Teela'na, Evil-Lyn probed He-Man's mind causing him considerable pain. Can you help him?"_ Duncan anxiously replied.

_"Bring him here, and hurry. Prince Adam is needed at court in thirty minutes,"_ she instructed.

xxxxxxxxxx

The nobles assembled in the Great Hall, all nervously discussing the recent rash of attacks on Eternos and the Royal family.

Queen Marlena calmly appeared at the top of the throne steps and regally took her seat. The nervous chatter quieted down as they all bowed in deference.

"My lords and ladies of Eternos, be assuerd that in spite of all that has happened over the last few days, the Kingdom remains stable and well-protected," she stated authoritatively. "Please do not allow yourselves to succumb to fear. We must all work together as we discuss the means necessary to rid our Kingdom of these interlopers."

Lord Daphne stepped forward. "My Queen, may I speak?"

"You may, my lord," she replied, gesturing forward with her left hand.

"Forgive me but how does King Randor fare? And where is the Prince? Shouldn't he be here in his father's stead preciding at court at your side?"

"He _is_ here," a low voice boomed from the back of the room.

All heads whirled behind them as the Prince, dressed in black slacks, a crisp white shirt, and hunter green tunic to match his mother's gown, strode through the rapidly parting and bowing masses toward the throne. Marlena gave a quiet sigh of relief as she stood and held out her right hand. Adam ascended the stairs, took her hand and bowed, kissing the back of his mother's hand. He continued to hold her hand as she again took her seat, he taking his father's.

Once again, chatter filled the room as the nobles observed the Prince's slightly pale countenance. He raised an angry brow in response. "Is there a problem?" he asked sharply, his eyes canvassing the room as nobles sheepishly averted his gaze.

"No, Your Highness," Lord Daphne answered for all present.

"Very good," he replied reclining against the back of his father's throne. Glancing at his mother whose expression had turned from worry to amusement, he inclined his head as she in turn gave a quick nod acknowledging his authority to assist her in today's proceedings in his father's place.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela cursed her stupidity as she struggled to free herself from the iron shackles on her wrist. In her haste to find Adam, she anxiously scoured the forest neglecting to pay attention to her surroundings. She ended up falling into a pitfall trapping and was unable to climb out due to the structure's smoothed sides. Much to her dismay, she had forgotten her trusty grappling hook.

Chained to a craggy cold wall, she heard cackling in the distance. The eerie sound grew closer as she peered through the iron bars of her cell. She had been fished out of the trap by Tri-Klops, cuffed, and dragged to this fortress adorned with a giant lava spewing snake. Her stomach somersaulted as the owner of the evil laughter approached her cell.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the noble Man-At-Arms' fiery red-haired daughter," he teased. "Tri-Klops told me we had a visitor but I had no idea it was someone of such rank and importance as you, my dear," he taunted.

He raised a bony hand and the iron bars swung open as he entered. Teela, her emerald eyes defiant, bravely hitched her chin and attempted to suppress the fearful shudder her body wanted so desperately to release.

Her wrists chained above her head, Skeletor approached the redhead and lightly scraped a black claw across her silky porcelain cheek.

"Mmmm, quite beautiful if I do say so myself," he mused. "The Prince is definitely a lucky young man to one day have you servicing him in his bed." He made a 'tsk' noise with his teeth. "Too bad he's a selfish coward," he spat. "He left you and his parents all alone last night to face me," he said with a shake of his hood feigning pity.

Teela angrily clenched her jaw. "He is _not_ a coward, you bastard!"

Skeletor's bony jaw fell open. "Come come now, there's no need to be testy, dear. One day you will vow loyalty to me as rightful Ruler of Eternia. We wouldn't want to get off on the wrong foot now, would we?" He glared at her as two glowing red orbs burned within his hollow black gaze.

Remembering her training, Teela kept silent not wanting to tip the villain on her trigger points.

He shrugged. "The silent treatment," he observed. "Is this what you do to that handsome cowardly Prince of yours when you don't get your way?" Not waiting for an answer, he waved a dismissive hand.

"No matter. We'll discuss terms for your ransom within the hour. If the King refuses to negotiate, we'll simply slit your throat," he headed back toward the cell door and turned back to gaze at her. "Pity, really. All that beauty wasted on the Prince. You would make a lovely queen of the Dark Hemisphere," he pondered as he crossed the threshold. The iron bars slammed shut as Teela's eyes finally filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Adam," she muttered quietly.


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N**: Good gracious, I never expected this story to reach 40+ chapters! I initially intended it to run about seven chapters and end at their 18th birthdays but, here I am. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed the last two chapters; it means so much to me that you're still with me. I'm running on empty (only had pretzels for lunch) so I'm a bit loopy but I wanted to get this posted. Hard for me to keep still when I have more to share with you. :} I hope it makes sense and you enjoy._

Chapter 40

Queen Marlena and Prince Adam continued to preside at court when they were interrupted by a Palace messenger. The Prince accepted the missive and read its contents. He calmly passed it to his mother who quickly scanned the note. Waving a hand at the guards, she calmly announced that court would come to a close early today due to an urgent matter that needed their attention. Mother and son thanked everyone for their patience and understanding and, taking the Queen's hand, the Prince escorted the Queen out of the Hall and to the adjacent royal chamber.

Once behind closed doors, Adam ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"He's got my _woman_," he stated through clenched jaw, his eyes glinting with heat.

She nodded and reached for him. Adam had placed his hands on his hips and had begun to chew his lip in agitation when he was suddenly quelled into calm by his mother's loving touch. They embraced in silence as he steadied his nerves with a few cleansing breaths. Her cheek pressed to his chest, she listened to the rhythm of his heart as they drew strength from one another.

When they parted, Adam took another deep breath and expelled it slowly. "Thank you, Mother. I was about to lose it," he stated.

She gave a small smile. "So," she sighed. "How is He-Man going to handle this?" she asked, her hazel blue eyes carefully studying her son's features.

Adam glanced curiously at his mother. "I don't know. I suppose we should ask him," he absently replied.

Her gaze narrowed. "I _am_ asking He-Man," she answered, her gaze steady.

They locked gazes until a small smile tugged at the corner of his mother's mouth.

"Busted," Adam replied with chagrin.

"A mother knows her child and his potential no matter what form he takes," Marlena proudly stated.

Acquiescing, Adam simply nodded.

"So we can discuss the details surrounding that situation later but for now, we must rescue Teela," the Queen stated urgently.

"We need to locate Duncan," Adam replied, taken a little aback by his mother's usage of the word, "we" in retrieving Teela.

With that, they both hurried to the workshop.

xxxxxxxxxx

Duncan, his eyes wide with dismay, read Skeletor's note.

"He demands we surrender the crown within 72 hours and we are not to involve the military or the Masters or he'll...," he swallowed roughly, "...he'll kill my daughter," he managed, emotion tightening his throat.

Adam clenched his jaw battling to overcome the overwhelming desire to transform, head to Snake Mountain, and kill the self-proclaimed Overlord of Evil with his bare hands.

"What if this is a trap?" Marlena suggested. "Do you think he could be baiting my son?"

Not knowing that the Queen had already discovered her son's secret, Duncan replied, "Adam is not going, it's too dangerous. We'll have to call for He-Man's assistance."

Adam held his tongue and cut his eyes to his mother.

"Save the act, Duncan," she replied as she waved him off. "I already know; he's right here," she said as she patted her son's muscular bicep.

Duncan's eyes widened as his gaze switched between the two. After a few moments, Adam finally gave a wordless shrug.

"And," she added, "After all this is over I'm going to have a private discussion with you to discover your role in repeatedly putting my son's life in danger," she stated sharply, her gaze narrowing in annoyance.

Man-At-Arms blinked. "Yes, my Queen."

Adam quirked an eyebrow as he quietly observed the whole exchange.

xxxxxxxxxx

The three of them devised a plan. Marlena insisted on accompanying He-Man to which both men replied with an emphatic "No". She angrily folded her arms and expelled a breath.

"Fine. I will stay at the Palace," she replied. "But you two _will_ check in with me when you arrive and again after you have Teela?"

"Yes, ma'am," they responded in unison.

Satisfied, she nodded.

"Adam, let's go," Duncan urged. He turned to pack their gear into the Wind-Raider as the Prince took a few steps back.

"Please keep your distance until it's over," he warned them. "The initial transformation made me deathly ill," he explained. "I don't know how it will effect you two if you come in contact with the it."

Marlena's eyes went round. "Is that what brought you to the infirmary last week, son?"

He nodded soberly as she put a hand to her mouth, her eyes haunted.

He reached behind his back and pulled a sword from its sheath, his mother flinching as she noticed he was not wearing a scabbard.

"By The Power Of Greyskull!"

Both Duncan and Marlena gaped as they witnessed the Prince's transformation; Duncan never seeing it until now. Marlena clapped both hands to her mouth, partly in fear for his well-being, partly in awe.

The blinding torrent whipped around and through him until, in one last burst of energy, He-Man stood in Adam's place.

"I...Have...The Power!" he finished. Taking a deep breath, he slowly lowered his sword and stared at them.

"Mom, Duncan? Are you okay?" he asked with concern, biting his lip.

Speechless, Duncan simply nodded as Marlena jumped at the sudden change in the timbre of his voice, not to mention, the odd juxtaposition of Adam's speech pattern and mannerisms coming from a magical being ten years his senior.

He-Man gave a cautious smile as they resumed packing the rest of their gear. When they were done, he stepped to his mother. She glanced down at his breastplate, patted it nervously, then met his eyes.

"Please be careful, Adam," she pleaded. "And both of you return in one piece."

"I will, Mom," he replied pulling her to him in a tight embrace.

"And you too, Duncan. Please be careful."

"I will, your Majesty."


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N:**__ Posting chapter 41 as well so please read 40 first! Again, I'm very loopy due to lack of sustenance (LOL). After this posts, I'm getting fries and a coke. What? Hey it's healthy! It's veggies and umm...ok so the soda has no nutritional value whatsoever. :} Hope this chap makes sense and you enjoy._

Chapter 41

The ride to Snake Mountain, as they had come to call it, was quiet; each man focusing on the very dangerous, very personal mission. After several minutes of flying, He-Man glanced over at Man-At-Arms piloting the Wind-Raider.

"Evil-Lyn is Amanda," he stated, his brow furrowed.

Man-At-Arms gasped. "_Lady_ Amanda? How? Why?"

He-Man shook his head. "Don't know for sure. Before you arrived at the castle this morning, I had a few moments alone with her and recognized her as Tewksbury's daughter. She took the liberty of informing me that she wants the power inside of Greyskull and...," he swallowed roughly, "...me."

"She wants He-Man?"

"No, Adam."

Duncan knit his brow in concern. "Why would she want the Prince? If she were to ever obtain Greyskull's power, why would she need you?"

He-Man took a deep breath and expelled it loudly from his lungs. "I'm only speculating but it could possibly be one of two reasons. First of all, she's arrogant. She made it well known that she was pursuing me and when I chose Teela, that was a very public blow to her ego. If she somehow captures and casts a controlling spell on me, being married to the heir legally solidifies her reign," he shuddered as he glanced back at Duncan who was listening intently. "Sure she'd already have the Elders' power, but she was still raised in court. She craves legitimacy in the people's eyes," he answered Duncan's unspoken follow up question.

"And the other possibility?" Man-At-Arms probed.

He pursed his lips. "Experimentation."

Duncan snapped his head back toward He-Man. "Explain."

"This morning, Teela'na explained my physiology. She mentioned its peculiar ability and resilience to function as an interspecial organism," he lowered his head. "Well those weren't her exact words, but that was basically the gyst of the conversation."

Duncan registered shock. "If that's her goal and she were to capture you-"

"It would likely result in her gaining the knowledge to my make up, draining me of my power, and replicating it for her own usage; possibly after infusing it with her magic," he interrupted.

Duncan swallowed. "Then we will have to be that much more diligent in preparing for an attack by Skeletor," he stated confidently.

He-Man's gaze narrowed as Snake Mountain loomed in the distance. "I think she's breaking ranks. She seems to harbor her own agenda. Perhaps she partnered with Skeletor only to eliminate the opposition then eventually make a move to usurp his power," he suggested. "She knows that alone she can't take on the Eternian forces, the Masters, and his minions."

Troubled, the two warriors briefly stared at one another.

"Among Skeletor's brood," He-Man added, "Amanda may be the most lethal threat."

xxxxxxxxxx

In her cell, Teela bravely endured the sickening taunts of Skeletor's lackies. Among them were offers to mate made by Trap-Jaw and Whiplash. Evil-Lyn, Tri-Klops, and Beastman simply glared at her through the low light of the dank dungeon located in the bowels of the fortress.

"Enough!" Skeletor's nasally voice cut through the cat calls and wolf whistles as he strode through the entryway. "Do not touch her. She belongs to me and I've decided to eventually have my way with this enchanting creature once I've killed Randor and all of this is over," he boasted.

Teela's heart lurched in panic at his words as Evil-Lyn rolled her eyes.

"What is so valuable about this piece of trash that everyone desires her?" she spat.

Skeletor whirled to settle a burning glare on the witch. "Why Evil-Lyn, I do believe you are jealous," he taunted.

"I am not!" she shot back, her eyes radiating rage. "I'm twice the woman she is even though Adam was too short-sighted to realize it," she huffed.

Skeletor sauntered over to her and caressed her chin with a bony blue hand. "Never lose sight of the overall objective, my dear. Forget the Prince," he warned as he turned on his heel and approached the others.

Teela and Evil-Lyn locked gazes as the witch's lips curled into a menacing grin.

"All of you upstairs. Now!" the wizard barked.

As the others dutifully followed, Evil-Lyn approached Teela's cell, her hips swaying seductively.

"Prince Adam will be mine," she purred as she licked her lips. "I will have him in my bed and will delight in his touch while you rot in this hell-hole, Orphan."

She grinned and exited the dungeon, her velvety laugh following her out of the room.

Teela's eyes narrowed in disgust. _"Amanda...,"_ her mind muttered in recognition. Attempting to wriggle her hands out of the cuffs, she glanced about the tiny cell looking for a way of escape. She lifted her feet off of the ground and tested the shackles' strength. _"No good,"_ she thought. _"Even He-Man couldn't break these." _Her mind raced as she searched desperately for a way out.

xxxxxxxxxx

Duncan avoided the fortress' radar and quickly landed the Wind-Raider a safe distance away. They both hopped out as he checked in with the Queen on a scrambled low frequency.

"You know what to do," he whispered, clasping arms with the younger man.

"Yes, Sir," He-Man quietly replied.

His mentor nodded. "Be careful...both of you. I want both of my children back safely and unharmed."

He-Man nodded and slinked off behind the tower and began to scale the walls.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Keldor!" the King barked.

Skeletor, his eyes now fixed on his crystal viewer, flinched in annoyance as he gazed at Randor standing outside the entrance of Snake Mountain.

"If that idiot calls me that name one more time...," he began angrily, "...I will incinerate him immediately," he threatened.

"You summoned me, so here I am; no guards, no Masters," Randor stated. "Please, hand Teela over and I will come quietly."

Skeletor gestured toward the atrium. "Bring him to me."

Trap-Jaw and Beastman rushed out with a grunt as Whiplash, Tri-Klops and Evil-Lyn gathered around the viewer. The image showed them roughly manhandling the King, bending his arms behind his back and pushing him forward. Skeletor leaned closer to the viewer as he relished his tirumphant moment.

xxxxxxxxxx

He-Man found an opening and carefully crawled through. The passageway expanded into an open airway as he quietly dropped down from a ledge. He had to rely on his senses as the Sorceress informed them that with the forcefield blocking out all external magic surrounding the mountain, she would be unable to locate Teela.

He quietly, with cat-like movements, made his way through the dark atrium and down another passageway. He could feel the heat from the lava pools to his right. He and Duncan took an educated guess as to the location of the dungeons; most likely located below decks. As he moved forward, the dim glow of the lava illuminated the craggy passageways. He froze as he heard the faint sound of heavy panting.

Following the sound, he arrived at an open room, the mosaic floor designed to resemble a menacing grinning skull. He glanced upward to see ledges and dark gaping caves lining the walls. Stalactites covered the ceiling.

Sounds of scuffling chains assailed his hearing as he quickly moved to the small cell to his left. Approaching the cell, his eyes widened as he saw Teela, oblivious to his presence, struggling with her shackles.

"Teela," he whispered through the bars.

She stiffened as her head snapped toward him. She gasped as her eyes went round. She made no reply but her eyes registered relief.

He put an index finger to his lips and placed his hands on the iron bars. Slowly and as quietly as possible, he bent them as they finally groaned and snapped apart. Entering the cell, he made a bee line for Teela. She stared at him in awe as he stepped closer and eyed the shackles, his throat at eye level. Her eyes traveled lower to his breastplate as she silently thanked the Maker for his presence. She had the fleeting irrational desire to place wet kisses down his silky neck.

He reached up and easily snapped the cuffs off of her wrists then met her gaze as she rubbed them to soothe the pain.

He couldn't help himself as he smiled and took her wrists in his hands giving them a gentle massage; he was so relieved to find her. Teela's breath caught in her throat as they locked gazes in silent communication.

"Teela, I'm sure they have some sort of security system down here," he whispered urgently. "I've probably already tripped the-"

Suddenly a high-pitched electonic sound wailed as shouting met their ears.

He-Man's gaze narrowed in exasperation. "-alarm," he finished.


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N:** __I offered a clue to Evil-Lyn's identity in chapter 28 but when no one mentioned it in their reviews I wondered whether anyone had picked up on that! :D Also if you'll notice in chapter 38, He-Man disguised his surprise when he saw her up close attributing his reaction to recognizing her as Skeletor's "groupie". It was great seeing your responses to the developments. Your fired up reviews encouraged me to post another update a few days ahead of schedule. Hope you enjoy. __**Credit:** In this chapter, I borrowed and creatively altered a fight move from "Romeo Must Die". I'll identify the move at the end of this chapter._

_And in case you were wondering I never made it to my fries and coke :( The place was packed. I went home and had a healthy dinner. *sigh* _

**_-Edited Author's Note to fix previous chapter reference-_**

Chapter 42

He-Man took a backward glance then turned to Teela. "We'll have to fight our way out. Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Ready." A thrill ran through her body at the thought of fighting side by side with He-Man. In spite of the fear and torment she endured over the last several hours, excitement began to grow within her. Maybe it was an adrenaline rush. She didn't know. But she knew how to fight and she was ready to experience it alongside him.

He handed over her retractable staff and grappling hook. She took them gratefully and secured them to her belt. Taking her hand, he led her out of the cell toward the center of the dungeon keeping her protectively behind him.

Suddenly heavy footsteps accompanied by shouting filled the room as He-Man and Teela froze in front of the passageway that marked their escape route. Facing their would-be captors, he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered prompting her to nod in understanding.

Trap-Jaw, Beastman, Tri-Klops, and Whiplash had them completely surrounded, all wearing evil grins.

"We've got you," Beastman snarled. "There's no escape for you and your little girlfriend." His face twisted into an evil smile as a thought came to mind. "We all had a go at her. Too bad she's damaged goods now, Pretty Boy," he taunted as they all released a hearty laugh and rushed towards them.

Without a word, He-Man and Teela exploded into action as they locked hands, their wrists criss-crossed. His boots firmly planted, he acted as the fulcrum while swinging her through the air in a circular motion twirling her around then over his head. She kicked out and landed her boot heel squarely on Beastman's and Tri-Klops' jaws causing their heads to violently snap back as they staggered to the ground.

Trap-Jaw and Whiplash dove for the floor as He-Man released one hand then two. Teela, hugging his waist, slid around and down his body slowing the revolving momentum and eventually coming to a quick stop on the floor by his feet. As the cyborg advanced, Teela scrambled to her feet and clasped He-Man's right hand as she jump kicked Trap-Jaw's chest causing him to spit blood and crash to the floor. He-Man snapped her back to himself and held her body close as Whiplash lunged forward. He quickly nudged her behind him as he threw a left elbow at his throat following it up with a powerful uppercut to the jaw. Whiplash's body spasmd and gurgled as he crumbled to the mosaic floor.

The two warriors turned and sprinted through the passageway leading her through the maze of caves by memory. Reaching the outside, they ran to the clearing as Duncan circled around in the Wind-Raider. He-Man's hands found Teela's waist as he tossed her upward into the hovering aircraft. She latched onto her father's hand and hopped into the back seat as He-Man followed with a giant leap. The three rocketed away to safety.

xxxxxxxxxx

Evil-Lyn's magic held Randor captive as the blue wizard questioned him over the Elders' whereabouts and taunted him over the impending loss of his kingdom. Skeletor was so ecstatic over the King's capture that he neglected to monitor the breech of the dungeon's security measures.

Curious, Evil-Lyn discreetly turned to the viewer and switched to a camera in the dungeon. The four henchman were sprawled on the floor out cold. She stifled a laugh then carefully schooled her expression to feign worry and fear.

"My lord, something's happened in the dungeon!" she managed breathlessly.

He tore his attention away from the King and rushed to the viewer.

"Idiots! Fools!" he roared. Stepping back to the King, he viciously backhanded him sending him hard to the floor. "You will pay for this with your life, Randor!" he shouted.

As soon as the King hit the stone floor, he broke in pieces and short-circuited as the image faded revealing an android in his place. It twitched pitifully then finally lost all power.

Skeletor shrieked in anger. "No one makes a fool out of the Lord of the Dark Hemisphere!" he vowed as he angrily kicked the broken android in the ribs sending parts flying.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N:** He-Man using Teela as a weapon and swinging her through the air was the fight move borrowed from "Romeo Must Die". But I altered it and also added the part where she slid down his body as if on a pole. I had to add an element of naughtiness to it. ;-}_


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N:**__ I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving. I'm sorry for being away for so long. RL came in to play and then I went out of town for the holiday. I got a lovely PM from a reader which stated they were "kinda patiently waiting" for an update LOL. Thanks for hanging with me. These next few chapters are pretty detailed so I hope it doesn't drag; I just felt Teela's difficult ordeal warrants a few dedicated chapters. I hope you enjoy and this update doesn't disappoint. Chap 44 may follow today if I have enough time to proof it! Forgive errors - they're all mine. _

Chapter 43

The three flew in silence until they crossed Eternia's boundaries. Man-At-Arms radioed the Queen as He-Man turned draping an arm over the back of his seat.

"Are you okay?"

The adrenaline finally wearing off, Teela's eyes became shadowed as the reality of what could have happened finally hit her. She was trapped like an animal, placed in shackles, demoralized, repeatedly groped and threatened with rape. Somewhere in the haze of her musings, she dimly heard a deep questioning voice. She flinched as her eyebrows flew up in surprise, her eyes finally settling on his features.

"Hmm?"

He-Man eyed her quietly. He wanted to reach for her but was concerned she'd react in fear after her ordeal. He also reminded himself to remain in character and refrain from reacting as Adam so he kept his hands at his sides.

"I asked if you were alright," he repeated with a supportive smile.

"Mmm-hmm," she managed with a nod. She didn't trust her voice as her insides had now begun to tremble. She wanted to give up the strong warrior act and collapse into a heap of jelly and be comforted by...

She ceased her mind's ramblings and pondered.

"Daughter, it's okay," Duncan encouraged sensing her attempts at bravery. "That was a horrifying experience. No one will think lesser of you if you allow yourself to feel."

She pressed her lips together in an attempt to keep from sobbing. "I need Adam, Daddy."

He-Man had been watching her and quirked an eyebrow in surprise. He quickly faced forward to hide his response. He was relieved that she chose to seek comfort from his true self versus throwing herself at the "hero" at her moment of vulnerability.

"Of course," her father replied. "He'll be at the palace waiting for you."

She squeezed her eyes shut suppressing the desire to burst into tears and simply nodded impassively like a good soldier.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The sun hung in the early evening sky as they traveled in silence. Teela struggled to process her raging emotions. Her ego refused to allow her to break down into a blubbering emotional woman in front of two of the bravest warriors she's ever known so she kept her mind occupied by silently watching the landscape whizz by in the distance. Duncan and He-Man occasionally exchanged glances which eventually began to wear her already frazzled nerves.

"What?" she finally shouted angrily.

"Nothing," He-Man answered quietly.

"Teela, no one is judging you, dear," her father replied. "You're among…friends." His emotions also raw, he almost slipped and said "family". He realized his gaffe would have ignited a firestorm of probing questions from his curious daughter.

After a few more moments of riding in silence, He-Man decided to ask for help.

_"Teela'na,"_ his mind called.

_"Yes, He-Man,"_ a gentle voice drifted into his thoughts.

_"You probably already know that we have your daughter,"_ he began.

After a moment of pregnant silence, the reply finally followed. _"I see you have Teela."_

Amused, the corners of his mouth took a slight upturn at her obvious attempts at avoidance.

_"I know what you are thinking, He-Man,"_ came the curt reply. _"I have admitted to nothing so behave young Prince,"_ she replied, her voice thick with parental scolding but laced with conservative playfulness.

_"Yes, ma'am."_ He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. _"Well, Teela is obviously distraught and for good reason, Sorceress. She indicated earlier that she needed Adam. When we arrive at the palace, knowing Teela I'm sure she will quickly seek me out. Is there a way you can get me to my room before she arrives? It would seem strange for me to be missing at his hour,"_ he released a small pensive sigh. _"She needs me,"_ he added.

Teela'na sighed softly. _"Of course,"_ she answered, her silky voice colored with admiration. _"You are quite thoughtful and a good friend, young one. Call my name when you are ready and I will open a portal. You will instantly appear in your chambers."_

Adam reflected on how that trick of magically reappearing in his chambers would have been useful years ago with Lady Holly.

_"Behave,"_ she drew out admonishingly, an almost imperceptible chuckle escaping her throat.

He flinched and promptly blushed momentarily forgetting that she had the ability to read his background thoughts and not just his projections.

Teela quirked a curious brow. "Are you alright, He-Man?"

"I'm fine, Teela," he quickly dismissed. "Thanks for asking." He closed his eyes and shook his head at his mental clumsiness.

They reached the palace and docked at Hangar 14. He-Man hopped out and turned to help Teela from the Raider. Man-At-Arms jumped down and approached the two.

The three of them stood in awkward silence as Teela stared at He-Man and, after a moment of hesitation, she jumped into his arms. Stiffening in surprise, he then relaxed and returned a friendly embrace sneaking a side glance at Duncan whose eyes were heavy with concern.

After a beat, she just as quickly jumped away from him and nervously smoothed her hair and clothing in an attempt to regain her composure.

"Thank you," she choked out. "Both of you."

"Do you need to talk to someone, daughter?" Duncan asked, his brow furrowed in concern over her seemingly fragile emotional condition.

"No!" she barked, then cleared her throat. "I mean, no. I just…I need Adam."

Both men nodded and exchanged knowing glances.

"I'll be on my way," Greyskull's Defender suddenly stated to no one in particular. He turned to the redhead. "Teela, take good care of yourself." And before she could respond, he dashed out of the hangar toward the forest. She stared after him until he disappeared from sight.

"Where does he go after battles, Father?" she mused, a distant and sad look in her eyes.

"Probably to the next crisis; to whomever needs help I suppose," he ventured. He knew the prince was attempting to return to his room in time to receive Teela.

She nodded as a tired smile came to her lips. "He's a good man."

xxxxxxxxxx

He-Man reached the edge of the forest and glanced around to ensure he was alone. He then unsheathed his sword and stated, "Let the Power return." Again, violent waves of energy swept over and through him as Greyskull restored him to Prince Adam.

He staggered a bit as his body again readjusted to the DNA resequencing. The vertigo was only fleeting this time but tonight he was hit with a strong wave of nausea. He took a few deep breaths as it quickly dissipated.

Shaking off the effects of the transformation, he uttered, "Sorceress." Instantly, a small luminescent shimmer quickly grew into a large portal splitting space and time. It glimmered like stars in the heavenlies and eventually grew to accommodate his large 6 foot 5 inch frame. He politely thanked her and stepped through.

There was a quick moment of awkward dizziness when he suddenly found himself standing in his bedroom. Cringer was curled up in the corner and yelped in fear.

"Where did y-you come from, A-Adam?" he shouted breathlessly. "You s-scared me to d-death!"

He apologetically lowered his gaze at his feline friend. "Sorry, Cringe."

Just then, a knock came at the front door. Adam glanced in that direction then back at the cat.

_"Teela,"_ he mouthed.

The cat nodded in understanding and curled back up wondering what was about to transpire.

Adam unsheathed his sword and placed it in the hidden compartment behind his bookshelf. He then quickly made his way through the sitting room, atrium, and finally his foyer. Pausing to take a deep breath, he turned the nob and opened it to see Teela standing there, her arms wrapped protectively around herself, her body trembling with emotion. Her eyes haunted, she lifted her gaze as the door swung open and settled them on his features. She furrowed her brow in concern.

"Adam, are you alright? You're very pale," she asked worriedly.

"I was going to ask you the same question," he replied softly, his eyes fixed on hers.

He gave a small smile which inadvertently broke down the last of her resolve and her bottom lip began to quiver. They locked gazes as his eyes softened and he knit his brow empathetically. He held his arms out to her and she stumbled forward collapsing into his warm embrace, her temple resting against the silky dip of his throat. One arm held her close as he reached out to close the door.

For a few silent moments they stood in his foyer holding each other, their hearts beating against the other; hers racing with emotion, his beating calmly. He stroked her hair and rested his cheek against her forehead as her body trembled with pent up emotion.

_"Shhhhh…,"_ he whispered softly as he continued to hold her tightly, gently rocking her back and forth.

He heard a sniffle and pulled back to watch her eyes fill with tears. His heart broke for her as he smoothed her hair back with both hands and, closing his eyes, he placed soft lingering kisses to her forehead.

With that, her tears finally began to flow freely as she began to sob. Her whole body quaked with the force of her tears. She felt safe, unbelievably loved and nurtured by Adam's loving touch.


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N:** Ok thankfully I had time so I'm posting chap 44 as well. Please check out chapter 43 if you haven't yet as this is another double update. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It gets a tad bit heated near the end but again not explicit. We've got plenty of time for that later in the story...mwaahahaha! (evil laugh)._

Chapter 44

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he walked her to the sitting room couch. Taking a seat and leaning back, he gestured for her. She carefully crawled into his lap and curled into a ball against him. He cradled her in his arms as her tears dampened his white shirt and green tunic.

Her cheek against his collarbone, he continued to gently stroke her hair, pressing his lips against her forehead and whispering comforting words. He placed tender kisses on her right eyelid as she continued to sob quietly, her palm resting on his chest.

"I love you, Tee," he whispered. "You're home…you're safe...with me," he quietly reassured.

She hiccupped and lifted her head to meet his loving gaze.

"C-can I please stay with you?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "You mean, stay the night?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "No, I want to stay the week," she replied sheepishly, punctuating it with a sniffle.

He blinked in surprise then held her gaze. "You can stay as long as you want, Tee. We'll tell the school you need a few more days," he replied with a quiet smile.

She nodded and swallowed roughly. "Thank you, Adam."

He smiled in response and cupped her right cheek with his left hand. His thumb gently smoothed away a falling tear from her flushed cheek. Her pony tail was a bit disheveled from the fight and quick getaway and her cheeks were stained with tears. Her nose was slightly red. She was beautiful.

"Come," he urged.

She climbed out of his lap as he stood and led her by the hand to his bedroom. Cringer lifted his head and, noticing her emotional state, gave her a small concerned smile. He quietly stood and padded to the living room to allow them privacy.

Adam led Teela to the soft oversized chair and held her hand as she took a seat. He knelt down in front of her and removed her boots.

"Stay here. I'll go to the kitchen to order dinner then head to your room for your things. Do you have your key?"

She felt her pockets then grimaced. "I think I lost it somewhere in the forest. But I keep a spare under my mat."

He nodded, leaned over, and kissed her softly on the lips. After what she'd been through, he didn't want to do anything overtly sexual. His touch simply conveyed love and comfort.

He made a move to stand when she suddenly reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him back to her. She parted her legs slightly to allow him room and gave him a mind blowing kiss that made him slightly lose his balance. He grasped the arm of the chair to steady himself.

After the kiss broke, his eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Wow," was all he could manage.

She gave a shy smile in response as he took a deep breath to steady his pounding heart.

He then stood and took a plush decorative pillow from his bed and a soft chenille blanket from his linen closet. Kneeling down, he placed them in her arms.

"Wrap yourself in this until I come back, my love. If that's not enough, call Cringer. He'll be in the front room. I won't be long."

She swallowed and nodded. "Please hurry, Adam. I…I need you," she confessed shyly.

He nodded and leaned over to kiss her again then quickly moved out of the room. She heard him say something to Cringer then the front door opened and closed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam knocked and entered the palace kitchen. The staff was in full swing preparing for the evening meal. At the sound of his knock, several turned and, startled, they all dropped what they were doing and bowed and curtseyed.

He waved a hand, "Please, no, as you were. I'm sorry to interrupt but may I please ask for dinner to be delivered to my chambers along with a pot of hot tea? And could you make enough for two?"

The head chef quirked a curious eyebrow at the phrase "for two" but he quickly recovered. "Absolutely, my Prince. Will that be all?"

"Would you please send all of my meals in this manner for the next several days? Again, for two?"

"I would be happy to, your Highness," chef replied with a warm smile.

Adam sent him a grateful smile. "Thank you, chef."

He quickly ducked out of the kitchen ignoring the looks of confusion at requesting private meals for two but he couldn't be distracted by appearances of impropriety. Teela was all that mattered and if he had to endure more gossip, then so be it. His reputation was already taking a hit with rumors of his apparent "selfishness" swirling around the palace in light of his disappearances whenever trouble arrived. They initially judged him as cowardly due to his fleeing and exposing his family to danger but now they've bestowed upon him the additional label of _selfish_ for saving his own life and allowing He-Man to confront the threat. The selfish, playboy prince persona was expected of royals these days so there was nothing he could do about that unfortunately but Teela's reputation was important to him. He would ensure she was never seen entering or leaving his room for the next few days.

A thought came to mind. Even if he was successful at hiding Teela, the chambermaids would suspect something as they would notice that her bed had not been slept in during this timeframe. Maybe he could ask Cringer to stay in her chambers and loosen the bed linens to give the appearance of an occupied room.

He hurried to Teela's door. Looking right then left, he knelt down and retrieved the key from underneath the mat. He knew there was a secret passageway to her chambers but he needed to retrieve her key for safekeeping. He unlocked and quickly entered her chambers shutting the door behind him. He then proceeded to find a duffel bag and gather clothing, shoes, toiletries, bath gels, and nightwear. He blushed a bit at having to access her lingerie drawer. Quickly dismissing any improper thoughts, he focused on the task at hand.

Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he approached and slowly cracked open her front door. He froze as a set of voices walked by and waited until they drifted away. He then peeked out and, seeing no one, stepped into the hallway, locked her door, and ran to his room just a few doors down.

When he returned, he found Teela sitting on the floor with her arms around Cringer's neck, her face buried behind his soft ears. The cat snapped his head toward the prince and offered a wan smile.

Adam responded with his own sad smile. "Thank you, Cringe," he whispered.

"A-anytime," he replied quietly.

Teela's head jerked up at Cringer's reply, her eyes slightly red-rimmed. She offered a brave smile as Adam came toward her. After helping her back into his chair, he placed her duffel in the huge closet inside his bathing chambers.

He reentered his room and knelt in front of her. "Would you like a bath or shower?" he asked tentatively. "Showers always help me soothe away tension."

She smiled. "I would absolutely love a shower, thank you."

"Your things are in my closet so make yourself comfortable. By the time you're done, dinner should be here. You've been away for several hours so you need to eat, love," he encouraged.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist as they stood. "Thank you. I don't know what I did in life to deserve you," she mused before placing a kiss to his lips.

"You may want to remember that the next time I get on your nerves," he teased. "Which might be soon," he added with a chuckle.

She snorted. "I doubt you could do anything to make me hate you, Adam."

He nervously bit his lip. "Well nobody's perfect, love. Not even me," he joked with a shrug and a grin. In fact, the whopping secret he was currently hiding from her might rank high on the hater list.

She smirked and shook her head. After giving his backside a playful little spank, she headed for his bathing chamber. He smiled and watched as she closed the door behind her.

Adam took a moment to speak with Cringer about staying in Teela's room to keep up appearances. Thankfully the cat had no qualms about protecting Teela's reputation and allowing the two privacy in light of her ordeal. They worked out a plan which included Cringer utilizing the secret passageway to get in and out of her room every day.

After letting his pet tiger out for the night, Adam entered the second bathing chambers located in his guest suite and took a hot shower. He toweled off and slipped on a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. Hearing a knock at the door, he padded into the living room and checked the peep-hole. He opened the door and let a man through with a dinner cart.

"Would you like me to set the table, sir?" he asked.

"No, it's alright, Michael. I'll handle it. Thank you."

He bowed and smiled. "My pleasure, your Highness. Good even."

Adam inclined his head. "And good even to you, sir."

After shutting and locking the door for the night, the prince set the table then headed down the hall. He had barely passed his room when he caught Teela in his peripheral vision making him stop abruptly.

"And just where are you going?" she asked playfully from his bedroom doorway in a robe, her hair wrapped in a towel. Her lips were curled into a mischievous smile.

"To finish dressing, babe."

She slowly raked hungry eyes over him starting with his damp hair, a dark blonde lock falling across his forehead and settling over his left eye. Her gaze scanned his bare chest, his long legs, and beautiful feet.

"And you need to stop looking at me that way, Tee," he warned, his voice almost an octave lower.

She flinched. "I'm sorry, Adam. It's just…you look good in black. Are those silk?"

"Yes," he eyed her.

"May I?"

"Umm…okay," he replied hesitantly. He had no idea what she wanted permission to do.

She slowly walked towards him and, holding his gaze, she placed her hand on the side of his thigh rubbing the soft fabric between her fingers.

"This is beautiful...so soft," she noted with a breathy whisper.

Gazing down at her, her tone of voice and the touch of her hand did wild things to his body. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms, take her to his bed and make passionate love to her. But instead he took a small step backward and cleared his throat. "Yes, well, it's comfortable," he rasped.

Suddenly feeling awkward and puzzled by her own wantonness, she cleared her throat, too. "Yes, well umm, yeah. Hey dinner smells great! I'll see you in a few minutes," she blushed and hurried back into his bathing chambers to finish her hair.

Adam stood in the hall for a moment staring at the closed door. "Maybe this was a bad idea," he muttered to himself.


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N:**__ So I had today off and felt like lazing around the house but finished this chapter in an attempt to be productive. LOL _

_Okay, this is now 45 chapters long so I'm going to take a page from Foxy's playbook and ask you all a question: should I bring this story to an end, or should I complete "A Royal Pain" as sort of a "Part I" and continue their adult years as a separate story (sequel)? Also, someone has asked me to write another He-Man fanfic so I have no idea what to do..._

Chapter 45

Several minutes later they emerged from their rooms clad in robes and, taking her hand, he led her to the dining room. He held a chair out for her and took the one next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked carefully as he removed the warming covers and handed her a plate.

"No, but I suppose I should," she replied with a sigh. "I can't believe how stupid I was!" she began, her voice becoming harsh. "I fell through a _pitfall_ of all things! I ignored all of my training and fell right into Skeletor's claws!" she recounted angrily.

"You're not stupid, Tee. No one expects to be abducted," he replied pouring her a cup of herbal tea. "Where were you when it happened?"

She shook her head. "That's the unforgiveable part, Adam. I was in a place we've been to at least a thousand times. I was in the Evergreen Forest looking for you!" She pulled the teacup close. "I woke up this morning with a weird feeling; like you were in danger," she replied as she added honey.

Adam froze. "Danger?"

Teela took a sip of the hot, soothing tea and nodded. "I couldn't shake it so I broke into your room," she paused and glanced at him. "Sorry by the way," she said sheepishly.

His brow knit he replied, "No apology needed. You were afraid for me." He stopped for a moment to assess the timeframe. "At what time did you awaken?"

"About half past dawn," she replied as she placed a napkin in her lap. She shook her head again. "I wasn't aware of my surroundings. So stupid!"

He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her stormy eyes to meet his placid ones.

"You made a mistake, Tee. You're human just like the rest of us. We all make mistakes and often commit them while trying to do the right thing," he offered as his eyes held hers. "Please don't blame yourself. You were only trying to protect me."

Her face crumpled as her eyes began to fill with new tears. "Dammit!" she hissed in frustration. "Emotions are a pain in the neck," she grumbled.

He leaned in and cupped her face with his hands. "Emotions are a good thing, Cap'n. They tell me you love me," he grinned as he kissed her softly.

She smiled weakly against his lips, covering his hand with hers. When they parted, she swiped at her tears. "You haven't called me that in a while, Adam," she observed with a sniffle.

He grinned and squeezed her hand. "I have no doubt you will be Captain one day. However it'll be _really_ awkward having you as head of my security detail," he teased as they began dinner.

She snorted at the ridiculous notion of protecting her strong, brave boyfriend from harm. In classic role reversal, it was usually the other way around.

xxxxxxxxxx

They ate in pensive silence for a few moments when Teela finally broke it.

"I…I was groped," she stated flatly.

He snapped his head toward her and frowned. "You were _what_?"

Swallowing roughly she looked him in the eye. She didn't know how much to reveal to him as the details could send him over the edge. In a quieter tone of voice, she repeated, "He...touched me."

The prince's eyes flared with heat. "Who was it and what the hell did he do?" he demanded angrily. Quickly realizing that his anger wasn't helping, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Tee. Tell me what happened." Although his tone was calmer, his voice still held a trace of anger.

She cleared her throat again and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm not sure if I can talk about it yet. Maybe later?"

Searching her eyes, he nodded in acquiescence.

After Beastman's taunts at the fortress, he suspected some form or another of sexual assault but although he expected it, it still made his blood boil. He felt his temper rise at the image of his love chained to a wall in the cold unforgiving darkness, enduring yet another unwanted, humiliating sexual advance; not to mention facing the threat of death. He momentarily indulged in thoughts of beating to a pulp whoever it was that violated her. And he would do it, not as He-Man, but as himself.

He let out a small sigh. Vigilante justice was just as bad so knowing that was the wrong line of thought, he concentrated on his breathing and meditated on pleasant images to calm himself. This wasn't about him; this was about Teela. He wanted her to feel safe with him and becoming angry and agitated could cause her to retreat and turn inward. He would remain available and attentive to her needs whenever and however she reached for him.

Teela heard his sigh and, misjudging his reaction, she angrily spat, "Well you've never had someone threaten your life and had to face the prospect of death Adam so a little patience would be appreciated!"

He sent her a confused look, then understanding dawning, he calmly replied, "I wasn't frustrated at you, love. I was thinking of beating someone up on your behalf and realizing it was the wrong reaction."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh," she replied sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm a little rattled," she explained lowering her gaze to her plate.

He shook his head. "Why are you apologizing? You endured something horrific and, from what I understand, you showed courage."

Her eyes shot up. Could He-Man have told him what happened? Or maybe her father? "How do you know?"

"I just do," he replied cryptically, a small smile tugging at his lips.

She eyed him and took a deep breath. "Adam, I understand why you couldn't come to my rescue. Marching into the enemy's fortress and singlehandedly rescuing someone is not exactly the crown prince's duty; your father has forces to handle that. You're the sole heir so it's imperative that you are kept safe. So when He-Man showed up, I was so grateful…," she stopped abruptly swallowing roughly. "I had an improper thought about him. I…I wanted to kiss his neck," she guiltily confessed, her eyes downcast.

When she heard no response, she nervously squeezed her eyes shut and continued. "I realize it was probably just the intensity of the moment and perhaps a little hero infatuation, but that wasn't the only time I've felt moved by the sight of him. I needed to get that off my chest and I ask you to…to forgive me."

Without thinking, Adam quirked an amused eyebrow.

She glanced at him as her eyes suddenly widened, then knitting her brow in confusion she replied, "That was precisely He-Man's reaction when I mentioned in the Raider wanting to see you," she stated, her lips parted in curiosity.

He frowned, "What reaction?"

"You…you sort of flipped an eyebrow," she stuttered. "Are you guys…could you two be jealous of one another?" she asked, her eyes filled with dread.

_Aww hell. _"No one's jealous, Tee. Although that would be a natural reaction between two men over someone as desirable as you." _Ohhh nuts._

She suspiciously narrowed her gaze. "Are you making fun of me, Adam?" she asked sharply.

He pressed his lips together to suppress inappropriate laughter. He found the notion of being jealous of himself quite amusing. However in her current state, she would completely misunderstand his reaction. "Absolutely not, my love."

She relaxed her shoulders and let out a sigh. Shaking her head she replied, "Adam, I'm so sorry. Here I am directing my anger at you when you've been nothing but attentive to me," she rubbed her eyes. "I'm a little…confused."

He studied her features. "And tired, I see. Are you finished?"

She glanced down at her half-eaten plate and nodded.

He replaced the covers over the remains of their dinner and stood. He helped her from her chair and rolled the cart into his foyer. Returning and reaching for her hand, he kissed her knuckles.

"I forgive you for having those thoughts, Tee. It's only natural. I know you love me," he stopped for a moment and stared at her. "You do love me, don't you?" he asked, his eyes squinting in jest.

She rolled her eyes and slapped at his arm. "Of course, goofball," she replied with a tired grin.

"Just checking," he smiled. "Ready for bed? You can have my room, I'll take the guest room."

She stiffened at the thought of lying alone in the dark, battling the memory of what happened today. She was afraid of sleep, worried that Skeletor's men would haunt her dreams. She berated herself for being so emotionally fragile.

Adam frowned. "Tee?"

Teela flinched and redirected her gaze at him. "What?"

"Will you be alright tonight?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she confessed, then hesitated. "Please stay with me."

They locked gazes as he nodded in understanding. He led her to his room and she stood behind him as he removed the pillows and folded the linens down. "I'll be gone just for a moment to brush my teeth and prepare for bed then I'll be back, okay?"

She nodded. "I have to do the same anyway."

"I'll be right back," he reassured as he disappeared from the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later he reappeared just as she stepped out of his bathing chambers. He gave her a quick embrace good night and made a move for the loveseat when she gripped his hand.

"Please come to bed with me, Adam."

His eyes went round. _"What?"_ he blinked for a moment then stared at her. "Are you sure you want me in bed with you? After what happened—"

Teela nodded quickly, cutting him off. "I'm sure. The feel of your arms around me makes me feel…protected."

Adam's troubled gaze locked with hers as he slowly shook his head. "I don't know…"

"Please! You'll be too far away in the loveseat across the room. I just need you next to me," she explained. "I'm fine. I just want you near me."

"We were five years old the last time we were in bed together, Tee," he pointed out. "We're much older and...," he broke off as he glanced at the floor. He lifted his gaze and shook his head eyeing her once again. "I don't think I can handle being in bed with you," he confessed before grimacing. "I've only got so much self-control, babe."

She patted his chest and shook her head. "You can handle it, Adam. Please. Just do it. For me?" she asked, her emerald eyes pleading.

He rolled his eyes. "You're killing me," he stated as he took a deep breath and expelled it from his lungs. "Alright. I'm begging your pardon ahead of time if my body reacts to you, okay?" he stated with a slight blush.

Nodding, she sent him a small, grateful smile.

Removing their robes, they both quietly climbed into bed. Slipping under the sheets, Adam layered a few pillows and laid on his back as Teela inched closer to him. He opened his arms allowing her to snuggle into his bare chest. She curled against him and rested her cheek against his left pectoral listening to the calm, rhythmic beating of his heart. His warm powerful body felt good lying next to her.

"Our fathers are going to _kill_ me," his deep voice rumbled from his chest.

Despite her ordeal, feeling safe she chuckled a bit at his fretful statement.

"They'll have to come through me first," she joked.


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N:**__ Ok it looks like most reviewers have voted for a sequel so a sequel it will be. Thank you for taking the time to give me your opinion._

_Updating with chapters 46 and 47. Whether our favorite couple is getting any sleep will be answered in the next chapter. LOL Forgive all mistakes. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 46

Duncan left the hangar and headed for the infirmary. He knew Adam would have his hands full with his daughter so he stopped by to check on the King.

He stopped for a moment and reflected on Adam. That young man was literally carrying the world on his shoulders having to be everywhere at once as both he and his alter ego. He contemplated what he could do to help relieve him of some of his duties and decided he would talk with the King about deploying several more units to patrol the borders of the five kingdoms. At least that would help him in some small way. He didn't want the Prince to wear himself down. Not only was he his possible future son-in-law but he was Eternia's future; his health, both mental and physical, was of the utmost importance.

Walking past the guards and arriving at the door, Man-At-Arms knocked and heard a voice bid him to enter. As he opened the door, he saw the Queen sitting in a chair by the King's bedside. The royal couple had obviously been discussing something distressing as their eyes were heavy with concern.

"Duncan! I'm glad you're here," the King motioned for him to enter the room. "We were just discussing our son and his recent odd behavior." Randor gestured for Duncan to take a seat in the chair opposite the Queen.

Duncan and Marlena exchanged glances as he sat down, his brow furrowed. With all Teela had been through, he didn't feel up to answering questions about the Prince or He-Man. He prayed he had the fortitude to discuss the King's concerns without giving away one of Greyskull's secrets.

"What odd behavior, Sire?" he ventured.

Randor expelled air from his nostrils and began. "I know I've been in the infirmary for the last day and a half but already reports of my son's behavior have made their way to me along with what I've witnessed myself. For one, I saw him run when Keldor broke his way into the Palace last night," he knit his brow and shook his head. "My son doesn't run away from danger. Secondly, I'm told he was late to court this morning then disappeared after receiving Keldor's note. And lastly, I was told by the dining hall servants that he has asked for dinner to be sent to his room tonight," the King cleared his throat. "He seems to be…," he stopped abruptly as his face flushed. "I believe he is entertaining someone in his chambers," he finally ground out in a disappointed tone.

Marlena's eyes flicked to Duncan as they exchanged nervous glances. Suddenly uncomfortable, Duncan replied, "Sire, the Prince is a noble young man. I'm sure there are valid reasons for his disappearances. When you were unconscious, he informed us that he ran to get help when Skeletor arrived."

The King quirked an eyebrow. "And how do we explain dinner for two tonight sent to his room?" he asked sharply, folding his arms across his chest.

Duncan paused and cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, I have news concerning a recent development involving my daughter," he began.

Randor's eyes widened then narrowed. "Continue."

"Have you been cleared by the physician to transact Kingdom business?"

"Yes, yes, Duncan," Randor replied annoyingly with a wave of his hand.

Duncan continued. "Sire, my daughter was abducted by Skeletor's men this morning. He-Man, her Majesty and I devised a plan of extraction that was ultimately successful. She is now safely reunited with Adam," he stated plainly.

The King's hazel eyes grew hot. "Keldor kidnapped Teela? Why?" he barked.

Duncan held the King's intense gaze. "He attempted to ransom her for you in order to take possession of the Kingdom."

Randor blinked and snapped his head toward his wife. "And you helped them, my dear?" he asked, his tone suddenly softer.

Marlena nodded. "I did, my love."

Randor clenched his teeth and took a deep breath expelling it loudly through his nostrils. He suddenly frowned as his eyes once again flared. "This must stop," he demanded. "He's now resorting to kidnapping Eternian citizens," he muttered to no one in particular. His eyes fixed again on Man-At-Arms.

"Duncan, get with Trevian and send additional troops to the borders of the five continents. We must strengthen our defenses and bring this nonsense to a quick end," he commanded.

"That was exactly what I came to discuss with you, Sire," Duncan replied, inclining his head. "I also believe this will alleviate some pressure from He-Man, Sir. He's only one man," he observed.

The King raised his eyebrows slightly. "So he's a man and not some mysterious being who just magically appears?" he probed.

Duncan sent him a baffled look. "Of course he's a man, Sire."

Randor's eyes lingered on his good friend. He was convinced Man-At-Arms knew something about this _man_ from Greyskull but he would press him later. For now he simply nodded. He then returned to his original line of thought.

"So you informed me of Teela's abduction because you believe your daughter is the person in Adam's chambers, correct?"

His friend drew a breath and held his gaze. "Although I do not have confirmation, I do believe my daughter is with him."

Randor pursed his lips. Leaning over, he pressed the comm button and picked up the receiver.

"Randor…," Marlena drew out admonishingly.

"My daughter was pretty shaken over her ordeal and is only taking solace in their relationship, Sir. I'm sure that is all there is to it," Duncan reassured. He trusted Adam not only because he helped raise him, but because Greyskull chose him as its Defender and historically, only those with pure hearts and noble intentions are selected. He knew Adam would do nothing to shame the King's good name. However, his occasionally impulsive daughter was a different story. She was passionate; much like her mother had been at that age. Adam's emotions also ran hot but he was more likely to think things through before taking a course of action.

Eyeing the two men, Marlena clenched her jaw and held her tongue for the moment. She knew Teela and her son needed to draw strength from each other. She also knew that Adam took after her possessing a passionate disposition but she knew deep inside that, even if they took this moment to discover each other physically, he was raised to respect boundaries. She continues to hope that they wait until marriage before having sex but if they decided to take their relationship further, she knew they were smart enough to take precautions.

A voice on the other end of the receiver finally answered.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Gavardi, would you patch my call through to the Prince's bedchambers?"

"Of course, Sire."


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N:**__ This chapter gets heated so those of you who are underaged should not view. _

_I sincerely hope my mother is not reading this. Yeah I'm in my forties and still afraid of my mother. LOL _

Chapter 47

"Father?" Adam's deep and gravelly voice answered after the call connected.

"Son? Where's Teela?"

"She's with me, Father," came the innocent reply.

"Adam, it's late. She should be in her own quarters by now." Randor felt his pulse quicken with anxiety.

There was a slight pause. "She didn't want to be alone, Dad," he explained. "She's going to stay with me for a few days."

"A few _what_?" the King exploded. "Absolutely not!"

"Father, with all due respect I don't think you know what she's been through or else you wouldn't have blown up the way you just did," Adam's voice sounded matter-of-fact on the other end.

"_Randor_…," Marlena again warned.

"Regardless of what has transpired son, she shouldn't be in your chambers at this hour let alone spending the night with you," he spat, ignoring his wife's tone of warning.

Hearing that, Duncan's eyes widened as Marlena pressed her lips together to suppress amusement at the old soldier's reaction.

There was a small sigh on the other end of the communicator. "Dad, I don't think you get to make that decision for Teela. This is her life and if she wants to stay with me, she's more than welcome."

"Adam, send her back to her room, please," he stated firmly.

"No, I will not, Father," came the calm reply.

"_Adam_…," his father drew out in warning, his voice slightly raised in irritation.

There was a pause after which Adam replied, "We've had similar discussions before Dad and as you know it always deteriorates into shouting matches," he reminded sharply.

Randor's face now flushed with anger as his eyes flashed. "I demand you send her back. _Now!_"

"Sorry Father but the answer is still no. I know this is your house and you're sovereign over the land but Teela experienced something very traumatic and governing her personal feelings for the sake of adhering to royal protocol is a bit high handed, don't you think, your Majesty?" he retorted, his anger now mounting.

The King's nostrils flared while Marlena and Duncan once gain exchanged concerned glances.

"You and I will continue this discussion tomorrow, young man," he commanded sternly.

"Fine," came the annoyed reply.

Randor disconnected as the room went silent. He attempted to regain his composure by shutting his eyes and using breathing techniques.

"Perhaps you ought to first find out what happened to Teela before dictating edicts, my dear," the Queen sassed, her eyes locked on his.

The King frowned.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam sighed and, his left arm still cradling Teela, he reached over and hung the communicator back on its hook on his nightstand.

Teela stared anxiously at his handsome profile partially illuminated by the full moon peeking through his balcony windows.

"I've caused a rift between you two, haven't I?" she asked, her voice thick with worry.

Adam shifted in bed to meet her eyes. "You didn't, love. The structure was already cracked. You didn't have anything to do with it," he reassured.

"He sounded angry and…disappointed," she observed quietly.

"He'll get over it. This has been going on between us for a while now," he answered dejectedly as he shifted his gaze straight ahead toward the bedroom doors.

"Your Mom told me it's been a few months."

"Yes," he answered quietly.

Teela caressed his right cheek causing his gaze to shift back to her, his blue eyes colored with a hint of sadness. They locked with her empathetic ones when his suddenly flashed with annoyance.

"It's like he doesn't trust me anymore," he explained irritably. His face darkened as he shifted to his side to face her, leaning on an elbow. "Whether we have sex or not is really none of his business. Whatever decision we make is ours alone and he should know that we have sense enough to take the necessary steps to guard against unexpected pregnancy," he shot off, his anger triggering again.

Propped up on elbows, they were both now on their sides facing each other. Teela's stomach fluttered at the word "sex" but carried no fear or dread. Lying in bed with her beloved made her feel loved and safe. Given her long history with her best friend, her mind didn't associate the awful memory at the fortress today with what was transpiring right now. In fact, she felt a jolt of excitement at the thought of making love to Adam. He had just stood up to his father again over the personal elements of their relationship. And he supported her tonight the way she needed to be supported going against his father's wishes…again.

They stared at each other for a moment as Adam drew a breath and released it. "I'm sorry. I'm getting angry and making you upset again. You don't need to hear all of this," he apologized as he plopped back down on his back and stared at the ceiling.

Teela leaned in and placed a hand on his chest causing his surprised gaze to snap back towards her. Leaning over him, she placed a soft lingering kiss to his lips as a lock of her hair fell forward and brushed his collarbone. She pulled back to see him gazing at her, his sapphire eyes shimmering to a darker blue. He gently tugged her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. He smiled as both hands cupped her face and gently drew her back down. He kissed her back, softly at first then hungrily as they both began to lose themselves in the kiss. Instinctively, Teela threw her leg over his hips and moved atop him as they continued to kiss and caress each other.

Although wearing a sleeping gown, the material was soft and so thin that she could feel her breasts react in passion pressed against his hard chest. The feeling was delightfully unsettling.

Adam ran his fingers through her soft hair as he placed kisses to her jaw and her neck. Suddenly, he switched positions rolling her to her back, he now lying on top of her. He balanced his weight on his elbows so as not to crush her as he trailed kisses down her neck. She thrilled in the weight of his full body now pressing against her but it wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest. His body felt warm and his delicious masculine scent smelled so good that it, along with the sensations he was generating with his lips, made her eyes roll back and lids close in ecstasy.

He moved a muscled thigh between her legs causing her to gasp at the sensation. He jerked up and looked worriedly into her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," she purred with a lazy grin.

Looking down at her, he sent her a sexy lopsided grin as they continued kissing. She ran her hands down his strong back and grasped his derriere through the silk pants giving him a firm squeeze. He moaned happily against her mouth as she smiled against his lips. His tongue then slid sensually against hers as electricity shot from her stomach all the way down to her sweet spot. He playfully sucked her tongue as she moaned and raked her nails up his back and caressed his rolling shoulder blades. She arched her back and moved her hands back down his muscular obliques; both moaning as their bodies began to move in synchronized rhythm.

When she wrapped her long silky legs around his hips and squeezed, his manhood stood at attention which caused them both to gasp at the sensation. He lifted his head abruptly as she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Uh, Tee?"

She blinked at him, her eyes cloudy with passion. "Yeah?" she asked breathlessly.

"Should we be doing this? I mean, after what happened at the fortress, this may be too soon don't you think?" he asked with a grimace.

"I don't think it's too soon," she replied with a little shrug.

He bit his lip. "Then maybe it's too soon for me," he confessed with chagrin. She reluctantly released her legs from around him as he rolled off of her. He laid back down on his back and looked into her eyes as she propped herself up on an elbow.

"Explain 'too soon'," she questioned in curiosity.

Adam held her worried gaze. "I know you feel differently but it feels as if I'm taking advantage of the situation. It feels like I'm doing the same thing that pervert at Snake Mountain did to you," he explained, his eyes registering pain.

Teela shook her head slowly. "It's not the same, Adam. You're my intended and we're expressing our love for each other," she explained. "What Beastman did was nothing but a pure violation intent on humiliating and objectifying me."

"Beastman?" he almost shouted.

She grimaced and bit her lip. "Oops."


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N:**__ Many thanks again for your reviews and PMs. I love hearing your thoughts on what's going on with the story. Thanks to those who have "followed" since my last update. I only had time for one chapter and I'll be out of pocket next week but will work on more updates while gone. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

Chapter 48

Adam stared at a worried Teela as his mind processed her slip. His first thought was to calmly get out of bed, fly to Snake Mountain -pajamas and all-, and kick the ever living snot out of Beastman. The sane half of his brain however reasoned that that decision would be deemed wholly self-indulgent, allowing his rage release from behind the bars of suffocating protocol to definitively exact justice.

He stopped and remembered what his father taught him; the character of a true leader puts the needs of others before his own, maintains his integrity, shows courage in the face of fear, and practices patience amid adversity.

_"Focus, Adam…she needs you not your anger,"_ his mind counseled.

The prince collected himself and, rising to an elbow, he settled placid sky blue eyes upon her troubled emerald ones.

"You never need to worry about telling me the truth, Teela," he said with a slight shake of his head. "No matter the content, I vow to carry it responsibly." He offered a small reassuring smile as he caressed her cheek.

Her eyes widened then softly closed as she leaned into his caress, relishing in his comforting words and gentle touch. She opened her eyes and reached out a hand caressing his jawline, slowly stroking his sensuous bottom lip with her thumb. Their eyes studied each other, each basking in the ease and comfort of their relationship.

After a few moments Adam lay down on his back, his arms outstretched beckoning her to follow him. She smiled and snuggled into his warm embrace, nuzzling his neck then curling against him hooking her right leg over his. He gave his beloved a squeeze then kissed her eyelid.

"I love you, Adam," she breathed softly.

"I love you more, Tee," he responded nuzzling her forehead.

They drifted off to sleep together under the shadows of the soft moonlight.

xxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Duncan awoke with the rising sun having tossed and turned most of the night. Although his heart knew he could trust Adam, his frantic mind blew through all types of scenarios. He worried that they would forget who they were in the heat of the moment; role models to many of the young people of Eternia. Saving yourself until marriage was not only noble, but an act of courage these days. Duncan feared young people of today's world had forgotten the notion of pure and selfless love. And all too often, someone who preserved their virginity was looked upon as naïve or cognitively impaired.

In the past, he worried over Teela wondering whether she would find someone worthy of her love. Someone who would never exploit her passionate yet innocent nature. When she and Adam finally found each other three years ago, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing the prince's unquestionable integrity and good nature was known to be unparalleled throughout the land among young royals. Now, he had concerns over two passionate teenagers locked away in a two bedroom suite, each having to process a highly emotional event together; neither having substantial experience with physical intimacy.

He furrowed his brow in worry as he sat up in bed and threw the covers to the side. His thoughts plagued him as he headed toward his bathing chambers.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Queen awoke at dawn under the warm quilts of her husband's infirmary bed. Her ladies in waiting had packed her an overnight bag with everything she needed to stay by Randor's side. Eyes blinking at the rising sun peeking through the blinds, she stretched and yawned placing her palm in the now warm empty spot that formerly held her husband. Eyes going wide, she frantically patted the mattress then snapped her head over to the empty blankets where Randor had slept the night before.

"Randor?" she called toward the bathing chamber.

No answer.

Her stomach somersaulted in panic as she shot up in bed.

"Randor!" she called out again, her eyes surveying the room.

"Oh God, no. Please no," she moaned agitatedly as she jumped out of bed and hurried to the closet.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela's eyes fluttered open as she sleepily tried to make sense of just where exactly she was waking up this morning. Glancing about the elegant bedroom, it all suddenly came rushing back; the pitfall in the forest, the sounds of evil cackling, Snake Mountain, chains…Beastman! As she blinked, the early morning sun slowly rose over the horizon and engulfed her in its warm golden rays. Rising to an elbow, she glanced around the suite once more then settled startled eyes upon the person lying in bed next to her.

He was on his back, his face turned slightly away from her toward the sliding glass doors. His right arm was stretched out no doubt supporting her neck during the night, his left arm hanging loose over the side. The bed covers came only to the waistband of his silk pajama bottoms, his bare chest in all its glory completely uncovered. She leaned over and studied his serene face engaged in deep sleep. Her eyes traced every line of his beautifully masculine features.

She took in his thick dark eyelashes, high cheekbones, straight and beautifully tipped aristocratic nose, full sensuous lips and a strong chiseled jawline. His sunny blonde locks were a bit tousled giving him a seductive laissez-faire appearance. Her appreciative gaze traveled down his silky neck and collarbone to his muscular pectorals, eventually settling on his washboard abs rising and falling gently as he breathed. She liked the quiet hypnotic sound of his breathing pattern and she smiled snuggling into him. He stirred a little in response to her movements automatically wrapping both arms around her as his steady breathing resumed.

She struggled to keep heavy eyelids open as she wanted to continue to stare at her beautiful sleeping boyfriend. When they stubbornly closed in sleep, a loud insistent knock at the front door startled both of them to full consciousness.

Adam awoke with a start as Teela shot to her elbow. They exchanged curious glances as the prince quirked an annoyed eyebrow and swung the covers to the side. He got out of bed and padded to the hallway, Teela hearing his foot falls drift into the sitting room and finally fade away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Anticipating the early morning visitor, Adam turned the knob and swung open the front door.

"Hello, Father," he greeted not so cheerfully.

Scowling, Randor stalked silently into the sitting room.

Adam shook his head as he closed the front door. "Care to take a seat, Sir?" he gestured to a chair.

Randor abruptly swung around to meet his gaze. "Don't use sarcasm with me, boy," the King snapped standing in the middle of the room with his fists on his hips.

Adam replied with an icy glare, "Sarcasm? None of this is particularly funny nor appreciated, Father."

"But absolutely necessary," he barked. "You disobeyed a direct order, young man!" Randor bellowed angrily.

The prince knit an angry brow. "Since when did my girlfriend's personal life become kingdom business upon which to _issue orders_?" he snapped angrily, his brow arched.

Randor narrowed his eyes. "Since the day you decided to rebel against me and play the part of royal playboy!" he retorted.

"Bullshit!" Adam spat. "This isn't about me at all. This is about control. It would be nice if you could have a little faith in me and the decisions I make but all you seem to care about these days is appearances and how my choices reflect on you," he shot off irritably.

"It's my job to keep you from making decisions that you will later regret!" Randor shouted. "You're too young to know anything about life, boy! What do you know about running a kingdom or being a father?" the King shouted, his face flushing.

Adam's eyes narrowed. "I never said nor implied that I knew it all!" he shouted back. "I'm talking about having faith in my ability to make decisions in _this_ stage of my life! If you smother and never allow me to make mistakes, how in hell will I know how to deal with adversity and consequences? You were only nineteen when you became king. I'm sure you made some bad decisions in the beginning. Don't you grow by your mistakes?"

Randor's face burned with anger. "Don't you dare lecture me on life experiences!" he growled loudly.

"No one is lecturing you, Father!" Adam screamed back, his own face flushing with heat. "Why don't you trust me anymore? Nowadays all you seem to do is shout orders! Do you want a soldier or do you want a son? Because you can't have both!" Adam turned away from him and whirled back around to lock gazes with his father.

"Do me a favor," Adam continued. "Pick which one you want and I'll follow suit. Just make up your damn mind!" he shouted sarcastically as he threw his hands into the air then folded his arms across his chest.

Randor's eyes widened then narrowed in anger as he shouted, "You watch who you're talking to young man!"

The prince gestured angrily at him. "My point exactly!" he shouted back. He took a deep breath and released it loudly through his lungs in resignation. "Fine. It sounds like you've made your decision." He bowed low. "Your Majesty."

The King's jaw tightened in anger. He opened his mouth to reply when he noticed in his peripheral a figure standing quietly in the doorway.

Teela's worried gaze switched between her boyfriend and his father. She bowed to the King. "Your Majesty, this is all my fault. Please forgive me for causing so much strife between you and your son," she apologized. "I'll go back to my chambers."

Adam eyed Teela with a frown and shifted his gaze back to his father. "Thanks a lot for making her feel loved and accepted, Sir," he stated sarcastically.

Just then, the door flew open as Queen Marlena burst through.

"Randor, what are you doing in your son's chambers at this hour?" she asked sharply.

The King flared his nostrils agitatedly. "Attempting to prevent a mistake."

"And that mistake would be...?" she drew out annoyingly.

Randor turned to Adam. "Did you sleep with Teela, son?"

Marlena and Teela gasped as Adam's eyes glinted with heat. "What do you think?" he replied cryptically, his arms still folded across his chest.

Randor nodded. "You did. Yet another demonstration of your lack of integrity, son. First, you run away at the first sign of danger leaving He-Man to confront the problem, now you're seducing Man-At-Arms' innocent and trusting daughter," he concluded. Glancing back at Teela he stated, "Forgive my son for his unsavory actions, child. I don't hold you responsible for his debauchery. I hold my son accountable as he should know better."

The prince's eyes widened in anger yet he didn't say a word. His arms were now at his side, his hands balled into fists.

A horrified Marlena approached Randor and put a hand on his chest. "Randor, you've just insulted Teela's honor."

He blinked and glanced down at his wife. "I don't see how. Adam is the one at fault here," he spout off.

"By intimating that she has no moral compass and allowed herself to be seduced by our son, that's how," she clarified, her eyebrow quirked in anger.

Teela's hands covered her mouth, her eyes filling with tears as Adam stood stone silent watching his father, his jaw clenched.

Randor sent Marlena a confused look. "No, no, no, that's not what I was inferring," he replied irritably.

"Whether you meant to or not, you did my dear," the Queen replied, her tone now a bit softer. She ran a hand down his arm and took his hand. "Come. We must go. These two are due for some much needed privacy," she stated.

The King frowned in confusion at Teela then back at a very angry Adam before reluctantly allowing himself to be coaxed out of the room and through the door.

Adam and Teela stared into each other's eyes each not knowing what to say.


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N:**__ Happy New Year He-Man Readers/Writers! The dust on the holidays has finally settled and I've finally caught up on things in my real life. Sorry for the long delay. After being out of town, enduring all the holiday madness, and settling back into my routine, I was only able to complete one chapter. I really - REALLY hope it makes sense. If it doesn't, please let me know. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy..._

Chapter 49

Evil-Lyn sat at the throne room's council table amused by the scene Skeletor was currently creating. Throwing a hissy fit, he shot painful volts of magic at his henchman as punishment for losing Teela to He-Man.

"Fools! Dolts! Nincompoops! You can't even tell the difference between a robot and the real Randor as that troublesome Warrior sneaks in and walks off with Man-At-Arms' daughter right under your useless noses?" he screamed. "Give me a reason not to incinerate all of you where you stand!"

There was no response until someone quietly cleared their throat.

"Duhh, I wasn't here but technically you didn't figure it out either my lord 'cause you was talking to Randor the entire time thinkin' it was really him, right?" Clawful unwisely pointed out.

The room went silent as Beastman, Trap-Jaw, and Tri-Klops, who were by now cowering on the stone floor, sucked air.

Skeletor went deathly still. His hollow gaze glowed a fiery red as the dimwitted crustacean widened his eyes in sudden realization of his error.

The blue wizard slowly raised his havoc staff, its head emitting a low hum while charging itself with dark magic. He suddenly aimed and fired at Clawful's chest, throwing him backward with such force that the cave shook violently in response. He sank limply to the ground taking a few chunks of the craggy dank wall with him.

"Sea Urchin," Skeletor spat in disgust.

His temper mildly satiated, he turned back to the group and resumed his meeting.

"As I was saying," he began in a nasally voice tinged with annoyance, "I will generously give all of you one more chance to make up for your grave error. Tell me how we will ruin the royal family and kill the Blonde Warrior?" he asked while settling into his bony throne at the head of the table.

The three mutants slowly got to their feet and timidly approached. None of them dared sit without invitation. The thugs stared at each other wide-eyed, afraid to say the wrong thing when finally Evil-Lyn blew an impatient breath.

"Have any of you noticed what happens when Greyskull's Warrior shows up?" she asked, her eyebrows twisted in condescension.

They blinked quietly at one another. Skeletor sighed and shook his hooded head, his bony hands rising to his temples in utter exasperation.

"_Prince Adam_, you idiots!" she screeched in her demanding raspy alto voice.

"What about him?" Trap-Jaw ventured bravely.

"Do you ever see them together?"

"No," they replied in unison.

"Precisely," she cooed, her lip curled in delight. "We simply continue attacking Eternos and its outlying provinces. The Prince will run leaving the Warrior to clean up the mess. The more we attack, the more we demonstrate that Randor's heir is unfit to rule and the citizens of Eternia will turn on the King. We then move in to take possession amidst the dissension!" she stated triumphantly.

"I have a better plan," the Lord of the Dark Hemisphere announced. "We weaken the monarchy by attacking the kingdoms causing Greyskull's Defender to appear. The Prince will run and hide proving to everyone that he is a coward and unfit to rule. By the time winter rolls around, the people will be begging for _me_ to take over the kingdom," he calmly stated, eyeing Evil-Lyn with his hollow sockets then turning back to the others.

Evil-Lyn secretly rolled her eyes. "Brilliant plan as always, Master," she sneered, her emotions stewing under her calm exterior.

"Yes. Yes, I know," he replied haughtily. "We'll wait luring them into a false sense of security and strike when the time is right," he schemed. "Evil-Lyn, you will focus on the East. Beastman, the West. Tri-Klops you've got the South, and Trap-Jaw, the North," he barked. "Rouse your men! Report back once you're in position and wait for my signal.

"Yes, Master," they replied, each man scurrying out of the room eager to please their master. Evil-Lyn however lingered, slowly rising from her chair and walking toward the exit, her hips swaying suggestively.

Skeletor stared silently at the witch's retreating back, his mind wondering whether she could be trusted.

xxxxxxxxxx

Marlena dragged her husband to their suite and shut the door behind them. She turned toward him and cupped his bearded face with her hands raising her eyes to hold his gaze.

"He is _not_ _you_, my husband," she stated firmly, her eyes boring into his.

Randor silently blinked, his thick brows finally knitting together in frustration. "I know that, Marlena!" he barked as he pulled away from her, turning his back and entering the sitting room. He dropped tiredly onto the couch and stared blankly at the coffee table.

Marlena approached and sat beside him. Laying a hand on his thigh, she asked, "Then what is it?"

He hesitated then tore his gaze from the table to meet hers. "I…I just don't want him to make the same mistakes I did as a young man," he quietly conceded, his shoulders slumped.

She moved a hand to his cheek. "You were only a year older than he at your coronation, my dear," she softly reminded. "You were young. Your father was not there for you when the kingdom landed squarely on your shoulders. You were forced to figure things out on your own." She shifted in her seat and leaned in closer to him. "You were young and trusting," she continued. "You couldn't have discerned her true intentions, love. She was cunning and a schemer only showing you one side of her personality and veiling the rest."

When she saw she had his full attention, she looked deep into his eyes. "She played her games to the hilt and got far with you and the Council. But in a tragic turn of events, she ended up losing the baby and her grand plans to rope you into marriage and becoming Queen ultimately failed."

Randor stared into his wife's beautiful yet soulful eyes. As the memories floated back to the forefront, his stormy hazel eyes began to soften and fill with tears.

"But why punish my unborn daughter?" he choked out, his voice raw. "She was innocent!"

Marlena's own eyes began to glisten with emotion as she shook her head. "Her miscarriage should not be interpreted as punishment exacted by the Omniscient One for your errors in judgment, my love," she replied. "Sometimes, things happen. We don't know why but we must learn to trust Him," she reassured as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Randor reached for his wife as they both began to weep softly, each holding the other in a desperate embrace.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What just happened?" Teela questioned, her eyes wide with shock as she wiped at her tears.

Adam shook his head contemplatively. Closing the space between them in three long strides, he pulled her to him holding her tight to his body and stroking her hair.

"I don't know but something's up," he replied, his eyes filled with suspicion and confusion. "Please forgive my father, Tee. He adores you and regards you as his own daughter," he reassured quietly. "I'm just having a hard time understanding why he has me on such a short leash these past few months," he pulled back and caressed her cheek as he met her eyes. "It wasn't his intent to insult you, Tee," he continued. "He was just angry at me."

"But you've done nothing to deserve his censure," she explained blinking in confusion. She stopped and eyed him. "As a matter of fact, he was actually right about me. I'm the one prematurely pushing you into physical intimacy, Adam," she stated dejectedly, her face blushing as she glanced shamefully at the floor. "I'm no better than Amanda."

His eyes narrowed in anger as he lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "Don't ever compare yourself to that crazy woman, Teela. The two of you are ions apart." His eyes softened as he held her eyes. "And for the record, it takes every ounce of strength within me to stop things when they get heated between us, Tee."

He paused then leaned closer and brushed her lips with his. He pulled back again and locked eyes with her.

"I want to make love to you so badly but I want to do it the right way. Not while you're trying to process something traumatic and while I'm in the middle of a war with my father," he explained. "I want us both to be emotionally healthy and…," he gave her a shy smile. "Possibly even a bit more mature as well," he added with a small grin.

She gave a wan smile and nodded. "I'd like that, too."

Just then, a knock came at the door. Adam kissed her cheek and reluctantly tore himself away from Teela's side. He peeked through the peep-hole and turned motioning for Teela to conceal herself. When she did, he turned the knob and smiled as a kitchen attendant rolled the breakfast cart through the door and into the mini dining room.

She stopped and with a curtsey asked, "Would you like me to set the table, Your Highness?"

"No Charisse. Thank you but I can manage," he replied with an appreciative smile as he moved toward her.

She smiled in response and curtseyed once more. As she lifted her gaze, she stole a glance at his chest and blushed sweetly before quickly grabbing the dinner cart and ducking out of the room. Adam quirked an eyebrow as he watched her make a hasty exit.

"Interesting…," he muttered to himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts then approached and shut the door. Walking back to the cart, he noticed a small ivory envelope tucked between the warming covers. Intrigued, he took it and broke the seal. Pulling out the stationery, he unfolded it and scanned its contents:

_My Prince,_

_I wanted to let you know that it was not I who informed the King of your meal arrangements. Unfortunately, two dining room attendants spilled the beans by gossiping to the nurses when they brought lunch to him in the infirmary. I am sorry if this has caused you any pain. I will do my best to keep my people in check. Your private life will always be safe with me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Chef_

The corners of Adam's mouth curled into a lopsided smile as Teela took that moment to appear from the hallway.

"What is it?"

He glanced at her and waved the note in the air.

"Chef wrote a note apologizing for my father's discovering my secret rendezvous," he replied wryly.

Teela shot him a confused look and came closer, taking the note from his hand. She read it and smiled.

"Nice to know some palace staffers have restraint," she snorted as she dropped the note onto the table.

He watched her then smiled in reply. "Let's get showered and have breakfast," he said as he took the back of her hand and kissed it.

Her eyebrows raised in amusement she replied, "Let _us_ shower? Together? Adam, I'm beginning to think _you're_ the one with the dirty mind," she joked.

"Separately," he clarified with a laugh. Then slightly sobering and looking into her eyes he added, "For now."

She inhaled sharply as an excited chill ran up her spine.


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N:** Sorry all for the delay. I was sick with a cold which set me back a couple of weeks. Was hard for me to write anything. I'm still groggy but wanted to post an update as it's been almost 3 weeks I think since the last one. I'm not all that thrilled over how this chapter turned out but I hope it's a decent filler. My muse wants to jump about 10 chapters ahead but alas, must deal with Teela's predicament. :) First things first. _

_I plan on adding about 5 or 6 more chaps to ARP (that's A Royal Pain not AARP -hah!) then will start on the sequel. Thanks for hanging. Hope you like. Please review as it really helps me stay motivated. :) ('chapter 50'...holy cow LOL)_

Chapter 50

After breakfast, Adam and Teela cleared and set the empty dishes back onto the dining cart. He rolled it into the atrium while Teela cleared her personal items from his bathing chambers and concealed them in his closet. After making his bed, they embraced and kissed passionately before parting ways; Teela ducking out through the secret passageway as Adam headed back to his room.

After one last check to ensure he was alone, he went to this bookshelf and opened the hidden compartment pulling out his power sword and scabbard. Holding it by its hilt, he hesitated and stood briefly mesmerized by the vibrating hum of Greyskull's power emanating from the broad sharp blade. It gently connected with his soul filling him with a sense of peace. Finally setting the heavy weapon down, he hooked the scabbard to his back locking it into place. He then took his sword and slowly sheathed it behind him, the high pitched sound of metal sliding against metal filling his ears. Once in place, both sword and scabbard slowly dematerialized vanishing from both sight and touch.

He walked to the front door and after swinging it open, he came nose to nose with a floating pair of yellow eyes. The other set of piercing yellow eyes stared at him from below.

"Orko!" Adam shouted. "You know what…," he stopped and slowly shook his head. "You scared the bejeezus out of me."

The tiny Trollan shrugged. "Sorry Adam but I was worried about you and had to come see ya. The infirmary guards saw your father storm out of his room early this morning. They guessed he was coming to chew you out over…umm…after he found out…uhh..," he stammered then glanced down at Cringer for help.

"Y-you're on your own with this one, little buddy," the cat quipped.

Orko frowned. "Gee, thanks Cringer."

Adam blinked at Cringer then stared at his tiny floating friend. "Found out…?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in mild annoyance.

"Umm…thatyouhadagirlinyourroomlastnight!" he blurted out nervously.

The Prince blew out a sigh. "Why is this national news?" he muttered. "Come in you two," he gestured them inside as he shut the door.

They followed him into the sitting room as the cat settled on the rug and Orko floated over the couch. Standing with hands on hips, he quickly filled Orko in on the kidnapping and rescue omitting the sexual assault to protect Teela's privacy. He then briefly recounted the argument between him and his father.

"Wow that's awful, Adam. Anything I can do?"

"No, buddy but thanks for offering. I think she needs to work things out in her own way and at her own pace," Adam replied. He then took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "She's strong. She'll be okay."

"And what about you?" his tiny friend asked with wide emotional eyes.

Adam gave a small tired smile. "I'm alright pal. Thanks. But if we need you, I'll let you know."

Suddenly feeling useful, Orko perked up and gained altitude. "You can count on me, Adam!"

The Prince gave an appreciative lopsided grin. "I know I can, little guy. You saved my life once," he reminded. Then with a quick nod at his cat he added, "Cringe too."

The cat smiled at the magician and happily snapped his tail in agreement. Orko clapped his hands in merriment.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela put on a brave face as she trained with the Royal Guard in the palace courtyard. One after another, she bested each man in five minutes or less. Her speed, strength, and skill won her the respect and admiration of many in the King's service.

After the last opponent of the day, Teela finally packed up her gear and took a long pull from her water bottle as the men dispersed. The cold water felt good as it slid down her hot dry throat. After draining it, she began to put it back into her duffel when she saw a familiar figure approaching from her peripheral. She quickly turned and broke into a huge smile.

"Irene!"

Lady Irene smiled broadly as they both ran to each other and collided in a sisterly embrace.

"You're back from Aberra? Where's David? How long are you here for? Does Adam know you guys are here?" she rambled on excitedly.

The once aloof courtier now turned best friend laughed heartily. "Whoa, slow down, Sis! The answers are yes, he's with Adam, about a week, and yes," she replied with a grin.

Teela smiled then sobered. "Your timing couldn't be better. I really need to talk to you. But first, what news from Aberra?" she asked with a small smile.

Irene replied by holding out her left hand showcasing an enormous canary yellow diamond ring. Teela's eyes went wide as she grabbed Irene's hand and studied the beautiful stone.

"You mean…you guys are…," she stammered joyfully.

Irene nodded happily. "We're engaged!"

Both women squealed in delight and embraced anew, eyes glistening with emotion as Teela excitedly babbled her happiness for her two friends.

"We expect you two to be our best man and maid of honor of course," Irene stated seriously.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Teela replied, wiping at a tear then frowning. "Ugh! I've become such a wimp these last few days!"

Her friend knit her brow in concern. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you about it later. I don't want to ruin your moment," Teela replied. "Now tell me all about it," she demanded, abruptly changing the subject. "How did he propose, where did he propose, and what were you wearing?" she asked ruefully.

Irene smiled once again and began to fill her in on the details as they walked arm in arm out of the courtyard and toward Teela's chambers. Although excited to see her good friend and talk about her fiancé, she knew something was wrong. Concern filled her heart for whom David referred to as their beloved Warrior Girl.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was almost lunch time and Adam and David sat together in the Palace Gardens. Adam was leaning forward, immersed in thought with his elbows on his knees as David sat back, his leg hiked up with an ankle laying across his knee and worry lining his face.

"I know you. You're holding something back, my friend," David observed. "Something terrible has happened."

Adam didn't answer right away, preoccupied by his thoughts as the drone of rushing water emanating from the royal fountain provoked even more pensive silence between the two men.

_"__Adam?"_

The Prince flinched and shifted his gaze from the pavement to his friend's searching and concern filled eyes. With a deep sigh, he replied, "I should probably let Teela fill you in. The tension in the house sort of escalated after a certain unfortunate event occurred," he replied mysteriously.

David frowned. "Sounds serious."

Adam nodded. "It is, but I don't think it's anything we can't handle and will eventually recover from," he reassured. He suddenly perked up and straightened. "In any case, I don't want to overshadow your beautiful news with this situation," he added. "Let's go find Tee and tell her the good news!"

The Duke grinned. "If I know Irene, they've already found each other and are sequestered someplace private exchanging gossip," he replied with a wink.

Adam grinned.

xxxxxxxxxx

Desiring the privacy to speak freely, the two couples shared lunch inside Adam's suite while discussing the emotional rollercoaster experienced over the last few days; David and Irene sharing their own story of woe regarding the Aberrean nobles wanting to oust his father from leadership over his advanced age and Adam and Teela recounting the kidnapping and sexual assault.

"You were kidnapped by that demon from Snake Mountain?" David repeated incredulously as Irene's hands flew to her mouth in distress.

Teela nodded and filled them in on the sexual assault and subsequent rescue from He-Man.

David blinked and locked gazes with the Prince. "You didn't go after her, Adam?"

"Although I wanted to desperately, I myself could not go," he replied cryptically. He realized he had to find a way to talk as openly and honestly as possible to his friends and family about subjects surrounding his alter ego without overtly lying to them.

His friend quirked an eyebrow. "So you sent for He-Man?

The Prince nodded, his features shadowed. "I summoned him, yes."

Teela glanced worriedly at her love and placed a hand on his knee. "The Crown Prince mustn't jeopardize his life by storming the castle and rescuing a common citizen," she explained. "He's the sole heir to the throne and if anything happened to him, the Kingdom would surely suffer a huge unbearable loss."

Adam snapped his head towards Teela in surprise when Irene spoke up. "But Sis, you're not just any citizen. You're his Royal Consort and as important to the Kingdom as Adam. You're his soul mate." She turned to the Prince. "You have to go after her. You can't tell me that if anything happened to Teela you wouldn't be utterly devastated."

Adam shifted a heavy gaze back to Irene. "It would destroy me."

Irene gestured at Adam. "See?"

"But darling, that puts Adam in a terrible predicament. If anything again were to happen to Teela, he would have to choose between duty and love," David explained. "If he blindly rushed off to rescue her and got himself captured or, Ancients forbid killed, what would become of Eternia?" David knit his brow and turned to his friend. "If memory serves, I believe royal protocol would select Teela's father as next in line for the throne, am I right Adam?"

Adam nodded slowly, a grim expression on his face.

Irene shook her head. "Terrible notion. How do you two handle it? Does it affect your relationship at all?"

"Irene," David warned softly.

"No, it's okay David," Adam replied. "We're practically brothers and sisters. We can talk openly about personal struggles." He glanced at Teela's solemn expression and turned back to Irene. "In the past, our stations in life created obstacles between us and I believe we've worked through all of that. But as far as being unable to protect my Love properly," his voice cracked as he stopped abruptly. Teela bit her lip and reached for his hand to squeeze it.

Adam cleared his throat and continued. "I myself not being able to come to her aid is…difficult for me."

"But you have and do, Adam," David pointed out. "Instead of physically going after her, you simply use your authority to dispatch someone to retrieve her."

Uncomfortable at that last remark Adam, knowing David was only trying to help, shrugged quietly and stared hopelessly at the table. Teela, reading his distress, leaned over and, caressing his face with her hands, kissed him passionately on the lips.

David and Irene raised eyebrows in amusement. "Wow. I guess that settles the relationship concerns," Irene remarked with a grin.


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N:**__ This is a short filler chapter and I have another one coming tomorrow then we'll be able to get on with the story. :) The pace will then quickly pick up. Again, this is a somewhat 'eh' chapter as I'm not that great at fillers but I have to resolve what's going on between father and son before the action can resume. I hope you enjoy. _

_Hazza will think this is boring drivel. (LOL) He likes to tease. :D He wants sexual dominatrix stuff happening to Adam :P_

Chapter 51

It was after lunchtime and after his routine meeting with the Guard, Duncan walked the palace halls still a bit rattled since learning of his daughter spending the night in Adam's chambers. Nervous about what may have transpired last night, he decided to discuss the situation with Randor and Marlena but learned they had checked out of the infirmary.

Knowing his good friend well, he took an educated guess and headed toward the King's chambers. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Come!" an agitated female voice called out.

Duncan opened the door and entered the sitting room to find the King and Queen sitting on the couch, both wearing somber expressions, their red-rimmed eyes tinged with emotion.

"Sire, forgive the intrusion…," he explained.

"Nonsense. Your presence is never an intrusion my friend," Randor replied sharply cutting him off. "Please, do have a seat," he motioned to the overstuffed chair.

Bowing, Duncan replied, "Thank you, Sire." He made his way to the chair with a quick glance at Marlena who offered him a wan smile and a nod.

"What is on your mind, my friend?"

His friend drew a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Eyes heavy with concern, he locked gazes with Randor.

"I'm concerned over my daughter's emotional state. She's strong and capable but her kidnapping and subsequent captivity at Snake Mountain is enough to make even the strongest warrior question their courage and abilities," Man-At-Arms began. "You spoke to the Prince over the communicator last night…,"

"And this morning," Marlena interrupted. "Face to face. In his chambers."

Duncan's eyes went wide. "And what transpired?"

Randor opened his mouth to reply when Marlena cut in, "You don't want to know," she quipped.

Duncan knit his brow in curiosity as Randor snapped his head toward his wife sending her a small scowl.

"Marlena, please," Randor protested as his wife pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders before looking away.

Randor cleared his throat and regaining his composure he replied, "Yes, I went to see my son this morning at dawn and demanded to know why he disobeyed me. Our discussion then turned into a full blown argument," the King blinked in anger and disbelief as he replayed what happened in his mind earlier this morning. "He was quite combative which is unusual for him; I was quite taken aback I must admit." He took a breath and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Perhaps his visceral reaction was due to the way you approached him, my love," Marlena explained. "You said it yourself; you arrived at _dawn_ and _demanded_ answers from him in a way he didn't seem to appreciate." She eyed him. "Randor, his temperament is very much like my own and quite frankly, I'm surprised he didn't deck you," she replied, one eyebrow slightly raised in mild annoyance.

"Deck?" Duncan repeated in confusion.

"American-Earth slang for throwing a punch," the Queen explained.

"I see," Duncan replied with a small nod.

Randor whipped his head toward his wife. "Marlena, you and I both know Teela shouldn't stay in his chambers. I know we are two different men with different experiences but the sexual temptation is too much for any man to resist," he explained.

Marlena stole a glance at Duncan's now pale expression. She reached out a hand in comfort.

"No, Duncan. Nothing happened between them last night."

"How do you know that?" Randor challenged still angered by the thought of his son's rebellion. "I asked him whether he slept with Teela and he never answered me which tells me that they did sleep together!" he countered sharply, his voice slightly raised.

The Queen's eyes flashed in anger. "Because I know my son, Randor, as should you!" she barked, raising her own voice.

Duncan shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the room momentarily went silent. Randor clenched his jaw in frustration and shot to his feet. He began to pace pensively about the room, hands clasped behind his back as Marlena breathed slowly, arms folded across her chest, her hazel blue eyes trained on the wall in front of her.

"Perhaps we should discuss this later, Sire," Duncan quietly offered as he began to move out of his seat.

"No!" both monarchs shouted simultaneously.

Duncan froze looking quite confused as Randor stopped pacing and, taking another deep breath calmed himself. "Forgive me, Duncan. I'm just trying to…," he stopped and glanced at Marlena who was now observing him from her seat on the couch. The stern look she possessed earlier now slightly softened as she gave an encouraging nod to her husband.

Randor took another deep breath in resignation and expelled it quietly. "Duncan, I must ask you to forgive me."

His friend's eyes went round. "Forgive you, Sire? Whatever for?"

"For how I have handled this whole thing between my son and your daughter," he began as he sheepishly fiddled with the cords of his royal robe. "Teela was present during the heated exchange between my son and me. I said some things that I did not mean to infer and in the process, I inadvertently insulted her honor," he explained quietly while gazing at the floor. "I suppose I am still haunted by the choices I made at his age."

Duncan gave an understanding nod. "I understand, Sire. Parents cannot help but become overprotective of their children in light of their own experiences. I make the same mistakes with my daughter," he explained.

Randor's eyes jerked up. To bring levity to the discussion he jested, "_You_, Man-At-Arms? You make mistakes?"

Duncan and Marlena chuckled softly.

"Yes…even I make parenting mistakes, Your Majesty," he replied with a grin. "Even I."


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N:**__ The last filler then we can get on with it. :) Hope you like and still find this story interesting. Either way please review as again, it keeps me motivated to continue the story. Happy reading!_

Chap52

It was approaching early evening as the Prince sat at the head negotiating table at what was promised to be an easy treatise between the southern clans of the Sultaaens and the Forsythians. Unfortunately, negotiations were rapidly dissolving over the trade route and Adam once again had to attempt to pacify each side. Playing referee between these constant warring clans sadly reminded him of his own war with his father.

He shook his head in frustration as the shouting began to escalate and abruptly stood to his feet, arms held up shouting, "Gentleman!"

With that everyone stopped and focused surprised eyes on Adam.

"We've got to find some common ground here. I know how difficult it is when you're dealing with stubborn and hardened mindsets," he closed his eyes then refocused them on the two national leaders. "Believe me, I know. But each of you must be willing to compromise or else we get nowhere and access to the trade route will be denied to both nations. Understood?"

The leaders' eyes widened in disbelief. Sartori, leader of the Sultaaens spoke up. "King Randor would do that to us?"

Adam narrowed his gaze. "No. _I_ would do that to you as I'm responsible for this territory. Have I made myself clear?"

They swallowed hard and nodded in acquiescence as Adam took his seat. Once they resumed talks, the looming threat of possibly being cut off miraculously aided in the two groups finally arriving to terms an hour later.

The Prince held the document in place as Sartori and Fabean each in turn signed the treaty. Prince Adam added his signature and the room erupted in applause over the conclusion of this three year squabble between the two kingdoms. Adam clasped arms with each leader and they each bowed in deference to him. He waved it off and quickly wrapped his arms around their shoulders thanking each of them for their willingness to resolve this longstanding dispute.

_"Now if I could only resolve my differences with my father, that would be a bona-fide miracle,"_ his mind muttered sarcastically as he chatted with the southern Eternian leaders.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the kingdom representatives began filing out of the Greyskull Assembly Room, Adam's eyes locked with Man-At-Arms who stood in the doorway across the room. He winced inwardly knowing he would have to face his girlfriend's father eventually over what happened last night. Even though he knew it was inevitable, he still dreaded the impending conversation.

The room emptied as Adam approached, Duncan giving a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"What's up, Duncan?"

The elder man looked somber. "May I talk with you, lad? About…," he cleared his throat. "It's about my daughter."

Adam anxiously bit his lip. "Yes, Sir." He gestured to a pair of chairs by the window as they both took a seat.

In typical fashion, Duncan got straight to the point. "It's my understanding that Teela spent the night with you, is that correct?"

Adam, keeping direct eye contact immediately answered, "Yes, Sir, that is correct."

Man-At-Arms nodded. "I trust you with my daughter, Adam, and no man could be more pleased to have you as their daughter's companion and protector than I. But please forgive me son. As her father I must ask you; did anything happen between you two last night?"

Without taking his eyes off of his mentor, Adam replied, "Something _almost_ happened between us since we're...sharing the same bed. But no Sir, we did not have sex if that's what you're asking," Adam stated honestly.

Duncan's eyes went round. "You're sharing a bed?"

Adam nodded.

"Why?"

"Because she asked me to," the Prince replied.

"Ancients," Duncan muttered. "What happened at Snake Mountain, Adam?"

Adam drew breath and expelled it through his nostrils. "I believe Teela should tell you, Sir. But if it's any indication, you can bet I look forward to thrashing Beastman to within an inch of his life."

His mentor recoiled in surprise. "Ancients! Did he…?"

"No," he interrupted. "But he came close. _Too_ close for me."

Duncan blinked and nodded. Blowing out a slow breath, he replied, "Adam, thank you for attending to my daughter. I'll talk with her." He stopped and eyed the Prince. "I also understand that you had a talk with your father this morning," he began.

Adam groaned in protest. "Yes, Sir."

Man-At-Arms raised an eyebrow. "And I'm told it didn't go well."

The younger man's eyebrows shot up in response. "You talked to him?"

"Yes, and I talked with your mother as well. I will tell you that your mother is on your side, lad. But your father has…," he hesitated. "Your father has some demons he's struggling with which could explain his state of mind when it comes to matters such as these. You two need to talk, son. And soon."

"Demons?" Adam repeated with one eyebrow now quirked. "I see…"

With that, Duncan placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately as they both stood to their feet. "As difficult as it is for me to accept that my daughter is growing up, I'm okay with her staying with you for the time being, son. But," he added with a raised finger, "Remember to think with this brain," he said as he tapped Adam's forehead. "Not the other one, understand?"

Adam flinched in disbelief and bit his lip to refrain from bursting into inappropriate laughter. Never had the stoic Man-At-Arms mentioned anything about sex to him when he was younger and this conversation had morphed into something way too strange to accept as fact. He finally managed to nod eagerly as the two clasped arms.

"Father?" a voice called from the doorway across the room. Both men snapped their heads towards her in surprise as she approached.

"You're not interrogating Adam too, are you?" Teela asked, hands on hips, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Duncan shook his head. "It was hardly an interrogation, daughter. I just needed to know a few things."

"It's not Adam's fault!" she barked, finally unable to handle the pressure of overly inquisitive parents. "I asked him to sleep with me. You and His Majesty are taking this way out of proportion. I even offered to move back to my chambers when His Majesty spoke to us this morning," she rambled on. "Please don't take it out on Adam!" she pleaded.

Adam's eyebrows shot up again in amusement as Duncan placed his hands on Teela's shoulders.

"Daughter, please calm yourself. I'm not taking anything out on Adam. I only needed some answers and we came to a simple understanding. I'm your father; I need to know what's happening in your life," he reassured with a smile then sobered. "I need to know what happened at the fortress. Are you ready to tell me?" he asked.

Teela glanced at the floor. "I think so. I talked to Adam a little and spoke to Irene which helped."

Duncan gave a nod as Adam cleared his throat.

"I've got to visit the King's Office to finish paperwork on the Sultaaen and Forsythian Treaty so I'll take my leave. Why don't you two have dinner alone?"

Teela and her father glanced at Adam and back at each other. "Sounds like a good idea to me. What do you think, daughter?"

Teela sniffled a bit and nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll see you later tonight, my love," Adam stated with a quick peck to her lips. He nodded at Duncan and left the room.

"That's a good man. Not many of the royalty would treat you with the respect he shows you."

Teela gave a small smile. "I know, Father. I'm lucky."

Duncan smiled. "Maybe you both are."

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam sat at the conference table in the King's Office signing papers offered by Randor's young assistant when the King suddenly came through the door prompting both of them to look up in surprise.

"Lady Holly, would you please give us a moment alone?" Randor asked.

"Certainly, My King," she replied with a curtsey and a smile at the Prince before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Adam, without a word, slowly came to his feet and bowed.

Randor, still slightly miffed about their earlier confrontation and the fact that Adam told Duncan and not he the truth about last night misinterpreted the respectful act as sarcasm and barked, "Still playing the fool, Adam?"

Adam frowned. "No. Only giving you the respect you deserve…despite the fact you're not showing me any, Sir."

The King's eyes flashed. "You've got to earn respect, boy."

The Prince quirked an eyebrow. "So settling multiple treaties that were deemed hopeless, resolving the Carpasian marauder issue, and gaining additional territory for Eternos warrants no respect?" he asked sarcastically. The fact his father neglected to value any of these achievements frankly pained him.

Randor clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace. "Those things are expected, son. I'm referring to your actions in your personal affairs with regard to women," he replied.

Adam angrily clenched his jaw. "And those affairs would be?"

His father stopped and eyed him, his expression softening slightly. "Son, what is going on between you and Teela? Duncan told me you two talked today."

"We did, Sir."

"And?"

"And what?" Adam replied.

"You told Duncan what occurred last night yet you wouldn't answer me honestly this morning," Randor replied with a pained look in his eyes. "Why?"

"Because Duncan didn't barge into my room, order me around, and treat me like a criminal. He also told me he trusted me with his daughter," Adam replied, his features heavy with disappointment. "He also didn't allude to my being a 'playboy' as you did, Father."

"Adam, as Crown Prince you must be careful with your choices and how they may appear to others. Someday you are to take my place and I can't have Eternia questioning their leadership after I'm gone. Certainly you know that, son," Randor shot back.

"I do."

"Then why do you push the limit as you do? You run or disappear when trouble looms, you and Teela spend the night together…how else am I to react?"

Adam glanced at the floor then back into his father's eyes. "Sometimes, I'm faced with difficult choices and must make a decision that ensures physical protection and emotional health; not for me but for my loved ones," he answered cryptically. "Surely you understand that, Father?"

"Physical protection?" Randor repeated in confusion. "But when you run, aren't you saving yourself?"

Adam's nostrils flared in annoyance. "No."

"Then I don't understand, son."

"I can't help you understand, Father. You…," he glanced at the ceiling and back into the King's eyes with a sigh. "I guess you'll just have to trust me."

The King shook his head slowly. "You're putting me in a difficult position, boy."

"I know."

Father and son stared at each other for a moment until Adam broke the silence.

"Duncan said you were chasing demons? What may I ask is that about, Sir?"

Randor flinched and began pacing again. "I'm afraid that's none of your business, son," he dismissed with a wave of his hand, still pacing the floor nervously.

Adam's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Fine. Then I guess we're at a stalemate with both of us keeping secrets from one another, Sir. If I may take my leave?" he requested formally with a slight inclination of his head.

Randor stopped abruptly and snapped his head towards Adam in surprise. "For now," he said with another wave.

Adam angrily narrowed his gaze and inclined his head once again before leaving the room.

Randor, heavy with emotion, leaned over and palmed his large wooden desk, unsure about the future of his relationship with his son.


	53. Chapter 53

_**A/N:**__ I've got a double update today so chapter 54 immediately follows. Sorry if this chap is long. Again I hope this makes sense and you enjoy. Please don't forget to send me reviews. Reviews are love. *wink*_

Chapter 53

"How did it go?" Adam asked as Teela entered his chambers through the secret passageway later that evening.

"Okay," she replied with a shrug and a faraway look in her eye.

Adam eyed her. "Just okay?"

"Well it was better than that," she confessed. "It actually went better than expected. However at one point, Father appeared as if he would pop a blood vessel when I got to the part about Beastman but overall, it was rather cathartic," she elaborated.

With a pensive look, Adam replied, "Did you offer details?"

Teela nodded. "Yes, but only slightly more than what I told you," she replied as she plopped down on his bed to remove her boots. She suddenly straightened and snapped her head to Adam.

"Now listen you," she began. "Before you get any ideas, I had to give him more because he's my father," she hastily explained. "You on the other hand, armed with detailed information about the assault would have stalked off and killed him, my love," she stated, a finger waving in the air.

Adam had opened his mouth to reply before receiving his girlfriend's stern reprimand. He froze, thought for a moment then nodded in acquiescence. Suddenly feigning innocence, he replied, "Love, I would _never_ do that," he teased. "I told you last night that you could trust me." The corner of his mouth curled slightly. "Any bodily harm done to Beastman would all be in simple, honest to goodness self-defense," he replied with a wink.

She shook her head, stood, and sauntered over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she clicked with her tongue. "I'll have to find a way to punish you for lying, you naughty boy," she flirted as she kissed him soundly.

"Bring it," he replied cheekily as they kissed again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam, already bathed and dressed, threw a few logs onto the fire in his bed chambers as Teela showered and got ready for bed. The room took on a warm golden glow.

Teela entered while toweling her hair dry and stopped to watch a shirtless Adam dressed in sky blue silk bottoms. He was kneeling on one knee and carefully stoking the flames.

"Mmmm…that's nice," she purred.

Adam straightened and glanced over his shoulder. "Tone, madam. Watch the tone," he playfully warned before turning his attention back to the fire.

She giggled as she finished her hair and tossed the plush bath towel onto his bed. She then reached for her comb which sat on the night stand and began detangling her long red tresses.

Satisfied with his work, Adam brushed his hands together, stood, and disappeared into the guest suite emerging several minutes later.

Watching her comb her hair, he asked, "Do you need me to stay with you again?"

Teela stopped for a moment and pondered tapping her comb against the palm of her opposite hand.

"Not overnight, but I would like to cuddle a bit," she replied with a hopeful gaze. Then abruptly looking away she added, "But if you're too tired…," she began with a little wave.

"No, I'm not," he replied cutting her off slightly.

His gaze dropped slightly to her gown; a spaghetti strapped soft pale pink cotton nightie be-speckled with tiny red Eternian Gallerberries. The Prince smiled at the simple gown appreciating the way it draped her athletic yet feminine frame.

"What?" Teela asked defensively.

Adam snorted. "Cute," he replied with an eyebrow waggle.

Teela snorted back, "You're such a goofball." She tossed her comb onto the nightstand and straightened a bit to eye him, offering an appraisal of her own.

His sky blue satiny pajama bottoms accentuated the smooth tanned skin of his arms, chest, and abs and brought out the sapphire hue of his eyes. At the moment, the waistband drooped a bit revealing that beautiful V-shaped pelvic muscle.

They both stared for a moment, standing on opposite sides of the bed. Adam gazed at the fire's reflection in Teela's eyes which seemed to cause her emerald orbs to sparkle with life. They each simultaneously drew a breath and exhaled slowly.

"You're going to be alright, Tee," Adam remarked as he held her gaze. "The fire in those emerald jewels is still there. Although they tried, they couldn't douse it," he observed.

Teela started in surprise at his insight and managed a smile. "Thank you," she choked out, her voice thick with emotion.

Adam approached, rested a knee on his side of the bed, and took a breath. He then slowly climbed toward the center and leaned against the ornate headboard, legs out-stretched, ankles crossed. He held his right hand out to her palm up, his eyes slightly shadowed.

Eyes locked on his, Teela put her hand in his savoring its strength and warmth and climbed atop the soft mattress. She cuddled against him as he wrapped his arms around her, she resting her head under his jaw.

They sat there quietly locked in each other's arms under the glow of the crackling fire, listening to the rhythmic sounds of their quiet breathing.

xxxxxxxxx

Teela awoke with a start to a darkened room. She had apparently fallen asleep but found herself alone and tucked underneath the warm bed covers. She rose to an elbow.

"Adam?"

No response.

Her heart began to beat in her chest.

xxxxxxxxxx

The dual energy volts knocked He-Man off his feet. Although he successfully blocked it with his power sword, the sheer force of the magic sent him flying into a nearby tree trunk. The tree shivered in protest shedding a few leaves to the ground.

He fell to one knee, one hand palming the ground. The blast messed with his equilibroception causing the ground to spin wildly. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as the ringing in his ears sang loudly.

Evil-Lyn stood triumphantly in the middle of the forest's clearing, her violet eyes laughing as she watched the Warrior silently climb to his feet.

"What's the matter, Blondie?" the witch taunted. "Can't handle a woman's touch?" she snickered as she gripped a double-headed sorceress' wand in her hand.

"My name…is He-Man," he threw back, his deep voice raspy from the exertion of speaking as he slowly approached her.

A cold chill ran up her spine at the mention of his name. A flicker of fear shot across her features but she quickly schooled her expression to one of amusement.

"He-Man?" she repeated with sudden curiosity. "Very nice," she purred, her voice dripping with lust, her eyes raking over his muscular body. He now stood erect directly in front of her gripping his sword.

"Not exactly," he quipped as he, faster than the eye could track, flipped the grip of his sword from forward to reverse and slashed upward and across, slicing the magic-laden heads of her wand off causing them to spark and crackle, sputtering pitifully to the ground in pieces.

Evil-Lyn flinched, the lightning fast movement catching her off guard. She drew back a few steps, her eyes wide, her jaw dropping open.

He paused in a defensive stance; left foot forward, one back, left palm forward, right arm behind him with his blade in a reverse grip hiding behind his right tricep.

"You still think I'm nice?" he asked as he eyed her with a cold, flinty blue stare.

She furrowed her brow in apprehension at his close proximity then quickly regained her composure.

"You wouldn't strike an unarmed woman now, would you?" she appealed with a phony helpless gaze.

"Right," he scoffed. "Unarmed."

With that she back flipped to create distance between them and shot deadly volts from her right hand.

Anticipating the move, He-Man spun left and dropped and rolled to evade the volts of energy. He then rose to a knee and deflected the volts back at the witch.

The volts hit and stung her in rapid succession, she being too slow to move away from the oncoming sorcery. Her body crumpled to the ground.

He-Man rose to his feet and sheathed his sword, watching her limp body to ensure it wasn't a trick. He finally cautiously moved to her and, concerned for all life, he knelt over her and felt for a pulse. It was weak but present.

Just then, the base of his neck tingled and he whirled around in time to see a revolving blade headed straight for his neck. He quickly bent backward evading the blade then back flipped several times to evade two others headed toward him. The shiny sharp blades barely missed him and lodged themselves into a nearby tree.

He-Man took a kokutsu-dachi back stance as his eyes searched the cold, silent woods; it was cold and dark at nearly 4AM.

His ears picked up a low, guttural growl as his blue gaze settled on a large, hairy silhouette emerging from the dark thick brush. He-Man's eyes narrowed in pure anger as the villain entered the clearing.

"So, you've come for more?" Beastman sneered, his deep gravelly voice growling as he bore his sharp fangs.

He-Man wordlessly stood deathly still, his cold blue stare trained on the hairy, hump-backed villain.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" Beastman demanded loudly.

Again, He-Man stood completely still without a reply.

"Are you scared or somethin'? Afraid I'm gonna mess up that pretty face?" he taunted as he awkwardly lumbered forward, each step bringing him dangerously closer to Greyskull's Warrior.

Again, no movement except for a slight flare of the nostrils in response.

Beastman was now within two feet of He-Man, his beady piercing eyes blinking in confusion. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

When he again received no reply, he lost his temper. He roared at the sky and beat his chest before lunging toward He-Man in a murderous rage.

He-Man in turn lunged forward, moving quickly to the side and locking the villain in a deadly chokehold. He angrily clenched his jaw as Beastman squirmed and gurgled, his hands waving wildly as he struggled to get free.

After five seconds, suddenly the Warrior's mind snapped back to reason and he quickly released Beastman dropping him heavily to the ground. He-Man raised his hands and backed away, his eyes wide with concern. He knew he almost killed him. He now had to struggle to remain objective and stay emotionally disconnected in order to retain his humanity.

Coughing, Beastman on his knees, put a hand to this throat and wheezed, sputtering and choking until finally regaining his composure.

"I gave you that one, human," he gloated, spitting blood onto the ground. "Now we fight."

The two slowly circled one another, each evaluating the other until Beastman leapt at He-Man, the latter catching him in the air and wrestling him to the ground. He-Man landed a right and left cross to his jaw, blood spraying everywhere as they rolled on the ground. Beastman threw a punch to He-Man's right eye as they viciously traded blows.

Quickly gaining the upper hand and straddling his back, He-Man bent Beastman's left arm behind him causing him to howl in pain. The beast then bucked sending the blonde Warrior tumbling forward, his left shoulder hitting the ground hard as he rolled his back.

Beastman scrambled to his feet and pounced, He-Man pushing him off with his legs sending him toppling backward and landing on a prickly pine bush.

The villain let out a scream of pain as he jumped free and began to pick prickly pines off of his auburn fur. The Warrior quickly shot to his feet and waited, watching for his next move.

He-Man caught movement in his peripheral and his head snapped to Evil-Lyn who was beginning to stir. Beastman thought to take advantage of the distraction and charged. With a roar, the hairy beast attempted to tackle his opponent but instead, He-Man shifted right and grabbed him putting him in another chokehold, the force of Beastman's forward motion propelling them both forward. He-Man dug his boots into the ground to stop the motion.

This time, He-Man checked his strength and eased up slightly, forcing Beastman softly into unconsciousness before letting him drop carefully to the ground.

With both of Skeletor's lackeys down, Eternia's Defender scanned the brush, every sense heightened in awareness. When no one else appeared, He-Man grabbed several strips of kuntu vine, stripped the leaves, and tied both villains' wrists behind their backs. He then tossed them over each shoulder and ran at top speed back towards the palace.

xxxxxxxxxx

_"Sorceress…,"_ he called.

_"I am here, He-Man,"_ a soft lilting voice echoed.

_"Please alert Man-At-Arms that I have prisoners. ETA five minutes,"_ he projected back.

_"I already have, young warrior. May I commend you on not allowing your anger over Teela's violation to cloud your better judgment," _she replied, pride filling her voice.

He-Man winced as he sprinted through the trees and brush. _"I almost lost it and crossed the line, Teela'na"_ he pointed out.

_"And yet, you did not. Your good nature and the vow you made to Teela were stronger than your need for vengeance, He-Man," _she countered.

_"I guess,"_ his mind muttered.

There was a pause. _"Man-At-Arms is readying the holding cells."_

_"Thank you, Sorceress."_

_"You are welcome." _Another pause. _"And…thank you…for your kindness to Teela in light of her ordeal," _she stated as her voice slowly drifted from his mind.

He grinned mischievously.


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N:**__ My second update today. Please don't forget to read Chap 53 as I've posted a double-update today. Thanks again and hope you enjoy. If you have the time, please review...good, bad or indifferent, I accept all reviews (as long as they're respectful). It helps me grow as a fanfic writer. :)_

Chapter 54

The palace, led by Man-At-Arms, jumped to life at nearly 5:00AM at the sound of the Royal Guard preparing to receive two prisoners from the Dark Hemisphere. The guardsmen jogged into the front courtyard weapons at the ready. Man-At-Arms, fully dressed in his armor, was barking instructions and gesturing to each unit. Commander Trevian had also awakened and stood next to Duncan in support; his combat troops were not needed for prisoner transfer.

The Guard filed out by the front gate and waited. They finally spotted a blurry form making its way over the hill about a mile out.

"It's He-Man!" one eager guard exclaimed excitedly while pointing ahead of him. All heads snapped in that direction as the blur came into focus at lightning speed.

The troop movement roused Teela, Irene, and David from their beds and they too scrambled to the courtyard, wearing sweats, to assess what was occurring.

"Where's Adam?" David quietly asked Teela.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I woke up a few minutes ago and found that he had disappeared," she explained under her breath, her brow furrowed. "He started doing this since he first disappeared last week after his 18th birthday and subsequent hospitalization. I don't understand," she eyed David. "And…I'm worried."

David and Irene watched a distraught Teela then exchanged looks before returning their attention to the front gate.

Just then, He-Man slowed to a sprint just before entering the city. He then switched to a slow jog once reaching the palace's wrought iron gates.

Duncan and Trevian greeted him at the gate as the Royal Guard released a shout of exultation upon seeing the famed, mysterious He-Man of Greyskull.

He-Man smiled and nodded as he, panting, dropped to one knee and placed the two unconscious offenders on the ground. Several of the Guard swarmed and quickly removed the vines replacing them with iron cuffs. Many citizens, upon hearing the clamor of the troops and their subsequent cheers, awoke and began to spill into the city square to gawk at the spectacle developing near the palace gates. Most gaped at the three super-human beings.

Man-At-Arms and Trevian each clasped arms with the Warrior and thanked him for capturing the two outlaws.

"How did you find them, my boy?" Trevian asked.

"I was summoned by the Sorceress, Guardian of Greyskull. She discovered two suspicious individuals in the Evergreen Forest," he replied between ragged breaths. "They were carrying supplies and appeared to be trekking east. She then overheard their conversation about moving positions to the west." His breathing returning to normal, he added, "You may want to comb the areas for explosives. I don't trust these guys."

As he stood hands on hips speaking to the commanders of the Royal Guard and Eternian Military, Teela approached along with David and Irene. Irene's jaw dropped as she gaped at the tall blonde Adonis.

"He-Man, it's good to see you again," Teela greeted warmly.

His blue gaze flicked over to her and held her gaze as he inclined his head. "The pleasure is mine, Lady Teela," he responded in a deep baritone.

Just then she gasped. "What happened to your eye? And there's blood on your breastplate!"

He waved it off. "Beastman put up a fight," he smiled.

She smiled shyly and gestured, "These are two of our dearest friends; David, Duke of Aberra and Lady Irene of Marcellus," she said with another shy smile.

He-Man redirected his gaze at the two friends, nodded, and shook hands with each. David simply nodded back and muttered a friendly greeting. But Irene, still gaping, shook hands then took a step back, grasping David's arm; her wide chocolate brown gaze travelling over his powerful body, down to his boots, then back up to his bare harnessed chest. She finally arrived back at his blue eyes which now seemed to sparkle with amusement.

Teela smacked Irene in the arm seemingly snapping her out of her fog as she blushed and quickly regained her composure.

He-Man smiled and nodded to everyone before saying, "I must go. It was a pleasure meeting you." He jogged a few steps toward the gates before Teela shouted, "He-Man, wait up!"

He stopped and turned as Teela ran to him and placed a hand on his bicep. "Have you seen Prince Adam?"

The Warrior quietly studied her for a moment. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't find him. I'm worried," she confessed.

He-Man's eyebrows shot up and it was then that Teela realized how that statement sounded. She promptly blushed a deep crimson.

"I mean, it's not normal for me to be searching for him at 4AM…umm…we're not really sleeping together or anything, just…I mean..," she rambled digging herself into a deeper hole.

He-Man snorted and touched her shoulder. "It's okay. I know what you mean," he reassured. "But I'm sure he's fine. Would you—"

"He-Man!" an older male's voice shouted from across the courtyard.

He-Man snapped his head toward the sound as the Royal Guard and Eternian citizens who were standing nearby bowed in deference to the King's approach, the Queen trailing a bit from behind.

He-Man's face slightly shadowed as he bowed in deference, "Your Majesty."

"Young man, I understand you captured two of Keldor's most dangerous members! Thank you, son." Randor said with an appreciative smile.

He-Man noticeably winced at the term 'son' but quickly hid it with a smile and a nod. "I'm happy to be of service, Your Majesty. But, who is 'Keldor', Sire?"

Randor froze finally realizing he was openly using his brother's real name.

"Uhh, oh yes. It's a name I use for Skeletor, that is all," he waved off. His eyes suddenly turned inquisitive. "Is something wrong, He-Man?" Randor asked changing the subject.

He-Man, a pained look in his eye, opened his mouth to reply when the Queen interjected, "I'm sure he's fatigued, my dear," she said with a quick glance at her son. "We must let him rest." The Queen noted the eye injury and blood and pressed her lips together, her heart overwhelmed with motherly concern.

"Yes, yes of course," Randor agreed then turned back to He-Man. "You know, you could teach the Prince a few things about staying focused," he remarked. "Excellent work, son!" he said with a clap to the Warrior's back.

He-Man's eyes clouded over with emotion as he quickly masked it then inclined his head. "Yes, well, thank you, Sire. But I'm afraid I must be off," he said as he smiled at everyone and sprinted back toward the gates and out into the city.

The mass of citizens parted to make way for the champion as people murmured excitedly at seeing the mythic warrior. There were also among them gossipers discussing the look and warm interaction that passed between the Royal Consort and Greyskull's Warrior and they wondered at the Prince's whereabouts.


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N: I'm posting a dual update again so chapter 56 follows. Hope this makes sense and you enjoy. Reviews are love :)**_

Chapter 55

The excitement began to wane once He-Man was finally out of sight. Townspeople dispersed speaking excitedly to each other about this morning's events, everyone attempting to comprehend what they had just witnessed. With the help of the guardsmen, his name began to circulate among the crowd and quickly made its way throughout the city.

Teela, David, and Irene spoke briefly with the King and Queen. The King had questioned Teela about his son's whereabouts to which she related her bewilderment over waking up this morning to his absence. Randor grimaced and, with a sigh, called over two guardsmen ordering them to search the palace for the Prince. He had also expressed his wish to talk privately with her at some point later in the day.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't understand," Irene began as the three of them walked the halls of the royal wing on the way back to their chambers. "It was 4AM and Adam wasn't in bed when you awoke?" she whispered.

Teela shook her head. "No. Not only was he not in bed, but I checked all throughout his chambers; the guest suite, the bathing chambers…nothing," she replied with a concerned shrug as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

"And you say he's been exhibiting this behavior ever since last week's birthday party?" David asked, his face lined with concern.

Teela nodded worriedly.

They passed the palace kitchen when the sound of a gasp and crashing dishes met their ears. Their eyes widening, they glanced at each other in dismay then quickly moved to the kitchen's North entrance. Bursting through, they gaped at the site.

They found the Prince on his knees and apologizing profusely while helping a pretty young woman pick milk laden broken glass from off the floor; Adam clad in only his sky blue pajama bottoms and the woman dressed in a matching sky blue teddy.

"Adam!" Teela barked. "What on Eternia's going on here?" she asked, her eyes wide with confusion as Irene looked on equally confused. Shocked, David ran his eyes over the woman's voluptuous body but was startled out of his reverie with a punch to the arm delivered by his girlfriend.

Adam snapped his head over his shoulder to look at Teela, his startled blue gaze eventually moving to David and Irene.

"I…uhh…I surprised Lady Holly," he stammered as he returned his attention to collecting the sharp glass.

David lifted an eyebrow as he hurried over to offer help. "You'll need to come up with a better answer than that, my brother," he whispered under his breath as he knelt down beside Adam.

"_Surprised_ her?" Teela repeated, her voice rising in annoyance, her fists now resting on her hips. "What do you mean, _surprised_ her?"

Irene cautiously touched her friend's forearm causing Teela's head to whip around. "What?" she barked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Tired from the fight in the forest, disoriented by the transformation, and slightly irritated by her accusatory tone, Adam sighed and looking over his shoulder he slowly articulated, "I walked in on her causing her to drop her drinking glass," he explained before returning to his task.

"Well you two looked a little too cozy for my comfort," Teela huffed as she folded her arms. "What were you doing in the kitchen in the first place, Adam?" she questioned sharply. "Didn't you hear all the commotion taking place out in the courtyard? And why didn't you come to help?"

Adam glanced over his shoulder once again and opened his mouth to reply when the King's assistant quickly stood to her feet and with a curtsey, explained, "My Lady, I was standing in front of the cold unit pouring myself a glass of milk when behind me, a flash of light appeared and I suddenly heard a man burst through the door," she nervously babbled. "It was quiet, I was alone, and I didn't hear anyone prior to that so he sort of caught me by surprise," she stated before helplessly glancing around the room, blushing, and then lowering her gaze to the floor.

Teela, beyond jealous, missed the odd description of what occurred and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Who would walk into a kitchen wearing that type of garment without a robe?" she asked gesturing at the woman's sexy night clothes. "And don't think I've forgotten that time you and Adam were found in the gymnasium together. You two were all over each other," she spat.

Someone gasped as Adam angrily jumped to his feet, totally annoyed. "By Ancients Teela, that was seven years ago!" he shouted.

Suddenly, vertigo set in. Adam blinked and lost his balance swaying awkwardly to the right prompting David to spring to his feet and rush forward as Teela and Irene gasped in alarm. Holly made an effort to catch him too but Adam's quick reflexes kicked in as he caught hold of the counter's edge. David and Holly reached out and supported him around the waist.

"Are you alright?" David asked worriedly. "You look very pale."

The Prince nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just tired," he replied breathlessly. "I've got to get back to bed but first, I need to help Holly clean –"

"Oh no you don't!" Teela interrupted as she rushed to her boyfriend's side. "Holly's done enough for tonight. I'll take you back to your chambers." She glared at the woman prompting her to release the Prince and nervously stagger backwards. She curtseyed as Teela wrapped her arms around his waist and Adam put an arm around her neck for balance. They both slowly walked out of the kitchen as Adam downplayed his condition and bid them goodnight.

David and Irene blinked at each other and simultaneously looked to Holly in confusion. The young woman simply stared back at them, eyes wide and offering a wordless shrug.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reaching his chambers, Teela unlocked the door and slowly ushered Adam inside. They made their way into the sitting room with Teela helping him to the couch. After muttering his thanks and taking a deep breath, Adam lay back and closed his eyes. He then opened them to glare at Teela.

"What the hell was that?"

Sheepish about her overreaction, she defiantly folded her arms. "You two were in a room alone wearing provocative nighties," she shot off defensively as she dropped into an adjacent chair and glared back.

The Prince narrowed his eyes then rolled them in exasperation. "Tee, your reaction was unwarranted. You walked in on an innocent situation," he explained as he tiredly moved a hand to his forehead and again closed his eyes. "There's absolutely no reason to be jealous, love."

She exhaled in resignation. "Okay fine. But explain to me why you disappeared in the middle of the night only to skulk around in the kitchen while the rest of us were outside," she rambled albeit a tad bit more calmly.

Eyes still closed and with his head on a pillow, Adam replied with a grimace, "I _don't_ _skulk_, my love."

Teela's lips parted in surprise. "You most certainly do, Adam! You've been skulking since the age of eleven," she pointed out. "Ironically that was around the time you and Holly were found making out in the gym."

Adam's eyes popped open as he snapped his head to Teela. Still annoyed but now finding the conversation slightly amusing, Adam replied, "Princes neither skulk, lurk, nor creep. We're above that sort of thing, my lady." He shifted his position on the couch. "Unless of course you're Prince Zurekesh of Denarba," he added flippantly. "Amanda mentioned he was some sort of pervert," Adam joked as he closed his eyes once again and took deep breaths to steady the spinning room.

The corner of Teela's mouth curled slightly as she shook her head. "It's no use. I can't seem to stay mad at you," she confessed. Leaning forward with elbows on knees, she asked, "Speaking of Amanda…were you aware that the witch He-Man brought in earlier is actually… Lady Amanda?"

Adam froze. His mind racing to invent explanations for the questions that will inevitably follow, he opened his eyes and focused on his girlfriend. "He-Man brought a witch to the palace?"

She nodded. "Yes. To be imprisoned. Along with…Beastman," she stammered as she then raised a hand at him. "Please do _not_ go to the cells and pick a fight with him, Adam," she warned.

He shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. "You're talking about Evil-Lyn, the witch?"

She nodded again.

"How did you find out?"

"She taunted me while I was held prisoner at Skeletor's fortress." She stopped and eyed him. "But before I go into that, first promise me that you will _not_ go down there to see Beastman," she demanded.

He furrowed his brow. "Tee, you know I can't promise that," he replied. "They may ask for negotiations, or make demands over territory," he explained. "Father may have to call me in. I can't refuse."

Teela sank back into the chair and folded her arms. "Then we need to talk."

Adam's stomach did a somersault as he locked gazes with her. "About what?"

She took a deep breath and blew it out. "Adam, what is going on with you? Ever since your birthday, you've been disappearing or running off at the worst times. And the odd feeling I get over your explanations are too much for me to ignore," she began as she rose from her chair and began to pace about the room.

"Sometimes you look pale and worn out and you even had a stint at the infirmary…," she added, still pacing, her eyes focused on the floor. "Now here I am, waking up in the middle of the night and finding you nowhere in sight. At the palace gates, I overhear some of the townspeople asking for you this morning; even David asked for you. Then I find you in the kitchen with your father's secretary when everybody else is up in arms over the commotion He-Man caused in the courtyard." She stopped and eyed him. "What's going on? This just isn't _you_," she asked with a frustrated shrug.

Adam stared at her, unable to offer a plausible explanation for his recent actions. "Tee, I…," he started as he slowly rose to a sitting position and held her gaze. "I…I don't have an explanation for you. There are…she…," he hesitated and began again. "Events have been set in motion which I cannot change. I have also been sworn to secrecy…," he managed as he interlaced his fingers and exhaled staring helplessly at his hands.

"S_he_?" Teela asked, her emerald eyes flashing. "You made a vow to someone?"

His eyes snapped back to her. "Not exactly _to_ _someone_…the situation involves more than one person…," he trailed off, a headache forming and uncertain of how to salvage this rapidly deteriorating conversation.

Her emotions still raw over the ordeal at Snake Mountain and irritated over discovering her boyfriend with a scantily clad woman, Teela imploded. "Fine! If you want to sneak around at night, run away from trouble, and flirt with your old flames, then so be it!" She stalked out of the room and headed for his bath chambers as she flung open the closet, pulled out her duffel, and began packing her belongings.

Adam, mentally and physically exhausted over juggling his He-Man and princely responsibilities and emotionally drained by the arguments with his father, gave a sigh and wordlessly laid back down covering his eyes with his arm in quiet resignation.


	56. Chapter 56

_**A/N: Dual update...please don't forget to read chap 55 :)**_

_**This is the last chapter of A Royal Pain. Thank you for your support. This was my first writing attempt so it was a learning process for me. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, and followed (especially my new followers since the last update...welcome and thank you!). **_

_**Thank you Alphalover for your support. Without you, this story would never have seen the light of day as you encouraged me to post my story idea. ((Hugs))**_

Chapter 56

Two hours later, nobles from around the country, including the Duke of Aberra and his fiancé Lady Irene, were assembled in the throne room nervously chattering over the events that occurred earlier that morning. The King and Queen were sitting on their thrones attempting to calm everyone over the arrests of two of Skeletor's cronies as Duncan stood at the bottom of the steps on the Queen's side, his back against the wall.

"Everyone, please calm down," Randor implored as he stood to his feet, his arms out. "Man-At-Arms has devised a way to safely hold the witch and the beast in their cells. They will bring no one harm. They are prisoners of Eternos and will stand trial in thirty days," he explained.

"Who is this He-Man, and can he be trusted?" someone interjected from the floor.

Marlena snapped her head in the speaker's direction as her eyes flashed with anger. Randor shook his head in annoyance and replied, "Yes, yes he can be trusted. He came to my aid in the Evergreen Forest last week when Kel –," he stopped and corrected himself. "When Skeletor attacked and abducted me. He has been summoned by the powers of Greyskull to defend Eternia."

With that, the nobles launched into surprised chatter at the mention of that ancient castle. Instantly, the royal couple were assailed by urgent questions:

"Who sent him and why?"

"Is there someone living at the castle now? Isn't the place haunted?"

"I thought that the children of King Greyskull were wiped out a century ago. Is He-Man a long lost descendant?"

Randor shook his head again. "We do not have all the answers as of yet but Duncan has informed me that the castle is guarded by a powerful woman known as the Sorceress. She is a magical creature apparently able to summon He-Man at will," he explained.

The nobles once again broke into loud chatter and huddled in groups as two guardsmen suddenly opened the entrance to the throne room and Prince Adam calmly entered.

Duncan observed the young man's pale yet determined and unflinching countenance. He felt sorry for the young Prince as he endured recurring gossip and now, with the advent of He-Man, suffered the contempt of some of the nobles with endless comparisons being made between him and the mystic Warrior.

"Finally! Where have you been, my Prince?" Lord Meechum asked sharply.

"He was busy entertaining a chamber maid in his quarters," Lady Vandela spat as the room erupted into laughter.

Duncan snapped his head in anger toward the offending wench as the Queen jumped to her feet, her hazel-blue eyes flashing with heat. Holding her stunning blue gown gracefully in her hand, she shot off, "My Lady, utter another slander like that against my son and I will personally leave you bereft of your ability to speak. Do you understand me?"

Someone gasped and the room went silent as Lady Vandela, her eyes registering shock and fear, curtseyed in deference. "My Queen, please forgive my impertinence."

Marlena lowered her chin and quirked an eyebrow in warning as she offered a regal nod and gracefully took her seat.

Randor, his own eyebrows raised in surprise, watched her over his shoulder as she quietly sat back down. She glanced irritably at him and waved a hand for him to resume.

Prince Adam bit his lip in amusement as he took his place, hands clasped behind his back, at the bottom of the steps on the King's right side.

The King resumed court, the room's energy level rising as he busily addressed issues connected to the daily administration of Eternos and the five kingdoms. As the royal family talked with the nobles, Lady Teela slipped into court virtually unnoticed, wearing a beautiful rose colored gown. Her hair was swept up into an elegant bun, her Royal Consort crown in place. She curtseyed to the King and Queen.

"Forgive my tardiness, your Majesties," she stated, straightening as the room quieted down. "I did not feel well this morning." Her eyes darted to Adam who was now eyeing her from across the room, his expression shadowed.

Duncan glanced at his daughter catching the look that passed between them and noted something was amiss. The Queen, knowing her son, noticed a slightly saddened look in his eyes and knit her brow in concern.

The King smiled and inclined his head as he resumed his conversations and the room returned to busy chatter. Some whispered regarding rumors of an illicit affair between she and Eternia's Defender.

Teela approached as the Queen stood and made her way down the steps toward the young woman. Cupping her cheek, Marlena asked, "What is it, child? You're not feeling well?"

"Oh I'm alright now, my Queen. I just needed a little rest that's all," she replied as she fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve. "I came to say goodbye before returning to school."

Marlena blinked at her. "Are you sure you're ready to return?"

Teela glanced back at Adam who was now engrossed in conversation with Lord Dewhurst. "Yes, Mum. I'm ready for my last two semesters and I'm looking forward to graduating next year. It's then that we will find out who gets selected to join the Royal Guard," she replied excitedly.

The Queen eyed her. "Do you want Adam to take you back?"

"No!" she replied too quickly. Some nearby snapped their heads towards her in surprise then returned to their conversations. Teela cleared her throat and regained her composure. "I'm sorry Mum. No thank you, I've got a ride. Simka is here to ride back with me."

Marlena nodded in resignation. "Well alright. Don't forget that my husband wants to speak with you before you go," she reminded as she affectionately smoothed the younger woman's hair away from her face. "He wants to apologize to you for his outburst the other day," she added, her brow furrowed.

Teela nodded and glanced at the floor.

"And my dear, thank you for making the sacrifice in missing school and attending my son's birthday. Adam was so surprised. We were all so glad that you made it," Marlena said with a warm smile.

"Yes Mum," she replied shyly. "I…I love him, Mum."

The Queen offered a troubled smile. "I know you do, dear. And he loves you too."

xxxxxxxxxx

They stood in Hangar 12 as attendants loaded her bags onto the Wind Raider. Her friend Simka busied himself with powering up the vehicle and entering the coordinates for their destination, the City of Wisdom.

"If you need anything at all, you contact me," Duncan advised as he embraced his only daughter.

Teela smiled. "I will, Father."

"Have you said your goodbyes to David and Irene?

"Yes, Father."

"Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to Adam?"

She shook her head. "I'm sure. He's busy dealing with the dignitaries from Tarulta," she replied. "I'll talk to him later."

Duncan eyed her. "Daughter, please don't push him away."

"I'm not! Everything's fine, Dad," she huffed.

Out of concern, he exhaled loudly through his nostrils and embraced her again. "Stay safe and alert. Although it's been relatively quiet these last few days, the rest of Skeletor's thugs are still on the loose. He's unpredictable. If anything happens, remember your training, daughter," Duncan warned.

"I know, I know, Father," Teela replied with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

Her father gave her a concerned smile and another embrace. "I love you."

Teela smiled into his shoulder and replied, "I love you too, Daddy."

With that, she hopped into the Wind Raider, turned, and waved goodbye as the vehicle's jet propulsion groaned loudly and with a mighty _woosh_, lifted them into the air. They surged and thrust forward through the gate.

xxxxxxxxxx

Adam stood arms folded across his chest, his shoulders and the bottom of his boot leaning against the outer wall of the hangar. With a troubled gaze, he wordlessly watched the Wind Raider rise into the sky and eventually fly out of sight.

Cringer sat at his feet and released a small whimper as his eyes shifted between the Raider and the Prince.

Orko floated quietly beside his two friends, his eyes fastened on the Prince, heavy with emotion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This concludes __**A Royal Pain**_

_Thank you for your readership and taking this journey with me_

_Please join me in three weeks for the sequel: __**Son of Miro**_

_**-Hooked-**_


End file.
